A little difference
by Kuroseed
Summary: An AU story where Syed never got thrown out of the house and arrived with the rest of the Masoods as part of the family. I'm using the episodes as a base and then adding in Syed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my little pet project that I started because I was watching an old Christian scene a while ago and thought 'what if Syed was there' and so this weird thing was born. Now the notes and quotes I took from the episodes were a little hasty and I didn't want to go back so sorry if there are any errors. Also if after the next twelve anyone has any episodes they want to be in this then let me know. Also I don't actually know how they are going to get together (but they shall!) and since this is all a bit innocent I won't give this an M rating (yet). So basically Syed never stole and so was never thrown out. I hope you enjoy.**

**Kuroseed**

_Part one 10-06-08 (Shabnam is still around and the Masood family work at the post office. This episode is the try outs for the Queen Vic five a side football team into which Bradley, one of Bradley's friends who's name escapes me, Jack, Christian and Masood end up making it into the team. In the original try outs Masood didn't show up but still made the team but since I have already taken licence with this anyway I see no reason why I can't have him there to serve my purposes!) _

They were taking a little break and Christian had just stuck half an orange in his mouth when he turned to see a new spectator, a young man in his early twenties. He was gorgeous, lithe frame tucked up into a masterfully cut smoky grey suit with a deep purple tie. His skin was the colour of caramel accented by long dark hair flicking over his forehead and down to his ears and a light brush of stubble over his face. His eyes were huge and heavily lashed giving him an automatically innocent look. Christian grinned at him and the man smiled back shyly.

"Now _who_ is it that?" Christian asked predatorily. Next to him Masood straightened his back. "He is _gorgeous_!" He purred.

"That would be my son." Masood bit out and Christian smiled contritely. "Syed!" Masood gestured bluntly for his son to join them which he did obediently with little cautious steps like a child who thinks he's about to be told off.

"Hi, dad." He whispered to his father, his hands in his pockets and his eyes down to the ground.

"What _exactly_ are you doing here?" Masood asked suspiciously, missing the deeply appreciative glances that Christian bestowed on every inch of the young mans frame.

"Well I had a half day so I thought I would come and see how you were." His voice was soft, gentle, it suited him.

"Hmmm…." His father looked at him unconvinced and Syed crumbled under the look.

"Ok, so mum asked me to check up on you." He admitted with a roll of his shoulders. "Your father…" He launched into an impressive Zainab impression. "…If he wants to make a fool of himself and prat about with a football so be it!" Syed smiled softly and Christian felt his heat melting at the sight. "She just doesn't want you straining yourself." His eyes pleaded soft.

"If your mother was really worried she should have come herself and not sent her little minion." Masood growled and turned away. Syed looked down at his feet then around to his fathers teammates.

"Sorry." He muttered the excuse then jumped as Christian slung one arm around his shoulder.

"Ah, forget him, stay, why don't you try out? You look pretty fit to me. Or you could watch the rest of us. You can cheer us on. I bet you'd make a brilliant cheerleader." Christian smiled as he watched the young man turn an adorable shade of pink. "It's Christian by the way, just so you know who's name you wanna scream."

"Syed Masood." Shy big eyes greeted him and Christian leered at him like a shark.

"A pleasure to meet you. You don't have to go back to work do you?" Christian asked already knowing the answer but using the opportunity to stroke the back of two fingers down the lapels of Syed's jacket.

"No, I have the rest of the day off." He confessed in a small voice.

"Really…well that's good to hear. So what is it that you do, Syed? Not working at the post office?"

"No I…I work for an advertising firm." He stuttered out.

"You'll have to tell me all about it, tell you what once I make the team we'll all go out to celebrate, eh?"

"It's still try outs. You that confident you'll make it?" Syed asked a little daring in his eyes.

"With you cheering me on, how can I fail?" Christian beamed winningly and Syed shook his head a little disbelievingly but took his place on a near by bench. Christian watched him leave, when he turned around Jack was grinning at him. "What?" he asked pretending to be the picture of innocence.

"I can't believe you just did that to that poor kid." He laughed.

"Oh come on it's only a bit of fun. Plus pretty as he is he's wasted on the straight world." Christian grinned back.

"Yeah it's all a bit of fun until his mother catches you flirting with him." Bradley shuddered he'd had an incident with Mrs Masood not that long ago and was still petrified from it.

"Flirting. That was hardly flirting!" Christian shrugged the idea away but risked one little look to Syed who was staring at his father trying to get his attention.

"Oh please you were practically drooling all over him." Jack nudged him in the side.

**!**

Despite Christian's many offers of something stronger Syed sat with just an orange juice in the vic after the try outs. His father had motioned for him to follow him but Christian had thrown one arm around him and practically scooped him up and taken him with him. Now they sat in a corner nearly touching each other while Masood glared at them from the other side of the bar for a while before slinking out.

"So advertising? What got you into that?"

"Well I _was_ in real estate, one day I was showing this guy around a flat and suddenly he stops me mid spiel and says I should be selling things _for_ him not to him. A week later he hired me, after I'd gotten the commission from his new flat of course." Syed grinned at Christian.

"Sounds like you're good at your job. So why haven't I seen you round here before? I've met most of your family."

"I work a lot." Syed shrugged. Christian was a little surprised at himself, usually if a guy was this good looking he couldn't care less about who they were but he found himself wanting to know every single thing about Syed. Maybe it was his soft voice, maybe it was the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled, maybe it was the way he flicked his hair out of his eyes, all Christian knew was that he could listen to him forever.

"So what was that business with your dad, Masood's usually so mellow?" Christian asked shifting a little closer.

"Oh just family stuff, you know how it is." His voice was so soft, so unmistakably sad it broke Christian's heart, Christian was two seconds away from putting his arm around the boy when he shook his head elaborately sending little tendrils of brown hair skirting back and fore over his forehead. "Anyway enough about me. What brings you to Walford? You're Jane Beale's brother right?" Christian's heart leapt at the idea that he had known of him.

"Yeah, I came here to get closer to my family. It's important to me"

"Me too. I mean I loved the freedom at university but I missed my family." They talked about nothing for another fifteen minutes and Christian went and got Syed another orange juice until Shabnam turned up.

"Syed, I have been sent by 'The Incredible Sulk' to come find you." She informed him rolling her eyes.

"My mother." Syed filled in for a confused Christian.

"Yeah, she has a list a mile long of very important tasks for you, so you had best get along." She smirked.

"Dad told her where I was then?" He asked sighing.

"Yup and she went ballistic, started raving on about how you were going to start spending all your time in the pub, become an alcoholic and turn to the drugs. Then she went on about how she gives so…"

"Much for me and I don't even have the courtesy to spend any time with her now I have my big career." Syed finished in a Pakistani accent. "But how come I have to go, I just got a drink, can't she ask you to do some of these tasks?"

"She did." Shabnam replied. "I said no."

"And how do you know I won't say no?" Syed asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because…" Shabnam reached over and grabbed Syed's right cheek with her hand squeezing it. "you're the quintessential good Muslim son, not to mention a raging mama's boy!"

"I am not." He scowled waving her hand off his face. "But they'll only be hell to pay. I better go." He turned to Christian and smiled gently. "It was nice meeting you Christian." He fished a small white rectangular piece of card out of his pocket. "If you ever feel like hanging out give me a call." Christian smiled and nodded back. Syed looked to his sister expecting her to join him as he headed for the door.

"Oh don't mind me I might as well have your drink." She grinned and picked his glass from the bar and took a sip. "Straight orange juice! You wuss!" She called after him as the door swung shut. She turned her dark eyes on Christian. "So you and my brother getting matey are you?" She asked.

"Yeah, is that ok with you?" Christian asked a little suspicious.

"Fine by me." She shrugged. "Mum might not be so happy, but at least you're not a girl. She goes crazy whenever some young lady happens to get too close to her beloved little golden boy."

"Have a lot of lady friends does he?" Christian asked.

"Tons, like a bloody honey pot." She grimaces at the thought. "Used to be he had a new girlfriend every week but he's stopped all that now he has his job, besides he'll only ever marry someone that mum approves of." She smiled to herself. "Which means a nice innocent traditional Muslim girl." Christian was a little gutted that Syed wasn't gay, he hadn't been sure and of course it would have been far too good to be true, but he had hoped. Still it didn't stop him wanting to spend more time with the intriguing young man. "It's nice to see Syed having a friend though, to be honest he's a bit of a surface kinda guy, you know lots of acquaintances but no one he's really close to." She lay her hand on Christian's wrist. "It would be nice to see him act a little normal for once." She finished Syed's drink and dashed off.


	2. Chapter 2

_11-06-08 (Lucy moves her vagrant boyfriend in and Ian has a problem with it, she turns to Christian for support and to manipulate him to use his flat.)_

Christian watched as Syed looked about bemused at his flat, hovering between handing his guest his cup of tea and watching him take in his flat. He had used an already scheduled dinner with some friends as an opportunity and invited Syed along. He had been surprised he'd even agreed to come so soon, he had half expected the gesture in the pub to have been a courtesy more than anything, but he was glad nonetheless.

"Is that a giant picture of you?" He asked incredulously pointing at the canvas on the wall.

"Yeah." Christian admitted.

"Don't lack any self-confidence do ya?" Syed laughed and reached for his cup of tea.

"When you look like I do you don't have to." Christian told him broadly. "So your mother know you're here?" He asked and the young man in front of him sighed.

"Can we not talk about her?" He groaned. "I had more than enough of her last night."

"Look, Syed, I don't want to cause any trouble between you and your family…"

"I'm a big boy Christian, my mummy no longer gets to pick my friends." Syed grinned he was dressed more casually than he had been the other day in a long-sleeved black T-shirt and plain jeans. Christian was just wondering if it was acceptable to tell him how good he looked when the buzzer went.

"I better get that." He apologised with a look and went to the door letting in an irate Lucy. She started into a tirade about her father and her boyfriend before she even noticed Syed standing there looking embarrassed.

"Oh." She paused. "I didn't know you had company." She observed suggestively. "Sorry, do you want me to go?" She asked Christian.

"No it's ok." Syed assured her throwing a cast away look to Christian. "I'll go. I'll see you at the restaurant, Christian." He lay his barely touched cup down on the table.

"You know where it is right?" He double checked, he had been looking forward to this and even his lovely little step niece wasn't going to spoil it for him.

"Yeah don't worry." Syed rolled his eyes and left.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Lucy asked rudely. "He is _well_ fit." She declared.

"I know." Christian agreed with a smirk. "He's also straight and just a friend."

"Oh come on uncle Christian like that has ever stopped you before." She smiled.

"Some how I don't think you came to talk about me. So come on spill what's the damage?"

**!**

"Sounds to me as if you got played Christian." Barry told his friend laughing as he recounted Lucy's whole tale of woe over dinner.

No way!" Christian declared defensively. "Christian Clarke does _not_ get played." He looked to Syed in desperation. "What do you think, Sy?" The shortening came from nowhere and Syed gave him a faintly amused look but then pretended to think.

"I wouldn't know." He hedged.

"Oh come on you're a hell of a lot closer to her age than we are." Reg put in sitting to Syed's left and nudging him gently in the arm. "Give us the youthful perspective."

"Honestly?" He looked bashfully at Christian who nodded. "You just got played." Christians' three friends tittered and Christian started to sulk. Remorsefully Syed put his hand on Christian's shoulder. "Sorry, if it makes you feel any better teenagers are the best liars." He risked a little grin and Christian relaxed under his gaze.

"I suppose I was doing worse at her age. Still I had gotten used to being cool uncle Christian." He moaned and Syed cocked his head in sympathy before talking a big gulp of his drink, he opened his mouth to say something but his phone rang. He hastily fished it out and looked at the screen.

"Sorry, it's a client. I've got to take this. Excuse me a minute." He stood up and walked straight into a waiter with a small oouff sound before looking up with contrition in his eyes. "Sorry." He whispered and the waiter visibly melted under that look and swallowed hard.

"That's ok, sir." The waiter leaned in far closer than he needed to and lay one of his hands on Syed's shoulder as if righting himself, his hands stroking the fabric of Syed's jacket as they parted ways. Christian felt himself bristle at the blatant flirtation but managed to keep himself under control.

"Well?" He asked his friends when Syed was out of range. "What do you think of Syed?"

"He's lovely." Reg declared.

"Not to mention gorgeous!" Barry gushed. "I mean he's just so pretty."

"I think you should end this now." Dan interrupted with his low serious voice.

"What?"

"You heard me Christian. This can only led to no good. I saw the way you looked at him. You want him, don't you?"

"Well the guy is rather handsome." Christian admitted. "But you know me I can take it or leave it."

"He's also straight, remember that? We've all been there Christian, we've all fallen for a straight guy, it never ends well, never."

"You make it seem like I'm in love with the guy or something, I hardly know him."

"Yeah besides Christian doesn't _do_ love." Reg said taking a deep drink and grinning at Christian.

"I saw the way you looked at him, Christian, I have never seen you look at anyone like that before." Christian threw him an unimpressed look. "Fine, just don't say that I didn't warn you."

"Shush, he's coming back." Barry practically yelled flapping his arms about.

"Sorry about that." Syed said sitting back down.

"It's ok." Christian said far too quickly and was rewarded by a glow of warm in Syed's eyes.

"So what's everyone going to eat?" Syed asked looking at the menu with the tip of his tongue poking out in concentration. Christian's eyes latched onto it and under the table Dan kicked him hard. He hide the grunt of pain under a cough and stared daggers at his so called friend.

**! **

They had only just got outside when Barry made a lunge for Syed scrambling for his jacket pocket, a look of mild terror went through him and he threw Christian a plea for help, but he could only look back equal perplexed as Barry pulled out a small card.

"I knew it!" He declared.

"Knew what?" Syed demanded straightening himself out.

"The waiter, he gave you his number, look." He showed Syed the card and his eyes went wide. "I saw him do it when he brought the bill. Figures hottest guy in there and he's only got eyes for the hetro."

"Should I go back, explain that I'm not…y'know?" Syed asked Christian.

"Nah." Reg cut through draping one arm around Syed oblivious to his discomfort. "Let the guy have his little fantasy." He turned knowingly to Christian. "I mean who's he harming really?" Behind them Dan made a disgruntled noise of disagreement.

"Come on we had better get back to Walford, your mother will kill me if I keep you out too late." Christian said only half joking to Syed. "And I suppose I should see what's become of my teenager infested flat."

On the train back to Walford Christian looked at Syed who was smiling contently out of the window.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah. Sorry I had to take that call, still I bet it gave you time to talk about me." Syed smirked.

"I thought that Barry was a bit too obvious. I'm sorry if my friends were a bit out there for you."

"It's ok, there nice. Though maybe next time we could do something a little more low key? Just me and you? A movie or something?" Syed asked and Christian's heart beat fast in his chest, alone, alone with Syed, he loved that idea. Those big brown eyes only on him. That soft voice telling him everything.

"Yeah." He replied with a dry throat. "I'd really like that." Mentally he kicked himself, Dan was right. Once more Syed's phone broke through the evening, he made a small gesture of apology with his eyes and picked it up.

"Hi, dad." His voice was suddenly so tight. "Yeah, I'm on my way now. No I'll be like half an hour….I know…I understand. I know I have responsibility…Dad I was just…. I did it before I left…I know. I know…Fine I'll see you soon." He hung up with a little thump of his thumb on the small red button. Christian sat awkwardly next to him desperate to ask if he was ok but not daring. Syed was sat his phone still in his hands staring at the dead screen. "He hates me." He whispered catching Christian off guard. It was the first time that Syed let Christian under his veneer, he didn't even realise how thick it was until he let him in.

"He doesn't hate you." Christian replied not automatically, he meant it, no one could hate this man.

"He does." Syed insisted. "When I got out of uni he wanted me to come work with him in the family business he never had a head for numbers, thought I'd be useful. But I went into real-estate, he thinks I let him down. He blames me for the fact that the business failed, that we nearly lost everything. To makes matters worse, when we were struggling I supported us…financially, he hated that."

"Having your own life, Syed, he can't blame you for wanting that. It wasn't your fault." He whispered back.

"May it was. Mum could never see it, but he always could. How weak I was." He took a deep breath and tried to smile but failed. "Sorry I don't know why I'm telling you this." Syed muttered.

"Because you can." Christian said as boldly as he could. "That's what friends are for." Syed turned and grinned up at him that big heart-breaking smile of his; it reached his eyes and made them shine. Christian felt a warmth spread through him and he knew he was in big trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three (24-07-08_) Masood has started a traditional Indian takeaway called masala masood and Ian wants to go into business with them but Zainab is reluctant (though to be honest I can't remember if he has offered yet) Ian sets up a dinner for some clients for his and Christian's catering business Fit for a Queen and they get the Masood's to cook for it and it goes down really well. Lucy tries to ruin the event because Ian is being typically fatherly about her boyfriend and Christian (who she is living with) has sussed her out as the manipulative madam she is and is making her clean up a big party she had at Bradley's much to her annoyance. _

"Never?" Syed asked perplexed. "You have never re watched a film? I'm sorry but I do not believe you." Syed turned his head to address Christian. They had hung out nearly every day for the past few days and Christian was finding it harder and harder to cope without the young man's presence. They were in the unit hastily throwing together some extra samosas for the guests.

"I dunno, maybe a few of the Christmas classics, but only cos there on all the time. Once I watch something once what's the point!" He claimed spreading out the ingredients thoroughly glad that it was Syed that was showing him how to make these and not Zainab, for one thing he was certainly a sight with an apron on over his tight black jeans and red T-shirt and his hair tucked up in a plain black cap with a hair net under it to keep those thick dark curls out of the way.

"Not even your favourite film?" Syed asked.

"Not sure I even have one." He shrugged loving the little incredulous look that passed over Syed's face as if that was unthinkable.

"Everyone has a favourite film, Christian." He loved the way he said his name so patiently.

"So what's yours then?"

"Stand by me." He answered immediately. "I watch it whenever I feel blue and if it's ever on tv I have to watch it, I just have to."

"Stand by me eh? That the one with River Phoenix in when he was kid?" Syed nodded enthusiastically, his hands busy. "Never seen it."

"Well next time I come round I'll bring it." Syed promised. There were people that would talk about Syed's calm serene nature, these people were idiots, even when his voice was soft and his manner relaxed there was an unmistakable energy bubbling, a spark of enthusiasm, under the surface Christian had noticed and it made him rejoice every time he saw it.

"So, Sy, do you actually know how to make these things?" He eyed Zainab's instructions suspiciously turning his head at the incomprehensible scrawl of shorthand and estimates.

"Would mum have sent me if I couldn't?" He asked then gave in and looked at Christian with his adorable seriousness. "If I tell you something can you keep it a secret?" Syed asked turning so that his back was against the counter.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He crossed his chest elaborately with one finger.

"Well when we kids after mosque sometimes the other families would come back to ours and all the aunties would get together in the kitchen and make a huge meal. Well Tambo would hide in his room, Shabs would be out with the other kids running about and I…" he looked up embarrassedly. "I would sit in the kitchen and help the aunties cook. I've known how to make most of my mother recipes since I could ride a bike." He blushed and looked away ready to be mocked.

"Gotta say, Sy, that's kinda pathetic." Christian laughed at his friend who looked defensively away before getting an onion and cutting into it savagely.

"Well you may laugh but cooking happens to be one the easiest and cheapest ways to impress the girls." He told him proudly turning back to chopping, Christian bristled at the idea of Syed seducing some girl with those huge soulful eyes of his, he had no doubt it would be easy for him.

"Whatever, Casanova! We best get on." He muttered and started to copy what Syed was doing. Syed looked at him a little perplexed at the change in atmosphere.

"Oh have I complimented your outfit yet?" he asked looking down at Christian's waiters outfit, cut in an Indian style black with gold trimmings, he looked a little at odds with himself. "You look like you're working at some cheap curry house." He smirked

"Says the guy in the hairnet." He replied.

"Hey, you want help with this or not? Don't forget I'm doing you a favour here!"

"Ok, ok I'll play nice."

"So how's living with Lucy?" Syed asked absently showing with his hands what Christian should do.

"I suddenly sympathise with my mother." Christian grumbled. "Teenagers are a nightmare."

"Ah, is Lucy not going to get the free ride she was expecting?"

"No chance, my house, my rules." Christian said strictly, feeling a hundred years old.

"Oh, so authoritive." Syed giggled catching his lips in his teeth, Christian threw him a sideways look and wondered not for the first time if Syed even realised he was flirting with him. Vast innocent brown eyes blinked at him beguilingly and he decided that he couldn't.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" he asked because he knew Syed would tell him the truth.

"Honestly I don't think there is a way to deal with teenagers, you have to impose as many fair rules as you can but not be too angry when they break them. You'll get it Christian, when it comes to caring for people no one could beat you." Syed told him and Christian felt the goofy smile slide over his face. "Now come on you less chatting more cooking!" They cooked in comfortable silence for a while, Christian cast a sideways glance to his companion and was utterly confounded. Syed was a natural disaster, he had somehow managed to cause utter havoc on surfaces that Christian would swear he hadn't so much as looked at, it was surreal from a man who was usually so neat. Christian hated mess and could do nothing but stare his shoulders slumped at the mayhem that was the kitchen. Feeling his stare Syed turned rubbing his face with the back of his hand leaving a ghostly trail of white flour on his cheek that stuck to his slight stubble.

"What?" He asked the picture of flour dusted innocence.

"Nothing." Christian smiled, after all a little mess was an easy thing to learn to live with.


	4. Chapter 4

_Part 4 (01-08-08) Roxy gets married to Sean, Christian isn't at the wedding, because of the rush of it not because he wasn't invited or anything, but he does go to the celebration afterwards. _

Christian was dreaming, he knew he was dreaming because _he _was there with him. It wasn't the first night he had dreamt of him but the dreams had taken a confusing new course. There was still always a sexual element to the dreams, curling dark hair in his hands as a warm wet mouth pressed down on him taking him far in, thin muscular limbs wrapped up around him close enough to cause a line of sweat between them, but now there was something else, big brown eyes looking at him with such tenderness, a warm smile playing on those sweet lips and the words whispered softly into his skin 'I love you, I love you so much' always whispered just before he woke up. He knew what it meant, he knew now he had to get away. Dan had been right he had to distance himself from Syed before he got hurt. With new resolve he got out of bed and got in the shower and walked out heading towards the café. Determined to keep away from the young man, he knew it would be hard at first, that it would kill him to see the rejection in those doe eyes of his, but it was best for both of them, and he had to do this now while this thing between them was new.

"Christian!" Syed's voice rang out and Christian turned immediately, he was hardly ten steps out of his door. He was stood by Masood's car, a people carrier, Tamwar and Libby were sat in the back with Shabnam and one of her friends, Masood and Zainab were fussing over directions ad hauling bags into the boot. Syed waited until Christian was near him to beam a big smile at him. "Hey, we're going swimming, you wanna come?" He asked hopefully. Christian knew he should say no right now, get away from him, but what had seemed so easy when he was in the shower alone was now impossible.

"Sure." He breathed out unable to resist and Syed's grin doubled in size. Suddenly two sharp eyes were locked onto him.

"Syed, are you coming?" Masood's voice was a little cold as he addressed his son.

"Yeah I was just inviting Christian to come with us." He explained gently.

"Well we're leaving now so…" He started but Syed turned and cut him off.

"Tambo and Shabs got to bring someone." He pointed out childishly and threw a slightly pleading look to his mother who melted immediately and gave him a look like a proud lioness over her cub and came and immediately cupped his face.

"Of course Christian can come." She said sharply to Masood still holding Syed's face. "If he hurries and gets his things that is." She said pointedly to Christian who gave a mini salute and raced back off to his flat before squishing into the back of the car with Syed next to him so close he could smell him. The atmosphere was slightly icy in the car and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived at the swimming pool, Christian looked around him it felt like a kids day out even though Tamwar was the youngest person there, it felt nice, innocent, maybe he could control himself.

**!**

Syed looked down at Christian ruefully his left eyebrow twitching slightly.

"I don't know why I'm surprised." He muttered to him gesturing to Christian's rather revelling red speedos.

"What? If you've got it flaunt it I say." Christian flexed earning a roll of Syed's eyes. He was wearing a much more modest pair of dark green trunks but his chest was on display and Christian was struggling not to touch him, to follow that little patch of dark hair down his taut abdomen and lower still, or to trace his collar bone with his fingers until it disappeared into his shoulder and repeat with his lips... He tried his best to focus his brain into gear.

"Are you boys coming or what?" Zainab screeched at them making them both jump slightly before tutting, muttering something about 'boys' and walking off to the pool leaving them standing into the ankle high pool at the entrance.

"Come on Christian family fun is starting and we can't be a minute late for it." Syed teased and gestured with his head for him to follow. He soon caught up to his mother and gave her a small kiss on the forehead making her smile proudly at him.

"Now papoo are you sure you don't want to wear a swimming cap? Or goggles like your brother?" She gestured towards Tamwar who looked a picture in an ill-fitting blue swim cap over his head and large prescription goggles. She turned back to Syed and critically pushed at his hair with one hand. "Maybe you should think about cutting your hair, eh Syed? It looks so untidy an your such a good looking boy, what your colleagues must think of me sending you out in the world looking so scruffy."

"Mum, its fine, stop fussing." He told obviously enjoying it though, he gave her a little squeeze of his hand on her arm and walked off to slide into the water before looking enquiringly at Christian to follow him. They walked near Tamwar and he flinched visibly, Christian sent Syed an enquiring little look and he looked slightly ashamed away. "Time was if Tamwar got within two metres of me at a pool I'd push him in." he confessed.

"How cruel!" Christian noted poking Syed in the ribs and nearly sending him in himself.

"That was nothing, I'd stick his arm into the filter gap and told him that was where they kept the sharks that swam in the pool at night." He shook his head. "Didn't Jane ever do these things to you?"

"Nah, we got on well actually until we became grownups." Syed didn't push it so he didn't explain. The rest of the day they spent mucking about in the pool until it was time to go home, Christian invited Syed to the vic for a quick drink but were stopped half way by Roxy pulling up in an obscene wedding dress champagne bottle in hand stood up in a jeep with 'just married' spray paint on the sides. Christian looked on half amused half horrified before casting a slight look of nerves at Syed, he had managed to keep Roxy and Syed apart from each other, his other friends he could cope with but he knew that Roxy would mock him incessantly for his rather obvious affections for the young man and Syed would be disturbed by Roxy's brash nature. This was not going to be good. She yelled for Christian and he fought the conflicting impulses in him to go to her and stay with Syed.

"You know that girl?" Syed asked and the rather obvious judgment stung a little.

"Yeah, she's my best friend." He replied a little cattily.

"Oh, I'm...I'm sorry." He muttered and instantly all was forgiven. "Do you want me to go so you can hang out with her?"

"No." The idea of Syed leaving made his heart squeeze in his chest, besides he would have to do this at some point. "Come and meet her." He suggested and they walked up to the car. "Roxy Mitchell you bad girl." He mockingly chastised, he could feel Syed hovering in the background.

"You better believe it, baby, and it is Roxy Slater now." She wiggled out of the car. "How mad is that?"

"Come here darling." He scooped her up in a big cuddle and swung her around.

"Yeah alright you can stop molesting my pregnant wife now." Sean called from behind, throwing a curious look at Syed who had his head ducked down nervously.

"You are so white trash, the pair of ya." Christian told Roxy looking down at her outfit which was barely more than lingerie let alone a wedding dress. "Please tell me your related, that would be perfect." He took a big gulp of Roxy's champagne. Roxy took the opportunity to look around him at Syed obviously near enough to be with Christian.

"Who's your little friend?" She asked winking at Syed who blushed furiously.

"Roxy Mitch…I mean Slater this is Syed Masood." He introduced and waited for the world to explode.

"Congratulations. It's nice to meet you, Christian talks very fondly of you." Syed told her in that gentle voice of his, he held out one hand for a handshake but she pulled him in for a close cuddle much to his obvious surprise.

"Well, since I have heard nothing about you…" She told him and Syed threw a little miffed look at Christian who pretended not to notice. "you'll have to join us." She ushered a startled Syed into the Vic. Christian sighed deeply and looked after than a mildly horrified expression on his face. Next to him Sean laughed.

"Looks like you're going to have one fun day." He muttered and walked in to join his wife.

**!**

Surprisingly things didn't go too badly, it only took Syed telling Roxy nine times that he didn't drink to stop her trying to force champagne on him and he happily watched Christian and Roxy dance from the bar. He pulled her in close and they chatted for a while, making sure she apologised for not inviting him.

"Loving the dress though." He told her just so she knew he wasn't too mad at her. "I tell ya if I was straight he'd have a rival, believe me. Instead it's you that had better watch out." He dipped her so he could face her now husband. "That is one handsome hunk of shank you just married there." He told her grinning.

"Yeah he is a bit lush isn't he." She smiled. "But what about you, Syed is gorgeous. A little dull…"

"Hey!"

"But when the packaging that nice…Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend, I thought I was your best mate?"

"Oh yeah, cos I think best mates usually get an invite to each other's weddings." He jibbed. "And he's straight by the way." He told her trying to keep the sadness from his voice as he said it. "We're just mates."

"Oh yeah, that how come his eyes haven't left you once today?" She asked grinning at him. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go kiss my new husband. Maybe you should think about kissing yours." She teased and walked off to kiss Sean. Christian moved back to Syed eyeing him carefully.

"Sorry this is pretty much your worst nightmare isn't it?" He asked making Syed laugh.

"I admit this is all a bit out of my comfort zone, but it's fine Christian, really. So you that ashamed of me you had to keep me a secret?" He asked some genuine hurt under the mockery.

"Of course not!" He stared at Syed trying to make him believe it. "You know I'm not, I just thought you'd…well…"

"Hate her?" Syed offered looking at her with a slight sigh.

"Well, yeah. Do you?" He held his breath. Syed pretended to think for a minute.

"We're never going to be bosom pals but you're my friend and if she's important to you I'll make an effort." He promised. Fuelled by champagne and relief he hugged Syed tight into his chest singing his praises loudly. "Ok, ok I like you too Christian but I can't breathe!" Christian reluctantly let him go and got him another orange juice and when he handed it to him he raised a discreet little toast to Roxy who grinned at him. Christian looked at them thankful to Syed for making an effort. He sighed gently his goal today had been to distance himself from Syed and he had done nothing but bring him closer into his life. He was falling for the young man and there was nothing he could do about it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Part 5 (08-08-08) Ian is still trying to get Masood to go into business with him, using the fact that he caught him illegally adding Masala Masood flyers in people's mail, whilst at the same time trying to distance himself from Fit For a Queen, the catering business he has with Christian. Zainab is very reluctant to go into business with Ian though as she holds such a low opinion of him. _

"I need to go over some of these old invoices with ya." Christian told Ian who was still looking distractedly over his shoulder. "Plus I've been thinking we should get some new art work done y'know change the logo." He held up the old, dull logo critically.

"But that costs money!" Ian moaned at him.

"Think of it as an investment." By now Christian was more than capable of handling his brother in law.

"Tell ya what why don't you go talk to your little friend, he's in advertising isn't he. See if he'll do you a freebie." Ian suggested.

"This is his job, Ian." Ian just glared at him so he gave in. "I'll see if we can get mates rates."

"That's the spirit." Ian grinned. "And while you're there if it comes up you should mention what an honest, trustworthy and skilful business man I am, and that he should tell his folks that too." Ian said as subtly as a brick.

"Why?"

"I just think we should be closer to our neighbours, I am trying to make an effort here. I am a respectable pillar of this community." He boasted. "And the people look to me as an example so I feel it is my duty to show care and hospitality to all our neighbours."

"And you're starting with the Masoods?" Christian asked unconvinced.

"I have my reasons." Ian smirked and shut the door on Christian.

**!**

Christian had never been to Syed's office before but he still had the address on Syed's business card which he defiantly did not keep in his wallet like a sentimental fool. He texted Syed to tell him and the response had been an immediate invitation to his work and a plea for some lunch time company which he was only too happy to provide. The offices were in the heart of Mayfair and Christian had to make a few changes on the train to get there. It was an impressive building, Victorian architecture outside and modern inside. The very nice lady at the reception pointed him to the elevators and told him in a pleasant voice that 'Mr Masood's office is on the fourth floor, on your left.' He found Syed's office guarded by a young lady that he assumed was his secretary. He rarely talked about his job and Christian was a little taken aback by the scale of it.

"Mr Masood is waiting for a very important client at the moment, do you have an appointment?" She asked rudely eyeing Christian's casual outfit with obvious distain.

"He is expecting me."

"Your name sir?" She asked clearly not believing him.

"Christian Clarke." Her eyes lit up immediately.

"Oh Mr Clarke, so very sorry. I'll just see if he's available." She pressed on the intercom. "Sorry to disturb you sir…"She put on a voice, obviously going for sultry and Christian forced down a giggle into a cough. "there's a Mr Clarke to see you."

"Great, thank you Tess," She blushed at his praise. "Send him in, I'm just finishing a call." Came the fuzzy reply. Tess stood, checked her outfit unconsciously, and opened Syed's office door for Christian. It was much bigger than Christian was expecting with one wall an impressive sheet of glass showing the city outside. He was in his light grey suit and a black tie reclining on a large black leather chair, the phone pressed to one ear caught by his shoulder as he used both hands to scribble some notes on a pad in front of him. He gave a little wave hello and gestured towards the square red char in front of his desk. Giving Tess an appreciative grin which made her practically swoon before she left and Christian took the offered seat.

"I am sure I can make all the adjustments in time, don't you worry. I'll see you next week to finalise everything, I'm sure you'll be very happy with the results. Thank you Mr Adams, yes, goodbye." He hung up the phone and sighed. "Sorry about that." He apologised.

"Oh, no need, I see why you take it so seriously. You, Mr Masood, are a big wig!" He teased.

"I wish." He lay back further in his chair. "I work for a big wig, there is a huge difference. Usually I have to share this office, but Jamie's in Paris this week with a client." He explained a little envy in his voice. "Anyway you said something about some new artwork."

"Yeah, I wanna change the Fit for a Queen logo, but Ian's a bit reluctant to y'know…"

"Spend any money?"

"That's the one." Christian admitted.

"Don't worry about it, send me some specs and I'll get our art department to knock up a few things, free of charge." He shrugged.

"Oh it's good to know people at the top!" Christian smiled. "Oh you know your secretary has a massive crush on you, right?" He asked grinning even though it was killing him inside.

"Tess? Oh." Syed said totally unimpressed. "I doubt it though, besides she's not my secretary she works for our everyone in the offices on this side." He shrugged again and started to tidy away his desk ready to go for lunch with Christian.

"Oh come on, you know you're a very attractive man, Syed." Christian told him. Syed rolled his eyes in a dismissive way, with anyone else Christian would have thought they were being modest but Syed seemed to actually not know how stunning he was. "You're kidding me right. I mean people must say it to you all the time."

"My mum, but she's a little bias." He said. "And I guess a few girls at school. It's not something I really think about." He said so plainly that Christian believed him.

"You mean you have never fluttered your lashes to get some client to spend that little bit more? To hurry a task ahead of others? To get the last good sandwich?" Syed laughed and shook his head. "You Syed Masood are missing out on a trick."

"Whatever. Now where do you want to go for lunch, there's a great café on the second floor and I can charge it to my expenses, 'entertaining a potential client'?" He suggested with a glint in his eye.

"Sounds good to me." Christian said getting up. "Oh I'm supposed to sing Ian's praises so you'll tell your parents how great he is. I have no idea why though."

"Ah, yes, I'm a little out of the loop too, but they were arguing about it this morning. I should pass on a warning though."

"A warning? How come? I thought I was warning you."

"Ian is a coming into conflict with a near undefeatable force."

"Oh come on Syed I know you and your Dad have some…"

"Not my Dad, my mum. I just hope he knows what he's getting himself into." Syed warned with a smile. "Now enough of our crazy families, you and me have a date with some food!"

**!**

Christian had passed on Syed's warning but Ian had been undeterred, but at least Christian now knew that Ian was after; building an empire, and he wanted Masala Masood to be part of that empire. He was slightly dubious about Ian's cockiness and when they were sat in front of two plates of curry Christian couldn't help but hear Syed's warning, there was no way that the woman he had described would give in this easy and go into business with Ian.

"Now this is what makes good curry." Ian told him and Christian bit his tongue to stop telling him that Syed had cooked him meals equally as authentic and elaborate. "It's the attention to detail, the mango chutney, coconut and rice, bit of chilli and chopped up onion in there. And if I'm not mistaken that is a Jalfrezi sauce." He said smugly. "Now tuck in and tell me that I'm not onto a winner here."

"Yes." Christian agreed absently shovelling food onto his plate before he noticed something strange. Putting down his fork he poked into the dish and slowly pulled out the foreign object unfolding it and holding it up to Ian, a very curry covered ten pound note as Ian spat one out. "Yes, " He repeated. "Right on the money. "He dropped it unimpressed down onto his plate again. He couldn't help the little smile that crept over his face though, Sy had warned them, he couldn't wait to tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Part 6 (11-09-08) It's during Ramadan and the boys won the five aside football match for the queen vic._

Christian watched transfixed as Syed made love to a chocolate bar in his kitchen. His eyes were closed and his mouth was wrapped around the thick slab of dairy milk and he gave the most salacious moan as it melted against his lips. He sucked in the entire line before kitten licking the sides of his mouth and opening his eyes looking immediately mortified as he caught Christian staring.

"Sorry." He mumbled his voice thick with melted chocolate.

"Oh don't mind me, you go right ahead." Christian assured him, the last time he'd seen anything this good he'd had to give his credit card details. "But I thought you couldn't eat anything during Ramadan?" Syed had sat like a champ not even looking tempted as they had sat in the vic with the victorious team drinking and stuffing their faces. Masood had gone home but Syed had stuck with them. But the sky outside was dark now and they were at Christian's flat for a movie night. Syed would sometimes come out with Christian and his friends but it was rare, and Christian guessed that Syed wouldn't be feeling up to going out after eleven days of fasting so he had suggested a nice quiet night in. Usually this would have seemed dull to him but with Syed it didn't seem so bad.

"Only from dawn till dusk." Christian held in a groan as Syed licked a patch of melted chocolate off the pad of his thumb before drawing his entire index finger into his mouth and sucking it. "You know when I was a kid. I used to buy the biggest bag of m&m's on my way to school during Ramadan and just keep them on me. Just have them there in my bag, take them home, and wait in my room for the sun to go down. The second it did I would just rip open the bag and pour as many as I could into my mouth. It was incredible, that feeling of knowing that you want something and making yourself wait, denying yourself, the anticipation used to make me feel alive all day. And then that feeling of getting _exactly_ what you want, it was amazing." Christian swallowed and mental stored that story to replay with some minor modifications.

"Sounds good." He said against his dry throat, trying to keep the more visual of his reactions to Syed's story under wraps.

"Yeah, until I choked on them. Luckily mum overheard and came busting in, smacked me on the back until I could breathe again. She ended up writing a letter of complaint to the company, said they were a hazard. Dad was furious, he yelled at me that Ramadan was about giving yourself over to Allah, about testing your faith, not about the delayed gratification of my chocolate obsession."

"Oh, so you had to stop?"

"No." Syed grinned fiendishly up at him. "I just learnt to eat them slower. Now come on I have been without food all day and I don't know about you but I'm starving!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Part 7 (30-09-08) Roxy has just gotten married and is off on her honeymoon leaving Christian alone, he ends up befriending Ronnie and going with her to her school reunion. At the beginning he is in the café moaning to Jane about Roxy leaving him all alone._

"I'll lend you Tanya, she's a laugh." Jane suggested watching Christian pipe filler into the oeuvres.

"It doesn't have to be a woman." He said throwing her back a look.

"Yes it does." She replied smirking. "You can't do platonic with men!"

"That is ridiculous! What about Sy?" To everyone's surprise Syed and Christian were now the best of friends. Despite there many differences they worked well together, Christian stopped Syed taking life so seriously and Syed kept Christian calm. Jane called them the odd couple much to Christian's annoyance. His only problem was that wherever they went Syed would start to flirt in that easy going manner that he did with any girls in the area. He didn't seem to have a problem with Christian's sexuality and actually asked about the men he saw him with. Roxy had noticed the two of them together and teased Christian mercilessly for falling for the man, something which he denied to her on every occasion.

"You and Syed!" She scoffed. "You two are about as platonic as Romeo and Juliet. I've seen the looks you give him Christian, one too many cosmos and you'll jump him."

"He wishes! You don't give me enough credit sis."

"Ok I bet you a glass of wine that you can't not flirt with the next guy who comes through the door."

"You're on." He agrees then inwardly crumbles as Syed comes through the door. He sighs at his sister. "The wines yours." He turns back to Syed and smiled predatorily. "What can I do you for handsome?"

"Cappuccino please." He lay down a duffle bag he had over his shoulder and started to scrabble for his money in his pocket.

"I thought it was Ramadan?"

"It's eid. Last day, just come back from morning prayers." Syed explained with an open look.

"There you go, hot, foamy and extra sweet, just how you like it." Christian smiled at his friend then gestured towards the bag at Syed's feet. "What's with the bag?" Their hands touched briefly as Syed handed over his money and Christian wondered if he could feel the electricity in their touch too.

"Oh I'm actually only waiting for a taxi. I'm off to Amsterdam for a week with work."

"Amsterdam! A week!" Christian cried aghast but Syed only laughed at him gently.

"That's pretty much the reaction mum had too. I only got offered it this morning, one of the guys got food poisoning. And it could land a very important client, besides I quite like the idea of being some jet setter." His face fell at the sullen look on Christian's face and he reached over with one soft hand and touched Christian's wrist. "Besides I'll be back before you know it."

"No. You'll be a whole week." Christian pouted and Syed looked at him patiently. "And Rox is on her honeymoon. I am completely abandoned by my nearest and dearest."

"Ah, sorry I can't play with you this week but…" Syed lingered on the word until Christian looked up at him. "I'll bring you back something good I promise."

"Gifts?" Christian raised one eyebrow intrigued and placated.

"Yeah gifts, am I back in the good books?" He threw Christian the eyes.

"You never left them." He grinned and Syed took a chair near the counter. Jane glared at her brother.

"Platonic eh?" She asked accusatorily.

"Completely." He replied flatly. After serving Patrick he took the opportunity to linger near Syed's table and the young man looked up at him expectantly. Christian threw on his best put upon look and slumped down in the chair opposite his friend.

"Wish I was going on a holiday." He moaned. Then he lifted his sleeve up enough to show his arm. "My tans fading away."

"It's not a holiday, Christian! It'll be business lunches and power point presentations not lounging on a sun kissed beach." Syed laughed. Christian couldn't help but form the mental picture of Syed laid out on some sandy beach his long thin toned limbs naked to the air, his face lit by the sun.

"Yeah well you don't need it with your sultry olive skin do ya?" He poked Syed in the arm.

"Tell ya what, I'll trade you my skin for your arms." Syed joked and Christian flexed his muscles in response.

"Nah wouldn't suit ya. You're perfect just the way you are." He was a little too honest and Syed met his eyes cautiously and said nothing. Christian sighed, he hated these moments when he flirted just too far. Syed was a straight guy after all and he had to respect that. But he meant it, Syed was perfect. "You should hear what some of the girls say about you." He added to distract. And Syed cocked his head in response like a little bird then grinned. Before things could get awkward again Syed's taxi rang him. He looked at Christian for a second then opened his arms for a cuddle which Christian was only too happy to provide.

**Extra: A postcard from Amsterdam**

Syed stared vacantly at the pictures on the wall more to fill his time than out of curiosity. He was waiting in the main room for Trevor and Jamie to be done. Mr Henderson, his boss, had elected Syed to be the drunk-sitter but so far he had little success in keeping the inebriated young men from doing just about anything they wanted in the city of sin. He wanted to get as far away from the red light district as he could and get back to the safely of his hotel room, the canals and architecture were all fine and good but this was too much for him.

"See anything you like?" A rough ambiguously European accented voice called from behind him and he spun around like a guilty child. The man was in his late twenties, topless, his chest a compact expanse of muscle and hard flesh, Syed's eyes slide across it before he could even stop them. His face was handsome with a slightly over prominent nose giving him the look of a fox. He had dark hair tied back in a short pony tail and glittering blue eyes, a slight brush of stubble over his jaw. His tight black leather trousers served only to bring into higher contrast the pale white of his naked torso, Syed struggled to find somewhere to look.

"No, no it's not really my thing." He stammered out to the floor. "I'm just waiting for my friends. They're in the back…"

"Really?" He walked towards Syed and he could smell the thick earthy smoke around him that seemed to have permeated the entire city, it made him feel light headed. "See I think this…" He stroked the back of one hand down Syed's neck leaving a tingle of sensations as it went mimicking the gesture on one of the pictures pinned to the wall. "…is _exactly_ your thing. I can tell." He said knowingly. He stood so close that the top of his leather trouser nearly matched up with the end of Syed's leather jacket almost as if they were two halves split from each other.

"How?" Syed breathed the word out and the man chuckled.

"I just know. Why don't you come with me into the back?" He paused a moment to take in Syed. "Your skin is beautiful you know, like golden silk. Usually I charge quite a bit for what I'm offering, but I have never seen anything as perfect or exquisite as you, so I'm going to offer to do you free. It's a good offer, you should take it up." He whispered and Syed could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his chest felt tight.

"I shouldn't…my family wouldn't approve…." His excuses were stopped by the man taking his right hand in his and tugging him softly in the direction of the back room.

"No one needs to know." He promised.

"Does…does it hurt?" He asked ashamed of his own cowardice.

"Yes." He admitted and a small thrill went through Syed at the idea. "But it's worth it I promise." He stared into Syed's eyes for a long moment. "Come here." It was a simple command and this time Syed followed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Part 8 (10-10-08) Christian goes to Ronnie's school reunion where he meet a guy called Lee who is Joel's best friend from school. They start to date but Lee is a bit strange and seems to be focused on the fact that Christian is older than him. He invites him around to meet Jane and Roxy and he acts really weird and then leaves Christian making him doubt his power of attraction._

It was an absolute disaster. He excused himself to go get more wine, they would defiantly need more wine. Lee had offered to go but Christian knew an escape plan when he saw one and stopped him. In honesty he didn't even like Lee that much, but he was a handy distraction from certain glorious unattainable Muslim guys that will remain nameless. Not that he had seen much of Syed since he had come back. Apparently the trip was a disaster and one of his other clients had decided on a million chances while he was away, not to mention the fact that he got searched at the airport, very thoroughly it seemed from his bad temper and that his mother was convinced he had dallied in sin and was trying to discreetly administer a drug test. He had seen him enough to give him his gifts which included a T-shirt with 'I heart Amsterdam' on it with the heart made up of two spliffs, a mug with a curved penis for a handle both of which Syed assured him he got Jamie to buy, and a little pair of ceramic clogs on a key chain. He had just not mentioned Syed to Lee, there was no need to get his jealous over nothing after all and he had seen Syed that little that there hadn't been time to tell him about Lee.

"Jane was…she was really excited to meet ya." Christian explained to Lee in the kitchen hoping he would understand.

"Christian…"

"Look I'll be back in five minutes, it's alright." And with that he left. By the time he got back Lee was gone.

"Look he didn't do a runner because you were too full on alright." Roxy explained as Christian sat sulking.

"Well why else would he walk out like that?"

"It's not your fault ok it's him he's a superficial queen, he just wanted a younger man. He said you were too old for him." Christian grimaced at the news and suddenly he felt old, ancient even.

**!**

Roxy couldn't believe it when Lee walked into the vic, she nearly threw him out before she caught sight of a familiar dark head in the corner.

"Syed, just the guy I need." She beamed at him and he looked distinctly worried back.

"Hi, Roxy, I'm just waiting for Christian." He explained as she looked him over head to toe.

"Look, Syed, right now I need you, Christian needs you, you are his mate aren't you?"

"Of course, has something happened?" His voice went serious and his face pull up in alarm.

"Yes and no. You see I need you to do something, something that I would do myself if I could. Do you see that man at the bar there?" She pointed at the bar to where Lee was sat with a pint.

"Yes."

"Well that is Lee." She was faintly surprised at his blank expression. "Never mind." If Christian hadn't told his little play mate she wasn't going to. "All I need you to do is go up and talk to him until Christian comes."

"Just talk to him?"

"Yeah and then just greet Christian like normal."

"Why?" Syed asked suspiciously.

"Just do it ok, please?" She begged.

"Ok. But all I have to do is talk to him right?"

"Yup, though don't be afraid to flash him those big browns ok." She said pushing him off in Lee's direction before settling down to watch.

"Hi, I'm Syed, do you mind if I sit with you?" Syed asked, Roxy held in the giggles as she watched Lee look Syed up and down with an appreciative stare. She knew that if he liked younger men than Syed's boyish good looks were sure to get his attention.

"Of course not, I'm Lee by the way." He put on his best seductive smile and edged closer. They were only together for about ten minutes Lee's smile getting smugger and smugger as, in his mind at least, his chances of taking his beautiful young man back to his place got greater. "So…" he suggested in a low tone. "Why don't we take this back to mine?" Syed looked at him for a second a little confusion in his eyes.

"Uh, no thanks." He said his brow furrowed before leaping up in delight. "In fact I've got to go now." He explained and started to walk off. Lee turned confuse and watched from a distance as Syed walked straight up to Christian and after a very brief conversation left together, Christian's arms around Syed's shoulders. Roxy nearly wet herself at the outraged expression on Lee's face as the man he had dubbed too old for him had just stolen a guy from under him in less than a second. That, Roxy decided, would teach him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Part 9 (16-10-08) Jane and Tamwar have been doing stand up comedy in secret. Jane has been telling Ian she's going to the gym but he has figured her out. Zainab thinks that Tamwar is secretly gay because of all his sneaking about._

"Careful, Ian is on the warpath." Christian warned Tamwar standing near the two Masood boys. Jane had put both Christian and Syed in charge of distracting Ian which they were reluctantly doing.

"But he's not violent is he?" Tamwar asked in a slight nervous voice and Christian caught Syed looking away pulling his lips in tightly to not laugh.

"Ian! No, he's a kitten really. It's just Jane wants to keep this all a secret." He threw his arm around Tamwar who tensed immediately under the contact so he threw the other around Syed who remained perfectly calm as if that was his place in the world. "Look if he says anything just play dumb."

"Play dumb, I can do that." Tamwar reassured them and Syed lips pressed together even tighter. Christian sent him a warning look, or at least he started to but was immediately distracted by a furious Ian emerging from his house.

"What's Jane been up to?" He demanded.

"I don't know anything." Tamwar insisted.

"You've been having a bit of a laugh behind my back haven't ya?"

"No! Ian!" Christian defended Tamwar as a little and very unhelpful snigger came out of Syed at the idea.

"I thought you said he wasn't violent." Tamwar muttered to Christian looking a little desperate.

"If you don't tell me what she's been up to you'll see how violent I can be."

"Hey!" Syed's attitude switched suddenly and he placed himself in between Ian and his brother, his heckles well and truly up, he looked adorable. "You leave my brother alone." He warned his tone darker than Christian had ever heard.

"Syed, I can take care of myself." Tamwar pleaded from behind him but Syed didn't even register that he had spoken.

"Ian, he's just a kid." Christian tried to dispel some of the tension in the air.

"I saw you getting out of her car, now what's she been up to?" Ian demanded again.

"I really have to go." Tawmar insisted his voice a little panicked and Syed took one more protective step towards Ian, no humour in his expression.

"You're not going anywhere till you tell me what's been going on." Ian said but his gaze shifted slightly nervously towards Syed staring coldly at him his arms crossed over his chest.

"Take him to her." Christian suggested, he didn't like where this was going. Tamwar sighed and complied. Syed and Christian walked with them, a little behind, Syed keeping his eyes on Ian the whole time.

"If he yells at my brother again…." Syed started through his teeth.

"What?" Christian asked amused. "What exactly were you going to do, Sy? Beat him up for yelling at your brother in the middle of the square?" He proposed incredulously.

"Yes." He said unsurely. "I dunno, it's just…well…no one messes with my little brother, not when I'm about." He said defiantly giving the back of Ian's head a stare.

"Still I think all this lying's gone on a bit too long don't you think?" He asked trying not to grin at the charming angry puppy that was a pissed off Syed Masood.

"I guess." He shrugged then looked up at Christian. "You won't be here for the fall out though will you?" He pointed out. "You're going off on holiday and happily leaving the rest of us to clear it up." He moaned.

"This is Jane's mess, leave her to clear it up." He said flippantly.

"Yeah but with Ian knowing how long do you think it'll be before my parents find out! "

"Surely a little bit of a stand up isn't such a big deal?"

"This is _my_ mother we're talking about everything is a big deal."

"Well I don't go for another two days so come by after it's all exploded, we'll trade war stories and I'll make you a cup of tea." He offered.

"With custard creams?" Syed asked hopefully and Christian rolled his eyes amazed at how quickly he had been pacified.

"Sure, with custard creams." As far as he was concerned Syed Masood could have anything he wanted in the whole world, if he asked he'd build him a custard cream factory.

"Then you're on." He felt Syed straighten up and square his shoulders before grinning at him. "Now come on, before we miss the fireworks."


	10. Chapter 10

_Part 10 (17-10-08) Everyone has found out about Tamwar and Jane doing the comedy and that Tamwar was not hiding being gay. Christian is about to go away on holiday to get over Lee but I have messed around with when he leaves a little._

"I couldn't believe it." Syed laughed his bare feet on the seat of Christian's white sofa perched on the back and leaning forward. His eyes were twinkling with glee as he retold Jane and Christian what his parents had said. "They _actually_ tried to blame him not coming with me to see the rugby when he was a kid on him possibly being gay." He laughed again.

"Yeah cos a bunch of buff guys in short shorts grabbing hold of each other isn't gay at all." Christian smirked.

"Hey!" Syed hit Christian lightly on the arm as a form of chastisement. "I was a number twelve I'll have you know!"

"Yeah and I just bet you loved being taken down by those big burly guys." Christian affected his most feminine voice and Syed hit him again.

"What I don't get is seeing Tamwar with Christian one time was enough to make your parents wonder…" Jane pointed out. "But you're with Christian all the time and no one says a thing about you." Jane looked to Syed for an explanation.

"Ah, but you see Tambo's a bit of a late bloomer, me…well I've had more girlfriends than hot showers." Syed grinned.

"I don't see what the big deal would have been even if he was." Christian pointed out the elephant in the room. "I mean, really, if he had been what would they have done?"

"They'd disown him." Syed said blankly. Christian looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"They'd have no choice." Syed stared at him without any emotion. "We're Muslims, Christian, it's haraam, it's against the will of god." Christian just stared at him anger starting to seep in.

"Well if you think it's so wrong what the hell are you doing sat on my sofa, eh Syed?" he demanded getting to his feet.

"It's haraam for us, you're not a Muslim so…"

"What? So I'm going to hell anyway so it doesn't matter who I fuck?" Syed flinched at the anger in his friends voice but gingerly stood up near Christian. Jane tried to calm her brother down with a hand on his shoulder. "No, Jane, this is important. Is that what you think of me, Sy?"

"No." Syed's eyes were desperate on him, he reached out and took his hand gently and Christian let him. "Christian, I'm not my parents. Just because it's not accepted in my culture, just because my faith doesn't think that it's an acceptable choice, doesn't mean that I think any less of you or how you live your life." Christian lifted his free hand and stroked through Syed's hair a more intimate gesture than what he had meant to do. "You're my best friend."

"What you think of me, Sy, it means a lot." Syed said nothing to that but smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

"Well I had better go." He muttered lowly. "I'll call you tomorrow, we'll have coffee in the morning and then I'll be there to see you off." He promised. Jane left soon after and Christian was left alone with his thoughts. He replayed the conversation over and over again in his head. One part in particular kept replaying. 'just because my faith doesn't think that it's an acceptable choice', there was something in that phrasing. He saw Syed stood smiling gently at him, rushing towards him excited, his flush when he touched him and couldn't help but wonder what Syed might do if he did have the choice. He got himself a drink and just when he started to open himself up to the possibility that he hadn't dared hope for since their first meeting an echo of Syed's words hit him hard 'they'd disown him'. His heart went cold, he wasn't used to these stakes.

"Way to go Christian." He muttered to himself. "You had to fall in love with the worst possible person, didn't you?"

**!**

The next day Syed met Christian at the café and they drank coffee together in companionable silence for a while. Christian looked at him, in his suit, blowing on his coffee, and all he wanted in the world was to touch him, to kiss him, to tell him how good he looked sat there so close to him their knees brushed. But he couldn't and the thought made him suddenly feel tired and awkward.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Christian conceded and Syed looked up at him through those long lashes of his.

"It's ok, we're different Christian we've always known that. People always asked me how we managed it and I never thought we had a problem, but maybe…maybe there are certain things that we just can't talk about, certain things that we have to just ignore about each other." He suggested.

"Ignore? Sy, we can't just ignore it. We _have_ to talk about it. This isn't us supporting different football teams this is your religion hated what I do and who I am."

"You don't want to discus it; you want me to change my mind, don't you?" Syed pulled back leaning his back against his chair.

"All I want is for you to see how bigoted it is…"

"Christian this is my faith, there are rules that I follow. You knew that when you met me." Syed bit back his eyes blazing.

"Some rules are meant to be broken."

"Not in my culture." Syed shook his head at Christian. "Don't ask me to choose between you and my faith, Christian, because no one would win that. Suddenly I don't really feel like having coffee with you." With one last shake of his head he left.

**!**

A little while later Jane caught Syed coming out of his house and walking in the direction of the park, confused she jogged up to meet him.

"Hey, where you off to? Christian's leaving in a few minuets I was just on my way to his flat."

"Yeah, well he can leave for good for all I care!" Syed spat back then sighed at Jane's shocked expression. "Sorry, we're in the middle of a holy war." He explained.

"You guys are still fighting about that?"

"Yeah, didn't he tell you?"

"No but he's sure as hell about to!" She declared and strode off dragging Syed behind her.

Christian was surprised to see his sister coming towards him with fire in her eyes dragging his former best friend with her.

"What's this?" he asked not looking at Syed who promptly crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is an intervention. Now what exactly happened?" She demanded, they both started yelling over each other simultaneously and she had to halt them with her hands in a wide gesture. "You two are worse than Peter and Lucy!"

"Syed thinks that we should just not discuss religion." Christian said snidely.

"Well maybe you shouldn't." She conceded much to Christians shock.

"You can't expect me to…"

"Christian, you are never going to agree on everything. With this there is no chance of you changing each others minds so you might as well just forget it. You two are never going to get on unless you learn to just accept certain things about each other. What you two have is really good. Everyone said it would never last but it has, somehow. And lord knows Syed's a better influence on you than most of your friends. Now Christian, do you want to never talk to Syed again?"

"No." He admitted kicking the ground like a child.

"And Syed, do you want to stop being Christians' friend?"

"No." he shook his head softly.

"Well there you go, problem sorted, now hug and make up you two." Jane demanded shoving Syed into Christian who gave him a little hug ending in manly shoulder pats only to see Syed smiling sincerely at him.

"Have a good time. E-mail me if you get a chance." Syed whispered and Christian threw his arm around Syed in a much more affectionate manner.

"I will." He promised.


	11. Chapter 11

_Part 11 (13-11-08) to get over Lee Christian goes on a holiday and comes back very very drunk not knowing that he and Jane have been visited by his mother._

Jane looked out of the chip shop window as a cry came out across the street. She looked up to see her brother stood by a taxi, bottle in hand, singing tunelessly to himself. She laughed and went out to see him leaning herself up against the doorway.

"Good was it?" She asked.

"Ah! You never saw such splendiferous grass." Christian slurred at her with a put on accent.

"Are you drunk?" He laughed at her question and tipped the bottle back for another long drink.

"For the whole holiday! It's been glorious."

"Well keep drinking because the best is yet to come." Jane told him tightly.

"Ah yes." He turned briefly to pay the taxi driver not even looking what note he passed him. "Mystery visitor. So who is it? Is he gorgeous?"

"It's not a he it's a she." Jane explained and watched as Christian's face fell slightly.

"She?" He asked disappointedly. "You mean I'm not going to have sex with them?"

"Oh no I don't think you'd want to do that, no."

"Well, stuff them then! Gotta go see Roxy anyway she's been texting me all morning. Looks like Sean's thrown another moody."

"But there waiting at home. Why don't you just pop in on the way, say hello."

"No." He said resolutely then grinned. "No sex no Christiandadada" he began to sing again.

"Oh really," A voice came from behind him. "…so I don't suppose you'd care to see me then? Its fine I'll just head back to the office…"

"Syed!" Drunkenly Christian swung round narrowly missing hitting Syed and pulled him in for a close cuddle. "And anytime matey boy!" He growled down.

"Missed me then?" Syed giggled against Christian's chest as the older man clasped him in tightly to his torso.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" He confessed a little too seriously then let Syed go brandishing his bag like a madman. "I have prezzies! Come on I gotta dump this stuff before I see Rox. You can try it on." He started to shepherd Syed towards his flat door.

"Oh it's clothes then?" Syed asked turning his head round slightly as he was pushed through the blue door and up the stairs waving a hasty goodbye to Jane.

"Ah no!" Christian looked drunkenly contrite at his friend. "I've gone and ruined it haven't I?" He moaned. Syed smiled so gently at him and allowed him to be further moved along.

"I'll look surprised. I promise." Syed told him seriously before eyeing him up. "So I guess you've been drinking then?"

"Like a fish."

"A fish in a tank of vodka!" Syed sniped good naturedly.

"Does it bother you, Sy?" Christian asked dragging Syed's hands up to his chest to look inebriatedly into those dark eyes he had missed so much. "Cos I can quit. For you." He tried to express his sincerity to his friend but judging by the amused expression he was pulling he wasn't doing a very good job.

"No you're alright." He insisted. "As long as you don't throw up on me it's fine."

"I'll keep that in mind." Once in the flat Christian opened his suitcase and started to fling miscellaneous items out in search of something while Syed watched. Eventually he pulled out a plastic shopping bag and stood up to grandly unveil the contents. In his hands was a white T-shirt showing a picture of a young River Phoenix with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, a picture from 'Stand by me'. Syed looked at him a mixture of soft delight and surprise. Christian watched him swallow a lump in his throat.

"I can't believe you remembered." He whispered.

"Of course I did." Christian locked eyes with Syed trying to silently tell him that he remember every last thing that Syed ever said to him. "Well you gunna try it on or what?" Syed grinned and started to pull at his neat black tie before turning slightly to undo the buttons on his crisp white shirt. He shrugged his way out of it with his back to Christian.

"Syed Masood you dark horse." Christian growled from behind him holding out his new T-shirt as his gaze dipped to the black marking on his left shoulder blade. Syed cursed and tried to turn around but Christian gripped hold of him and forced him to stay put pinning his arms to his side. "No way _this_ I wanna see. Syed Masood the original good boy with a _tattoo_! Well who would have guessed! Does Zee know about this? No of course not. She would have glared it off by now."

"Please don't tell her. She's been doubly on the war path since Shabs left." He pleaded turning his head around as much as he could whilst still being held tightly.

"Oh believe me I won't be telling your mother. She has a nasty habit of killing the messenger. When exactly did you get this?" He let one finger trace the strange writing carved with ink into Syed's shoulder.

"In Amsterdam." He confessed meekly. "I didn't mean to! It's not like me at all." He protested. "The guy was a Svengali or something. One minuet I was waiting for the guys to come back from getting theirs done the next I was laid face down in a chair with a needle in my back!"

"What is it?"

"It's Arabic for constant traveller." Syed grinned sheepishly at his blank face. "Just something a parrot said about me once."

"Are you even allowed to have this, Mr Masood?" he released Syed and let him slip Christian's present over his chest, covering his shame.

"I don't think so. Not really, you're not supposed to alter what Allah created." Syed confessed to the floor.

"That's a bit hypocritical." Christian muttered the vodka still heavy in his system. "I mean you _are _circumcised aren't you?" He asked staring right into Syed's eyes, he nearly asked to check for him as the young man stood aghast at him but even through the drunk haze he could tell that probably wasn't a good idea.

"Do you remember before you went we agreed there were certain things you and I do not discuss well my…_that _is one of them." Syed said making a vague gesture downwards.

"Sore subject is it." Christian teased and watched as Syed's eyes went even wider and a dark blush went over his mortified and deeply agitated face. "Say no more Syed, we all have our inadequacies."

"Christian!"

"Oh come on, you love me really." He shoved Syed's shoulder playfully with his own.

"Yeah, right now I'm forgetting why." Syed replied sharply but he was smiling again.

"Plus I still haven't totally forgiven you for the whole Lee thing." Christian reminded him and watched as outrage turned to guilt instantly; it was nice watching the little play of emotions shift on his face.

"That was Roxy's idea." He said sulkily giving Christian the big puppy dog eyes. "I was an innocent victim like yourself."

"Yeah I know exactly how innocent you are now mate. Come on I have to go see Roxy and you probably need to get back to work. Oh you wouldn't know anything about this surprise visitor that Jane was talking about, would ya?" He asked suspiciously. Syed's mouth turned up slightly at the corners and his eyes shone with mischief.

"Me?" He said with mock sincerity. "I don't know a single thing."


	12. Chapter 12

_Part 12 (17-11-2008) Christian has a very bad relationship with his mother mainly due to her disapproval of his lifestyle. At this point she is living with him and constantly annoying him with moaning and judging. Whilst cleaning she finds Christian's treasure chest of umm….'adult' things. Also I know it's a bit mean but I will be doing a little brushing over with the whole Roxy and Sean having Amy thing. _

Christian was looking for Sean at the vic, he wasn't at the hospital and Roxy needed him.

"I look at you sometimes and I see your father." His mothers voice came from behind him.

"Where did you spring from?" He asked, he was in no mood for this he had enough to deal with.

"He went from affair to affair. But they never made him happy."

"Is there a point to any of this?" He asked sitting down near her.

"These one night stands are all very well and good but when was the last time you met someone you really cared about?" An image of Syed smiling at him flashed unwanted over his mind. "I don't want you to get to my age and find yourself all alone. Cos it can be damned hard."

"If this is mother and son bonding then your about twenty years too late." He told her scowling.

"I just want you to find something to make you feel complete." She pleaded.

"Are you quiet finished?" He asked getting to his feet only to be stopped by his mother's hand.

"Don't be like your father Christian. Don't be sacred to love someone." He shook his head, he wasn't, it's just the person he loved couldn't love him.

"Christian! The search is over, Ronnie found him!" Christian spun at the familiar voice and his eyes lit up at the sight of Syed still in his suit and tie, panting and gasping for breath, he had obviously ran the whole way there. Christian moved to let him sit with them which with nervous eyes he did.

"Sy!" he breathed out his name, it was so good to see him. "I'll get you a water, you look like you need it." Syed panted out thanks giving his warmest though tired smile. Christian allowed him a second before ruining his calm. "Come meet my mother." He suggested and watched Syed smarten himself up and give his best polite smile as he stood to offered her his hand. She just stared at him and he chanced a worried look at Christian who shrugged unhelpfully.

"You one of his fancy lads I suppose? My word Christian he's barely legal!" Syed's eyes went huge at the suggestion and Christian couldn't help but snigger.

"No, mum, Syed is just a friend." He filled in for Syed who seemed to have gone catatonic from shock. Before handing over his water and watching as he finished it in three large gulps.

"Oh, well in that case it's nice to meet you, Syeeeeed." She over pronounced his name and he smiled weakly back and took his seat.

"And you Mrs Clarke. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting a family matter." He apologised staring at his feet.

"Ah, mum was just getting on at me for my promiscuous lifestyle choices." Christian explained flippantly.

"Only because I found your toy chest today." His mother vented defensively.

"You have toys?" Syed asked excitedly. "That's so cute! How come you never told me? I wanna see your toys." Syed teased not realising. "We can play with them together!"

"Ummm…these are 'adult toys'." Christian tried to explain subtly. Syed's head cocked for a moment and he blinked.

"What you mean like collectables?" Syed turned to Christian's mother who was laughing outrageously. When she composed herself enough she looked happily at Syed who was desperately looking at Christian for some kind of explanation.

"I like this one." She announced getting to her feet then laying one hand on Syed's shoulder. "Don't you dare corrupt him too much." She warned and Christian chuckled.

"I won't." he promised with one hand on his heart.

"What was that about?" Syed asked when she was at the bar. Christian threw a look to the ceiling and wondered how best to explain. "Christian!" Syed was looking at him so forcefully his brow furrowed, Christian couldn't help but think how adorable he was.

"Look you know what I am right?" Christian asked slowly as if he was talking to a child.

"Yeah, you're Christian." Syed grinned and Christian's heart went warm at how wonderfully innocent he really was.

"Yes but I'm also…." He lingered but gave up at the lost look on his friends face. "gay!"

"Oh?" He muttered back still not getting it.

"Well these toys…help…with that." Christian ended vaguely. Syed's frowned confused still.

"Why would you need anything to help with…" A look of horrified realisation went over his face which promptly turned a deep red. "Oh." He grinned sheepishly at Christian. "Well I guess that serves as a warning to me not to go snooping about in your flat." He laughed easily.


	13. Chapter 13

_Part 13 24-12-08 Ian has been putting all his money into Masala Masood without telling anyone and so is getting worried about costs at Christmas. Because of this he has cancelled it. Heather is supposed to be in charge of the carol concert but she doesn't show up so Dot takes over stopping what would have been a very wham centred concert I'm sure._

"I can't believe we never even knew." Syed moaned thumping himself down on Christian's sofa. "I mean Ian and my family in business; you would have though one of us would have noticed."

"Hey Ian can be very sneaky at times." Christian defended himself getting his guest a cup of tea. Syed it seemed never felt the cold, he was only in a long sleeved forest green T-shirt, his casual jeans and his leather jacket which he had abandoned carelessly when he arrived. His office had shut for Christmas and as a Muslim he had absolutely nothing to do and so was with Christian nearly twenty four hours a day much to his delight. "You live with Masood, surely you thought something was going on?"

"You kidding me!" Syed scoffed. "After everything that's gone on he won't even let me hold the pen he signs the checks with. Still I suppose he'll have all the money back soon." He took his cup from Christian and blew on it cautiously.

"Yeah but in the meantime what do we do about Christmas?"

"It's only a silly holiday, and you're not even religious Christian." He pointed out flippantly.

"Hey Christmas is special…"

"Uh Christian if you're about to give me a lecture on the spirit of Christmas I'm pretty sure you have to be Claymation to do that, or Charlie brown." He rolled his eyes.

"You, Mr Masood, are a Grinch. Christmas is about indulgence about spoiling yourself and those you love." He explained diligently, he loved Christmas but he supposed it would be a little too much to ask for Syed to get into the spirit of it. "And I happen to like spoiling my loved ones."

"Ok, if it's that important to you I'll help." He gave in. "Just think of me as your little Christmas elf." He shrugged.

"Really? Do you mean it, Sy?" Christian asked he wanted to be sure that Syed was serious.

"Yeah, it's not like I've got anything else to do. We'll go get a turkey, and do…whatever it is you do to a turkey at Christmas."

"And then you'll come with me to carol service tonight?" Christian asked hopefully. Syed put down his drink and hauled himself up reaching for his jacket.

"Even I have my limits, Christian." He looked away a sudden mischievously look on his face. "Though there might be something I can do."

**!**

"See isn't it nice us all being here together." Jane said her cheerfulness only half forced as they stood around singing hymns.

"Gawd bless us everyone." Christian grinned and pulled in closer to his family. He wished Syed was there. It wasn't just that Christmas was his favourite time of year and he wanted to spend it with those he cared about but it was the longest he had been without him during his holiday off work without being asleep; and he missed him. Sighing he looked around, everyone was having such a good time, the Christmas spirit had truly come to Walford, with all the murder, suicide and infidelity lord knows they needed a little Christmas cheer.

"I don't see why we have to be here!" The unmistakable tones of Zainab Masood cut through the singers near him and Christian turned to see her walking next to Father Christmas and Syed, sporting an adorable set of antlers, and carrying several food trays awkwardly in his arms.

"Because it's Christmas." Father Christmas told her in Masood's voice. "And this is our community."

"And because, intentionally or not, our family profited from their loss." Syed put in struggling slightly, he was only in his T-shirt now an looked cold for once. "This is the least we can do." Christian broke away to go help Syed perplexed about what they were doing.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing here, Sy? What happened to having your limits?" He asked lifting half of the trays out of Syed's hands.

"Yeah well turns out I like spoiling those I care about as well, just don't expect me to sing alright." He smiled back. "Now help me pass these around." He asked manoeuvring around Christian and heading towards the group of singers.

"And these are what exactly?" Christian asked trying to peer impossibly through the plastic lids.

"Samosas, some onion bargees…" Syed started to giggle at Christian's confused face. "There mince pies you fool! Now come on!" It didn't take long before all the trays were empty and Syed stood near Christian and his family not wanting to impose and Christian had to drag him into their little circle hugging him in tightly into his jacket o keep him warm and flicking the tips of one of his antlers with his free hand. He leant in close to Syed's ear a few stray locks brushing against him and when he breathed he could smell Syed through the comforting smells of baking and winter air.

"You make a very cute reindeer y'know. Now…" he said as seriously as he could right up close to Syed's ear. "I'm going to teach you something extremely important about Christmas so listen up." He caught one frightened little look ghost over Syed's face and his whole body was tensed. "Repeat after me very carefully…On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…." Syed elbowed him in the ribs and looked at him with a distinctly unimpressed look.

"You know fairs fair so I think next year you should observe Ramadan." He grinned. "So, is Ian forgiven, are we all friends?"

"Yeah, and everything's out in the open now which is always better. I swear what is with people round here keeping bloody secrets." He whined dramatically.

"So the Masoods and the Beales working together." Syed noticed. "My Mum and Ian constantly in each other's faces, this is going to be a disaster isn't?" He asked Christian.

"I don't know." He replied calmly pointing out Zainab and Masood hugging each other near the Christmas tree, Jane and Ian near them staring at each other like loved up teenagers. "Things have a funny was of working out, especially around this time of year."

"Now I know you have to be Claymation to say that!"


	14. Chapter 14

_Part 14 (25-12-08) Ian gives away the Christmas food to Bianca and her family because they have nothing and invites the Masoods round and they cook. Heather, Shirley, Minty, Gary, Darren and Dawn end up with nothing for Christmas and so they break into the café to get something to eat. Darren has acquired a mass shipment of vests which he can't sell it being winter and all._

"Ian what have you done with our Christmas dinner?" Jane asked her patience running thin.

"I gave it to Bianca." He admitted smiling to himself "They needed it more than we did." He explained.

"Over two hundred and fifty quid that cost!" Jane spluttered out.

"What price for the love of your family and the community." He said eerily serenely.

"Are you the real Ian Beale?" Christian asked very unimpressed.

"Yeah!" He reassured them. "Don't worry we're not going to go hungry." He said enigmatically.

A few minutes later Jane opened the door to the Masoods who were standing on her doorstep with arms laden full of food.

"Well hello." She said confused. "Merry…ummm."

"Thursday." Zainab filled in moodily. "Merry Thursday." Then they were ushered into the house.

"It's a shame we're not still doing stand-up comedy." Tamwar muttered to Jane. Holding up Syed behind him. "Quality material."

Christian was surprised to say the least when Syed walked into his living room and grinned at him. His favourite person was going to be with him on his favourite holiday. He took the food from him and stashed it in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" He asked incredulous to the situation.

"Didn't Ian tell you?" he smirked wickedly.

"No."

"We're here for Christmas lunch." He explained gesturing towards the food.

"Curry? At Christmas that's about as traditional as…"

"A bunch of Muslim house guests at Christmas." Syed pointed out. "Now come on you'll have to show me what's what I don't want to make a Christmas faux pas." He said with mock gravity.

"What you mean like pull the crackers at the wrong time?" He suggested.

"Or put eggnog in everyone's tea." He laughed happily. Christian slid one arm around his shoulder, it seemed that he was spending more and more time doing that.

"Well don't you worry, I've got you." He said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice.

**!**

The Masood family all focused their eyes diligently on the food as the police left trying their best to ignore the awkward situation that had arisen. Syed was sat next to Christian and was making sure that everyone else got served first.

"Oh have a heart Ian, it's Christmas we've got nothing to eat." Heather pleaded.

"So that means you can break into my café and hep yourselves to a fry up!" Ian pointed out.

"We left a fiver in the till." Gary pointed out sulkily.

"Oh go on get out I'll send you a bill when I've assessed the damage." Ian sighed as Zainab piled up Syed's plate despite his slight protest which she ignored.

"Smells nice." Shirley said quietly.

"And there's a few spare chairs." Heather put in.

"That's for my kids!" Ian replied calling upstairs. "Come on you guys dinner."

"Lets' leave Mr Beale to it then, the bins haven't been emptied all week." Gary said laying on the guilt as thick as he could. "There's bound to be something to eat in there."

"Don't look at me." Jane shrugged.

"Or me!" Zainab agreed.

"Mum." Syed interjected and Christian leant back in his seat sure of what would soon follow. Zainab may be able to resist the imploring looks of the gaggle in the living room but there was no way she could resist _that_ look coming from her first born. "We do have more than enough." His voice was practically a whisper.

"That's the spirit, Syed." Ian agreed loudly. " It's Christmas after all, and they are our neighbours. Come on!" Soon everyone was pulling up chairs, Heather even gave Syed a big kiss on the cheek, much to his embarrassment, as way of thanks.

"Your all heart you." Christian muttered to his friend.

"Must be the season." He grinned back.

**!**

They were just sitting down to watch some TV after the big meal. Christian and his mother were on the armchair with Syed perched just to the side on one of the arms.

"Perhaps a seat for the person who fed you all?" Zainab moaned standing up and looking at the others, Syed's first reaction was to jump to his feet and offer up his but luckily Minty gave her the armchair and he sat back down.

"Do you remember I was one of the wise men?" Christian asked his mother.

"Oh he was good. Do us a bit." His mother commanded. Dutifully he cleared his throat and put on a childish and over dramatic voice.

"We have followed the star to Bethlehem to find Jesus in the manger." He simpered. Syed started to laugh behind him earning him a quick shove nearly making him fall off his seat.

"A star was born that day." His mother said proudly. Syed reached from behind and ruffled Christian's short hair affectionately.

"You wear a vest for that part?" Minty asked.

"Y'what?" Christian asked confused.

"When you played the three wise man did you wear a vest?" He dared to ask again.

"Of course not." Christian laughed. Syed however shared a look with Christian's mother sensing where this was going but not being able to stop it in the slightest. "Why's that funny?" he asked starting to get annoyed.

"Do you ummm…have many vests in your wardrobe?" Darren asked.

"Not that many." Christian bit back. "What you trying to say I wear a lot of vests?"

"No." Darren shook his head trying to keep in the giggles.

"Well they're useful especially in the winter aren't hey mum?" Christian sought help from his mother who stayed out of it.

"So are you wearing one now?" Masood asked gently.

"Yeah." He looked down to check and Syed had to battle against his own amusement to keep quiet.

"Can we have a look?" Masood asked straight faced.

"You're stupid did you know that." Christian muttered cattily and stormed off grabbing a bottle of wine as he left while everyone else laughed happily.

"He's not a happy bunny is he, Linda?" Dawn said to Christian's mum after the grown man had spent the last half an hour sat alone at the table in absolute silence before slinking off into the kitchen.

"He's never liked being teased." Linda replied, Syed's gaze followed his friend and he got to his feet.

"I'll go have a word with him." He said quietly, Linda grabbed his hand halting him slightly.

"Oh you are a good lad, my son doesn't deserve you." She told him with a smile.

"What are friends for?" he shrugged and entered the kitchen. Christian was stood by the sink with a very full glass of white wine in his hand. His only acknowledgement of Syed presence was to roll his eyes and turn away. "You ok in here?" Syed asked.

"Fine thanks you can go in and join the rest of the fast show in there and have a right old giggle at my expense." He bit back.

"It was only a bit of light teasing, Christian, calm down."

"I know, I guess I'm just more sensitive than I look." He admitted starting to melt under the chocolate gaze centred on him.

"Besides why shouldn't you wear lots of vests." Syed told him running his hand up Christian's arm his fingers dipping intimately enough for Christian's breath to catch as he traced the lines of his muscles. "You once told me 'if you've got flaunt it' remember. And well that lot in there are all beer bellies and double chins, or else skinny little weeds like me, Tambo and Darren. If they had one ounce of what you had, Christian, they'd be in nothing but vests as much as they could. Now have you finished sulking?" he asked.

"Your good you are." Christian told him pushing into his shoulder with his own.

"Living in my house I get lots and lots of practise." He grinned cockily. "Now come on there is a room full of your friends and family trying to enjoy this bizarre holiday and they need you to do that." He tugged softly at Christian's arm and he came willingly back in however they only made it half way across the kitchen when Gary came in.

"Look we all just want to say how sorry we are for the vest cracks. Everyone knows how hard you've worked today…" he half pushed the door open leading back into the dining room. "in fact we think your…."

"Simply the vest!" Everyone cried at the same time with some vests one of Darren's fairs gave him instead of money over their clothes. Even Gary went and joined them pulling off his jumper to reveal a vest underneath and they started to sing badly so the tune of simply the best. Christian looked shocked and turned to Syed who shook his head as confused as he was.

"You're about 'that' funny." Christian said holding up his fingers pressed together. Syed cringed and sighed behind him obviously thinking he was going to have to start pacifying him all over again. He stormed back into the kitchen shutting the door on Syed, keeping him out. The young man turned to the group trying to keep his face a picture of disapproval but as he ran his eyes over the crowd he couldn't' help the little twitch at the corner of his mouth, but he didn't join in when the others started to chant his name and then cheered as he reappeared sour faced from the kitchen.

"That's not a vest." He said looking disapprovingly at them before sliding his dark shirt off leaving his white vest to show off his sculptured arms. "This. Is. A. Vest." He flung it to Syed who caught it before laughing softly but keeping out of it slightly his arms folded leaning back against the table as the rest of the group giggled with Christian. Showing off Christian kissed his biceps for the crowd. "Bow down pretenders." He commanded as some strange king of the vests to the gaggle. After a few more giggles things calmed down, the vests went back into the black bag they had come from and people started talking about having cups of tea. Christian, in much better spirits now, suggested that he make them. Syed leapt up to help him earning a proud kiss on the forehead from his mother.

"Cheered up then?" Syed asked pouring water into the kettle as Christian got out cups, tea, milk and sugar.

"Yeah sorry for being so grumpy, not exactly the Christmas I was hoping to show you, I didn't really teach you anything did I?"

"Christian, I was only kidding, I'm Muslim, not culturally dumb, most of my friends have celebrated Christmas, I know the deal, Ok? I know the stupid song about the reindeer with the nose, and I know about coal in stockings and…and…" His eyes flittered around looking for something and his eyes fixed on the mistletoe that hung from the window in-between up. "mistletoe!" He leant over and lifting himself up ever so slightly pressed his lips to Christians right cheek, a quick brush of rough stubble and soft, oh so soft, lips on his skin and all he wanted was to pull him by the back of his head and touch their lips together, to taste the inside of his mouth with his tongue, to let his fingers rub against the back of his neck. Instead he just swallowed and tried to keep his legs from giving way. It was pathetic, Christian Clarke floored by one poxy kiss on the cheek. "So you see not so ignorant as you might think. Whereas until you met me I doubt you could have told me what Ramadan was!" he mock scolded as if the world hadn't shifted dramatically in the last few seconds.

"Sy…" he didn't even know what he was going to say.

"Hey I've been sent to help by mum." Tamwars voice came from behind them. "Well her actual word were that I should get in and help by brother and that I should learn from your example. I tried to tell her you were making tea not curing world hunger but you know mum, you're her little golden boy." Tamwar muttered darkly.

"Well I'm glad for the help Tim-tam." Syed ruffled Tamwar's hair with a grin. "Now lets see if I remember this, it's three sugars for Heather and Shirley, two for Gary, Minty, Darren and Dawn. One for Jane, Ian and dad both want coffee, white no sugar. Me, you, Mum and Christian all want tea no sugar." He reeled off too quick for Christian to follow. He stopped to think for a second. "Is that right?" he questioned to Tamwar.

"Linda wanted a lemon water, and you forgot Peter and Lucy." Tamwar corrected him instantly.

"Of course, one more tea without sugar and one with one sugar." Christian stared at the Masood boys with a little bit of awe and suspicion. They looked at him questioningly then laughed lightly together.

"Mum doesn't like to repeat herself." Tamwar explained.

"If our house does only one thing it's give you a good memory." Syed finished for him setting up the order.

"And a high tolerance for insanity." Tamwar added on. When everyone was sat with their teas and coffees Christian looked around, Syed was next to him and his cheek still tingled for that little brush of his lips. He felt surprisingly warm inside surrounded by people, friends, family, not a bunch of strangers in some bar or on some beach. He felt at home for once. He raised his cup in toast and was joined by everyone surrounding him.

"To a very merry Thursday!" He called and it echoed out from everyone. Catching Syed's eyes and seeing the smile in them he thought to himself just how glad he was that he had come to Walford.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this has become a bit of an obsession for me, fourteen chapters in about two days, I can't seem to stop. I don't know what's wrong with me. Please bear with me till I finish this.**

**Kuroseed**

_Part 15 (19-01-09) Ian went to the bank to get a loan but they said no. He is no longer capable of maintaining Fit For A Queen and so has no choice but to pull out of the business meaning Christian would be out of a job. Christian talks about leaving Walford in the episode after this one and so Jane convinces Ian to give then two weeks to turn the business around, but I'm going to merge that episode with this one and do something completely off Cannon for the next bit._

Syed twisted his neck around quickly following Christian as he jogged circles around him with far too much enthusiasm for such an early hour.

"And what are you doing up and about already mister?" Christian asked him not even out of breath. "I never usually see you on my morning run."

"There's this big project and I want to get a head start." He explained biting into an extraordinarily healthy breakfast of a strawberry pencil. "Here, Mr Motivator…" he offered the end out to Christian trying to follow his circuit as best as he could. "you want some?" Christian stopped briefly and bit at the end before restarting his circles. Syed shook his head giving up on following him and finished off his sweets.

"So what's so important about this project?" Christian asked stopping to stretch.

"Ok, so it's not so much the project as my mum, she's…" he looked at Christian awkwardly for a second before giving up. "It doesn't matter what she's doing, she's just being mum. I'd rather sit in my office playing spider solitaire than spend one more second than I have to in that house at the moment." He confessed. Christian's face furrowed in sympathy, Syed didn't much like talking about his family but he gathered things were tough with the pressure Zainab put on Syed to succeed and Masoods quiet animosity towards him. He fished around in his pocket and found his keys, carefully he extracted his spare key and threw it at Syed who clumsily caught it.

"My spare key, if you ever need a place to hide out it's always there for you." He grinned. "Plus if you get really bored my laptop has spider solitaire too." Syed stared at the key and then slowly lifted his head an looked at Christian blinking a few times as he cradled the little metal key as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"Thanks, Christian." He whispered.

"Ah, it's nothing." He shrugged it off but Syed lay one hand on his shoulder spreading out a warmth from his touch that instantly reminded Christian of the brief touch of lips to his cheek which had never be spoken of again.

"It's not nothing Christian, this is…this is…well no one's ever…thank you Christian, you're my best friend, you know that."

"Yeah I know." He agreed. "Well I best get on with my run, my mums back at mine on my laptop so god knows what she's going to have done with it by the time I get back." He joked and started to head off.

"Ok, I'll see you later though?"

"You can bet on it." Christian ran off but when he got to the park he turned around, Syed was still stood there the key in his right hand his thumb gently running along the edge of it before sliding it carefully onto his key loop and heading off towards the station.

**!**

"He can't just do that to you Christian." Syed protested standing in Christian's kitchen making him some food. Syed had decided a while ago that if Christian spent his day cooking than he shouldn't have to do it when he got home and as long as he didn't mind that his kitchen would look like it was a bomb sight Syed would cook him something nice. It seemed that much like his mother Syed cooked when he was upset and even though he still wouldn't tell Christian what was wrong with him the amount of food he seemed to be cooking sent up big warning flares.

"Well he can and he has."

"Didn't you have a contract?" He asked routing around in Christian's cupboards for the chopping board.

"He's my brother in law." Christian said darkly.

"I'll take that as a no." Syed muttered to himself starting on cutting the chicken into strips.

"I can't believe it! It was going so well, I was getting so used it, I should have guessed this would happen." He steeled himself for what he was about to say, not knowing how Syed would react. "Sy, if this does go, there's…well there's not much point in me staying around, in Walford I mean." He watched him freeze where he stood.

"You'd leave? Go where?" he said in a tiny far away sounding voice.

"Dunno, but I can't stay here, I mean what's the point in setting down roots if everything can just be taken away from you?"

"Then don't let it be taken away." Syed said in a stronger voice and the chopping continued in tight little measured clicks of metal on plastic. " You can't just give up; you've put so much hard work into Fit For a queen." Gloomily Christian got up and mooched into the kitchen to watch Syed cook.

"Yeah well it obviously wasn't enough, was it?" Syed thumped down his knife and turned savagely towards Christian his eyes blazing at him with typical Syed Masood seriousness.

"Now that is not the Christian Clarke I know, Christian, you can do anything you want to. Anything. I have never meant anyone with more determination, and more drive than you. I think…I think your superman." He told him in a voice so quiet he had to strain to hear it. Superman…that was how Syed saw him. Christian held himself up a little more, he saw himself reflected back in the calm brown eyes in front of him and he wanted to live up to that image, he wanted to be Syed's superman.

"Ok, Ian thinks I'll go down without a fight, he's got another things coming."


	16. Chapter 16

_Part 16 (20-01-09) So this bit is off canon but I will be returning in the next part so I will try and keep this short as I do want to stick with the episodes as much as I can. So all you need to know from the episode is that Ian has agreed to give Fit For a Queen two more weeks before shutting it down._

Syed was in his traditional outfit, Christian didn't see him in it much just glimpses of him in it when his family were on their way or coming back from the mosque, most of the time it was just casual non-descript T-shirt and jeans or one of his many suits for work. He looked strange, like someone else was being Syed today, the black straight cut shirt made his skin look darker and the whites of his teeth brighter, he looked exotic, different. He also looked furious. He stormed into Christian's flat, ringing the buzzer to let him know he was on his way but then letting himself in with his key and brushing right past Christian to the kitchen and slamming the food down on the counter before pulling and slamming at the draws.

"So how was the big meal with Bushra; the great dame of the Muslim community?" Christian asked cautiously keeping out the way of the kitchen as Syed pulled a rather large knife from the draw.

"Could you make yourself useful and wash the sweet potatoes!" He called angrily not even looking at Christian.

"Sweet potatoes?" Christian asked quickly complying with the young man's wishes lest he should anger him more.

"Yeah, I'm adding them to the mash!" He growled.

"What's wrong with regular potatoes?" Christian asked cheerfully trying to lighten the mood. "You trying to sweeten me up or something?"

"There better for you, ok? Do you have to question everything?" Christian could hear the tension starting to break in the young man and he heard him take in long shuddering breath. He put his hand up over his eyes, laying down the knife, his shoulders shaking slightly. "Sorry it's the onion." He excused and Christian didn't mention the fact that he hadn't actually started to cut it yet.

"It's ok, Sy. Forget about the food a second." He pulled Syed into his arms and felt him sob against his chest once.

"But the vegetables…"

"Can wait. It's ok, everything's ok." He said reassuringly stroking the soft hairs at the back of Syed's neck, guilty enjoying how they felt melting through his fingers as he tried his best to keep the young man in his arms from falling to pieces.

"It wasn't a meal, it was a bloody ambush." He murmured in to Christian's chest and he hugged him closer waiting for him to continue to explain but he never did. They stood where they were for a while Christian just holding Syed to him until he was still. When his hands pushed against Christian's chest he let him go. "Sorry." He apologised wiping away the remnants of his tears from Christian's vest with the soft pads of his fingers.

"Don't apologise, look why don't you forget about cooking, I am capable of taking care of myself you know. Tell ya what, go put the film in." he suggested gesturing with a knock of his head to the TV. "It's still by the TV"

"But I thought you didn't re watch films?" Syed asked the tears still in his throat.

"Yeah well I think I can make an exception this one time." He told him running his hand over his head gently. "Go on, I'll make you a cuppa, you get comfy." They sat close together not touching but with little space between them as the opening of 'Stand By Me' came on, Syed looked at him thankfully and shifted closer before laying his head on Christian's shoulder and leaving it there. Christian took Syed hand and gently stroked it an act a little too intimate for their friendship but so natural that he couldn't help himself. "Oh I didn't tell ya Ian's agreed to give Fit For a Queen one more shot." Syed turned to him and smiled making the patch where his head had been feel cold.

"That's great!" He told him snuggling back into position. "I don't know what I'd do if you left." He admitted.

"Yeah well looks like you couldn't get rid of me that easy." Christian chuckled and tried not to hold his breath as one of Syed's arms snaked through his bringing even more of their bodies closer together.

"Good." They didn't speak for the rest of the film.


	17. Chapter 17

_Part 17 (23-01-09) Ian is sneakily trying to sabotage Fit For a Queen by not letting Christian cook the food anywhere. Masala Masood have the unit by now and Jane and Christian sneak in to cook there._

Christian jumped when his phone went off; he checked it, Syed, again.

'I'm at yours. Where are you? Are you avoiding me? S'

Guilty he put his phone back in his pocket without answering it.

"Don't tell me it's Syed again." His sister laughed.

"It's not funny, alright. I don't like keeping things from him." Christian moaned wondering if he should answer him after all, tell him he was out with his friends or something but the idea of lying only made him feel worse.

"What's the big deal, it's not like he's your boyfriend or anything." She pointed out bringing the food to a boil.

"Yeah, but…"

"What? Oh please please please don't tell me you've done something stupid Christian?" She shut her eyes in exasperation. "I know you think you can get anyone Christian, but Syed, well, he's more than a little unavailable. Or is that the draw?" She asked annoyed at him.

"No." he replied through his teeth hating that she still saw him like that, he wasn't the same man as he was when he seduced her husband and he had hoped they might be past all that. "Syed's just…" he gave up for a moment collecting himself trying to focus on getting the food cooked as quickly as he could rather than on what the hell was going on between him and Syed. "He's just special."

"Special? Oh god, something has happened hasn't it!" She dropped her spoon and looked at her brother. "Tell me now Christian. I am not doing another second of this without you…"

"Ok, ok, calm down. We kinda kissed." He confessed smiling slightly at the memory. "But it was nothing!" He cut across her accusations. "He kissed me on the cheek at Christmas, under the mistletoe." She breathed a sigh of relief before catching the look on his face.

"You're…you're not in love with him or anything are you?" She asked tentatively.

"Me? Of course not, hey Christian Clarke does not do love." She continued to stare. "And even if I was there's nothing I can do about it." He grumbled.

"You are aren't you, Christian!" Her voice was more of shock than anything else. "Does he know?"

"Of course not, you think he'd still be my friend if he did?" Christian moaned.

"Oh Christian." Her voice changed to sympathy and she lay one hand on her brother wrist.

"Well, well, well." A voice called from behind them and they spun quickly to see Syed standing in the doorway of the unit in his smart black suit his arms crossed over his chest, an unreadable look on his face.

"Syed!" Christian called out guiltily, his heart racing as he wondered just how much his friend had overheard, wondering if this could be the end of it all.

"You know I was just giving up on you." He continued his dark eyes focused. "But then as I was leaving I saw Ian, seems he was checking the café, making sure you two weren't in there cooking. It got me thinking if Christian is not answering me he must have found somewhere to cook and if he's not in his place or at Ian's and he's not in the café where or where could he be cooking? And then it hit me. The unit! So, does my mum know you're here? No of course she doesn't, she'd be here screaming bloody murder at you by now."

"Sy, I can explain, Ian gave us no other choice, it's the only way to keep Fit For a Queen going." Christian explained relieved that he had obviously not heard the worst bit of their conversation.

"Hmm…you know I should go tell my mum, or Ian." He said with an ambiguous lilt to his voice, slowly he came forward sliding his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves. "That's what I _should_ do." He said loosening his tie and pulling it out of his collar. "But I'm not going to do that." He finished.

"What are you going to do?" Christian asked swallowing hard.

"I'm gunna help." He said mischievously "The quicker you get this done the less chance you have of being found out. After yesterday I quite like the idea of going behind _her_ back for a change." He tilted his head and grinned. "Besides if Fit For a Queen goes so do you, and there is no way I am letting that happen." He looked over Christian's shoulder to get an idea of what he was doing.

"You're brilliant when you're devious, do you know that Syed Masood." Christian grinned at him and set up a chopping board for him.

"And don't you forget it." Syed smiled then caught the frown on Jane's face. "What?"

"Nothing." She said giving the pair of then a long look as Syed took some vegetables from Christian. "Nothing at all." She whispered throwing her brother a 'we'll be talking about this later look' and turning back to her cooking.

"Thanks for this, and for not telling." Christian nudged him.

"Yeah just remember you owe me one. And if my mother finds out…"

"You were never here." Christian finished with a grin.


	18. Chapter 18

_Part 18 (27-01-09) Christian has lined up three more events for Fit For a Queen but still has nowhere to prepare the food. It was Zainab and Masoods anniversary the week before but they were too busy to celebrate it. Thinking they are going out on a date Christian and Jane go to the unit to cook only to walk in on them in a rather compromising position._

Syed, Jane and Christian walked along the street together trying to work out ways of keeping Fit For A Queen going.

"It's good news." Christian said to his sister linking arms with her.

"Good news?" She sighed.

"Yeah, three new events to prep for over the weekend." Christian reminded her throwing an appreciative look to Syed who had gotten them hired by one of his clients. Syed smiled shyly back and looked away.

"Yeah but nowhere to do it and we're running out of time to do it, fast." She reminded him

"Oh, we'll think of something." He said positively.

"Well there is one place." Syed suggested tentatively.

"Yeah?" he asked raising one eyebrow at Syed.

"Well the unit." He pointed out like it was obvious.

"Ummm aren't you forgetting the small problem of your parents?" Jane replied.

"There out tonight." He said. "Belatedly celebrating their anniversary. Dad's gone all secretive, making mum go out and buy a new outfit and everything. I think he just feels guilty cos they were too busy to celebrate it on the actual day." He rolled his eyes.

"You are brilliant!" Christian grinned releasing his sister to grab Syed and kiss him soundly on the forehead ignoring the daggers that were being sent his way by his sister. Syed frowned and wiped at his forehead like a child who's just been kissed by an aunty, but grinned at him unable to stay frowning under the full effect of a happy Christian. "So do we have the company of our favourite double agent tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"'Fraid not. I've got a ton of work to get done. One of our clients is being a nightmare, won't have me delegate a single thing. It'll take me half the night just to get everything sorted. I'm with you in spirit though." Christian tried to keep the disappointment off his face but failed.

"If you get done early let me know."

"Will do, well I hate to run off but some of us have to catch three trains just to get to work." He sighed dramatically and ran off in the direction of the station leaving Jane and Christian alone.

"I don't want to hear it ok, Jane." He said before his sister could say anything. "Can we just be glad we have somewhere to cook tonight?"

"Ok, but this is far from over, Christian, understand? Far. From. Over."

**!**

Christian and Jane snuck in as quietly as they could their arms full of supplies, they opened the door giggling to each other, caught up in the excitement of it all, like children bunking off school. Only the office wasn't as empty as they were expecting. There in front of them were Zainab and Masood, naked as jaybirds, Zainab spread out over the desk her husband in between her legs. Christian's face fell in shock.

"I thought you had a date." Was all he could think to say before risking a look and smirking to himself. Jane leant right in against her brother and whispered.

"Thank god Syed couldn't come." All he could do was nod his head unable to find anymore words.


	19. Chapter 19

_Part 19 (30-01-09) After catching Zainab and Masood in the act Jane and Christian go to them in the hope of getting them to agree to sharing the unit._

Christian and Jane sat on the sofa in the office trying to keep from laughing, Masood and Zainab were at the desk with Syed stood just behind them.

"What's most disturbing is that last night clearly wasn't a one off." Zainab said in her authoritive voice and Syed looked sheepishly away.

"That is disturbing." Christian muttered earning a puzzled look from Syed, as much as the young man had begged to know what had happened at the unit Christian had refused to tell him and he was now sulking.

"What Zainab means is what _you_ did clearly wasn't a one off" Masood clarified pointing at them judgingly.

"Quite!" Zainab put in sharply. "Just think of the contamination." She sneered at them.

"I hardly think you're in a place to question hygiene standards." Christian replied and watched as Syed's brow furrowed.

"I was referring to the fact that this is also a halal kitchen." She said as if talking to a slow child. "And I presume you know what that means?"

"Well, all we can say is that we are truly sorry and we promised that we never touched your equipment so your ingredients will still be kosher."

"Halal!" Zainab corrected. "It's different."

"Yes, I did know that." Jane muttered feeling this slip away from her.

"Look the point is…" Christian took over knowing what it would take to secure this. "we've done things, _seen_ things we deeply regret." Syed was staring at him now his confusion an aura around him and he risked an awkward apologetic look at him as Masood squirmed in his seat.

"But we would like to put that behind us." Jane picked up. "…and concentrate on the future. There are huge advantages to sharing premises. Now I've looked at the figures this morning and I think you'll agree that in times of soaring energy prices this makes perfect business sense for both of us." She handed over her finding to Masood. Syed tried to look over his shoulder but Masood pulled it out of his way making the young man roll his eyes. Christian was painfully aware of how long it was going to take to calm the young man down now and only hoped that he would forgive him soon and he wouldn't have to tell him what he had seen.

"And the _bare_ fact…" Christian said suggestively. "…of it is is that they really are very impressive figures." He looked pointedly at Masood who couldn't hold his line of sight.

"Yeah well I mean…" Masood floundered for a moment. "They do look interesting." He conceded. The meeting was broken up by Ian entering grinning like an idiot.

"Oh Ian what are you doing here?" Jane asked unimpressed.

"Oh nothing dear just wondering if you had some brown sauce." He lied.

"Oh really?" Jane asked unconvinced.

"So what's happening here then?" he asked nosily. "You having some sort of meeting?"

"Yes, Ian." Christian growled.

"If I could just interject for one minute I just want you to know that I had absolutely nothing to do with that underhanded scheme." Christian and Jane looked at each other in disbelief. "and as an investor in your business I am one hundred per cent behind you."

"Ah, thank you Ian." Masood said gently. "But Jane and Christian here have presented us with some clear statistics and I think we're both agreed that it makes sense to share resources." He put simply.

"You are?" Ian and Zainab said at the same time.

"Yes, as long as we can count on your discretion." He said pointedly to Christian and Jane.

"Oh you can." Christian smirked at him.

"Then I think we can come to an arrangement that suits everyone." He said so calmly it made Syed obviously even more curious.

"Discretion about what?" Ian asked Jane and Christian leaning in towards them, but they said nothing, just grinned at Masood knowingly. Meeting over they started to go their separate ways. Syed cornered Christian, a furious look on his face. Christian couldn't help but notice now good he looked angry, almost feral, a far cry from his usual composure.

"You're going to tell me what happened, now." He demanded.

"I can't." he shook his head and made to grab for Syed but the young man pulled out of his reach. "Trust me Sy, you don't want to know. You know we could still use a hand…?" he started to suggest but was met by a little huff of anger.

"You're kidding, right? After you lot have your little secret club without me, I don't think so. If you're not going to tell me I might as well go. Last chance, Christian." He said warningly.

"Sorry, Sy, I can't." Squaring his shoulders he stormed out.

"I know it's tough, Christian, but would you rather tell him?" Jane asked.

"No, I mean no kid should ever know that." He agreed. "Come on we've got a place to cook now we might as well use it."


	20. Chapter 20

_Part 20 (20-02-09) Fit For a Queen and Masala Masood now share a work space but things aren't going smoothly. Zainab 'spiced' up Jane's shepherd's pie ruining it. This episode is just a continuation of them fighting over the unit._

Syed gave a modest little twirl for Christian and then stretched out his arms.

"Well what do you think?" He asked his teeth digging in slightly to his bottom lip with nerves. In honesty he looked amazing, the suit clung to him perfectly, accenting every slim line of his body, three buttons, notched collar and the softest black fabric Christian had ever seen, to top it off the man inside the suit was exuding this aura of confidence and success.

"Amazing." Christian told him making sure to adjust his line of sight so that Syed wouldn't know where he had been looking at the time of the comment. He got to his feet and came closer to inspect seeing Syed proud expression as he investigated the newest addition to his wardrobe. He hadn't been able to stay away for long and after several begging texts Syed had forgiven him.

"Yup." He answered a little smugly. "I've never had a suit tailored for me before."

"And how exactly did you afford this?" Christian asked him suspiciously narrowing his eyes. Guilty Syed looked away.

"I got a big bonus. And even paying mum and dad rent and chipping in for bills I still have a pretty penny left over." He said grinning.

"Good looks and money, aren't you the catch." He noted trying to keep his smile friendly and not reflect what was going on in his mind.

"So I heard what mum did to Jane's food." He said laughing, running his hands over the white silk lignin inside his jacket with proudly. "I'm sorry." He said insincerely.

"Yeah, you look all cut up about it." He grumbled back only half mad at him.

"Well if you're going to have this big secret with my mum and dad than _you_ have to deal with all the craziness that comes with it." He said smugly. "So how have the last few days been without yours truly?" He asked.

"Do you want the truth or what you want to hear?" Christian asked eyeing him up.

"Hmmmm…what I want to hear." He decided with a grin.

"It's been hell." It was the truth anyway. "Not a second went by that I didn't miss you and I just thank my lucky stars that you found it in your infinitely huge heart to forgive me like the lowly worm I am." Syed considered him for a moment before throwing his arms around him for a tiny cuddle.

"Just don't do it again." He warned. Christian reached around him to pull him closer breathing in the smell of him that he had missed so much, the feel of his body against him even in such an innocent way. "Hey!" Suddenly he started to squirm out of his grasp. "You'll wrinkle it!" He pouted. "Well I've gotta go, but I told mum I'd stop by the unit at lunch time anyway so I'll see you there." With a quick wave he was gone leaving Christian alone to contemplate just how much of a loved up fool he was.

!

Christian and Jane snuck over to the unit. The phone call calling Zainab and Masood away from the unit had been so easy, now all they had to do was take out their food and cook their own.

"Looks like they've left it unattended!" Jane said happily.

"Well they must have been called away to something very urgent." Christian said sarcastically.

"Aw no…" Jane said opening the oven and pulling out the samosas. "These won't cook if they leave the oven now."

"I knew it!" Zainab called as she entered the unit. "That phone call had Beale written all over it." She thrust an accusing finger at Jane.

"Uh Clarke please, give me a little credit." Christian put in.

"I don't know why I let Syed hang around with you. Samosas! Oven! Now!" She warned angrily.

"'Fraid we can't do that." Jane shook her head leaning against the units table top.

"We've got a function tomorrow." Masood explained trying to get them to see reason.

"And we've got one tomorrow afternoon." Jane countered.

"Well…" Zainab said picking up one of the bags of food. "If you can't move your food yourselves then I guess we'll just have to help you." She dumped the contents on the floor in front of them.

"Oh you didn't." Christian said lowly. Jane picked up a plate of samosas and despite warnings from Zainab and Masood dumped them in the sink cheering afterwards and clapping her hands in triumph, it quickly descended into a full blown food fight with Masood in the middle trying to get everyone to calm down. He managed to pull Zainab out of the room. After a while Masood poked his head around the door, a roll of toilet roll on a stick as a make shift white flag.

"Umm truce?" he asked quietly.

"Is that women behind you?" Jane asked as they readied themselves for further conflicts.

"I knew this would come to no good!" Zainab screeched from behind him.

"Would you stay there?" Masood growled to his wife. "I'm coming in alone."

"What!" came the outraged reply from his wife and he managed to somehow slide through the door without letting his wife in.

"Can we just sort this out like adults?" he suggested.

"Are you trying to say we've been acting childishly?" Christian asked food still ready in his hand.

"Well you did just have a food fight." Masood pointed out.

"She started it!" Jane said stomping her food like a spoilt brat.

"I did not!" Came the instantly reply from the other side of the door.

"Zee will you just…!" Masood collected himself and turned back to Jane and Christian. "What next water balloons, stink bombs?" Jane and Christian shared a considering look. "Oh please don't tell me I just gave you an idea."

"Maz will you let me talk to them!" Zainab called from behind the door.

"You can cook your food when we've finished our prep and not a minute before!" Jane yelled back as Zainab banged on the door. "And if that women comes through that door I won't be responsible for my own actions." She ended grabbing handfuls of ingredients from a nearby tub. Masood struggled against the door for a second before it opened and Jane threw food at the intruder, not Zainab but Syed. He stood bolt still his eyes shut and his hands clenched either side of shoulders, his mouth moving slightly, counting to ten slowly. His brand new extremely expensive suit ruined. Zainab was first to him as Jane pulled a face of apology and Christian clenched in preparation for Syed's reaction.

"Papoo!" Zainab cleaned the mess off his suit as best she could. "See I told you these two are nothing but common hoodlums, I don't want you to have anything more to do with them, do you understand?." She started but he raised one hand to quiet her and opened his eyes which were unnaturally fixed.

"I have had enough of this." He spoke calmly addressing them all.

"Syed, I am so sorry." Jane laughed not yet knowing what she had done.

"Look, you are all adults here and its time you started to act like it." He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Look around, look at the food you've already wasted. Just a few days ago you were nearly out of business…" he addressed this to Jane and Christian. "Suddenly you have enough to start throwing it around? I don't think so. Now what you need is a rota. A real one. Now since Mum and Dad's function is first, and they were using the kitchen before you, let them finish." Then he turned to his parents. " but be out by the morning so that Fit For A Queen still has enough time to get everything ready. And a little mutual respect, please. So no pork or alcohol near the halal food and no _tampering _with each other's food." He turned his eyes to his mother who looked away sheepishly. "Now if everyone is done acting like children I have a very expensive new suit to take to dry cleaners." He finished gesturing to himself.

"I'm sorry Papoo, let me see what I can do about it." His mother offered reaching for his jacket but he pulled away.

"You are getting nowhere near this suit, mother." He grumbled and turned and left.

"I suppose he's right." Jane conceded.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Masood admitted grudgingly and slowly they started to work out a plan for the unit.

**!**

Syed sat dejectedly on Christian's sofa.

"Was it much?" Christian asked cautiously after nearly half an hour of him just sitting in silence.

"Everything I had left." He admitted in a dead voice. "A whole months' worth of work and I have nothing to show for it, nothing. I might as well have called in sick." He moaned. "I don't know what I was thinking buying that suit. Acting like some big shot. I feel like an idiot."

"Me and Jane should pay to have it cleaned, Sy, it was our fault after all." Syed looked at him with sad eyes.

"No, it's fine, it's my fault anyway. After everything that's happened this month I just wanted something that was mine. That _I_ choose. Something that I had control over."

"Sy, what happened at that dinner?" he asked serious now. He watched helplessly as Syed's big brown eyes glossed over with tears.

"I met my fiancé." He whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow I only have notes from three more episodes and after that I'll have to go off canon, I shall miss my little changes to the episodes but maybe it will calm me down as I think if I keep going like this I'll hit chapter 40 by Monday! Well here goes more, hope you enjoy.**

**Kuroseed**

_Part 21 (16-02-09) The Masood's and the Beale's are still trying to work together at the unit. In this episode Ian tries to take charge enforcing new rules, like the white and blue uniforms and starts trying to oversee everything and get in everyone's way. Due to a mix up with a taxi and some food delivery the wrong food goes to the wrong people and the Asian business dinner gets the traditional English food and the football club gets the curry's, in light of this success they decide to team up and make one business._

For two weeks Syed managed to avoid Christian. He didn't come round, he was never at the unit, and his only reply to his numerous texts were amicable apologises and insistent excuses that he was just too busy at work to come and see him. It was killing him. He tried to keep his mind on work or going out because anytime he stopped he heard it in his head again. Syed had a fiancé. He was going to get married.

"There is no way I'm wearing that!" Christian said picking up a white hat despairingly and sharing a look with Zainab relieved to see that for once they were in agreement. But of course they ended up in them.

"Tamwar cumin please now!" Zainab called to her son, who, knowing what was good for him, immediately hopped to it. Christian turned slightly to glance at him as Ian started to lecture him on the dangers of running in a kitchen. He rushed to get some eggs just as Tamwar pulled back and knocked him forward the eggs spilling all over the floor.

"Sorry." Tamwar muttered and Christian was instantly reminded of the soft way that Syed apologised.

"It's alright." He assured him.

"That that is exactly why we don't run in the kitchen!" Ian yelled turning around sharply to continue his tirade knocking right into Masood holding a big pan and sloshing the contents all over him much to Christian's amusement. "I've had enough!" Ian whined holding up his hands and fetching a roll of kitchen roll and using it as a barrier between the two sides of the kitchen like a petulant child.

"What's he doing?" Masood asked Christian as if he could act as translator between his demented brother in law and the rest of humanity.

"I would have thought that was obvious." He said bitterly as he tied one end to the top of the oven and pulled back to stretch it across the kitchen.

"Ian this is madness." Christian tried to reason with him.

"I am trying to bring some order to this chaos!" he insisted like a madman.

**!**

They cooked in relative silence for a while trying to ignore the absurdity that was the kitchen spilt in two like a bad sitcom.

"Christian do you mind?" Masood asked for the salt and he immediately went to get it.

"What you doing?" Ian stopped him.

"You are joking?" he asked pleading for some sanity.

"Rules are there for a reason."

"Ok." Christian agreed mockingly and then tossed the salt over the line to Masood. "Didn't cross the line did I?" In the background Tamwar turned on the Radio, it was playing some Indian music that Christian didn't understand in the least, but it had a good beat to it and had the bonus of annoying Ian. He wondered aimlessly if Syed would have liked it. He had never heard him listening to any Indian music, and didn't seem that interested in it in general. He never minded when Christian would play his music while he read. In fact they had spent many hours together on Christian's sofa, Syed reading some weighty book or going over a proposal while Christian relaxed with a magazine, their backs pressed up against each other. He sighed to himself, he missed him. To distract himself he started to dance along everyone was getting on fine until Tamwar got a text. He opened his phone and looked at it.

"Oh big surprise, Syed isn't coming home till late tonight. Again." He rolled his eyes and shut his phone.

"That boy he's going to run himself ragged if he keeps this up." Zainab commented frowning slightly with worry. "You tell him if he's not coming home till late I want him here at the end of the day. I feel like we've been living with a shadow the past two weeks."

"Ok, I've told him." Tamwar said clicking at his phone briefly before putting it back in his pocket.

"I think it's good to see him putting in the effort, after all he's going to have a family to support soon." Masood said flatly.

"Oh yeah, Sy, said." Christian tried to edge into the conversation keeping the gulp of nerves out of his voice. "The fiancé."

"Oh yes my little _Syed_…" She stressed his name against Christian's shortening. "is going to be a married man." She sighed dramatically.

"You had to let him out of the nest sometime." Masood told her soothingly.

"Besides Zulekha is so fit." Tamwar commented from the back. Zulehka, she had a name, she was a real person, a whole real person who Syed was going to marry, to touch, to kiss, to make love to. He felt nauseous but forced the feeling down.

"Hey, this is a kitchen not the hairdressers." Ian put in forcefully. "Less gossip you lot."

**!**

"What can I say?" Christian smiled as the new head of their combined business was chosen. "She's the best person for the job." Once they had decided to merge the companies of course Ian had tried to sway the votes for leadership in his favour but Christian knew that if they wanted this business to flourish it was Zainab that would put in the hands on effort that it needed.

"You know what; I have put nothing but blood sweat and tears into this business…" Ian moaned getting to his feet. "Thanks for nothing."

"Oh come on you've been beaten fair and square." Zainab teased. "Take it like a man, Ian." As he left he was passed by a familiar face. Christian couldn't hep but sit up in his seat as Syed came in still in his suit, slightly tired looking around the eyes.

"Tam said you needed to see me?" He checked his watch briefly. "I haven't got long."

"No, it seems you never do at the moment." She replied cattily. "Here, it you insist on staying late at least I can make sure you have some decent food in you, who knows what you've been eating. Look at you, your all skin and bone." She criticised handing him a plastic bag of home cooked food.

"Thanks, mum. But I really should…"

"Aren't you even going to ask how today went?" Tamwar said looking at his brother with a miffed expression.

"Yes, sorry, how was it?"

"Well it started off badly." Christian put in and Syed turned to look at him just for a second and he felt his heartbeat.

"But it ended up ok; in fact we've merged businesses." His mother said proudly. "With me as the boss."

"That's great." He reached around and gave his mother a hug. "I wanna hear the whole story but I really should get back." He said looking at his watch again.

"Wait, I'm meeting some people in London in a bit, not too far from Mayfair. I'll come with ya, fill ya in shall I?" Christian suggested.

"I wouldn't want to make you go out of…"

"No it's a good idea actually." Zainab said calmly "…and you…" She pointed at Christian. "don't miss anything out." She warned playfully.

"Yes, boss." Christian grinned back and taking the food from Syed's hand lead his back outside. "You've been avoiding me, I was beginning to forget what you looked like." He accused once they were outside.

"I've been working." He muttered his excuse.

"Yeah, so it seems. And it looks like I'm not the only one your avoiding. Is this about Zulekha?" Syed jumped at her name.

"Don't Christian." He warned.

"How long have you known her? What's she like?" He could hear the slightly hysterical quality coming up in voice and tried to push it back down swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. "Do...do you love her?"

"No." Syed replied with a numb voice and Christian could feel the relief flooding through him. "She's Bushar's daughter. It would be good for my family." He said in such a small voice.

"And what about what's good for you?" He asked grabbing hold of Syed's shoulders and making him stand still.

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." Christian told him pulling up his head by his chin to force Syed to look at him.

"Well it can't." He put on a smile, a little fake smile that never made it to those sad brown eyes. "This is just what's supposed to be, destiny." He took back the bag with the food in. "Look, I can make the rest of the way alone. I'll see ya." Christian grabbed hold of his hand forcing him to stay.

"When? When will you see me?" He asked desperately.

"I dunno…soon?" Christian shook his head at Syed vague promise. "Tomorrow." He said finally and pulled away. Christian just watched him go.


	22. Chapter 22

_Part 22 (17-02-09) The businesses have officially merged now and after Ian tried to unsuccessfully name the business after himself Tamwar comes up with the obvious choice…Masala Queen."_

"Masala Queen, eh?" Syed tested it out with a smile. "Yeah, I like it. Good old Tambo."

"Yeah, I think we could really make a success of it." Christian replied watching as Syed moved his dinner around his plate. "I can't imagine many businesses cater to authentic Indian and traditional English. I think we may have found a gap in the market."

"You going to start serving pork pies with the Tikka's?" Syed asked grinning, a spark of genuine amusement hidden deep in his eyes.

"Chutney on mash." Christian replied then reached out and took Syed's empty hand from across the table. "Thanks for coming, tonight, Sy. I half thought you'd cancel on me."

"Yeah well I can't stay away from you too long can I? But if my mum asks I am not here, if she found out I came to see you instead of having dinner with the family, she would kill me." He confessed.

"I think you've done enough for them right now." Christian bit back.

"Hey!" Syed warned. "That's my family, Christian, don't start."

"Fine."

"Can I ask you something?" Syed asked tentatively his eyes glazed off in some faraway place.

"Anything." Christian reassured him.

"Have you ever been with a woman?"

"I thought such things weren't open for discussion after our little tiff?" Christian replied carefully, he hadn't seen Syed properly in so long the last thing he wanted to do was start a fight.

"And you just said that I could ask anything." He replied.

"Ok, yes, once, but I knew it wasn't for me." Christian confessed.

"How could you be sure? I mean maybe it's the kind of thing that takes time. Just because you don't love someone at first, doesn't mean you can't grow an affection for them, does it?" Syed asked a little desperation in his voice.

"We're not talking about me anymore, are we?" Christian noticed but Syed said nothing. "And yeah I'm sure over time you would have a great affection for your wife. But love? No love doesn't work like that. It would be so easy if you could force yourself to love just the right person, but you can't."

"Have you ever been in love?" Syed asked clearing away his practically full plate and heading towards the sofa with such purpose it was like they had discussed it. Christian followed him.

"Only once." He confessed looking at the man in question.

"What happened?" Syed asked edging a little closer.

"Nothing, it was someone I couldn't have."

"Someone _you_ couldn't have?" Syed grinned at him. "Who in the world can Christian Clarke _not_ have?" He insisted.

"Just drop it, ok?" Christian muttered and Syed made a little apologetic face and nodded. "Your not really going to do it are you, Syed?"

"I don't have a choice. I've always known I couldn't have what I wanted…" His voice broke slightly. "I always knew this was coming, I thought I could deal with it, and knew I didn't have the same choices the others have. But I'm _scared_ Christian, I'm _so _scared, scared I'm going to let everyone down, scared I'm going to feel dead for the rest of my life…."

"It's ok, no matter what happens, I'll be here." He reassured him dragging him up into his arms folding them around him as tightly as he could.

"You can't Christian." Syed told him in a quiet voice and turned to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"You don't know? Really?" He seemed angry, hysterical even. "You think this is _normal_?" He asked gesturing to the two of them. "You don't hear what people say about us? How inappropriate we are? You think every normal pair of friends can't keep their hands off each other? For crying out loud, Christian. I _kissed _you!" He tore himself from Christian's arms and got to his feet to pace shaking his head. "I've…I've got to go." But Christian was already there in front of him his hands on his arms holding him in place, his eyes searching Syed's until they met his.

"That person I love, do you want to know who it is?" he whispered and felt Syed shiver under him. "The person Christian Clarke never thought he could have?"

"I don't...I don't want to hear it…" Syed tried to squirm away but Christian wouldn't let him.

"Syed Masood. And I still love him." Syed looked at him shocked, he just blinked up at him a few times in disbelief.

"I…I have to go." He whispered.

"Ok." Christian agreed he had too much invested in this to ruin it now. But he couldn't help himself he bent down to kiss him, just on the cheek to mirror that gesture Syed had given to him on Christmas day, the sign he'd missed. He felt the little tremor go through Syed as their skin touched, and slowly as if drawn by a magnet he pulled back a little and chastely touched their lisp together. For just a second they touched and then parted. Syed looked up at him with big terrified eyes and finally Christian let him go. He walked shakily to the door turning back once to say something but unable to find the words he left.


	23. Chapter 23

_Part 23 (23-02-09) Not much to say about this one as the main story is Tamwar stealing for Syed which obviously won't be happening. The only thing to say is that Ian is having a midlife crisis. Oh I imagine I'm going to get a little cheesy in this but I will try and stop myself._

Ian leaned up next to his brother in law and stared at the man sat having his coffee.

"Sweet!" He said eyeing him up. "Now that is really sweet."

"I thought you always went for blonds, Ian?" Christian teased.

"No I'm looking at his jacket." The guy was wearing a leather jacket, and he was pretty good looking but Christian wasn't the least bit interested, he had much better things on his mind. "Y'know I had one like that when I was a teenager…well…similar it was brown. One pound forty three a week it used to cost me out of my mums catalogue."

"Only you could remember how much it cost." Christian rolled his eyes then caught sight of a very welcomed face. "But as for me, that designs it's a bit retro for me, a bit old school." He let his eyes travel down Syed in his close fitting leather jacket. "Me I like something sleeker, more exotic." He pointed his finger at Syed. "Like that." He bit his lip suggestively at Syed who blushed under his attention.

"What like Syed's, yeah I suppose it's nice. But I _like_ the retro designs." He moaned.

"What are you two talking about?" Syed asked his eyes locking shyly with Christian's.

"Leather jackets." Ian put in quickly. "Now what can I get you?"

"Yeah, you see Ian likes that guys over there." He threw a little knock of his head in the direction of the other guy before fixing Syed with an intense stare. "But me, I prefer what you've got." He growled. "And forget having something here, I was about to have a break I'll make you one for free back at mine."

"Sure." Syed smiled at him.

"Hey, traitor, you can't just take away some business and then abandon me!" Ian complained as Christian grabbed his coat.

"Watch me!" He grinned and dragged Syed out with him and practically ran them both back to his flat and sat Syed down on the sofa. He ran his hand through Syed's hair and pulled him in close pressing little half kisses at his temple determined to keep things going slowly. "I've missed you." He told him. It had been six days and he hadn't been able to get more than a glimpse of the young man. Thinking he was keeping his distance he had even gone to his work only to find him hidden under a huge stack of paper work.

"I know, me too, but work has been mental." Syed muttered running on hand over Christian's chest. Christian held his head in two hands and lightly pecked at his lips. Slowly Syed pulled away, a look of confusion on his face.

"What? What is it?" Christian asked worried that he was about to make some excuse and leave.

"I…I have all these things I want to say to you…but when I try and put it into words…it sounds so _cheesy_, so…pathetic, and not what I mean at all." Christian chuckled at the sentiment and ran his hand over Syed's face.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like…" He grinned and then affected a restoration comedy pose his head tilted back slightly and his hand on his forehead like he was about to swoon. "Oh Christian, you're so big and strong." He said dramatically and then giggled.

"Well, I gotta say_, never_ a bad thing to hear from someone." He growled in his lowest voice and watched Syed's eyes go black. "So I take it you like muscles then, Sy?" He asked grinning and watched as Syed caught his lower lip in his teeth and nodded enthusiastically, grinning like an imp.

"But it's not what I mean though." He stroked his hands up over Christian's arms, pressed into the muscles and tracing the shapes with his clever hands. "I'm not very good at this." He excused. "What I mean is…I feel safe when I'm with you. You make all the noise in my head go away, I like it." He leant in and kissed him softly, teasingly. "I like you." Christian pushed back Syed's hair out of his eyes and kissed him again as if they had all the time in the world.

"Good, cos I like you. So, Mr Masood, you can have _anything_ you want from me, just say it and it's yours. What do you want?" he whispered into Syed's ear, running his hand up his thigh and hearing his breath catch sharply in his throat.

"Anything?" Syed asked breathily.

"Anything." Syed moved his head and little and captured Christian's mouth in a kiss, a lot less of an innocent kiss than the ones they had been sharing. Gingerly he pushed his mouth open with his own and let his tongue trace the inside of his mouth. "Do you know what I really want right now, Christian?" He breathed into his neck, pushing one hand up under Christian's T-shirt and touching his bare skin for the first time.

"Tell me?"

"I want a cup of tea."

**And now I am officially out of the episodes I took notes for, I did not expect this to happen so quickly, so next time off canon stuff and (because I am me after all) the next bit will probably require me to change the rating and while I will miss how innocent this all was, it's about time I think.**

**Kuroseed**


	24. Chapter 24

_So this is the first off canon part and I am a little nervous to be honest so I hope this is ok. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, your lovely words never fail to make me smile, and I appreciate how long it must take to even get through all these parts, I can't thank you enough!_

_Kuroseed_

Part 24

"You're in trouble." Tamwar whispered to Christian.

"Huh?" he asked back lifting one eyebrow as he looked up from his chopping board.

"You and Syed, you are in big trouble." Christian froze where he stood. "Mum knows Syed spent yesterday lunch with you." He explained, Christian still couldn't say anything, his mouth opened but all that came out was a little shuddery exhale of breath. "He was supposed to come home." Tamwar continued, a little smugness was in his voice, he obviously liked that his older brother was in trouble.

"Ah, there you are." Zainab's voice called from behind and Christian's body curled forward defensively against it. "I was just wondering if my son was going to come home this evening?" She asked him. "After all you're far more likely to know than me since he would rather spend his time with his friends than with the woman who brought him into the world, that raised him, that fed him and clothed him." Her eyed were filled with that ferocious Zainab spirit but she wasn't distressed. Christian felt himself relax, she didn't know, no one knew, it was ok.

"Sorry, Zainab, it was my fault, I wanted to show him something." He explained trying to dispel her anger, he wished Syed was here, one look from him and even Zee was appeased.

"Show him something? What could be more important than spending time with his own mother?" She demanded.

"Ian's birthday present." He lied quickly. "It's his forty and I just want it to be special." She made a little unimpressed noise in the back of her throat.

"Hmmm…and are you and my son planning on meeting up this evening too?" She asked.

"No, of course not." He lied again. "He's all yours Zainab." He sighed.

"Good." She smiled at him like a snake. "I would have hated to have to put you in charge of deep cleaning the unit." She warned him and walked away.

"Well done." Tamwar complimented beside him. "Not as well as Syed would have done of course, he'd have calmed her _and_ got to go round yours but nice try for a beginner, I give you a seven out of ten." He said sagely. "You might wanna tell Syed that whatever you had planned for this evening is cancelled because if she calls him on his lunch…" Tamwar left the idea hanging in the air.

"Good point." He got out his phone and hastily tapped out a text. 'Your mum is on the warpath, said you'd be home tonight, C' He paused for a moment deliberating what could be a stupid mistake before going for it. 'xxxx' He pushed send before he could change his mind. He busied himself with work waiting for a reply almost dropping his knife when he felt the vibrate in his pocket. He fished out his phone and quickly scanned it. 'Tomorrow then? Miss you, Xxxx' Christian felt his heart leap in his chest, it was stupid, pathetic, they were just little electronic X's, not kisses, but they were real tangible things that he had, evidence of the fact that Syed Masood cared about him. He felt giddy off it. 'No chance.' He typed back. 'Can't wait that long. will pick you up from work and deliver you home. What time? C xxxx' The reply was near instant '7 Xxxx' He grinned inanely at his phone. 'I'll be there. C xxxx'

**!**

Christian got to Syed's office at ten to seven and took the lift up to the fourth floor. The secretary, Tess he remember, was nowhere to be found so he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Syed's voice called distractedly from behind the door and he felt his insides twist with the sound of it, he hadn't heard it all day. Gingerly he opened the door, Syed was sat at his desk his face lit by the white light of his computer screen, his tie was loosened and his jacket was hung over the back of his chair. He was staring at some pieces of paper in his hand and typing furiously at the computer but when he heard Christian come in his eyes flicked up and then stayed there as if they couldn't move as a slow honest smile slide over his face.

"Hi." He whispered shyly. "Your early, and I'm running late." He told him still not moving his eyes.

"It's ok, I'll wait." He told him. "But only after I get something from you." He said in a low rumble and leant over the desk and gently pressed their lips together. One of Syed's hands snaked up behind his head and rubbed at the line where his hair met his skin, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. They broke away and Christian smiled to see Syed's eyes pitch black with want. Smugly he took his seat in front of him.

"And how am I supposed to work now?" he asked smiling.

"Whatever do you mean?" Christian queried the picture of innocence. Syed huffed, shook his head and forced his eyes back to his computer. He clacked and clicked away for a few minutes before there was another knock on the door. This person however didn't wait for a response and barged in hurriedly. He was in his early fifties, wearing a suit that made Syed's pride and joy look like something out of the bargin bin, dark hair with a streak of grey and sharp dark eyes contrasting the smile lines on his face.

"Masood, good your still here. I need you to upload the new graphics on the Westley proposal and add the new details." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Also can you e-mail Jamie the changes about the Fairbanks job?" Syed looked up at his seriously.

"Already e-mailed him, sir, he sent back the progress report from Athens, I forwarded it to you. I'm nearly done with the Westley proposal, I'm just waiting on the graphic's team. Also I had another look at the Raynes file and I did some altering to the pitch if you could look over it tomorrow?"

"You are a star Masood, an absolute star!" He smiled at him. "I don't know what I would do without you." He looked curiously at Christian and then back to Syed.

"Oh, sorry, Christian this is Mr Henderson, my boss." Christian stood up to shake his hand. "Mr Henderson this is Christian, my friend." Mr Henderson's eyes lingered on them both for a minute before a knowing smile went over his face.

"Your 'friend', eh?" he asked intrigued but then caught a glimpse of the time. "Don't forget meeting tomorrow ten a.m. and you…" He turned to face Christian. "…don't let him stay too long, ok." He grinned and turned back to Syed "I mean it Masood, if I come back in an hour and your still here…."

"I promise, I'll be gone." Syed told him with a slight smile. Twenty minutes later Syed turned his computer off with an exhausted exhale and stood up. Christian quickly moved behind him and taking his jacket off the back of the chair held it up for him to slide into then he gathered Syed briefcase up in one hand and they headed out to the elevator. He felt the soft warmth of skin on his free hand and looked down as Syed entwined their fingers together, gently he squeezed Syed's hand and then lifted it to his lips and kissed at Syed's knuckles. "I think my boss figured us out." Syed said a little worry on his face.

"Maybe, if he did I don't think he minds." Christian reassured him.

"True." Syed looked at him his eyes glowing in the neon light of the lift. "I wish I could come back to yours." He whispered.

"Me too." He sighed and suddenly he wanted to be selfish, to tell Syed to screw his insane family and come back with him, to come back to his flat and never leave, but he couldn't. "Tomorrow." He said with certainly and then leant in and kissed Syed's cheek gently. "I promise I'll make it worth the wait."


	25. Chapter 25

_Part 25 (umm a warning to those of you with a sensitive disposition there will be smut)_

Christian pressed Syed back into his couch literally covering the young man with his body, feeling Syed's hands dig into his neck and back; pulling him tighter on top of him. They had been kissing for what felt like hours just sprawled out on the sofa pressed up close. The kisses had started soft, gentle, but somewhere in the mix they had gotten more heated. Months of longing through their friendship, not to mention the forced cancellation of their plans the day before, had pent up this desire and they were both tingling with the pressure of it but neither knew how far they were allowed to go yet and so they tested out their limits. Christian ran one hand up Syed's torso and gently pushed the top button of his shirt through the button hole. He felt Syed tense under him for a second and then warm hands were wriggling their way under his T-shirt and dragging it up over his head breaking their kiss as it was yanked up over his head. When he was free of the item in question he looked down to see Syed grinning away at him like a mischievous school boy and he pressed back down to kiss him again as soft fingers ran over his chest like he was reading some secret brail message on his skin. Christian changed the angel of their kiss slightly, his tongue lapping inside Syed's mouth gently, and the resulting moan from him made Christian's toes curl. His hands went back up to Syed's shirt and started on the second button when his phone rang.

"Ignore it." He pleaded softly, a gentle mmmm of agreement was the only reply he got but Syed's body remained slightly stiff until it rang off, but when it started to ring again he pushed at Christian's chest gently and he obligingly sat up on his haunches so that Syed could answer his phone.

"Hi, mum." He said casting an apologetic look to Christian. "No, I'm at Christian's." He said quickly. "We're just hanging out, watching a film and I've got a pie in the oven." He told her, that last part was true. "Well of course I don't cook at home I'd be compared to your cooking and that is _not_ a contest I'm prepared to enter." He laughed gently. "Ok, ok. I promise. Love you too." He hung up with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"So how much longer have I go you for?" Christian asked as Syed pulled him back down on top of him.

"Another two hours. That enough for you?" he asked.

"Nowhere near enough." Christian confessed kissing his way down Syed's neck making him squirm under him.

"Why, what exactly did you have planned?" Syed asked his eyes twinkling as he pulled Christian's head back up to his to kiss him again.

"Hey!" Christian protested pulling away slightly and stroking Syed's face with the back of his fingers. "I resent the implication that I might have anything planned. I'll have you know that this is a perfectly innocent meeting of two friends." He told him shifting over him as he did.

"Yeah I can feel just how '_innocent' _it is against my hip." Syed laughed and his hand snaked down further to Christian's jeans and pressed his hand against the denim, cupping Christian's hardening cock with his palm.

"Oh and I suppose _this_ is just a flashlight?" He asked grinning as he pushed his hand in-between them and after fighting with Syed's button and fly dipped his hand in underneath his boxers and snaked his hand around Syed's cock. He shut his eyes and threw back his head at the sensation. Christian grinned to himself and inched Syed's trousers a little further down and bunched his shirt up at his armpits to give him greater access. He ran his hand softly up and down keeping himself moving slowly. Syed's eyes were clenched shut and his hands came up and flung themselves around Christian's neck. Laughing darkly Christian moved his hand lower underneath Syed and pressed down hard on the spot between his balls and asshole. Syed's eyes shot open and his mouth gaped.

"Fuck!" He gasped and Christian smiled smugly, he had never heard Syed swear before. "What….what was that?" he panted out swallowing hard and gripping shakily at Christian's neck.

"Your perineum." Christian whispered in his ear, pressing against it again making Syed clench around him and make a small tight groaning noise in the back of his throat. "No one's ever touched you there before then?" He chuckled as Syed swung his head from side to side incapable of saying the word no as he rubbed against that spot again and again, taking pleasure in being the first. "And I take it you like it, Sy?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." He breathed out.

"Good." He said seriously making Syed opened his eyes as much as he could and look at him. He bent down and kissed him softly before shuffling down the sofa taking Syed's trousers and boxers with him before flinging them off and throwing them to where his own T-shirt lay strewn across the floor.

"Shouldn't we, I dunno, turn off the lights or something?" Syed whispered shyly.

"Why?" Christian asked kissing the fold of Syed's thigh making him jolt with pleasure. "I like the view as is." He reassured him and watched as a look of mild disbelief passed over Syed's face only to vanish as he flicked his tongue over the tip of Syed's cock. "I love you, Syed." He whispered into his heated flesh. Fingers pressed hard into his shoulders encouragingly and he licked up the underside once before taking the whole head of it into his mouth and sucking hard. His fingers finding that place again and rubbing in time with his sucking. Syed's hips bucked uncontrollably and his hands went up over his eyes as his mouth panted in an ever increasing rhythm. Emboldened he took more of Syed into him until he hit the back of his throat, he supressed his gag reflex and swallowed him to the base, humming around him when he was all the way inside him. He could feel Syed around him shaking, twitching, hear him panting and keening in the quiet of the flat, he could taste his precum on his tongue every time he pulled up to the tip only to swallow him back down to the base, his senses were utterly filled with Syed's pleasure. It was intoxicating to give him this reaction. He slide his hand under Syed and kept pushing against that sensitive spot. Soon Syed was pushing at Christian's shoulder trying to get him off, his eyes flicked up and Syed was grimacing with concentration.

"Christian!" His name came out as a pant and he honestly didn't think it had ever sounded better. "Christian, please you have to stop." He was half sat up, begging him, the tenuous grip he had on his own control an almost visible taut thread in the dramatic way his ribs lifted and spread and the way his muscles quivered. Christian's cock throbbed heavily inside his jeans and he reached down to open up them to relieve the pressed a little, lifting off Syed a little much to the younger man's relief. He lay back down and breathed heavily, pushing the sweat tangled hair out of his eyes. He only had a moment though before Christian was back on him. "Christian, please, I'm going to cum. Please you have to…" he tried to pull away but Christian was too quick; he dug his fingers into the soft skin of his bullocks and kept him in close. His hips bucked unconsciously into Christian's mouth as he swallowed him down. Fingers returned to his shoulders squeezing tightly as he screamed Christian's name hoarsely as he exploded in Christian's mouth before slumping down bonelessly into a heap on the sofa. Christian licked his softening prick gently cleaning it. Syed threw his hands back up over his face covering him. "I'm…I'm so sorry." He said; muffled by his own hands it reverberated back breathily.

"What for?" Christian asked crawling back up his body so their heads were parallel.

"For…for…_that_. I tried to warn you. I'm so sorry." He repeated embarrassed. Christian chuckled at the thought and ran his fingers over Syed's hair before prying his fingers away from his face and kissing him everywhere.

"That was exactly what I wanted, Sy." He reassured him gently. Nervous brown eyes looked up at him.

"Really?" he asked unsurely.

"You wanna feel how much?" The nervousness flew out of Syed's eyes as Christian guided his hand down to his crotch and wrapped Syed's hand around his rock solid cock. He gulped nervously once and then experimentally moved his fist up and down. Christian kept his hand over Syed's guiding him, showing him how he liked to be touched, making him go faster, grip harder as he manipulated Christian towards his own orgasm. As he got closer it got harder to control, positioned as he was he was only using one hand to keep himself up. Syed's lifted up his body and whispered against Christian's ear.

"It's ok, I think I've got the idea now." He said cockily, the shy embarrassed young man of a few moments ago vanished. Christian couldn't help but comply as he dropped his hand to the sofa to stop himself from squishing Syed. His hand sped up, his thumb coming up and swiping over the head rubbing the accumulating precum down the shaft. Stroking the foreskin gently before yanking him in earnest quickly driving him towards his orgasm.

"Fuck, Sy." Was al Christian could manage to bite out through his clenched jaw as he came but he could dimly feel the curve of Syed's self-satisfied smile pressed against his neck as he thrust his hips into Syed's now sticky grasp. He slumped over Syed, careful not to put all his weight on him. Syed threw his empty hand around Christian's back pulling them in closer leaving his messy hand out to the side. After several deep breaths Christian lifted himself up and hoisted Syed to his feet with him, passing him a tissue from the coffee table to wipe himself down which he did with a little pleased smirk. When he was clean he fished his trousers and boxers off the floor and much to Christian's disappointment put them back on. Unable to help himself he pulled Syed in towards him, stroking his hand through his hair and down his neck before dragging him up for a long kiss.

"Was that ok?" Syed asked delicately and Christian laughed.

"Uh, yeah, can't you tell?" He asked nuzzling down Syed's neck.

"Pleasing you…it's important to me, Christian."

"Hey," Christian pulled up Syed's face by the chin and kissed him softly, intimately. "You do please me."

"So, now what do we do?" Syed asked a little brighter. There was a loud ding from the kitchen that made them jump.

"Now it seems we eat pie." Christian smiled feeling more content than he ever had before.


	26. Chapter 26

_Part 26 (and we continue with the smut, sorry I have a one track mind today)_

Syed had been staring at it for an inappropriate amount of time and Christian's patience was starting to wane. He tried to pull Syed back up to join him on the sofa to try and recapture the nice atmosphere they had had not that long ago but Syed tensed back against him and looked up at him with his 'this is Syed Masood taking something that isn't that serious and making it very serious' expression, and Christian felt himself smile at it. He ran his hands over Syed's face tracing his features and stroking at the rough stubble.

"Sy, you don't have to do this." He told him. More than anything he was getting cold and starting to feel a little ridiculous, sat on his sofa his trousers around his ankles and his T-shirt strewn halfway across the flat. Syed looked up at him with set eyes, fully clothed apart from his leather jacket which was hanging up at the door, kneeling in front of him between his legs not doing anything.

"But I want to." He insisted stubbornly. "You do it to me all the time." He pointed out childishly. It was only half true ,over the last four days Christian and Syed had spent every possible moment wrapped up in each other's flesh and Christian had become intimately aware of how Syed tasted on three of these occasions, bringing the grand total up to the four times which he didn't think qualified as 'all the time'. Besides it wasn't like Syed didn't please him, he always did and now he was a bit more confident he had started to do things with his hands that should be illegal.

"Sy, come on it's not a big…" He tried to explain to him how he was happy with what they were doing that he wasn't feeling frustrated in the least but Syed cut him off.

"Please, Christian, I want to do this. It's just I've…I've never done it before." He confessed in a tiny voice.

"Well why don't we leave it for another day? Come back up here to me." Christian implored, he only got little snatches of the man he loved he didn't want to waste them not touching him, kissing him, making him gasp in that enthralling way he did when you touched him just right.

"Please, Christian, I do really want to do this." He stroked his hand up Christian's thigh sending a little patch of warmth with it from his skin. "I think about it." He told him staring him in the eyes. "At night when I'm all alone I think about what it would be like to do this, to taste you, what you'd look like while I did." He blushed deeply at the admission. Christian felt his arousal, which had dampened, stiffen at the thought of Syed in his bed at night thinking about sucking him off. Syed looked a little surprised at the reaction but then smiled softly. "I'm just worried that it won't be good for you." He ended a little sadly.

"If it's you than it will be." He told him gently, touched that his pleasure meant that much to him. "Just relax." He told him and nervously Syed took him in his hand. He pressed his lips up to the head of Christian's cock and gave the tiniest little kiss to the very top then slid out tongue underneath and ever so slowly took the tip into his mouth. Christian felt his muscles tense with the pleasure. He pushed his hands into the cushions of the couch, gripping them hard to not reach for his head. Syed pushed down with his mouth as far as he could go before gaging and pulling off hurriedly and looking up sheepishly to Christian who smiled slightly at him through his arousal. "It's ok, just go slowly." He told him his voice catching. Mollified Syed went back to his task, he licked at Christian's foreskin moving it up and down, Christian had noticed he seemed intrigued, obsessed almost, with it, most probably because he was circumcised. He slipped his tongue underneath it and ran it around the sensitized skin there making Christian have to clench his hands into tight fists so as not to buck into his mouth but he couldn't help the little grunt of pleasure from escaping his mouth. The lips around his cock curled into a smile and Syed hummed happily around his length as he took him in again. He soon found an easy rhythm and started to slide up and down him, one hand wrapped around his base his thumb moving in little circles, more a motion of intimacy than designed to arouse, and Christian let his head fall back against the back of sofa and shut his eyes to fully enjoy the experience. On strictly technical terms he had had better but none of them had made him feel like this, this incredible feeling that this was Syed that was doing this, his mouth wrapped around him, that he had wanted to, it made the feeling twice as exhilarating as the most skilful of his past lovers. He felt himself approaching the edge and tried to reign himself him. He felt Syed's free hand close around one of his clenched fists. He let go of the sofa to squeeze it thankfully but Syed pulled it towards him and placed it on the back of his head whilst sucking at him hard. Automatically Christian's hand tightened in his hair and pushed him down further against his cock. He tried to pull back but Syed held his hand there tightly with his own. Christian risked a look at him, it was almost too much, him there between his legs his cock in his mouth moving up and down with a faster pace now his hand pushed against his head, and then there were his eyes, those big eyes only a thin ring of brown left against the pitch black of his desire. He gave in to him and placed both his hands firmly in Syed's hair guiding him up and down, he heard the groan of pleasure around his cock and the vibrations touched his sensitized skin making him push harder, faster into his mouth and Syed stayed with him cautiously lowering himself further down on his jerking his hand up and down on the base before pulling back up and sucking at his foreskin, flicking his sly tongue over the hole at the tip again and again.

"Fuck, your good at this." Christian praised him and his reaction was to become even more enthusiastic in his administrations, pressing himself down and pulling up, his tongue following the glands. "Sy, I'm going to cum." He warned him in a pleased huff but Syed only reaction was to moaned around him again and slid the hand that had guided Christian's hands onto his head to Christian's chest resting over his heart. Christian was sure he would be able to feel its thrashing beat under his palm. He pushed up into Syed's mouth remembering just in time not to push too hard and choke him and emptied himself into him. He opened his eyes to see Syed's faintly surprised face in front of him, just blinking at him his mouth shut, filled with Christian. He looked such a picture sat there Christian couldn't help but laugh at him. "D'ya want me to…get ya something?" Christian asked as he struggled to return his breath to normal. Slightly offended Syed shook his head and pulling up his courage he swallowed the contents of his mouth. "Sorry, does it taste bad?" Christian asked suddenly nervous. Syed looked at him and grinned shaking his head enthusiastically sending his hair over his face.

"No." As if to prove it he caught any remnants of Christian's cum from the sides of his mouth with the pad of his thumb and licked it keeping his eyes trained on Christian. "No, you taste incredible." He told him in that intense whispery voice of his leaning into Christian's lap and threading his arms around his body. Christian let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "Amazing, even." He sighed contently like a cat in his lap before groaning in distress. "I can't believe this but I have to go." He whined and Christian felt his heart sink in his chest.

"Ok." Christian said begrudgingly. "Will you come back tomorrow?" he asked sounding a lot needier than he wanted.

"I can't." Syed looked at him shocked. "Hasn't mum invited you?" he asked.

"To what?" Christian didn't like where this was going there was something in the way Syed would no longer meet his eyes that made him nervous.

"It's my engagement party with Zulaka." He said numbly and got up off the floor stretching out his stiff and cramped muscles.

"You're still going through with that?" Christian asked in total disbelief.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't i?" Syed asked straightening himself out.

"Ummm…because of this." Christian gestured to them. "And because your gay, Syed."

"I am not gay!" he replied viciously.

"Really? Because that was some quite strong evidence in the contrary." Christian pointed out and Syed's jaw set. "Sy, what exactly are we doing then? What is this, one last fling before you tie the knot?"

"No!" Syed insisted moving forward. "I…I don't know what's going on. I mean this is…this is what I knew was going to happen my whole life. I thought I was ready for it I never thought I'd fall...that I'd come to care for someone like I do you." He told him. "But this is my duty, Christian. What I have to do." Christian looked at him shocked.

"You'd throw away your whole life? How can you think they want this for you? They're your family they love you." He told him reaching for his arm and gently stroking his forearm.

"They don't even know me, Christian. They'd hate me if they knew who I really was." He said sadly.

"What about me, I know you, _really _know you, and I love you." Christian told him softly and Syed crumpled into his arms.

"I wish you didn't." Syed whispered against his neck. "I…I have to go. Are you going to come tomorrow?"

"No, I'm sorry but I can't, Sy, I just can't." Syed threw one last unsure look at him and then left.


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

Christian went out with Roxy, it was the only thing he could think to do. He went out and drank and danced. Roxy, for all her bleach blond, wasn't an idiot.

"What's up babe?" She asked laying one pink manicured hand on his arm.

"Nothin'." He reassured her downing another shot.

"Yeah, how come I don't believe you then? Is this because of Syed's big engagement do?" She asked gently.

"No, why would it have anything to do with that?" He asked trying to keep up the pretence.

"Because you're his best friend and you're not there right now." She pointed out the obvious. "I know you liked him Christian, really liked him, but you have to realise you can't ever have him." That was the problem he had had him, for just a short while he had him and he'd do anything to get that back.

"Muslim engagement parties tend to be a little dry for my taste." He excused shaking his drink like it was evidence. "I'd only get in the way." He covered, she seemed a little appeased but all he could do now was think about it. About him. "Look Rox, I have to get to work early tomorrow, I'm gunna go." He told her and before she could object slinked away and back to his flat. Sighing to himself he flung his coat off and threw it on the table with his keys.

"Hey, aren't you going to hang that up?" A quiet voice called from the dark. He flicked the lights on and there he was, sitting on his sofa staring up at him so seriously. Christian fought the automatic reaction of scooping him up and hugging him just to have him near him, against him.

"Why are you here?" Somehow the anger he had meant to put in the words melted and it came out a hushed question as if he was afraid of waking some imaginary person.

"I snuck out." He told him.

"That's _how_, Sy, not _why._" He noticed keeping his distance.

"I just wanted to see you, I had to see you." He whispered and Christian felt himself waver, he wandered a little closer to the sofa.

"What if I brought a guy home?" he asked icily and watched as the realisation went through Syed's eyes, he obviously hadn't thought of that. "Or Roxy?"

"I…I don't know. All I know is that I had to see you." He repeated.

"Yeah well, here I am, job done. You know where the door is." He walked towards his bed trying desperately to ignore how much he wanted to drag Syed into that bed with him to curl them up in the covers and never let him out.

"Christian, please, you're my best friend, I can't…"

"No, Syed, you don't get to do that. You don't get to make out like I rejected you, like this is my fault." He told him angrily, spinning on his heels to glare at him. It was a mistake his eyes were so lost, so troubled, it was hard to keep up this much venom.

"It is your fault. It has to be." He stood and walked nearer, not close but nearer. "With the other guys…" Christian felt himself prickle at the idea of other men touching him. "…even when it felt good it felt wrong, with you it felt like…like…" Christian crossed the room to him in a few measured steps and they were there almost touching.

"Like what?" he asked gentler now, cursing himself for being too weak to allow the distress in the young man not to affect him.

"Like breathing." He finished so simply looking up at Christian with huge desperate eyes and Christian couldn't help but give him what he wanted, what he had undeniably come here for. He snaked his hand around Syed's neck and pulled him in and kissed him, softly. When they parted Syed lay his head on Christian's shoulder swaying slightly against him. He was only in a short sleeved T-shirt and his skin was icy cold to the touch. Christian unconsciously started to rub his hands up and down Syed's arms trying to warm them. "Did you get Ian that leather jacket he wanted?" Syed asked from nowhere.

"Yeah, he hasn't taken the damn thing off. He looks like an absolute prat." Christian told him speaking into his hair. Syed gave a little muffled laugh against his shoulder.

"I bet Jane loves you for that."

"Actually she forgot altogether so technically if anyone asks _she_ got him the leather jacket." He laughed again softly. "And to make matters worse Billy thinks me and Ian are sleeping together." Syed made a little disgusted noise.

"How did that happen?" He asked incredulously and it was like they were having a normal conversation, the kind of conversation they might have had a week ago.

"Well don't tell anyone but he's joined you in the inked society." He ran his hand over where he knew Syed's secret tattoo was, guiltily drinking in the fact that it was just one more part of Syed that only he knew about. "Not quite as classy as yours though. Billy walked in while he was showing me and jumped to a very very wrong conclusion." He explained.

"Are you sure? I've seen the way you stare at him when he's all dolled up in his piny." Syed teased and Christian hugged him a little closer.

"Hey, those looks are disgust and disbelief that he's my brother in law. You just hate the idea of not having me all to yourself." It was supposed to be a joke but it was too close to the truth and Syed went quiet in his arms for a while and when he spoke again it was in his serious calm voice.

"What…what do we do now?" he asks pushing against Christian's chest to stare up at him, confusion evident in his face.

"Now we got to bed." He told him, Syed's whole body stiffened against him and his eyes suddenly looked so scared.

"Christian…" He started but Christian cut through.

"To sleep, Syed." He told him and kissed him on the nose once. "Just sleep." He reassured him and Syed smiled back up to him.

"Do you want me to sleep on the sofa?" he offered.

"I do have some self-control y'know. I've got an old pair of jogging bottoms you can wear." He told him add fished them out of a drawer and flung them at him turning around so that he could change. Christian didn't bother himself he just took off everything apart from his boxers and climbed into bed. He only lifted his eyes when he heard Syed shuffling towards the bed, he looked adorable in his jogging bottoms, they were far too large for him and he'd pulled the drawstrings as tight as he could and tied it in a double bow which hung down his thigh tempting Christian to pull it open. He flexed his hands under the covers and reminded himself that this was just sleep. Shyly Syed clambered into bed next to him, a respectable distance between them at first, then he rolled over and cautiously lay one hand on Christian's chest.

"I know that this is 'just sleep' but a good night kiss wouldn't be too much, would it?" he looked up at Christian coyly.

"Hmmm…I think that might be acceptable." He growled and pulled Syed even closer and wrapped him up in his arms and kissed him. Breathing, Syed had said, it fit, so natural and needed and automatic that was what it was like having him here. He felt Syed push his leg in between Christians' and he took a sharp breath in through their kiss to ground himself. He wondered if Syed even had any idea how tempting he was right now. He pulled back and lay one final kiss on his forehead but made no move to disentangle Syed's leg or move his own arms from their place cocooning him. He settled on his pillows and shut his eyes trying to be good.

"Christian…" A tiny mouse like voice called.

"Yes, Syed."

"Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Sy." He lay there and felt the man in his arms get heavier and heavier as he drifted off, his weight a comfortable reminder that he was here that he had left that world of his parents even just for the night to be here with him. Basking in the warmth of skin against skin he drifted off himself happily even though he knew he would wake up alone.


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

Christian stayed as quiet as he could. The atmosphere in the unit was extremely tense. Zainab and Masood weren't talking to each other and both of them were taking it out on Tamwar. He kept finding himself staring at the clock on the wall willing one o'clock to come quicker and bring Jane to ease off some of the black atmosphere that had enveloped the unit.

"Tamwar!" Zainab screeched across the kitchen as if the little room was a might gulf of space. "Are you done with the Balti yet?" She demanded.

"You didn't ask me to do the Balti, you asked me to make the naan." He told her in a quiet but undeniably surly voice.

"No, I did not. I distinctly told you to get everything ready for the Balti. Fine! I'll do it later as well as the other nine thousand things I do around here!" She stormed off in the direction of the office.

"Tamwar do as your mother says." Masood warned him.

"Your not even talking to her but your still taking her side." Tamwar moaned.

"Tamwar, she is your mother and you will treat her with respect now please just…"

"How come Syed gets to just swan off to work and avoid all this." He bit back turning to his father. "He's the one that ruined last night, not me."

"What happened last night?" Christian suddenly cut in as Masood stormed off after Zainab.

"You mean you don't know? I assumed he would have told _you._" Christian stared at him desperately and Tamwar sighed and gave in. "He disappeared, one minute he was there the next he was gone, turned off his phone, no one knows where he went. Bushra was furious. She blames mum, mum blames zulaka, dad blames Syed and for some unknown reason it all ends up my fault." Christian felt his heart race in his chest he knew exactly where Syed had gone, he had come to see him and he hadn't been there. Fruitlessly he wondered what would have happened if he had been in.

**!**

Unable to stop himself Christian went to see Syed at work during lunch. He went straight up to his floor and completely ignoring Tess knocked on Syed's door. Syed's face lit up when he saw him and he made an awkward move towards him as if he was totally unsure about how to greet him now. Christian solved the problem for him by striding quickly over to him and pulling him in for a quick hug.

"You left early." Christian noted. "I didn't get to make you coffee or breakfast."

"Sorry." Syed whispered and Christian believed him. "Morning prays." He explained. "What're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you." Christian echoed what Syed had said to him last night and watched as his eyes came alive in front of him.

"Hey!" A voice called form the door and a young man about Syed's age strode in and threw a black suitcase at the corner of the desk.

"Jamie." Syed took a half step back from Christian and smiled at the man. "How was Athens?"

"Would have been a lot harder without you e-mailing me. You're a life saver." Syed shrugged at the compliment. "I saw you tweaked some of my progress reports before sending them on to Henderson, thanks." He sighed with relief then looked at Christian with mild curiosity. "You must be Christian right?" he asked holding out his hand for Christian to shake. "Syed's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, this is Christian." Syed replied and Christian wondered if perhaps he had missed the last part. Regardless the words filled him with pride and he felt as if he had doubled in height. Yes he was in fact Syed Masood's boyfriend.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Jamie by the way." He smiled amicably. "You two off for lunch?"

"Yeah we'll probably just get something for the café." Syed said causally and Christian took a step towards Syed, towards his boyfriend.

"Man I'd ask to join ya but I gotta do some catch up. See ya in a bit though and nice to meet you, Christian." Christian nodded politely unable to say anything as they walked out of the office together.

"So you want to go to the café again or somewhere else?" There's a nice sandwich shop not far…"

"So I'm your boyfriend am I?" Christian cut across and Syed paled immediately.

"I…I um…I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry…That was far too presumptuous of me…Please just forget it." Syed whispered back shell shocked as they stepped into the lifts. Christian pulled him in close and hit him lightly on the head.

"I liked it you fool!" he told him and the relief was instantly evident on Syed's face. "But I should warn you I haven't been anyone's boyfriend in a long time." He teased.

"Well I've never been anyone's boyfriend so I guess we're both new to this then. We'll muddle through I'm sure." Syed grinned back. "How do you think he knew?" Syed asked.

"Probably your boss, does it matter?" he asked.

"I guess not." Syed shrugged. "If your right though Tess is going to be a little upset." He noticed.

"Well she can't have you, your all mine, Syed Masood." He told him running one hand through his soft dark hair. "I love you." He told him and Syed smiled back at him and there was silence again. "So were you ever going to tell me about last night?" He asked and Syed looked away quickly.

"What about last night?" he asked.

"Maybe about your little vanishing act. Everyone's in a right state about it." Christian told him knocking his shoulder into him. "Have you even been home, yet?"

"Sorry." His mouth locked together tightly. "Is it ok if we don't talk about it?" He looked at Christian desperately. "Please?" Christian sighed but nodded his head, he wondered how long it would take him to build up a tolerance to those eyes.

"Sure. Any chance of you coming over tonight?" Christian asked.

"I think you're busy." Syed told him with a smirk when Christian's face remained blank. "It's your secret lovers birthday." He giggled.

"Y'what?" Christian asked halting in their little journey to the café.

"Oh come now Christian don't tell me you've forgotten all about your dirty little secret affair." He put on his most sarcastic voice "What will your sister say when she finds out that your sneaking off with Mr Beale?" Syed grinned. Christian laughed and dragged Syed backwards off balance and into his arms.

"Just for that I'm going to get you." He warned and big brown eyes shone back at him.

"Is that a promise, Mr Clarke?" He looked at Christian with big serious eyes and swallowed. "Actually I had a bit of a thought last night." Christian watched his confidence waver and he slid his hand into his to give him strength and he smiled thankfully at him. "Well I have a holiday coming up, a whole week and I was wondering if you wanted to spend it together?"

"Of course. Where were you thinking?" Christian asked his acceptance of the idea already a given.

"Actually I thought we could just stay at yours. Get some supplies in, kinda a holiday from the world." He suggested. "And I could stay over. _Properly _I mean." The implication hung heavy in the air.

"Just tell me when and I'm all yours." He told him honestly.

**!**

"No can do, sis." Christian shook his head. "Sorry but I'm not going to be around. Syed's got some stupid conference in France and Roxy's busy so I thought I'd go see some friends in Brighton. You'll have to find another babysitter." He told her with far bigger a smile than a simple trip to Brighton would usually warrant. But she sighed and considered her other options. Behind them hidden on the stairs an eavesdropper carefully got out their phone and typed a message. 'Found a free house. Big Party.' Closing her phone with a quiet clack Lucy smiled to herself.


	29. Chapter 29

_Part 29 (for some reason sex takes me many words sorry!)_

Syed scratched his head in confusion and looked at it again.

"Well?" Christian asked hopefully then seeing the look on Syed's face his expression fell. "You hate it, don't you?"

"I don't hate it. It's just isn't it going to be a little hard to explain?" He asked dubious looking at the plain grey jersey jammies and a fluffy dark blue dressing gown.

"Idiot, there for here, when you stay over. I also thought you could have a little space in the wardrobe, y'know keep a suit hanging up or something?" Christian wondered if he was pushing it a little. Syed shoved the gifts aside and snuggled up into Christian's lap.

"Why, you planning having me round to stay more often are you?" He asked shyly. Christian threw his arms round his neck and tugging him in for a small kiss.

"As often as I can get." He crooned into his neck reaching for the top button of Syed's shirt wondering if they had the time. As if sensing the shift in his thoughts Syed's phone started to ring. "I am going to take that bloody phone and throw it under the train tracks." Christian growled into Syed's skin much to his obvious amusement. He fished it out of his pocket and batted Christian away to answer it.

"Hi mum." He said coolly. "Yeah ok I'll home soon, no just leaving work now. Of course I haven't forgotten." 'Goodbye dinner' he mouthed to Christian as way of explanation. "I know mum. Yeah I won't be long. Love you too." He hung up and stared guilty at his phone. "I don't like lying to her." He said not moving.

"Then maybe you should tell her the truth." Christian suggested laying one supportive hand on Syed's knee.

"Oh yeah that would go down well. Hi mum I'm not actually going away on a conference I'm spending the next couple of days with my boyfriend, you know him, in fact he works for you." He shook his head slightly. "If it all goes wrong I'm using you as a human shield by the way." He told him snarkily. Christian hardly heard him, it was hard to concentrate when he used that word. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, I just love you is all." He told him and tried to pull him back towards him.

"No way, mister. I know that expression and if we do any of _that_ I'll be late." He warned him but Christian was stronger and with one big tug hauled him into his lap and ran his fingers over his shoulders easing some of the tension that the phone call had created. He pulled Syed down for a long lingering kiss and the younger man responded delightfully. Soon his hands were sliding down Christian's chest picking out a now familiar route down to his hips. "Oh sod it, I'll tell her the trains were running slow."

**!**

Christian sat in his flat and waited for Syed to come back, he had only been gone forty seven minutes but it felt like a lifetime. Being in love for the first time was unnerving for Christian, especially when there were so many hurdles in the way but he forced himself to forget those things, he had Syed to himself for the next couple of days and that was all that mattered. He really did love him, he loved the way he said his name, his overuse of the word 'that' to mean anything he was too shy to say, he loved how seriously he took bringing him pleasure and the underlined tenderness and affection that always more than made up for his lack of experience. He smiled giddily to himself and double checked that everything was ready for him to sneak back in. He had already done his own fake goodbye earlier in the day. The cupboards were stocked with food, the freezer full, after all it was not like they could run down to the minute mart anytime they needed something like usual, and not wanting to get his hopes up but wanting to be prepared just in case Christian had taken care of the more intimate supplies that they might need. After triple checking that they had toothpaste and shower gel Christian sat himself down in front of the TV and wondered if he could turn it on without Jane hearing it below him. Deciding he could, he turned it on softly. It was so hard to concentrate though sat in a flat where he and Syed could just be for a week. He desperately wanted to know what had happened during the engagement party but he trusted Syed to tell him in time. Also he couldn't seem to get the idea of Syed's past experiences out of his head. He hoped this time would give them a chance to talk everything through, as complicated as all this was he wanted this to work and he honestly believed that one day he might be able to be his boyfriend, not just in his flat and at work, far from his family and community, but everywhere. His thoughts were interrupted by four little knocks and then the door swung cautiously open. Syed grinned at him from the doorway before rushing in, abandoning his suitcase by the door and throwing his arms around him.

"You should have seen the taxi drivers face when I asked to be dropped off literally two minutes away from my house." He told him, already one impatient hand sliding under his T-shirt to touch the bare skin of his back.

"How was dinner?" Christian asked.

"Fine." He replied evasively his body tensing slightly. "I missed you though." He said distractingly and Christian had to admit he was very good at avoiding subjects he didn't want to discuss. "So, are we going to spend the whole time in the doorway?" he asked coyly looking up at Christian from under his thick lashes.

"I dunno, were else would you like to be?" Christian asked a pretence of innocence over his face. Syed smiled devilishly at him and cocked his head at the bed.

"Maybe we'd more comfortable over there." He suggested in a low whisper that sent all the blood in Christian's head elsewhere. He looked at him seriously, Christian wasn't blind to the want in Syed's eyes, the little sparkles of light dancing in the darkness of his iris, but he could also see the nervousness. He ran his hands up Syed's arms pressing in with his fingers to relax him.

"I know there was a lot implied when you suggested this, but I want you to know, Syed, I don't have any expectations from you. Whatever happens this week as long as you're here with me it will wonderful." He told him sincerely.

"So you wouldn't be disappointed if we spent the whole week just talking, watching bad TV, eating junk food?" Syed asked his eyes down at Christian's feet, his hands running absently over his chest.

"No. As long as you're here with me." Christian reassured him gently.

"Oh." Syed whispered and then looked up with a little of the devil in his expression. "Because I would be." He grinned then turned so serious taking Christian's face in his hands and pulling him in for one tiny little kiss of courage. "This thing…I want to give it to you. I know I'm not as experienced as you, Christian, but that doesn't mean I don't want this. And yeah I'm a little afraid, but some first time nerves are allowed aren't they? It doesn't stop me wanting this, wanting you, _all_ of you." He insisted and kissed him again. Christian took one last look at Syed's face to make sure that he was sure and led him to the bed sitting next to each other on one side. Christian ran his hands through Syed's hair and felt him push into the touch seeking out more of him.

"Sy, you said 'first time nerves', I take that to mean you've never done this before?" He asked gently trying to be soothing and ignore the want that was going through him.

"No." Syed admitted.

"Tell me about the others, about what you have done." Christian asked him holding his hand. He felt bad using this moment as an excuse to find out but he wanted to know so badly. For a minute he thought Syed was going to refuse him but eventually he nodded his head.

"It's not much, nothing really, I was always too afraid it would get back to my family so I never risked it. At uni one of my flatmates brothers came to stay, my flatmate went to a lecture and we were alone, I don't know how he knew…about me I mean…but he kissed me. I can't really remember how it happened but we ended up touching." He looked away guilty. "It was quick and rough, there's not much else to say about it. It turns out no one knew about him either so I didn't have to worry about him telling. After that there was one night I went to club allowed myself to get picked up but I left before… before anything _really_ happened. Then I came home and I couldn't risk doing anything without my mum finding out so I threw myself into my work. There wasn't anything until…until Amsterdam." He whispered sheepishly chancing a look at Christian who schooled his features into a calm expression, despite the knowledge that someone had touched his Syed while he had known him making his blood heat slightly. "The guy who did my tattoo, again it was just a little touching." He said looking away again. "And he…well I told you he was like a magician or something." He said defensively.

'Yeah and I bet he just loved introducing you to his magic wand' Christian thought bitterly. He knew he had no right after all he was hardly a choir boy but he loathed the idea of someone else touching Syed.

"So no one's ever…"

"No." Syed cut in before Christian said something that would embarrass him.

"And you're sure that you want to Sy?" Christian double checked running a hand down Syed's back.

"I'm sure." Syed whispered. "Christian?"

"Yes."

"Does this mean I get to look in your toy chest?" he asked grinning and Christian couldn't help but bundle him into his arms as tight as he could.

"Oh I dunno, Sy." He growled into Syed's neck making him giggle. "There's things in there might make you faint with shock." He teased before cupping Syed face and giving him a soft lingering kiss. "But seriously, Sy, we've got a lot of time, we can take this slowly. I _want _to take this slowly." Ever so lightly he pressed Syed down onto his bed. Syed allowed the movement and lifted his hands to touch Christian, pulling at his T-shirt ineffectively for a few moments while they kisses until Christian took pity on him and wrenched it up and over his head. Always impatient Syed dipped his hands to reach for Christian's jeans but this time Christian grabbed them and kept them at bay. "Easy tiger, I told you slowly." Syed looked a little miffed at being told off but moved his hands back up to Christian's chest, slipping through the chest hair and pressing hard against the shapes of Christian muscles, kneading them like a cat. Christian took his time pushing out the buttons of Syed's shirt before pulling it off his skin. He leant down and lapped a path from his collar bone to his left nipple before taking it in his mouth and flicking his tongue over it making Syed gasp and scrunch his fingers into Christian's hair as he moved and repeated the action on the other side. Christian pulled up and pressed their skin together rubbing their chests just to feel the intoxicating effects of flesh on flesh before finding the opening of Syed's trousers and unhooking them. Clearly frustrated by his own inaction Syed copied the motion, beating Christian in pulling down the zipper and trying his best from his disadvantaged position to shimmy Christian's trousers down his hips and off. Laughing gently at his efforts Christian pulled back for a second to push his clothes off him while Syed did the same. He turned back as Syed struggled with one last sock before finally succeeding and throwing it behind him. Christian gathered him up and pressed the entire length of their naked bodies up against each other making Syed give a little noise of excitement and grip at him hard pressing his arousal against Christian's.

"You know I think this is the first time we've been totally naked together." Syed pointed out running his hands all over Christian's body as if afraid it was about to be snatched from him any second. Christian thought about it, it was true. Usually their lack of time meant that one of them still had on a shirt or only undid their trousers. "I feel all out of sorts." He tittered against Christian's flesh. "Maybe I should put something back on."

"Don't. You. Dare." Christian replied in a voice much darker than the one he had thought to use kissing him hard between each word. "I like you just how you are thank you very much." He told him and Syed blushed under the compliment. To Christian Syed looked perfect spread out under him every last bit of his honey coloured skin exposed to the lingering evening light coming in through the slate in the blinds. He lowered his head and tasted him licking a path down his chest, nipping at his ribs before going lower still and tracing the jutting bones of his hips before taking him in his mouth. Syed gave a little shout and clamped his hand over his mouth to stop him repeating it, he let his other hand got o Christian's head stroking in little circles through his hair gasping for air as Christian pleasured him. After a while though Christian felt the hand on his head push him away. He looked up and was nearly undone, Syed's mouth hung open a little moving open and shut a little with each breath, his eyes were black with lust and a light sweat covered his skin.

"Christian." His name came out almost a whine.

"What?" He asked almost cruelly licking down the length of Syed's shaft and making him jerk. "Don't you like this?" he asked.

"You know I do. But it's not what I want." He told him and Christian felt a little jolt of anticipation surge through him.

"Ok." He gave in and pulled back off Syed. Gently he encouraged him to roll over and lay on his front which he did willingly his chest still heaving slightly with pleasure. Softly Christian ran his hands down Syed's back all the way from his shoulders down to the small of his back and then over his ass. Next he kneaded the soft flesh of his buttocks. He grinned evilly to himself, glad that Syed's couldn't see him and lowered himself down and licked over the firm flesh under his hands. Syed jumped in surprise but said nothing. Christian pushed his cheeks apart and dipped his head down to run his tongue over Syed's entrance.

"Fuck!" The response was instant and Syed clutched at one of Christian's pillows dragging it up over his head and pulling it tight on top of him. Christian repeated the actionn and Syed's whole body started to quiver, his legs moving in little spasms and when Christian pushed his tongue past the tight ring Syed made another muffled expletive. Worried he was going too fast Christian pulled up and found Syed's ear with his lips.

"Are you ok, Sy?" he asked, his body on top of Syed's his cock placed dangerously near Syed's ass.

"Uh-huh." Syed breathed back before flinging the pillow to the side and dragging Christian down on top of him pushing up with this ass to rub against Christian's cock. Without thinking what he was doing Christian rubbed back, his cock sliding between his ass cheeks and seeking the friction he so desperately wanted. Under him Syed chuckled happily at his little victory. Christian reached for the metal tub by the side of his bed and quickly found what he was looking for. He flipped open the top of the lubricant and coated one finger in it.

"Ok, Sy, I'm going to start. Tell me if it's too much." He tried to keep his voice steady.

"Hmmm." Was the only reply he got.

"I mean it, Sy. We have all the time in the world; you don't need to prove anything to me." He kissed the back of his neck. "If you need to stop we stop." Nervously he slid his lubricated finger to Syed's entrance and pushed in just the tip. Syed tensed around him and grabbed the bed hard enough to make his knuckles turn white but he didn't make any noise of pain and so Christian pushed in a little further ever so slowly until his entire finger was all the way inside him. "Are you ok?" he asked. Syed lifted his head, his face was pulled in concentration his brow furrowing in little winces and his eyes shut tight. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." He confessed which probably meant a lot. "Mostly it feels weird." He breathed out.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, but Syed shook his head. He started a slow rhythm in and out of Syed's body with just one finger until he started to hear the odd noise of pleasure, cautiously he tilted his finger up and pressed against that spot inside Syed's body. His mouth flew open and a loud moan poured out uncontrollably. Christian felt the muscles clamp tight around his finger and he couldn't help but think how that would feel around his cock. He pulled out and Syed made a raspy groaning sound that was impossible to tell if it was pain or pleasure. Christian coated two fingers in the lubricant now and pushed slowly back in moving in easy little motions to get Syed used to it. Spreading his fingers out in little scissor like motions that made Syed gasp for air. "How does it feel now?" Christian asked.

"It hurts but it's good." He replied in little huffs obviously finding talking difficult. "I need you Christian." He told him turning his head and starting at him so that he would get the seriousness of his request.

"Are you sure we have plenty of…"

"Please!" Christian watched entranced as Syed reached under himself and grabbed his cock with one hand. He pushed his own hand underneath and joined him alternating between sliding his fingers into him and pulling down on his cock. "Please!" Finally giving in Christian pulled away and turned Syed back around so they were facing each other, Syed looked mildly surprised at first but used the opportunity to grab him and pull him in for a deep kiss that he didn't really have the breath for. Christian reached over and found a condom and slid it down himself as Syed watched rapt and more than a little scared. He ran one hand soothingly over his face to calm him and positioned his legs up on his shoulders. With his other hand and began to thread his cock into Syed's body. Even with the lubricant he was unbelievably tight and Christian let out a small huff of pleasure when just the tip of his cock was inside him. Syed's hands came up to Christian's shoulder and his nails dug into his skin hard enough to leave little half-moon impressions. He gave him a moment to get used to the feeling before sliding a little more into him going painfully slowly until he was in all the way to the hilt. He stayed still for as long as he could stand trying his best not to focus on how Syed felt around him like a hot velvet glove pulling him in and gripping tightly around his cock. He started to pull out but Syed made a little noise of pain and he stopped giving him a little more time until he nodded his head and then he pulled out a little more. Syed was biting into his lip with his concentration, his face pulled up in pain but his cock was still hard against Christian's stomach and he reached down and stroked it more to distract Syed than anything else. Taken by surprise Syed's hips pumped and Christian couldn't help the little grunt of pleasure as his cock slipped out and back into Syed's body. Syed gave a little startled noise as his cock found his prostate and heedless to the pain he started to jerk his hips back and fore seeking out more of that pleasure. Realising that he had long lost the control over this situation Christian let Syed set the pace and moved his hips in time with his until it became too much and he couldn't help but speed up moving towards his pleasure. Syed stayed with him meeting him until exhaustion stopped him and he was forced to grip hold of Christian's hips and push him into him. Christian took over, pushing in and out of Syed and taking the younger man's cock in his hand pumping at the same rhythm until he was practically slamming into Syed, a mesh of grunt and the sound of their bodies making contact, always keeping his eyes trained on his face watching for any signs of discomfort.

"Christian!" Syed called out his name and clutched tighter, slinking one hand up to his head and pulling him in for messy, rushed kisses as he continued to fuck him. He felt Syed start to shake under him and then his muscles tensed around him literally dragging his orgasm out of him quicker than he had expected. He sped up his hand and felt Syed tip over the edge and join him. He growled his pleasure into Syed's mouth as he came, only recognising Syed's own peak in the wetness seeping over his fingers. When he was capable of it he pulled out. Syed looked at him blearily for a moment before giving him one lopsided grin and drifting off. Christian looked at his perfect lover and wrapped him up in his arms safely some innate desire to protect him keeping him awake for just a few moments and giving him the chance to bask in the joy of having him here and so entirely his. He kissed into Syed's sweat curled hair.

"I love you." He told him before drifting off.


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30

Christian awoke with his arms full and one arm slung casually over his chest. He grinned happily to himself and gently kissed at the forehead on the pillow next to him. The body jerked awake and Syed moved, scowling sleepily at him.

"What happened?" he asked blearily.

"You fell asleep." Christian told him and Syed shrived in embarrassment.

"I did? Sorry." He murmured.

"It's ok." Christian reassured him and pulled him in closer laying more kisses against his skin, instantly feeling guilty as he made a sharp little intake of pain. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Syed said off handishly then crumbled under Christian's stare. "Ok, a little sore." Then he grinned up at Christian the most heartbreakingly innocent smile. "But it was worth it." He told him and Christian couldn't help but believe him. "What do we do now?" He asked.

"What do you want to do? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Christian asked needing to take care of him.

"Actually I think I'd like a shower." He said gesturing down to himself, the evidence of their passion drying crustily on his stomach. He then turned to Christian with mirth in those huge brown eyes. "Care to join me?" he asked.

"Oh I think I could be convinced." Christian smirked back and helping Syed on his unsteady legs they made it giggling to the bathroom.

**!**

"Peter , you are such a wuss." Lucy rolled her eyes at her brother, unable to believe that they were even related at this moment.

"What if we get caught?" he whispered back scurrying around her as she routed through her dads drinks cabinet and found a bottle of vodka.

"Who's going to catch us? Christian is gone all week, all we have to do is replace his booze when we're done and give the place a bit of a hoover. No one will ever know."

"These things always get found out." He told her seriously.

"Look peter, I'm doing this with or without you so you can either help me or tell on me. Your choice." He wavered for a second.

"Ok, but how are we going to get in." He submitted as always. Lucy grinned and dangled a set of keys in front of him.

"Swiped them off dad this morning." She told him. "Now we only have…" She checked her phone for the time. "Another twenty minutes until everyone shows up, you keep Jane distracted in the chippie while I set everything up."

"What do you mean distracted?" he asked.

"Just make sure she doesn't look out the bloody window ok." Lucy rolled her eyes and made off for the flat, she gave a quick check in at the chippie where her brother had Jane on the floor helping him pick up the spilt little packets of sauce that Ian charged twenty five p for and opened the door. She gave herself a very pleased smile and threw open the door just as the bathroom door started to open.

"Now that was brilliant idea." Christian said, totally naked still dripping slightly from the shower and dragging a similarly unclad form with him by one hand. "Even if it was a little cramped. How's your elbow" Lucy could only stare in shock as Syed grinned back.

"It's fine, just a bit of a bang is all. You'll just have to kiss it better."

"Oh my god." She whispered and both men turned to look at her in horror. Like a flash Syed pulled back in the bathroom slamming the door leaving Christian naked on the other side. He scrambled for his bathrobe and flung it over himself.

"Lucy! What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Me? You're supposed to be in Brighton." She defended. "Not here with…with _Syed_!" Her mouth hung opened wide in amused surprise. "Who…" She called loudly in the direction of the door. "might as well come out now because I've already seen everything, and you have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about."

"Lucy, I am warning you…" Christian tried to pull himself together, this was so bad. "Look you can't just sneak in here like this."

"Oh you're going to give me a lecture on morals, didn't you just lie to everyone so you could sleep with an engaged man? Or did you just shower together to save water?" She sneered kicking the door shut behind her and swanning casually into the flat.

"Look it's not what it looks like…"

"I'm pretty sure it is!" She smirked. "I wondered what had you all floaty recently, can't say I'm surprised I always thought there was something between you two. But why all the cloak and daggers?" Christian looked toward the bathroom helplessly. "Oh, is Muslim boy still in the closet." She smirked to herself again. "Or in this case the bathroom." She called loudly.

"Christian." A small voice called form the bathroom. "Could you pass me some clothes?"

"Sure." Glad for the distraction Christian got out the pyjamas that he had bought Syed and opening the door as little as he possibly could and sliding the clothes through the gap, pulling his hand back just in time as Syed yanked the door shut again. Seconds later he came out, his hair still dripping making little patches of dark grey on the top.

"Lucy, this is all a big misunderstanding…" he tried in his best appeasing voice. Christian could only look on not knowing what else to do.

"Misunderstanding? Oh no I think I understand perfectly." She gave him a long lingering look that made him twitch uncomfortably in distress. "You two pretended to go away so you could haul up in here and get jiggy with it for a week." She smiled as the two men paled before her. "Don't worry your little secrets safe with me." She assured them.

"Lucy…." Christian raised one eyebrow suspiciously at her.

"Of course some reward for my silence should be in order, and it would be such a shame to have to disappoint a whole bunch of mates who were so looking forward to having a little get together."

"What are you getting at?" Christian demanded crossing his arms.

"I'm suggesting that if I keep my mouth shut about the two of you than next week I get to have my party here, no questions asked, and no telling dad or Jane." She put her ultimatum to them. Syed looked powerlessly at Christian who shrugged back.

"I guess you got a deal." He told her giving in.

"Great!" She pulled out her phone and selected a number. "Peter, yeah it's me. Turns out the key doesn't work. Christian must have changed the locks or something, but don't worry I think he said he was going away for the night someday next week, I'll have everything sorted by then." She hung up and grinned at the two men. "Well I think I better go. Have fun you two!" She laughed wickedly and left. Exasperated Syed crashed down on the couch.

"I can't believe this." He muttered into his hands and Christian went and joined him running his hands calmingly over his hair.

"Look its ok, Lucy won't tell." 'at least until after her party' he added in his head. "It's all going to be ok."

"So much for a holiday from the world." Syed said slumping himself against Christian's shoulder.

"Hey, don't be like that, we still have six days left and once more I have you all to myself." He told him kissing him until his face reluctantly broke into a smile. "So what do you say? Do you want something to eat?" Syed's stomach answered for him growling loudly in response. "I'll take that as a yes." Christian laughed. "Come on you, come choose what you want." He got to his feet and dragged Syed with him.

"Not yet." Syed said stubbornly before grinning and holding up his elbow to Christian. "You haven't kissed it better yet." he reminded him, grinning even with the last shadows of worry still hanging in his eyes.

"Oh yeah." Christian agreed getting into the game and descending on him to kiss every last part of him. He felt a stab of conflict got through him, on one hand he hated how upset Syed was that Lucy knew. He understood that for him the fallout of this relationship would be huge, much bigger than his own. But on the other hand he was a little glad. He looked at the gorgeous young man in his arms so happy and carefree again and wanted the whole world to know that he was his.


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31

Christian hated normal life. He had had one glorious week of Syed Masood and despite being interrupted by his step niece it had been wonderful. His mind drifted to thoughts of Syed naked as the day he was born; crawling over his lap to present him with a spoonful of chocolate ice cream, or laying out next to him taking a well-deserved nap and even the alien sounds of Syed praying quietly in the other room, completely inaccessible to him but quickly part of the noises of their communal space. But now the world seemed grey and dull as he went about his daily tasks. Being surrounded by Syed's family during the day just made him miss him more and they were too busy for him even to go see him at lunch. Lucy had been unbearable making sly remarks whenever she saw him now, but part of him was glad that she knew. That _someone _knew.

"So how long has it being going on?" She asked as they sat at his table that evening. Christian despondently stared at it thinking of when Syed had sat on the edge of it his legs just off the floor as he watched Christian get them something from the kitchen, the ghost of Syed Masood was everywhere.

"A few months." He looked at her, she seemed too calm. "Aren't you angry we kept it a secret?" he asked.

"Not really, it's your business." She shrugged. "Besides, I'm a Beale, secrets it kinda what we do." She told him with a smile. "It's a bit hard to take in though, you and Syed. So how come he's hiding it from mummy and daddy?" she asked.

"They'd chuck him out." He told her quickly, he didn't want to think about it.

"So? He can live here with you." She laughed to herself. "You can be uncle Christian and uncle Syed."

"And if Ian threw you out, never wanted to talk to you again, you'd be ok with that?" he asked. She stopped and looked at him seriously. "You see it's not that simple."

"So why bother than?" She asked. "Why not just cut him loose and go find some other guy? Someone who's not in the closet?"

"Because, it has to be him. I love him, Lucy, and even though I'm starting to feel like he'll never admit it, he loves me. And I honestly believe that somehow this will work out, because it just has to."

"You really are pathetic, uncle Christian." She said remorselessly. "I thought you were better than all this. But I have to admit you two make a sickeningly good couple." She told him rolling her eyes. "So I guess I'm on your side." She said.

"Thanks, Lucy." He smiled back not that much uplifted that he had the support of one teenage girl, at least now he had someone he could talk to about it.

"So where is lover boy right now?"

"Working." He sighed. "He has some big project he needs to catch up on."

"Well why don't I stay here for a bit and we can discuss when my party is." She said cheekily.

"Ok, I'll make us some dinner or something." Lucy stayed for a few hours and then left Christian all alone in his flat. Unable to sleep he ended up listlessly pacing about trying not to think about Syed. It was half eleven when the door swung open and Syed rushed into his arms pulling him down for a deep kiss pushing him with his body against the table and pinning him there. His stubble brushed hard against his face but he didn't care. When he pulled away Syed gave him one more quick peck and then turned tails to go.

"Hey!" Christian objected and yanked him back by one arm.

"Can't stay, mums reheating dinner as we speak."

"So what was that for?" He asked. Syed looked up at him and placed one more kiss on his lips.

"Just because I can."


	32. Chapter 32

_Part 32 (1-05-09) yay back on episodes! In cannon this is the first day Syed works at the unit and when he meets Christian for the first time (obviously not happening here) it's Billy's birthday and Jay is hiring masala queen to cater for it. _

"Where did you get all this?" Christian asked Jay as he counted out the money into his hands.

"A few people chipped in a tenner." He explained not losing track of his counting. Behind them Christian could literally feel Syed's eyes on him adoringly. Sneakily tracing his body with those huge brown eyes of his and making Christian want to very nicely ask Jay to leave so he could turn around and kiss away that smug look that would no doubt be on his face.

"Shouldn't you be in school." He said bluntly hoping he would leave.

"Sick." He replied not even looking up.

"Nice one." Christian grinned at him as he handed over all the money. "Like a menu?"

"I don't know what half of it is." He said flippantly and Syed giggled behind them happily.

"Tell ya what I've got a little time before I have to go. I'll whip up some samples." He said joining them.

"Sy, you don't have to do that, it's my job…"

"Yeah but you've got to unload the delivery." Syed told him patiently. "Besides I like helping you." He grinned and walked away only to walk into his mum.

"Syed!" His mother said his name in shock. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Well I knew you had the delivery and Christian told me that Jay was coming for a function so I thought I might as well lend a hand before I have to go to work." He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh you are such a good boy." She praised a look of utter pride on her face. "What would I do without you?"

Syed rolled his eyes and headed out to the kitchen. Christian tried to concentrate on getting the delivery in but it was hard with Syed stood in the kitchen moving about so close, but there was nothing he could do with his parents so close. Christian was just on the last box, it slipped slightly from his hand and agile golden fingers leapt out from their task to help him. Under the crate their fingers touched and Syed looked at him sharing a little secretive smile.

"Here let me." He told him softly taking the crate out of Christian's hands and laying it down on a nearby surface.

"Thanks." Christian muttered back trying to pull himself together.

**!**

"It's a bit bland." Jay criticized and Syed and Christian held back their amusement at Zainab's horrified expression.

"Bland? Bland?" She repeated the word as if trying to get her mind around the idea. "Your taste buds must be defective." She told him grumpily.

"Oi! I'm paying my money so I got a right to tell you what I think of your spring rolls." Jay bit back meeting her attitude and increasing the tension in the room.

"Spring rolls?" She snarled the word out through her teeth and immediately Syed sprang into action. Christian leant back against the door fame and watched as he worked his magic.

"He's right mum, he's the customer." He told her ever patient.

"He's a child, what does he know?" She said dismissively making Jay rise up from his seat as if to go.

"Forget the whole thing I'll have my dough back then." He warned her.

"Fine." She replied stubbornly.

"Hang on, look why don't we come up with a compromise." Syed suggested easing Jay back down into his seat. "Something to _spice_ them up a bit?"

"Look I said forget it…!" His mother tried to cut across him but Syed stopped her with a pointed look.

"We understand how important this is for you, how you want everything to be just right. Now tell me what do you think could improve these?" He asked giving Jay his best eyes without even realising it.

"How about some dipping sauce? Like Barbeque or something." He shrugged.

"Barbeque!" Zainab screeched.

"I think we're up to that. Just leave everything to us." He smiled at Jay and Christian realised why he was so successful at his job. Comforted Jay left and Syed turned to face his second problem, his mother. "Don't worry about anything ok, I'll come up with something." He reassured her. "You just concentrate on making the real food I'll come back this evening to cater to the western pallets, eh?" He smiled cheekily at her and she gave in with a smile.

"Fine." She said grudgingly and walked off.

"How do you do it?" Christian asked Syed and he turned to him with a content look and shrugged.

"I dunno, I just like it when everyone's happy." He explained and Christian felt the guilt lance through him, he knew one day it was inevitable he would be the reason why Syed couldn't keep everyone happy. He pushed the thought back and concentrated on how Syed looked right there, so happy and relaxed and the warmth that spread through his eyes when he looked at Christian. "Well I should go to work. I'll see you this evening though?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, I'm looking forward to seeing you make a BBQ sauce to go with samosas." Christian teased.

"Hmmm…I don't think I'll call it that, I'm thinking more 'taste of the tandoor', what do you think?" He asked.

"I can see why you're in advertising." He laughed. "Hey, if you're working here tonight does that mean you have to wear the uniform?" Christian lobbed a white Masala Queen hat at Syed who looked at it in mild disgust.

"There is no way I'm ever putting that hat on." He told him and left for work.

The party was a success, Syed popped back to work to throw together a sauce and everyone complimented it. Every time he heard someone mention it Christian swelled in pride all he wanted was to lean over and say 'yeah, my boyfriend made that'. But of course he couldn't. He admitted at first this secret had seemed like fun, but it didn't feel like sneaking anymore it felt like hiding and hiding wasn't something Christian much liked to do.


	33. Chapter 33

_Part 33 (05-05-09) It's Amy's christening and Christian is late showing up but gets Syed to help him decorate. _

Christian woke up with a soft but insistent kiss pushing against his mouth. Sleepily he opened his eyes and there was Syed dressed in his suit and tie straddling his body and smiling down at him.

"Morning." He said brightly and leant down for another kiss.

"Morning." Christian replied when Syed let him up for air. "What exactly are you doing here?" he asked delighted.

"Well I was on my way to work and I was walking past your flat and before I knew it here I was. Your like a magnet Christian I can't help myself." The joy sparkled in his eyes and he kissed him again. Christian smiled against the kiss there truly wasn't a better way to wake up. After a moment Syed left his mouth and started to head down his body pulling away the covers to reveal Christian as he went.

"Now what are you up to?" Christian asked feeling his arousal start to increase as Syed's tongue lapped against his skin.

"Don't worry." Syed grinned up at him grabbing Christian's half hard cock with his fingers. "You'll work it out in a second." Then smirking like a cat he took him into his mouth. Christian let his head roll back against his pillow as Syed conspired to bring him off quickly with his warm wet mouth and constantly moving fingers. He dug his fingers into his soft dark hair and felt Syed hum his appreciation around his cock, for a beginner Syed sure was learning fast Christian thought to himself and he began to regret teaching him that trick with his tongue as he mercilessly teased him.

"Sy, please." He begged, dumbly he was aware of some noise in the background breaking into his pleasure but then Syed was on him with more serous intent slipping his hand under Christian to rub at his perineum as he took him in as far as he would go. Christian gave one incoherent shout that might have been Syed's name and came. He let his eyes open on Syed quickly enough to catch him licking some spill over off his wrist and looking rather pleased for himself.

"Alright, now I'm off to work." He said cheerfully making to get up and Christian groaned in frustration and tried to pull him back down.

"Can't you call in sick. I'll vouch for you." He pleaded into Syed's neck. "Then you could stay here with me."

"Tempting, but don't you have Amy's christening today?" Syed reminded him straightening himself out and shuffling off the bed.

"Christening? Oh shit, that was the bloody alarm." He realised and started to heave himself out of bed fighting against the post orgasmic lassitude that wanted to take over his body. Syed laughed at him watching as he flung himself in the direction of the shower.

"I'll let myself out then?" he asked mockingly.

"Sorry, but Rox is going to kill me." He explained turning on the water. Syed shook his head understandingly though.

"It's ok Christian, tell you what I'll meet you there, I'd be doing mum a favour if I took the food over anyway. Besides I always show up at least an hour early for work, let Jamie wait on me for a change." Christian shoved his head around the door and blew him a little kiss before turning around so he didn't have to watch him walk away.

**!**

"Babe, I'm really sorry the alarm didn't go off." He lied to Roxy fastening his tie as she shot daggers at him. He wished that he could tell her the real reason why he was so late, she'd probably be more understanding.

"Do you know what, Christian, I really though at least I could rely on you." He bit back his response telling himself that she was just stressed, that she didn't mean to take it out on him and that she wasn't conveniently forgetting the million times she had blown him off or been outrageously late for something.

"We're not opening till we get back, we can set up then." He tried to sooth her, wishing he had Syed's calming skills.

"It looks like an explosion in a party shop, Christian, stuff this I'm going on my own." She sulked storming off only to run into Syed coming through the door with the supplies.

"Delivery from Masala queen." He said brightly.

"Just put it wherever. I don't care!" She snarled at him. Not even fazed in the slightest Syed took in the state of the vic and looked at Christian a little guilt in his eyes.

"Yeah you do." He told her. "That's the problem, you care too much, it's your daughters christening and you want everything to be perfect. Tell ya what, I've still got some time you go on ahead I'll get everything done here."

"You'd really do that?" She asked all the ferociousness in her gone.

"Yeah." She gave him a big hug which he wasn't even capable of returning with his arms full of food.

"You are a lifesaver." She told him and headed out to get a taxi. Christian looked at Syed and unburdened him of the food.

"Thank you, Sy, really." He whispered and Syed blushed slightly. "I owe you one." He added suggestively and sparks of heat started to flicker off Syed.

"Actually…" He said seductively leaning in to Christian just slightly. "I think you owe me two."

**!**

Roxy looked around at the vic with her daughter in her arms.

"Christian!" She whispered amazed. Syed had made the place look incredible. "That mate of yours in an absolute legend." She told him.

"Yeah he is." Christian agreed looking over the pink and blue wonderland that was the vic. Roxy turned to him abruptly take in his expression.

"I mean how many guys would even do this for their friends friend?" She asked a little suspicion creeping into her voice.

"That's Sy for you. He can't stand seeing anyone let down." He tried to say it flippantly but there was a little too much pride in his voice for his own good. "Now come on we have to get this little madam ready for her party." He distracted heaving Amy up out of her mother's arms and giving her a cuddle, luckily Roxy was sufficiently distracted by her child and let her suspicions go. Christian reprimanded himself, he would have to be more careful in the future.


	34. Chapter 34

_Part 34 (25-05-09) Masala queen hosts a party for Bushra and Ian and Jane win the holiday to Scotland._

Christian tried to be cheerful and bright as he unpacked the food but he always got grumpy on days where Syed worked late. He respected Syed for his ambition, he was always putting more hours in than he needed to, helping people with their tasks, not to mention lending a hand at the unit whenever he had a free weekend, but Christian missed him. For the past week he'd been coming to Christian's past midnight his eyes blurry for staring at a computer screen and when Christian had suggested he take it easy he'd told him that he had to put in over time for something and refused to say anymore. He was mopping so thoroughly he didn't even realise that the name of the woman being introduced to him sounded familiar until he repeated it in his head.

"Bushra." He said aloud and she smiled at him.

"Yes, I take it you've heard of me." She said with more than a little conceit. "Only good I hope." She threw a little glance at Zainab who grinned unconvincingly.

"Of course." He lied through his teeth. "And tell me are any of your beautiful daughters her, Zulehka perhaps?" He asked, she pulled back slightly and Tamwar sighed next to her.

"Christian is Syed best friend." He explained.

"Ah, she's just over there." Bushra pointed with pride at a young women standing with a group of girls on the other side of the room. Christian felt his stomach knot, she was pretty, she was also real and just there within walking distance. "I'll call her over shall I?" Christian couldn't hep the masochistic urge that overcame him and he grinned like an idiot.

"Please, I couldn't make the big party and I'd love to meet her." He said woodenly.

"Oh yes…" Bushra looked darkly at Zainab. "the party." She gestured for her daughter and she walked forward looking at everyone with a mild curiosity. She was quiet and unassuming, no doubt Zainab approve of the match. "This is Christian, Syed's friend." She nodded demurely at him.

"Yeah you best get used to him, he and Syed are practically joined at the hip." Tamwar put in obviously trying to be funny and get her attention.

"Sometimes literally." Lucy added in sing song voice and Christian shot her daggers.

"Christian?" She said in a quiet voice. "Yes he mentioned you." Christian's heart sang for a second in his chest then plummeted as she slid her arm through his. "I don't suppose you'd care to have a little chat with me?" She asked fluttering her lashes at him. He smiled to hide his distaste.

"It would be my pleasure." He put his hand over hers around his arm and they walked off together under the watchful gaze of Zainab and Bushra.

"Christian, you and Syed are pretty close, right?" She asked and Christian nearly let out a bark of laughter, yeah they were pretty much as close as you could humanly get, in fact only last night they had been extremely close. He didn't trust himself to talk so made a little noise of affirmation. "Is there…is there someone else?" Christian stopped in his tracks. "I know I'm probably being silly but at the engagement party he was so strange. He took me to one side and asked me if I'd ever been in love then he went off about our duty and responsibility and all this stuff about the community and faith and then just disappeared for the rest of the night." Christian still hadn't been able to get anything out of Syed about that night but he was starting to form a picture. "It seemed like he was really upset." She sighed.

"And do you, love him, I mean?" Christian asked and held his breath.

"No. But he's a good looking man with a good job and my mother approves." She said simply as if that was the end of the matter as if all Syed was was a bunch of boxes with enough of them ticked. He was overcome with a deep hatred of her, she didn't deserve Syed, she didn't even know who he was. "But is he in love with someone else?" She asked her face barley registering any emotions over it.

"I couldn't tell you." Christian said honestly, despite saying it to Syed many times Syed had never said it back. He hoped that he did love him, he sometimes could feel it in the way he looked at him, but it was hard to tell.

"Sorry to bother you, especially at work, thank you Christian." She unhooked her arm from his and left. Soon after Tamwar came up to him.

"Gorgeous isn't she?" he said distractedly to Christian. "Though I guess not to you…though you could problem still see that she's good looking…but obviously she's not your…"

"Yeah she's pretty." Christian cut across Tamwar's babble a little harsher than he meant to.

"I don't get it though, Syed doesn't even seem bothered. I mean he has a women like that for his fiancé and yet he never makes any time to even see her. It's just like school again." He huffed, then carried on at Christian's confused look. "Syed used to get followed home by a whole gaggle of girls and sometimes he'd date one but it was like he didn't care at all and if they didn't pin him down to go do something he wouldn't bother. I'd kill for a girl like that, but no my destiny is more orthopaedic footwear and a wig." He moaned.

"So Syed doesn't seem happy about getting married then?" Christian fished.

"Not at all." Tamwar shrugged. "In fact whenever mum brings it up he makes some excuse and leaves the room." He caught Christians' expression and straightened his back. "Look I know what you're thinking Christian and I know that Syed is your friend and you're only looking out for him but things are different in our world, if mum and dad want him to marry her than he will, that's just how things go. After all he doesn't want to end up like cousin Samina."

"What happened with her?" Christian asked.

"She got caught in the bathroom with her fiancé's best friend. She was cast out. It's true." Tamwar assured Christian at his shocked face. "We saw her on the street a year ago, mum made us cross over and not look. And I really can't imagine Syed of all people risking that."

"Tamwar!" he flinched at his name being bellowed across the room and rolled his eyes.

"She who must be obeyed beckons." He muttered and walked off.

**!**

"I never win anything." Masood complained to Jane.

"Did you buy a ticket?" She asked.

"No." He confessed sheepishly.

"Ok, Ladies and Gentleman and now we have out grand prize a fabulous fortnight's holiday in Scotland." Ronnie called out. "And the winner is ticket number 648." Christian stared gloomily as Jane went up to get her prize. All he could think about was Syed, he remember what he had said back when they were friends about what would have happened if Tamwar had been gay 'they'd disown him', it had seemed like an empty threat. Especially for Syed, after all his mother loved him surely there wasn't anything he could do that would make her stop loving him. But Tamwar had confirmed it, all his worst thoughts. He was going to be what destroyed Syed and he hated that thought. A lump caught in his throat as he realised that the best thing for both of them would probably be to end it now before things got too bad, he knew he had made that decision before and failed but he could be strong enough this time. He pulled out his phone to check if he had heard from him, he had, a little while ago, he told himself not to open the message that it would only weaken his resolve but his fingers moved atomically.

'Working late again, miss you. S Xxxx'

Christian smiled sadly at it. But if Syed was working late there was no need to end it today, he convinced himself he'd do when they next saw each other. He knew it was a lie even as he thought it, as much as he hated himself for it nothing was going to make him give Syed up.


	35. Chapter 35

_Part 35 (02-06-09) Just a short one. Christian has taken over all of Ian's businesses while he, Jane and bobby are in Scotland and he has to take care of Lucy and peter. Shirley starts to get drunk and give away huge portions of chips. Desperate Christian begs heather to cover the cafe while he sorts the chippie out. Nick holds everyone hostage in the café and a fire starts and Bradley (good old Bradley he didn't have a bad bone in his body) saves the day._

Christian fought for breath against the tight hold around him. He looked down the square to see if anyone was looking, no one was, of course not, no one cared. He and Syed were friends it wasn't that strange for them to hug. But if anyone looked close enough they would see the desperate way that Syed's hands were clawed into Christian's top.

"I was so worried." He whispered into his shoulder. "I got here as soon as I heard." He told him. "What if…what if something had happened to you." There was a slight quiver to his voice.

"Shush, I'm fine. I wasn't even in there." Syed pulled back and looked him over, checking for fire damage before pulling him into his arms again.

"But what if you hadn't been." Syed whispered back and Christian tightened his grip on Syed knowing it would bring him comfort.

"That was so cool." Lucy's voice made them jump away from each other. "It's all over the news and everything. Everyone's talking about it. I can't wait to tell dad."

"Yeah about that, I don't suppose we could keep this for your dad?" Christian pleaded putting on his best smile.

"I suppose it's just one more secret for me to keep, eh?" She grinned at them and Christian could feel the nervous tension seeping out of Syed. Luckily she walked off. Christian looked at Syed and sighed.

"Seriously, Sy, what am I going to do?" He asked.

"It's going to be ok, Christian. We'll find Ian's insurance papers get the place rebuilt before he even gets back." He grinned up at Christian a wicked expression on his face. "And if worst comes to worst you can put on some workman's overalls and I can sit over there and watch you rebuild it yourself."

"Hey, cheeky!" Christian reprimanded half-heartedly and hit him lightly on the arm before they started to walk back to Ian's house. Christian gave Syed a little sideways glance when they were halfway there. "Overalls, eh?" he asked and watched Syed blush.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Clarkey, we have a café to rebuild." He muttered embarrassedly to Christian's delight.


	36. Chapter 36

_Part 36 (09-06-09) In the original episode Zainab uses a webcam to spy on the set up date between Syed and Parveen only to be caught. Christian is trying to keep up Ian's business with a little stall selling coffee's but Zainab buys a coffee maker and starts to steal all of his customers. _

"Sorry Christian I didn't see you there what with all these lovely customers." Zainab rubbed it in.

"I thought I could appeal to your charitable side." Christian said resting his head on masood's shoulder as he stood in between him and Zainab.

"Good luck finding that." Masood muttered.

"The thing is…" He explained. "I and Jane have decided to stay on for another few days and when they get back I don't want to break the news to them that not only is the café burnt down but you've gone and poached all our customers." He tried to mimic Syed's best pleading look. "Oh come on Zee you know what Ian's like at the best of times." He tried to find the common ground between them.

"Yeah he's tyrannical, unforgiving, sadistic even." Zainab agreed and Christian felt his hope growing.

"So you'll stop serving coffee?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh you poor deluded soul." Masood said under his breath. "Now Zee before I go tell me you hadn't done anything foolish."

"Foolish? Me?" She raised her eyes brows as if wondering how dare he say such things about her.

"Yes, I heard you talking to Bushra last night, tell me now that you aren't meddling in Syed and Zulehka's relationship." Christian felt himself bristle.

"Of course not." She lied.

"So where is he right now? Because there is no way with everything going on that he didn't at least offer to help on his day off." Masood pointed out.

"He is helping. He's at home waiting for a package." She told him. Christian's ears had pricked up at the first mention of Syed. He grinned to himself, so Syed would be at home all day by himself in that big lonely house, it would only be right for him to go and see him at lunch time.

**!**

"I should have known." Masood shook his head as he watched his lovely wife open up the webcam to show their eldest sat despondently on the sofa going over some paperwork. "The second you said, I should have known you were up to something."

"Oh I love it when a plan comes together." She said gleefully.

"All you need now is a white cat to stroke." He sighed.

"Look if Syed won't tell us what's going on then I don't see what other choice we have." She told him harshly. "Oh shush, that'll be Zulehka!" Masood rolled his eyes and crouched down to watch the screen. He saw Syed causally lead her into the room, they talked for a little while about some supposed package and delivery until they cottoned on that it was a set up. Zulehka suggested that she stay and they talk a little while but Syed turned to the coffee table and made some excuse about having to do paperwork and despondent she left. Zainab frowned at the screen. "What is that boy thinking?"

"Mum…" Tamwar stuck his head around the door and called to her. "There's some guy here about an order he said you were going to place, he's got some samples or something." Tamwar told her.

"Well I better get on with my round." Masood told his wife giving her a little kiss on the cheek as he walked out.

"Tamwar, do me a favour and close down that thing." She pointed at the computer as she too hurried away.

"How come when anything remotely technical needs doing they call me?" Tamwar muttered to himself. "As if just because I'm a geek they think I gain some sort of weird pleasure from turning computers off or opening e-mail attachments." He sat down on the chair and was surprised to see Syed at the sofa in their house. He assumed that it was some plot of his mother's and was about to turn it off when he saw his brother get up to get the door. Curious he watched as he let Christian into their lounge, he shrugged to himself his curiosity waning, he had hoped it might be the beautiful Zulehka but Syed having a conversation with his best friend wasn't very interesting, that was until he saw Christian stroke Syed's face then pull him up and kiss him. He sat star eyed as not only did Syed not object but throw his arms around him and kiss him back.

"Tamwar! Are you done with that computer?" His mother yelled from around the corner. Quickly he clicked off the camera.

"Yeah just about I was just checked some e-mails." He lied shutting the computer down as hurriedly as he could his heart racing and his breath sucked right out of him the image he had just seen playing on a loop in front of his eyes. Once the computer was down he sat back in the chair his hand going over his mouth in shock wishing he could somehow un-see what he had just seen.

"Well if you're quite done you can come here and help me with this."

"Coming!"

**!**

Syed was walking Christian back to his stall, they hadn't been able to do much with the threat of Masood or Zainab entering at any time but Syed had promised him that he would come round later.

"I wish I could spend the whole day with you." He moaned looking up at Christian like a child. "I mean what's the point in having a day off if I have to spend it all alone."

"I think the point was that your boss didn't want you to burn out with all that extra work you've been putting in." Christian told him.

"Hey Tam." Syed called to his brother as he tried to duck out of sight.

"Hi." Tamwar replied not looking at them. Christian and Syed exchanged confused looks. "So what are you doing?" he asked abruptly.

"Walking Christian back to his stall." Syed explained.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess that's what friends do eh? Walk each other places." He started to yammer. "I mean I walk Libby places, and Darren I walk him to places all the time and that's fine so why wouldn't you walk Christian places."

"Umm…sure." Syed murmured. "You done at the unit? I've got the day off and nothing to do, maybe we can hang out?" he suggested.

"Yeah, yeah defiantly, you'll walk Christian back to his stall like good friends do and then we'll hang out. Me and you, just hanging out, probably in the lounge, great. I gotta go." He ended and sped off leaving Syed and Christian staring after him.

"What's up with him?" Christian asked.

"I have no idea." Syed replied.


	37. Chapter 37

_Part 37 (15-06-09) It's Christian's birthday! He thinks everyone has forgotten and gets sad and then James comes to visit and they go out, (sorry James not in this universe) Christian tries something on with James but he rejects him as he already has a partner. _

Christian was in a bad mood. He hated birthdays at the best of times, they just reminded him that he was getting older, and he hated that thought. His mother had sent him a card but Jane hadn't been in touch and Syed seemed not to have remembered at all. He knew that he had been working really hard recently but he thought it wasn't too much to ask for a poxy text or a phone call. He decided to take his frustrations out on the builders.

"I've just been to the site. We agreed an eight o'clock start, ring me when you get this." He hung up angrily as he strode into the living room of Ian's house. Lucy was reclining on the sofa and she looked up at him with a suspiciously innocent look.

"You alright there stress head?" She asked.

"Any calls for me on the land line, babe?" He asked.

"No. Big day?" She asked flicking through a magazine.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cos you're up early is all." She said getting up. "Oh, I do know that you got some post today." She said casually.

"Oh?" He looked around for it.

"Yeah I thought you were going to be at your flat today though, I already dropped it through the letter box." She told him.

"Lucy!" He sighed. "Great now I've got to go there too, thanks!" He bit through his teeth.

"Geez, you try and do someone a favour." She rolled her eyes and sauntered off. Christian marched over to this flat his annoyance at the day in general growing he banged open the door. The room was dark, lit only by little tea light candles. In the middle of the room was Syed standing awkwardly.

"Hi." He whispered at Christian who just stared at him. "This seemed romantic in my head." He explained gesturing to the candles. "It just seems kinda cheesy now. Sorry." Christian crossed the room to Syed and pulled him in for a long kiss.

"I don't think its cheesy I think it's amazing." He told him and Syed smiled with relief before pushing Christian away to scramble for a box in his pocket.

"Here." He thrust it at Christian. "It's your present." He told him shyly. Christian reluctantly let his arms fall off Syed to open the gift. It was a watch, a beautiful silver watch. Christian slid it on and it fit perfectly.

"Sy, this looks too expensive…" he started but Syed just threw himself in his arms.

"Your worth it." He said simply and Christian kissed him again.

"So can I unwrap my other present now?" Christian asked into Syed's neck.

"Other present?" Syed looked up at him terrified. "But…" Christian smiled at him and toyed with the hem of Syed's T-shirt before draggling it slowly up his stomach.

"I mean you, Syed." He told him savagely and pulled the T-shirt up over his head making him chuckle. Syed grabbed Christian's hand and pulled him towards the bed pushing their clothes off as they went until he was wearing nothing but a shiny new watch. Syed pushed Christian down on the bed and straddled his hips, one of his legs either side of one of Christians and started to run his fingers all over him, starting right at his shoulders and moving down to this thighs in slow lingering swipes before grabbing hold of his cock tightly and starting to move his hand. Perfectly at home with everything he reached over and grabbed the lubricant from the metal box Christian kept it in and stopping for just a moment coated his hand liberally in it and went back to his task. Christian bucked up into his touch and made a little noise of pleasure stroking his hands up and down Syed's back teasingly sliding his hands between Syed's ass cheeks.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked darkly and Syed shivered at the implication.

"Yes."

"Uh-uh, you have to say it." During their week in relative seclusion Christian had implemented a 'if you can do it you can say it' rule and slowly he was replacing Syed's all-encompassing 'this' with the actual words.

"Fuck me." Syed growled at him and Christian rewarded him with a long kiss.

He grabbed the lubricant from Syed's hand and covered two fingers in it as Syed watched. He kept their eyes locked together as he pressed himself into Syed watching as his face contorted with pleasure until he thrust up hard against Syed's sweet spot and he fell forward against Christian's chest undulating his body against the welcome invasion. Hastily preparing him Christian soon pulled out and lined himself up with Syed's body guiding the younger man down onto him until he felt himself completely encased within Syed's tight body. They both gasped and held still, Syed pulling at Christian's neck to get him to kiss him, sliding their tongues against each other in now familiar but still thrilling territory. Slowly and very cautiously Syed began to move lifting his body up and down on Christian, one hand around his neck and other down at his own cock stroking himself to the same easy rhythm. Unable to remain passive for long Christian started to raise his hips up to meet Syed's obviously hitting at his prostate as he felt the man responded immediately, his body clenching around Christian and his hand speeding up. Christian felt the world grow dim around him as his orgasm started to approach, not wanting it to be over he slowed down putting his hand over Syed's to slow him as well. Syed let out a moan of frustration that soon turned to pleasure as Christian forced him into a kiss. When he felt himself regain control Christian started to pump his hips again and Syed's little hums of pleasure returned. Wanting more Christian pulled out of Syed and flipped them over pulling Syed's legs wide apart and thrusting into him again making him call out. Christian pushed himself into Syed faster and faster and he stayed with him meeting each thrust until he took in one shuddering breath and came against Christian's stomach. Christian thrust into Syed's body a few more times before calling out his name in a strangled voice and emptying himself into Syed. They panted the same air for a moment Syed's arm wrapped restrainingly around Christians' back before he released him and Christian rolled off. Syed smiled at him.

"Happy birthday."


	38. Chapter 38

_Part 38 (19-06-09) I had to do something big for the first kiss but of course I couldn't do the first kiss because well it's a bit late for that so I decided ages ago that this would be when the following happens, I hope you enjoy. Also I am playing with time a little so Jane and Ian got back the day before this._

"So how did they take it?" Syed asked his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"I burnt down one of his businesses Sy, so not good." Christian moaned cleaning away after another one of the infamous Bushar's parties, a leaving do for someone or other. Christian had spent most of the time worrying about Ian and Jane. He felt a little better now that Syed was here with him. "How's things at yours? Tamwar still being weird with you?"

"Yeah, I don't understand it, as soon as I walk into the room he starts babbling like a moron and then leaves. If he is the great hope for the Masood family in terms of academia we are well and truly in trouble." He smirked.

"Don't worry, you exceed in other things." He put down the tray he was holding and garbed at Syed pulling him in close and pressing their bodies together.

"Oh yeah?" Syed asked flirtatiously. "And what things would these be?"

"Well for example you happen to be the sexiest creature on the entire planet." Syed made a little noise of disbelief. "It's true, I checked." He told him with mock seriousness.

"You're lucky you're so attractive, Christian, because your chat up lines are seriously bad."

"Hey." He pouted. "I got you didn't I?"

"Yeah." He agreed gently lifting himself up to press their lips together. "Yeah you did." Christian threaded his fingers through Syed's hair and deepened the kiss stealing Syed's air out of his body.

"What the hell." The broke apart at the sound of Jane's voice and took several steps away from each other. "What exactly is going on here?"

"We were just messing about." Syed rushed to a bad excuse and looked desperately at Christian for help.

"Oh this is so you, isn't it Christian." She spat at him. "Just typical! The second you two started being friends I should have seen this coming." Christian remained quiet and let her yell at him. "How long has this been going on for?" They looked at each other sheepishly trying to decide if they should lie or not.

"February." Christian muttered and Syed looked at the floor.

"For four months!" She lay her head against her hand in shock. "Who else knows?"

"Lucy." He muttered like caught child.

"You told Lucy!" She screamed and they both winced at the noise.

"She kind found out." He admitted.

"And I take it that Zainab doesn't know." She asked coldly and Syed shook his head. "But you're not gay!" She yelled at him and his shoulders slumped. "This is all you isn't it!" She turned to her brother. "You just can't help yourself, can you? You always want what you can't have. A little bit of pressure they always crack in the end don't they. Just like my first husband, who's next eh? Once you've destroyed everything and gotten bored, once you've had your fun…"

"It's not like that!" Syed butted in suddenly. "This isn't some seedy hook up. I love him!" Realising what he'd said Syed dropped his head to his hands jumping away from Christian as he felt his hand go on his shoulder. "Don't!" He warned. "I swear if you're smiling when I turn around…." He lifted a pair of angry brown eyes to Christian who had the softest smile on his face.

"Well I'm sorry, Syed, but you tell a guy you love him, I dunno, _a million times_ when he finally says it back to you your allowed to be happy. And yeah I would have preferred if it hadn't been yelled angrily at my sister, but you said it, and I'll take it any way I can get it."

"Thirty two." Syed whispered gently his hand coming up and touching Christian's shoulder.

"What?"

"That's how many times you've said it. I counted." Christian smiled at him and ran his hand through his hair before turning to his sister.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, you have no idea how much I wanted to share this with you, but I couldn't risk it. I've…I've never been in love before. You have a million reasons to hate me, Jane, but please not for this."

"Have you two even thought about what's going to happen? Syed, your engaged!" She reminded him.

"I know." Was all he said. After a while Jane gave up and looked at Christian.

"I have no idea what to even say to you." She muttered shaking her head.

"Say you won't tell anyone." Syed asked quietly, brave eyes lifting up from under his long hair.

"I work with your parent's, Syed…"

"Please."

"Fine, but you two have to start being more careful, what if I'd been Zainab?" Christian felt Syed shiver at the thought. "I have to go, but this is not over, not by a long shot." She marched out of the room. Syed watched her go.

"I have the feeling you're in for right earful later." He said lightly a slightly dead tone to his voice but trying to be casual. Christian saw him putting up his veneer and reached out to stop him touching his face gently, the physical contact enough to stop him putting on a front.

"Nothing I can't handle. Now please, say it again. To me this time." He begged but Syed remained silent. "Please, I love you, Sy." He told him.

"I love you too." He whispered back and Christian couldn't help the smile spreading over his face at the words. Syed loved him.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Just once more, please." He begged his lips so close he could feel then move as he whispered it again.

"I love you." He lay their foreheads together resting against the man he loved. "This isn't good is it?" Syed asked in a quiet voice.

"What d'ya mean?"

"If I love you…I can't marry her."

**I finally had him say it, and I know it wasn't quite the lovely moment that it should have been but I thought it fit, sorry if it was disappointing.**

**Kuroseed**


	39. Chapter 39

_Part 39 (22-06-09) In canon this is when Ian comes back from holiday and finds out about the café, Roxy has been on holiday and comes back as well._

Syed gently stroked Christian's fingers with his, sliding the soft pads over the joins and then down the palm before coming back up and threading them through Christian's. Totally bewitched by the movement Christian did nothing but stare at the alternating colours of their skin as their hands joined. It was early morning and they weren't doing anything. Syed had spent most of the weekend with Christian lying in his bed but now the weekend was over and they both had duties to get back to. He had come round for breakfast and Christian had the great joy of being cooked pancakes with golden syrup by the man he loved.

"Do you really have to go to work?" Christian moaned breaking the silence.

"You know I do." He replied patiently. "I've got a pitch today; it could land us with a big client and Jamie's out of the country again, so it's just me."

"You'll be great." Christian told him.

"Your bias." He replied.

"True." Christian admitted running his hands along Syed's shoulder from blade to blade in slow sweeping arches. "It still doesn't mean you won't be great."

"Plus if I get it I'll get a bonus which means I get treat you."

"Good, you treat me very badly y'know." Christian teased leaning up slightly to kiss him, he tasted incredible, the sweetness of the syrup and slight tang of orange juice still in his mouth combining with the unique taste of Syed Masood, he would never get tired of that taste. "But I'd rather have you here with me." He said sincerely.

"Don't forget Roxy's coming back today, that'll keep you busy, not to mention the rebuild of the cafe." Syed reminded him, reluctantly unhooking their hands and getting to his feet, throwing on his jacket over his crisp white shirt. Christian joined him on his feet and slowly slipped his tie around his neck before knotting it for him and pulling it up to his collar. Syed smiled his thanks and went to go.

"Let me know how is goes today." Christian said desperately clinging onto the moment.

"I will, and Christian…"

"Yes?"

"If I find out you've been moping around the whole day I'll be very cross." He warned with mock seriousness. Christian laughed gently and pulled him in for one last kiss.

**!**

"So there was nothing you could call talent out there." Roxy moaned and Christian tried to pay attention, he really did, but his mind kept straying to Syed, to the way his skin looked against the covers on his bed, the way he moved, the colour of his eyes, how his voice sounded when he called out Christian's name in pleasure, when he murmured good morning, when he told him he loved him.

"Shame." He filled in distracted.

"Yeah so me and Amy just stayed in the villa most of the time, y'know."

"Yeah I bet." He muttered with no idea what he was agreeing with. He knew that he must have a ridiculous grin over his face but he just couldn't help himself.

"I'm going to join a nunnery." Roxy said sarcastically.

"Wicked!"

"You're not listening to me!" She protested.

"I am." He lied back.

"You going to tell me what's going on?" She asked.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Christian, honey, your smile gets any bigger you'll be able to swallow the whole vic!" She contemplated him for a moment. "Have you had some action while I've been away?" She asked.

"Might have done." He answered grinning slightly, he wanted to tell her all about it, to tell everyone, but he knew he couldn't.

"Wow, well at least one of us has." She said whinging slightly. Just at that moment Christian's phone went off with a little ding. He fished it out of his pocket.

'Big big BIG news! come meet me if you can. S XXXXXX' He smiled at Syed enthusiasm, jerking his phone away from Roxy who was trying to read it over his shoulder.

"I'm out of here." He told her.

"Christian Clarke, wait, you come back her and you talk to me." She commanded. He turned on his heels and leant in to her for a quick kiss on the mouth.

"See ya!" He grinned and left ignoring her calls of his name.

**!**

Syed was stood in front of the building waiting, his eyes aglow.

"Congratulate me." He demanded holding out his arms for a hug. Christian swooped in and spun him around taking all of his weight onto him, knowing that even when he protested Syed loved it when Christian showed off how strong he was. "Hey, put me down you caveman!" he laughed in his ear and Christian complied.

"Christian like pretty man me take back to cave." He grunted out in his best caveman impression as Syed shook his head in fond exasperation. "Now what exactly am I congratulating you on?" he asked.

"I got the client." Syed told him his smile reaching right across his face. "Mr Henderson was so happy he's put me in charge of two of our new clients and I get a raise." He told him. Immediately Christian pulled him back in for another cuddle.

"Congratulations, Sy!" Christian told him breathing in his happiness. "Does this mean you're going to be spoiling me from now on?" he asked cheekily and Syed hit him lightly.

"I always spoil you."

**!**

Christian sat in Roxy's flat absently playing with one of Amy's toys while Roxy droned on about something or other. His mind was entirely focused on Syed. He had only seen him a few hours ago and yet he missed him, it was always nice seeing him at his office, where he could touch him and no one minded, where they didn't have to worry about anyone coming in and ruining what they had.

"Christian? Are you listening to me?" She demanded.

"Sorry babe I was a million miles away." He confessed laying down the toy and looking at her.

"Who is this guy, Christian? And why hadn't I met him? He's gotta be something if he's turned you into some love sick teenager."

"He's…it's…it's just private ok." He told her.

"Fine, but if your going to be all boring and loved up than we're going out and you can be boring and loved up while I dance. Come on you I'll get this little madam a babysitter and you and me will go have a little fun!"

**!**

Christian looked up unimpressed at the sea of bodies, a while ago this would have been his ideal but it just seemed stupid now. He was here while Syed was…where would he be? He checked his phone and realised that Syed would still be at work, a faint proud smile lingered on his face.

"Well hello stranger!" A familiar voice called to him and gave him two little kisses on each cheek.

"Reg!" He greeted his friend. "It's been a while." He tried to think of the last time that he went out with them, it was before he and Syed got together, after he got back from holiday, they'd gone out for a meal and then on to a club. Syed had stood in the corner, he remember, watching them, he'd worn his black shirt.

"Too long, Dan and Barry are getting some drinks. So how are you? And the lovely Syed?"

"We're good." Christian said only catching himself afterwards and winching at his choice in words.

"You're a 'we' are you now?" He grinned mockingly. "Don't tell Dan, I'm sure he has a whole 'I told you so' speech planned." Laughed giddily. "So where is the handsome little thing?"

"Working." Christian sulked.

"Ah, is Christian's little fwend too busy to play?" He teased as Dan and Barry joined them.

"What's going on?" Barry asked draping one arm around Reg, Christian blinked in surprised he had been gone a long time.

"Syed's working Christian is sulking." Ref explained and Dan gave him a knowing look. "Come on, we've already seen your blond out there having fun, come have a drink."

**!**

Syed looked at him with mild judgment under the affection in his brown eyes.

"Now what did you go and do that for?" he asked.

"It wasn't my fault." He slurred back incapable of lifting his head any longer to look at Syed he let it fall backwards. Syed flicked his gaze from Christian to the wrongfully acquired patio furniture that was now cluttering up his living room. "I think it was Barry's idea, blame him." Syed sighed and went and sat on a wrought iron chair a little bemused. Stopping the world spinning with one hand on his head Christian managed to stand up and join him flinging his arm around his shoulder.

"What am I going to do with you?" Syed asked softly. Christian grinned back and tugged his face up for a rough kiss.

"Oh I can think of a few things." He told him and watched as even the last vestiges of anger left Syed's eyes.

"Ok, but you return this stuff in the morning."


	40. Chapter 40

_Part 40 (25-06-09) Ian confessed that he didn't insure the café and tries to sell his shares to pay for the renovations._

"I can't believe it." Syed's voice came softly over the phone. "How could he not renew the insurance?"

"I know, you were right we should have waiting until we found it. It's all my fault, Sy, what's going to happen if Masala Queen goes under?"

"That's not going to happen." Syed told him. "Maybe it would be better if Ian did sell the shares."

"What and some new person comes in? Changes everything? We had a good a thing going, Syed. And it's about to go."

"No it's not. I might have an idea but I'll need you to e-mail me all of masala queen accounts. Look I'll meet you in the vic at lunch and Christian don't worry everyone I love is in that business I'm not about to let it go under. I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

"Ok." He replied feeling calmer already.

**!**

An orange juice was waiting for Syed when he arrived at the vic and he gave Christian a thankful little smile and a subtle touch of his hand on Christian's arm. Christian's fingers twitched to draw him in for a hug or even a kiss but it was impossible, later, he promised himself.

"Any ideas?" he asked hopefully.

"Just one." He told him. "But if we can get my mum to agree to it, it's a good one." He lay out the accounts on the table and pointed to the figures. "Individually no one has the money to buy Ian out but Masala queen can lend them the money for the rebuild, that way nothing changes and we'll all be brought closer together as families." Syed told him with a tiny smile. "As much as they don't want to admit it, our families work pretty well together, it would be a shame to ruin everything now." He handed Christian a list of numbers. "I drew up some loan projections, this is what Masala queen can afford to lend Ian and these are some repayment plans. It's not much but it's should be enough for you to get the others to listen to you." He continued quickly. "Now my mum will be the main issue, keep stressing that she'll have power over Ian, she'll like that…"

"What you're not going to help me?" Christian pouted.

"I can't, I have to get back to work in a second. Don't worry though Christian you'll do fine." He told him with such confidence that Christian couldn't help but believe it. "And I'll come round later." He added with a little hint of lust in his eyes. He sighed, downed his juice, and jumped to his feet. "Let me know how everything goes." Christian could do little but stare as Syed ran out of the vic to go catch his train. He marvelled at the young man, he had come here, taken three trains and wasted his entire lunch just to help him, if it was possible he loved him even more.

**!**

"It makes sense." He said firmly to Zainab who scowled at him.

"What that we have to pay just because your brother in law made this massive cock up." She sneered back. "Why should we have to pick up the pieces just because he was stupid enough to not insure that two bit café of his?"

"Look I'm the first one to admit that Ian was an idiot, but we have a chance to not let his mistake cost us masala queen. Look at the figures, it makes sense." He gestured to Syed's plans.

"He's right Zee." Masood put in taking one look at the papers. "It makes sense, Ian may be a weasel but at least we know where we stand with him, who knows who he might sell the shares to."

"Fine." Zainab gave in and looked at Christian. "Set up a meeting, I want this over and done with as soon as possible."

**!**

"So, what did Ian say?" Syed asked raising his eyebrows hopefully. Christian considered him a moment before coming in close and pressing his lips against Syed's ear.

"Ian, he says yes." He whispered and when he moved back Syed had caught his bottom lip in his teeth. "And you are a genius do you know that Syed Masood? We owe you everything." He told him seriously.

"I'm just protecting the things that matter to me." He shrugged modestly. "My parents put their soul into that business and you; well I know how much you care about it…" Christian snaked one hand into Syed's hair and pulled him in for a few quick mouthfuls of each other, they didn't have long after all Syed had to have dinner with his family. Christian selfishly wanted to beg him to stay, to distract him until he gave in, but he cared too much.

"I love you." He told him softly against his ear. Their hands linked together and Syed repeated it back to him.

"I'll come back when everyone's asleep." He told Christian and he had to hide the hurt it caused in him, he hated being Syed's dirty little secret more than anything but it was the only way that he could continue to have Syed in his life, he knew that. Glumly he walked over to his sisters to have dinner with them.

"What are they up to?" Ian demanded of Christian.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well they're being just a bit too nice, don't you think. What's their angle?"

"They just want to keep masala queen. We all do." He explained.

"And this little plan was your idea was it?" Ian asked his eyes narrowing on Christian.

"Yeah." He breathed out sullenly. Later he helped Jane clear away the dishes and she turned to him sharply her eyes demanding his attention.

"It was Syed's idea wasn't it?" She guessed.

"Yeah, I told him and he came up with the idea." He confessed worried about how she was going to take this news.

"To protect his family? Or to protect you, Christian?" She asked tilting her head.

"It's the same thing, does it matter?" he said flippantly.

"Of course it matters, because in the end he can only protect one and you should find out now which one it is." She warned, scowling at him. Christian had had enough of Jane's' disapproval the other night and wasn't really in the mood for it now.

"What do you want me to do, Jane? Fall out of love with him? Because believe me I've tried."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"No you just don't want to see anything hurt the business, anything to mess up your life, well I'm sorry but I never planned for this to happen but there is no way I'm giving it up now." He told her seriously. She sighed and gave in.

"Does…does he make happy Christian?" She asked delicately.

"More than anything else in the world. It's…he's…he's amazing." Christian breathed out the word. "Really, I can't stop thinking about him, I catch myself and…oh it's pathetic, he looks at me and I just…I just give in, to everything. I've never felt like this, like I'm less if he's not near me, like nothing matter until I've shared it with him." He cringed at his own words. "And now I'm sounding like some cheesy rom com." He smiled and thought of what Syed had said, how he had described it so perfectly with that soft sweet voice of his. "Being with him is like breathing." Jane's eyes softened under his words.

"Ok." She conceded. "But from now on I want to know the truth. And I want him to come over for dinner, just the three of us, maybe Lucy too since she already knows. If you're serious about this, I'll support you, the both of you." Relieved that she understood Christian gave his sister a cuddle though he wasn't looking forward to telling Sy he had to come to dinner.


	41. Chapter 41

Part 41

Christian slammed Syed's wrists up against the large pillowy headboard at the top of his bed and nipped at the back of his neck hard but not hard enough to leave a mark. Under him Syed shivered and called out his name in a voice that was already growing hoarse from overuse, he'd been teasing him for hours already. He smiled wickedly into the nape of Syed's neck and used his right knee to quickly slide Syed's legs apart making him have to lean against him as he momentarily lost his balance.

"Don't move." He told him softly leaning right in against his ear. Syed nodded dumbly and didn't move, his hands still pressed palm down on the headboard kneeling with his back to Christian. He took a slight movement back and allowed himself to drink in the absolute trust that Sy was showing in him so vulnerably stretched out before him and felt a quick stab of guilt. He trailed his hands down Syed's thighs moving from the back to the front and then up in between his legs to reach around and caress his hard cock making Syed jerky slightly with the pleasure but other than that keep his place. Already strands of soft brown hair were stuck to his forehead with sweat and his breath was coming in near erratic huffs. He leant over the side and picked up the already opened bottle of lubricant and coated two fingers liberally before sliding them teasingly against Syed's opening, he swore quietly and Christian watched his fingers curl up with tension against the headboard. Slowly he pushed in both his fingers and then stopped letting Syed's breathing level out before pulling out and pushing back in, spreading his fingers inside Syed and feeling his body relax to the intrusion. Carefully he angled his fingers upwards and brushed against that spot. Syed made an incoherent noise of want in the back of his throat. Relentlessly Christian pushed against it again, wrapping his own hand around Syed's cock and stroking him maddeningly slowly at the same time. Syed's head fell down slightly until it rested in the headboard and Christian wondered if he should reprimand him for it before deciding to let him get away with it. He pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube again coating his cock and then pressing just the head against Syed's asshole. Rubbing the head against the puckered opening again and again pushing very slightly and then pulling back without breaching him sliding his cock between Syed's ass cheeks.

"Christian!" Syed whined through his teeth and Christian gave in, pulling tight at Syed's hips before slamming his way in. Syed gave a startled little cry that transmuted to pleasure as his body started to recall how to relax around Christian's prick. Giving him a brief moment Christian kissed softly at Syed's neck tasting the salt of his sweat under his tongue before tightening his grip even more on Syed's hips and pulling him off his cock before jerking him back down on him moving his hips in a corresponding rhythm to send his cock as deep as he could inside Syed. Their bodies made an almost violent sound as they hit together tempered only by Christian's soft sweet kisses to Syed's neck with every thrust. Already too worked up they started to reach for their climaxes together. Syed trying his best to keep still but failing and moving his hips seeking out even more of Christian, seeking out everything he had. Knowing it was nearing the end Christian let go of Syed's hips with one hand, concerned to see how long the skin stayed white from the pressure of his grip, and sought out Syed's cock. "Fuck! Christian!" He called out and Christian sped up, soon Syed gave a little groan of pleasure and jerkingly came into his hand. He pushed into Syed's climax taut body a few more time before joining him in his release. Exhausted he pulled out and flopped down on the bed his head at the foot. Laughing Syed joined him resting in his arms while his breath still raced in and out of his body. "That was incredible." He compliment and Christian couldn't help the smug look that passed over his face.

"Syed, do you love me?" He asked.

"You know I do." The reply was instant.

"And you'd do anything for me?"

"Of course."

"Then you'll come to dinner with Jane and me?" He asked and utter bewildered brown eyes shot up towards him, Syed rested his tired body on one elbow so he could stare shocked and appalled at Christian before giving into his smile.

"Fine, but it'll have to wait until after her and Ian come for dinner around ours." He told him.

"Yeah how come Zainab's having them over for dinner to set out the terms when everyone thinks it's _my_ idea?"

"You know mum she'll take the credit where she can, if it fails though she'll be quick to remind you how foolish _your_ idea was." Syed laughed to himself before hauling himself up to Christian's chest to kiss him. "You know you didn't have to do that to get me to agree…" he smiled at him. "I'd pretty much do whatever you wanted already."

**!**

Jane looked awkwardly at Syed as they started the meal. Ian of course was comply unawares of the situation and tucked into his food with gusto but she couldn't help but look at him differently now. As Christians friend she had always thought that he was good for him, he reigned in Christian's rash behaviour, was a relaxing influence, but as a boyfriend he seemed the comply wrong choice. She was worried for her brother, and yes she admitted it, she was worried about the greater fall out, the business, relationships between the two families, her and Masood's friendship. When she looked at Syed and he smiled so shyly back at her with those big brown eyes of his she couldn't help but see the disaster this was going to be.

"So, have you been up to much since you came back?" Masood asked near the end of the meal and Jane couldn't help herself.

"Not really, what with the café still needing rebuilding there hadn't been much to do. I think the most exciting thing to happen has been my mum ringing." She saw Syed frown in her peripherals and wondered if Christian would have told him if their mother had really rung, she wondered how intimate they really were. "Yeah she only had time to ring one of us and I apparently won the lucky draw." She knew she was yammering but she didn't care. "She asked after Christian of course. It seems so strange after all not that long ago she wouldn't have even brought up his name. She didn't cope well when he came out. I suppose many parents don't." She said and ignored the warning look Syed shot her.

"Yes, it must be difficult." Masood nodded in agreement.

"What would you do?" She asked turning her head to further avoid Syed's eyes.

"Me?" Masood seemed surprised by the question. "Well it's not really a question in our community. Homosexuality is against the will of Allah."

"You really believe that?" she asked catching a glimpse of Syed's face perfectly composed, Tamwar however seemed to shift nervously in his seat.

"Yes." Zainab agreed. "Homosexuality is forbidden, those who practise its souls are sent to hell." She told Jane then backtracked. "Not your brother though obviously, only in _our _faith." She muddled through.

"But surely you'd eventually come round I mean it's your child…"

"They would no longer be our child." Masood told her with a startlingly dead voice.

"You'd abandon your own child just for being gay?" she asked, Zainab she had expected this from, but Masood, he seemed so accepting.

"They would have abandoned Allah first and the ruled with which we live, that is something we could not tolerate." He told her.

"Let's talk about something else, eh?" Tamwar suggested cutting through them. "Like business or something." Jane glanced at Syed his face was perfectly composed but he swallowed hard and his eyes seemed to be glistening more in the light than they should be.

"Your right, so how do you propose this works?"

**!**

Syed remained quiet for the rest of the meal barely touching his food Jane felt terrible, she had done this to him. As plates were packed away and the papers were brought out. Jane turned to Syed and tried to look cheerful.

"Syed, how about we go for a walk, eh? Not much we can do but sit around while they work this all out." She suggested and looking slightly relived he agreed. "I am so sorry, Syed, I had no idea…" she stared when they got outside.

"Don't." He told her in a tight voice. "Just could you please get Christian?" His voice wavered at the end.

"But…"

"Please, I just want Christian." He said in a tiny sad voice layer with tightly controlled desperation.

"Of course." Seconds later Christian ran down the street and Syed allowed himself to be pulled into his arms tightly. Jane looked at the two of them helplessly clinging to each other and felt selfish, she had been so burdened down with the larger issues she had nearly missed the two men stuck in the middle, the two men who is was obvious to her now really cared for each other. Christian pulled back a little and wiped the tears off Syed's face with his thumbs.

"There, everything's alright." He told him soothingly.

"I always knew, Christian, I _always _knew. But hearing it, hearing them actually say it." He started before dropping his head back down onto Christian's chest.

"What can I do, Sy?" Christian asked trying to take control of the situation to ease some of that pressure of Syed.

"Can I come back to yours?"

"Of course you can." He turned to Jane a little protective anger burning in his eyes. "Jane, you tell them he's popped round to see me." His voice was stern, unquestioning, not a tone she was used to from her little brother. "And we'll be having a talk about this later." He warned. Jane nodded her head and watched them walk off together vowing to herself then that if she could do anything to help them, she would.

**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed! You are all brilliant!**

**Kuroseed**


	42. Chapter 42

**I wrote this whole bit and it was really angsty with loads of tears and trouble and such and then I thought nah there's enough of that coming up in canon at the moment so I went back and rewrote it don't expect too much just a bit of fluff.**

**Kuroseed**

Part 42 (02-07-09) It's the reopening of the café.

Syed hadn't spoken about the dinner but Jane had given Christian the details, it had taken everything he had to forgive her for doing this to man that he loved but Christian wasn't the kind of man who could hold grudges especially not with his sister. So he reluctantly had forgiven her. Syed spent more and more time with Christian or at work avoiding home as much as he could but everyone had been roped in to help with the reopening of the café and Syed as usual found it impossible to say no to the request of anyone. Christian was secretly happy, they got to spent the entire day together, even if it was being waiters together.

"I gotta say, Christian." Syed looked around the empty café as they set up everything. "the café looks a million times better now." He complimented and Christian smiled at him happily, it was amazing that he managed to have these little moments of happiness with everything that must be going on in his head.

"Well…" He pulled Syed into his arms gently pleasured at the immediate reaction of Syed snuggling in closer. "I have excellent taste." He told him and Syed blushed slightly. "Besides you helped didn't you."

"Not really." Syed shrugged. "I just sat there and watched you. Entertaining certainly, but not exactly help as such."

"Realllly…" Christian purred into his ear. "Cos I remember you being very helpful." He chuckled dirtily and Syed had to pull himself out of Christian's grip.

"None of that you, everyone in the squares going to turn up soon." He warned him and hastily started to unpack all the finishing touches. "Oh one question, Christian."

"Anything." Christian told him sincerely.

"How come if we made this place all retro American diner looking why is Ian doing a willy wonka theme?"

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Laughing lightly to each other they finished working.

**!**

"We're already showing our support by making these blasted cakes." Zainab grumbled to her husband as she spooned cake mix into the little paper cups. Behind her Syed gave Christian little smile.

"The café does well we get our money back quicker." Masood pointed out.

"So you go off gallivanting while I'm left here to stare at the walls all day." She moaned back.

"Maybe I can find something to brighten the place up for you." He told her calmingly and kissed her gently on the cheek before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

"I've noticed you've booked yourself off for the whole weekend." Zainab, now her husband had left the room, started to nag Christian.

"I have." He still couldn't believe what she had unknowingly done to Syed, and how blind she was to his struggle, it was hard to keep his mouth shut around her. "Why?"

"I was thinking of giving this place a deep clean on Saturday." It seemed that Zainab was as pleased with Christian as he was her, most probably because of Syed even more frequent visits to his 'friends' place when he should, in her mind, be with his family.

"Sorry, darling, not me, pride weekend." He explained taking no small joy in thrusting his sexuality in front of Syed bigoted mother.

"Pride?" She asked confused.

"It's the gay festival." Syed told her in a calm voice. "And actually Christian invited me to go with him and some of his friends."

"What!" She turned to him a look of disgust on her face, Christian watched Syed's features for the slightest sign of distress but his walls were too far up to let anything through. "But you're not…."

"Roxy's not gay and she's going. Besides I wasn't thinking of dancing on a float, mum, just watching, I thought it might be fun." He told her. Christian swelled with pride for his young love as he stood up to his mother, an impressive feet when said mother was Zainab Masood. "Now if your done with those cake I'll take them over." He told her, kissing her gently on the cheek as normal and taking the cakes with him. Christian went to grab the second batch but Zainab stooped him with one hand on his wrist.

"Christian, can I have a word with you?" she asked delicately.

"Of course."

"If my son really insists on going to this _pride _festival…" she said the word pride as if there was no possibility that there was anything about this to be proud of. "…then will you make sure he's ok? My son is a good boy and I don't want him exposed to some of _those_ things. I know that you're his friend, Christian, and you will keep those men away from him won't you?"

"Believe me," Christian replied seriously. "No one is getting anywhere near Syed as long as I'm around."

**!**

"Just coffees they don't get a choice?" Syed asked Jane as she showed him briefly how to make the new coffee maker work.

"Ian wants everyone to try the cappuccinos and then they get a golden ticket cake later." She explained before Ian walked over and she gave him her full attention. "Shirley? Job?" she demanded from him. Slightly embarrassed about being so close to the argument but unable to go far from the counter Syed looked away sheepishly.

"Done." He gave in nearly immediately. "Do you want to do a few more coffees I'll hand them out." He suggested.

"It's not as straight forward as it looks." She complained. "It would be easier to find the tardis."

"Where's the coffee bloke gone?" Ian asked.

"Seems Joe Franco was here for my brother." She confessed trying not to look at Syed who had tensed next to her. She gestured over to where the attractive Italian man was leant up against the arcade game talking to Christian.

"Oh Typical we've been open two minutes and he's turned it into a gay bar." Ian moaned.

"Syed, I really could use his help if you don't mind getting him for me." Jane offered him an excuse to go over to them which he took immediately. The Italian was just laughing at something that Christian had said when Syed coughed loudly behind him. He turned and gave Syed a deeply appreciative once over before returning his eyes to Syed's face.

"Jane was wondering if you could help her with the coffees." He asked in his sweetest voice and Christian felt himself tense as the Italian smiled more broadly than he had to.

"Sure of course, how negligent of me." He apologised. Syed however just reached past him and grabbed Christian possessively around the wrist.

"And we have a job to do." He said stiffly and Christian smiled and allowed himself to be dragged off back to where the cakes were. Syed gathered a few on a plate and started to hand them out.

"You're very sexy when your jealous, do you know that?" Christian whispered to him as he visibly bristled when the Italian looked over to them again.

"I was not jealous I just think it's unfair that I was working while you were just hanging around talking to Italian guys." He bit out.

"Really? Cos I was really jealous when he smiled at you." Christian whispered, luckily everyone was so busy that no one was paying any attention to them.

"You were?" Syed asked giving him his biggest eyes. Christian looked over his shoulder to where Joe Franco looked slightly disappointed at the two of them so close and he ran his hand intimately down Syed's arm in a gesture that was far from subtle.

"Of course I was." He smiled. "Oh and by the way I've been put in charge of you safety during gay pride." He looked over Syed critically. "We'll have to dress you up in your most unflattering shirt, and maybe a hat to hide those luscious locks, and some big sunglasses and you'll need an attack whistle…otherwise I'm going to be growling at guys all day." Syed laughed at him lightly.

"I'm not sure I should actually go, I only said that to get a rise out of her." Syed admitted.

"Oh come on it'll be fun." He pleaded suddenly not looking forward to the prospect of a weekend without him. Syed looked at him unsure.

"Won't I hate it?" he asked. Christian thought about what he usually did during the pride festival and decided that it would be pretty much Syed's worst nightmare.

"I'll make sure you don't hate it." He reassured him. "Now come on these cakes won't hand themselves out." He nudged him in the right direction.


	43. Chapter 43

**I'm ashamed to admit that the last time I was in London it was the day after the pride festival and a very drunk man gave me a calendar of penises from classic art in thanks for a light, this is the closest I have ever been to attending the pride festival so I am not going to attempt to write Syed and Christian at the actual festival as I'm sure I would make too many errors.**

**Kuroseed**

Part 43

"Well…" Christian looked sceptically at Syed who was sat a little shell shocked near him. "was it absolute hell for you?" he asked.

"I was with you so it couldn't be." He said evasively.

"So you hated it." Christian hung his head. Syed shuffled closer to him, they were in a bar far enough away from the celebrations that it was quiet but Christian noted the amount of gay couples seemed more than he usually saw. Syed pulled at the rather tacky rainbow beads around Christian's neck before scowling at them critically and tugged them up over Christian's head and laying them down on the table.

"No, I didn't hate it. It made me feel guilty." He confessed.

"Guilty?" Christian asked picking up the beads and twisting them around his fingers for something to do. They had gone with Barry, Reg, Dan and Roxy but lost them in the crowds. Christian had been constantly worried that Syed was going to fall behind and be swallowed up by the crowds of people and never heard of again. Besides he didn't want to get too far away from Syed as he had seen some of the looks that Syed, with his effortless good looks and wide eyed innocence, had been receiving. He'd spent most of the time of high alert.

"Yeah, I feel like I shouldn't be here." He continued in a small voice. "I mean it's _pride_ weekend and I…I'm not proud Christian I'm ashamed. I am exactly what this festival goes against and sometimes I could feel everyone knowing that. See them looking at me like I was some imposter, some traitor to the cause." He shook his head sadly. Christian looked at him and smiled slinking the gaudy beads around Syed's neck.

"No one was looking at you like that, trust me, I was keeping a close eye on how they _were_ looking at you. Besides I bet if you asked half the people here they would have been where you are now. I'm proud that you even came here, Sy. I know how daunted you were by the whole thing." He softly stroked his fingers up and down Syed's wrist and Syed looked at him gently, thankfully.

"You do know Christian that it's not _you_ I'm ashamed of." He told him and Christian grinned back and leaned forward to kiss him only stopping when he saw Syed tense up.

"Sy, no one you know is here." He promised him and watched as Syed's eyes darted around looking for anyone that might know him. Christian didn't want to mention that just being sat with him this intimately during the gay festival was probably enough of damning evidence anyway. Giving up he slumped his shoulders. Cautiously the hand that he had been stroking moved towards him gently running over his face before pulling him in for the smallest of kisses on the lips. Christian didn't have any words all he could do was smile. They sat there in comfortable silence for a while until Christian got a text from Roxy. 'Where the hell r u?' Syed laughed as Christian showed it to him.

"You go catch up with them, Christian." Syed told him smiling. "I think it's time I went home anyhow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be over later and you can tell me all your stories." He got to his feet and took off the beads and placed them back around Christian's neck. "Just don't let some pretty young thing make you forget you're mine." He told him only half joking. Christian reached up for Syed's hand.

"Nothing could make me forget that." He told him soothingly. "You sure you won't be swayed by some muscle man on your way to the station?" Christian asked. Syed giggled and ran his fingers over Christian's shoulders.

"You forget I've got Christian Clarke, who else could compare?"


	44. Chapter 44

**My internet went down yesterday so this is two days' worth of story, it's weird I almost feel like I missed a deadline or something.**

**Kuroseed**

_Part 44 (13-06-09) One of my favourites now, in cannon this is when Syed and Christian are working alone at the unit and Christian is pretending to have a date and Syed accidentally covers him in chutney and then they break the picture Syed painted for his mum and have a heart to heart. I'm also merging it with the next episode where Syed and Christian have to fix the painting and Syed goes back to Christian's._

"Please." Syed begged trying to give Christian the eyes as he resolutely avoided looking at him.

"I told you, Sy, I can't. Your mum, your dad and Jane are busy with the double glazing dinner and someone has to get everything ready for tomorrow." He explained not so much as glancing at the towel clad young man lying on his bed for fear of breaking.

"But why does it have to be you?" Christian could hear the pout in his voice and he wanted so much to turn around but he couldn't let himself. He knew exactly why Syed wanted him to stay, much to Christian's guilty delight he had become more and more clingy wanting to spend more time with just him, the two of them alone. Syed had completely compartmentalised his life, he had the life where he was Syed Masood good Muslim son of a respectable family, he did as he was told and did it with a smile. But he also had another life, Syed Masood the boyfriend of Christian Clarke, the man who was allowed freedom and security without having to give anything in return. This had been fine when the split was obvious, inside Christian's flat he could be who he really was but outside he erected his persona over himself. However, Syed's second life had spread, both Lucy and Jane knew about his relationship with Christian and he could now be open at work, he spent more time in that life than he did in his other and he was getting too used to it. Christian could see the hesitation every time he left his side, he didn't even want to put on his mask anymore and it was killing him every time he had to. Christian had been with guys who were in the midst of coming out before, though he usually didn't want to get involved in the situation, but he had never meant anyone as caught up in the conflict as Syed was. Perhaps it would have been easier if he didn't actually believe in his faith, if some days he didn't truly think that he was going to hell just because he had fallen in love. Christian could do absolutely nothing to help as he watched the want, the need, and the contentment clash with the guilt, shame and disgust. He knew he couldn't just scoop Syed up in his arms and tell him that it was ok to have these feelings, that it was ok to love him, natural and good. But Christian wasn't part of Syed's world, as an outsider his words didn't carry the same kind of weight that someone who was a Muslim would have, as much as he tried he could never truly understand. Syed had told Christian he was thinking of turning to an imam about it but luckily Christian had managed to talk him out of that, Syed had already had the rejection of his parents vocalised for him the last thing he needed was his faith to condemn him as well. He had suggested that Syed look on-line to try and find other Muslims that had gone through similar things but Syed seemed reluctant, preferring to seek peace with Christian instead and push such thoughts away at least while they were together.

"Because there is no one else." Christian told him reluctantly and finally turned to him, he had been worried that Syed might resort to unfair methods to get him to stay but he was laid on the bed quite serenely and gave a simply shrug of his shoulders sending his collar bone into greater definition with the movement. "You can stay here if you like." He suggested as Syed heaved himself up off the bed and sought out his clothes.

"No thank you." He told him with a sly grin. "I'd rather come with you."

"What? You do know I have to cook the whole time?"

"Yeah, I know, so another pair of hands might do some good." He suggested.

**!**

Christian watched as Syed struggled with the jar of chutney trying in vain to get the lid off, his face scrunched in the effort of it. He looked adorable with Christian's apron on over his jeans and his mother's hat covering his hair. Christian put down his knife and casually walked over to him smirking as Syed blushed at being caught trying to open the jar.

"It's like someone's superglued it." He told him with a serious expression and Christian half expected him to start an investigation into he case of the superglued chutney jar.

"Give it here." He told him snatching the jar away from him. "You need a man." He growled to him and watched as Syed gave a little half smile back starting to snigger when Christian struggled.

"Well your not doing it right." He told him and Christian glared back at him.

"I think I know how to open a jar." He told him with a slight unimpressed raise of his eyebrow.

"Give it to me!" Syed tried to get it back reaching for it playfully.

"Let go of it." Christian fought back and then suddenly he felt the cold gloopy contents pour out over his top. He look at Syed who had his mouth open slightly in shock before giving him an 'oops' expression and filling his eyes with the correct amount of contrition to fight against the mirth Christian could feel bubbling up in him. Christian put his hand on his hips and stared at him which finally broke him and Syed doubled over in giggles. He stole the chutney jar out of Syed's hand and held it threateningly. The humour fled Syed's eyes and he backed away slightly.

"You wouldn't." He said backing away.

"Wouldn't I?" Christian asked and flung the jar at him, he pulled up his hand to cover his face just in time and the apron took the worst of it. He was still wiping ineffectively at the chutney along his forearm when he looked to Christian to yell at him stopping when he saw Christian slam down the jar and pull his T-shirt over his head. "Now that is trashed." Christian told him scowling at the T-shirt as he unfolded it in front of him to assess the damage.

"Till tie-dye makes a comeback." Syed told him taking a step towards him.

"You think this is funny?" Christian asked gesturing to the T-shirt.

"No." Syed shook his head just slightly his eyes glazed over as they travelled Christian's chest.

"Oh yeah you seem all cut up about it." Christian rolled his eyes jumping when he felt one warm soft hand slide from his stomach upwards.

"Well it does have its benefits." Syed told him his voice unintentionally dripping with sex.

"Oh yeah?" Christian asked flinging the T-shirt in the general direction of the door and reaching for Syed.

"Yeah." Syed said and pulled Christian's head down to kiss him never stopping in the trail of fingers and short nails over his skin.

"Sy, we so can't do this." Christian tried to regain some sort of sense in the situation, something that was becoming increasingly hard as Syed kissed him again sliding their tongues together before pressing himself hard against Christian. "We're supposed to be cooking." He tried again ineffectually as Syed slid his hand down to cup Christian's crotch over his trousers. "I don't think it's very good health and safety."

"True." Syed reluctantly agreed and let him go returning to what should have been his original task using what was left of the chutney. Strong arms slinked around his waist and lips pressed against his neck exposed by the hat.

"But if we get this done quickly we can go back to mine and you can make it up to me for ruining my T-shirt." Christian whispered and Syed turned around grinning at him.

"I really am very sorry." He said teasingly. "Now, if we're going to hope to get anything done you had better go get something to wear." He told him tracing curving patterns tantalisingly down his chest, Christian laughed and went to go get his spare T-shirt from the office. When he came back Syed was staring at one of the walls, he joined him and tilted his head at the painting that was leaning up against the wall, it looked at little amateurish to him.

"What's that supposed to be?" Christian asked mockingly.

"It's Karachi, in Pakistan." Syed told him deadly. "I did it for mum years ago; it used to be hanging up in the living room until dad started to make a fuss. Mum must have brought it over." He just stared at it and swallowed his brows lifted together in his pain. Finally he looked away and reached up and turned it around unable to face it, what it represented. Christian looked at him and wondered what to say. Gently he lay his hand on Syed's shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

"I can see why your dad wanted it out of the living room." He mocked hoping to lighten the mood but instead Syed turned to him his eyes blazing with hurt and Christian clenched thinking that he had said the wrong thing.

"How can you say that? Being a painter is my dream, it's all I've ever wanted. Do you want to destroy that too?" He asked and Christian felt his heart sink.

"Sy, I'm sorry alright I didn't realise it meant that much to you." He pulled Syed's hand towards him begging his forgiveness trying to look deeply into those angry eyes of his.

"Gotcha!" Immediately all the anger was gone and Syed smiled at him. Christian laughed lightly and shook his head in disbelief before reaching for the back of Syed's head and tugging him in for a slow easy kiss.

"Yeah, yeah you have." He told him with complete honesty in his voice. Syed smiled back at him for a moment his eyes lifting with the joy of the situation his breath caught in his throat.

"Come on, we still have a lot to do before we're finished." He reminded him and they went back to their tasks.

**!**

"Well not bad!" Syed announced looking over their work.

"Yeah I still can't believe we got it all done."

"Me neither. We make quite a team." Christian smiled at the thought. He liked the idea, Syed and him a team. He walked closer and Syed let his eyes run down him over his fresh T-shirt. "I'm sorry about your clothes." He said meekly.

"What that old thing." Christian shrugged before reaching for Syed's arm and tracing his thumb over the delicate skin of his wrist. "Come back to mine." He offered and watched Syed's face light up at the idea.

"Ok." Was all he said and followed him out all thoughts of the boy who painted that picture for a mother who expected so much of him gone with the simple pleasure of being with each other. The rest could wait for another day.


	45. Chapter 45

_Part 45 (16-07-09) The morning after Syed goes back to Christian's, in canon this is when Syed proposes to Amira, obviously not happening. _

"I would like the full works." Christian requested of his sister in the café standing next to Ricky who was bobbing away. "The full Monty, the full fullness of a full breakfast." He told her grinning.

"Someone's happy." She noted with a smile.

"Happy and hungry." He announced slapping Ricky on the shoulder in his enthusiasm. A few moments later Syed walked in the café ready for work in his suit, his eyes immediately found Christian.

"Alright." He whispered and Christian smiled back at him, it was like they had their own little world sometimes. He turned to Jane who gave him a reassuring if a little awkward smile. "Uh, coffee to go, please." He asked and went to sit down with Christian. "Have you got a sec?" Syed asked him trying to sound casual.

"Sure." Christian replied instantly before leaning right in towards him and putting on his best low voice. "What can I do you for handsome?" Syed blushed under the compliment and looked away.

"I'm sorry I had to go last night." He apologised quietly looking around to make sure no one heard.

"It's ok." Christian tried to sound convincing but by the look on Syed's face he obviously wasn't buying it. "I understand."

"I walked mum to the unit this morning and she saw Karachi, we forgot to turn it back round. Tambo's got her convinced there's a ghost." He ran his hand over his face looking so tired for a moment. "Sometimes I think this is the stupidest thing I've ever done." He confessed.

"Hey, I don't think it's stupid." Christian reached out and took Syed's hand squeezing comfort into it through the skin. "I think it's beautiful." He told him and watched as the exhaustion broke with happiness glad he could give that to the man he loved. Jane interrupted the moment bringing Syed his coffee and placing Christian's breakfast in front of him. Syed thanked her with a little nod of his head and then looked at Christian's meal with a little cockiness in his face.

"Well I should get to work, you eat up, you'll need your strength for later." He told him and Christian felt a flash of heat spread to his crotch as Syed got up giving him one last crooked smile and leaving. He looked at his breakfast, a meal fit for a king, and right then he felt like one.

**!**

Christian watched as Syed ran his hands through his hair, pushing it so savagely off his forehead that his thumb caught on the soft skin and left a bright red trail against his golden complexion that slowly faded back into his skin. He sighed once to himself and turned back to his computer. Christian had been sat helpless for the last ten minutes as Syed worked overtime to correct some mistake that seemed to have happened.

"Masood!" Jamie threw his head around the door. "Any chance your down with the Rogers file?" he asked desperately and Syed didn't even look up from his screen to hand out a blue paper file to him. "Cheers." He said and made to go but Syed stooped him.

"Any clue what's happened?" he asked quickly before Jamie could escape.

"It's a tech problem apparently." Jamie rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Some computer fault ended up resetting some of the figures because of a corrupted save or some such nonsense, the guys in IT walked me through it but I dunno." He shrugged.

"You mean the figures could be off in all the files?" Syed asked horrified as he scanned his cluttered desk his eyes locking onto each and every file he was in charge of.

"Yeah, but Henderson only wants us to deal with these ones, the tech guys are pretty certain they can find out which files are effected." Syed sighed with relief. "Well best go have to put on my game face." He grinned broadly, a salesman smile. "Pretend we haven't been throwing the files back in order for the last two hours." He grinned at Christian. "Nice to see you again by the way." He nodded and then fled. Syed took in a deep breath and continued checking the files against eh computer data.

"Sy, is there anything can do?" Christian asked desperately wanting to help but not knowing what he could do. "How about a coffee?" Syed looked at him like he had just ended world hunger.

"That would be wonderful. I'm sorry this happened Christian, you can just go if you're bored." He told him. Christian looked over him, even hunched and bathed in stark computer light he was still the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"You kidding I get to stare at you, how could I be bored?" Christian told him and kissing him gently just on his left eyebrow, making him shut his eyes against the touch, he left in search of coffee. The café was shut but he found a coffee maker in a kitchen not far from it and tried his best to make it as nice as he could for his busy little soldier. He brought it back to Syed who took it gratefully from his hands before returning to his keys.

"So how was work today?" Syed asked not stopping for a second.

"It was ok." He shrugged.

"How was mum?" He asked flicking his eyes up to him briefly.

"Mental. I swear, Sy, I actually heard her use the words 'ghost trap'." Syed chuckled against his cup.

"You mean you didn't tell her that you moved it last night?"

"Oh yeah now why didn't I think of that." He snapped his fingers as if he hadn't realised grinning to himself.

"That's not nice, Christian." Syed chastised him but couldn't help a little smile twist his lips up slightly.

"Hey I wasn't the worst. Masood and your brother kept moving it whenever she left the room."

"Allah protect them when she finds out." He shook his head slightly before giving a few more clicks and announcing that he was done. "Ok, all finished, I have to hand these files to Jamie and then I'm free and we'll go to this dinner." He shuddered at the thought.

"Oh come on Sy, it won't be that bad. My sister isn't a monster." He told him.

"If some girl was going out with Tamwar but refused to acknowledge him in public I know I'd be more than a little miffed at them." He said to Christian getting up and walking up to Christian's chair. "Nevertheless…" he stroked Christian's' cheek with one finger looking at him with devotion. "I told you I would, so I shall." He leant down and kissed him softly on the lips.


	46. Chapter 46

_Part 46_

"Well last night wasn't so bad was it?" Christian asked Syed who lifted one eyebrow up to him and then looked away. "What?"

"Well I guess if we're looking at it from an entirely objective place, the place didn't fall down or catch fire so I guess it wasn't so bad, but you have to admit it wasn't exactly great." Syed sighed and flopped down on the sofa next to Christian pulling his tie off and flinging it with a haphazardness that Christian was so used to that he didn't even consider it mess anymore.

"I admit when Ian came in and asked what the three of us were doing it was a little weird." Christian laughed lightly.

"It's not funny!" Came the immediately angry reply. "If he worked everything out that's my life over, Christian."

"I know." Christian muttered to himself contritely, the last thing he needed was to be reminded of the fact that this idealistic little fantasy he had of Syed coming out and his mother reassuring her son that she loved him no matter what was nothing more than the delusions of a madman.

"Sorry." Syed apologized and curled up close to Christian. Absently Christian's hands started to work on undoing the first two buttons on Syed's shirt exposing his slim chest a piece at a time to the warm air of the flat. Syed sat and allowed himself to be undressed for a while before sliding one hand along Christian's jaw and hooking behind his head at his neck and forcing their lips together with a wonderful ease. "I wish that I didn't love you sometimes." He whispered against Christian's lips. "Or that I didn't care what my family thinks of me." He lay his head on Christian's shoulder. "I just wish I could have both." He sighed against Christian's skin sending a sad blast of air against him as if he was trying to huff out all his frustration. "No matter what I choose it's going to rip my heart out." He looked up at Christian his eyes lightly coated with tears. "I have _never _in my life disobeyed my parents…" gently he pressed their lips together again. "…but I've never cared about anything enough to even consider it before you." He clutched onto Christian so tightly as if he was afraid someone was going to come along and take him away, his head buried against Christian. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do apart from fold his arms around Syed and squeeze him in close. They lay there for so long that Christian began to think that Syed had fallen asleep against his chest, the even rhythm of his breathing the only audible noise against the metronome like tick of the clock.

"Sy…?" He whispered testing. Slowly big brown eyes turned to him and looked up at him seeking some unavailable reassurance that everything was going to be ok. "Do you want a cup of tea?" was the only thing he could think to say.

"No, I should probably go, mum'll be wanting me back." He told him and extracted himself from Christian's arms and found his tie on the floor. He gave Christian one sad lingering kiss and threw a reluctant look at the doorknob. Christian watched his heart breaking as the person he cared about most in the world took in three shaky breaths before he had enough courage to open the door and leave just to go home. He leant over and pressed his palm against the door keeping it shut, taking control of the situation.

"You're not going anywhere." He told him seriously, his body pressed up against the length of Syed's back. Syed turned his expression a mix of shock and relief. He pulled Syed around so they were facing each other and pressed his back up against the door bending down just slightly to kiss him, worried that he had made a huge mistake until arms slinked around his neck and pressed them closer together. Gratefully Syed smiled at him stroking the back of his neck in little feathery circles. "You're not going anywhere, not yet." Christian repeated into his neck before pulling him back up into a kiss. He just held him close and kissed him, trying to overlay these feelings of such natural and honest pleasure over the numerous doubts and hesitations that muddled his mind. He slid down Syed's body tugging his shirt out of his trousers and hastily unhooking the buttons and pushing it off Syed's slender form. Kissing and licking at his skin pleased with each distracted quiver of his skin and how his hands pushed into the short hair on Christian's head. Relieved to see Syed relaxing into the situation he licked into his belly button as he opened his trousers pushing them down to his ankles before trailing his hands back up his legs slowly tracing the shape of his thighs before tugging down his tight black boxers to join them. He leant in and buried his face in Syed's crotch, grabbing him firmly and taking him into his mouth, today was not a day for teasing and he took him in as far as he could immediately letting him harden in his mouth. Syed's hand went to the back of his neck forcing the tilt of his mouth as he took Syed right to the back of his throat. Christian looked up at him, his chest was lifting unsteadily, his head thrown back in pleasure his jaw tight and his eyes shut. Christian took his balls in one hand and squeezed gently and Syed let out a low soft moan. Christian's hand reached out behind Syed thinking to press into him knowing that would almost certainly make him come.

"No." Syed panted out. Christian pulled back slightly and looked up at him confused. "You're too far away. Come up here." He managed to get out and opened his arms for Christian to hold him. Smiling Christian stood up and threaded his arms around Syed, pressing his jeans against Syed's now hard member. Syed gasped in Christian ear and then one hand dove down to Christian's trousers and fumbled to open his jeans and release him, stroking with pleasure hurriedly clumsy strokes until Christian was moaning back against Syed. The younger man let go of him to push Christian's jeans lower and then he grabbed his ass tightly and forced their bodies together hard grinding himself into Christian. Their sex rutting against each other in a quick pace, their mouths finding each other and passing breathless kisses between them as they pressed into each other seeking their pleasure from nothing more than simple friction. Christian felt Syed start to grow more erratic in his arms and he pushed his hand between them and wrapped his hand around both of them rubbing them together, the slide easy with precum until Syed broke the kiss to huff out Christian name in his ear. He sped up his hand and joined his love, resting their foreheads against each other, then wrapping one arm around Syed taking his weight onto him as he felt his legs start to buckle. "Well I'm going to need a shower now." Syed whispered happily in his ear. Christian laughed back happy that he was in a better state of mind.

"I'll wash your back." He told him. "And then I'll walk you to your door." He reassured.

"I love you." Syed told him simply.

"I love you too."


	47. Chapter 47

_Part 47_

Tamwar looked sideways at Christian blinking rhythmically at him.

"Can I help you?" Christian asked teasingly.

"Yeah..ummm…no well I dunno. I…I dunno." Christian furrowed his eyebrows at Tamwar who sighed and tried again. "I…It's Syed. Something's wrong with him isn't it?"

"What do you mean wrong?" Christian asked checking behind him to make sure that Masood or Zainab were nowhere near.

"I hear him walking about the house at night, just walking about, and recently he looks so sad all the time, and he's never home anymore, like he can't bear to be there. He's your friend Christian, do you know what's wrong?"

"No, I don't." Christian lied and Tamwar looked away.

"But if you did know you'd do anything to make him feel better right?"

"Of course."

"So would I." Tamwar said resolutely. "Even if it was something I didn't think was right if it made him happy I'd…I'd be there for him." Christian lay one hand on Tamwar's shoulder.

"I'm sure he'd like to hear that." Christian smiled but Tamwar just looked away awkwardly.

"Yeah well he is my brother it's sort of an obligation." He dismissed. Christian didn't really understand what he was talking about but he was glad that Syed obviously had at least one supporter in the Masood house.

**!**

Tamwar stared at his brother, it was hard to tell what he was thinking but it definitely wasn't happy thoughts as the imam asked for his opinion on marriage. In fact he looked dead inside. Tamwar had never been close to his brother, and he was beginning to think he had never really taken the time to look at him. It was like he was suddenly seeing what he really looked like, his eyes were so sad and there was tightness in his face that shouldn't be there. Tamwar had always seen himself in competition with him and even though he had always been smarter it was Syed that had had all the better qualities in his mind. His easy way with people, his good looks, charm and popularity. He had always thought of Syed as the lucky one and he was the victim, the geeky younger brother. He found it hard to think that this whole time he had been missing the truth of the situation. Now it all seemed so obvious, the way he smiled in that way that didn't meet his eyes, the way he put himself in the line of fire just to stop arguments, the way he gave in to whatever anyone else wanted of him. Tamwar hardly heard a word that was said, he was ashamed that when Bushra and her daughter left and Syed went out to get some air he didn't even have a clue where his brother might have gone. He knew that Christian was working at the vic tonight doing a favour for his friend Roxy, he'd left work early because of it. He searched his memory for times when he had seen Syed be happy. A particular memory sparked in his head, Syed taking him out without dad and walking him to the swings and showing him how swing properly. He had been so patient and understanding, so enthusiastic as he showed him to get so high that Tamwar was afraid that he might go all the way over and when he fell off in fear Syed going to him and reassuring him, his soft voice telling him that he was there and everything was fine. Following an automatic route his feet chose he soon found himself in front of the swings. It was far too late for any children to be around and his brother was alone sat on the swings moving listlessly forward and back.

"Hey." Tamwar called to his brother and pretended not to notice the way he quickly wiped at his eyes before replying.

"Hey, Tambo." Tamwar took the seat next to him resting his hands in his lap and looking sideway at Syed for a while before the constant movement made him feel slightly nauseous. "How did you find me?" Syed asked curious his voice belaying none of the emotions that Tamwar had seen go through him only moments ago.

"I dunno. I was thinking of when you taught me how to swing I guess." He shrugged. Next to him Syed laughed.

"You were so scared of them back them. You kept saying you were going to go all the way over the top."

"Yeah but you told me I wouldn't and I trusted you." Tamwar told him. "Luckily I wasn't always so trusting or I might still think every swimming pool keeps sharks."

"Sorry about that." Syed mumbled.

"It's ok." Tamwar shrugged again and they were silent for a while. "So are you really going to marry Zulehka?" He asked bluntly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Syed asked stopping swinging.

"Because you don't want to."

"I do…"

"No you don't, Syed." Tamwar told him gently. "You're marrying her to keep everyone else happy."

"And is that so wrong?" Syed asked.

"For you it is." Tamwar sighed he hated these talks part of him just wanted to go.

"Yeah well I don't matter." Tamwar started to say something but Syed cut through him. "No Tamwar, you don't understand. I have _always_ been prepared for this, if I can help our family in any way I will do my _duty _and I will _not _bring shame and dishonour to my family, Tamwar, I just can't. and it won't be so bad." He continued bravely. "Over time I'm sure it'll get easy, routine almost."

"But it's killing you." Tamwar said softly and Syed smiled at him bravely.

"I'll be fine Tamwar, this is just how it's supposed to be."

"And what about Christian." Syed flinched at his name.

"What about him? He's my friend." Syed replied tightly.

"Syed, I know." Syed's whole body was tensed.

"There isn't anything to know." He insisted.

"Syed, it's ok. Whatever happens, whatever you choose you do you're my brother and I'll love you." He told him meekly and Syed turned to him in surprise.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Syed said breathlessly.

"To be honest I don't understand it. I mean you could have any girl you want and yet…" Tamwar couldn't quite bring himself to actually say the words. "And I know we haven't ever really been close but there is nothing that you could do_, nothing_, that could make me turn my back on you." Syed gave him a little grateful smile. "I just wanted you to know that." Tamwar got to his feet and turned to his brother. "No matter what happens you're not going to lose all your family." He reassured him and walked away leaving Syed sat alone on the swings his mind in utter turmoil.


	48. Chapter 48

_Part 48_

Christian had waited all night for Syed to come to see him but he hadn't. He had tried his phone but he hadn't answered. Later he had tried his work number but Jamie had told him he'd rung in sick. Christian was starting to get worried, Syed didn't ring in sick, especially not when things were still a little muddled after the technical error. Something wasn't right. He tried to talk to Tamwar at the unit but Zainab was keeping such a close eye on him in was impossible. In fact she seemed even more brittle than usual. Masood came in at lunch as took Christian into the office, smiling away as usual.

"I just wanted to thank you for all the work you did the other night when we were off on the double glazing diner." He told him. "You really went above and beyond the call of duty, in fact I'm a little surprised that one person managed to get all that done." Christian looked away to stop himself revelling that Syed had helped him. "I talked it over with Zainab and she agrees that some sort of reward is defiantly in order, and then I remembered that you haven't seen your mother in ages and maybe you might want to have a little holiday, on us of course."

"Wouldn't you need me here?" Christian asked suspiciously.

"I'm sure we'll cope." He replied with an amicable expression on his face.

"What about Sy?" Christian wasn't sure exactly what he was asking but Masood didn't seem surprised at all.

"It was his idea." Masood told him easily.

"Then I should thank him for such a lovely suggestion.

"Oh I wouldn't he's terribly sick, tonsillitis, can't say a word."

"Then I should go and see him." Christian insisted now certain that everything wasn't as if seemed.

"Oh no don't worry Zee's been fussing over him so much I'm sure he'd just want the time alone. Besides he has his family around him and that's what's really important." Masood told him and started to count out some money. "Look just take the money arrange a visit with your mother and when you get back Syed will be back to normal and you can talk to him then." Masood hit him on the arm harder than a friendly gesture. "You just think about it ok." He told him thrusting the money in his hand.

**!**

"I dunno something's up." Christian said to his sister once he'd told her the story. "What do you think I should do?" Jane spread out the money in front of him.

"I'd be on a plane already." She told him.

"Yeah but don't you think it's a bit strange?"

"Look Christian Syed's ill so Zainab isn't going to let him out of her sights is she? So you could spend the whole time moping about whining that you can't go see him, or you could use this money and try and do something that would take your mind off it. And if it makes you feel better I'll keep an eye on things, make sure he's ok."

"I guess." Christian said unconvinced. "I'll ring mum tonight." He told her and got up to go. "And you'll check in on Syed?"

"Of course I will." She told him reassuringly.

**!**

Once he had told his mother the general idea Linda had taken over and any question about whether he was going or not went out of the window. The only thing was though if he was going he didn't want to go without saying goodbye to Syed. For three days he attempted to contact him, phoning him a million times trying to get Tamwar alone long enough to give him a letter, turning up at the door with ice-cream for his throat, but Zainab and Masood seemed to be everywhere and seemed to be bending over backwards to kindly pass on his good wishes for his friend. The night he was due to leave he stood under Syed's window trying to see if it would be possible to do something romantic like climb up the drainpipe and knock on his window to press one little kiss against his sore throat and tell him that he loved him and couldn't wait until he was better before he left. But as he stared up at the window he realised how impossible it was, there was nothing that he could grip hold of to help him up the wall. Giving up he sighed to himself, but then he saw the curtain twitch. Out of nowhere came Syed's face, slightly paler than normal, his eyes darkened by rings underneath and Christian wanted desperately to go up and hug him, he obviously was ill if his face was anything to go by. He didn't smile to see Christian just reached out his hand and placed it on the glass his fingertips pressing against it making five little points of near contact. Christian smiled gently and waved his goodbye his eyes trying to tell Syed everything he wanted. He looked up and down the square once and then mouthed as obviously as he could 'I love you'. In the window Syed smiled so gently it almost wasn't visibly and mouthed back. 'I love you too' before disappearing back behind the curtain. Christian gathered his bag and headed off thinking how ridiculous it was that he didn't want to be off on a holiday but be in his flat making soup for the man he loved, getting him a blanket if he got chilly and generally taking care of him, he thought to himself how much love could change a person. He hoped desperately that by the time he got back Syed would be better, he missed him so much and something about this separation just didn't feel right.


	49. Chapter 49

_Part 49_

Christian had been in Florida for five days, it was lovely on paper; bright, sunny filled with bars and clubs but it held absolutely no joy for him. He tried his best to act the part for his mother; she had been surprised enough at the idea of him coming to visit her, it would look unnatural if all he did was shuffle around the house wondering how Syed was. He hadn't told her anything that had happened, but she must have known that something was amiss by how quiet he was and how uninterested in anything he was. The only thing he actually seemed interested in was ringing Syed who still hadn't answered his phone, he couldn't shake the feeling that he never should have left. Christian was sat out in the sun pretending to read a magazine when his phone went off. He reached over quickly hoping that it might be from Syed telling him he was all better and couldn't wait for him to come back. It was Lucy. The text was short nothing more than three words 'come home now'. He tried to ring them but when the phone wouldn't even connect he knew something was very wrong, worried he started to pack.

"Christian? What's happening?" His mum asked peering around the doorway.

"I'm sorry, mum, I know this must seem strange but I have to get home." He explained jamming his clothes hastily back in his suitcase and kissed her on the cheek as he brushed past.

"Hold on." His mother grabbed his arm trying to stop him before taking in the genuine concern on his face. "I'll drive you to the airport." She told him. At the airport Christian exchanged his ticket for the next available flight coughing up more money to pay to do so, but that wasn't for another four hours and even then it would be just over a nine hour flight until he would be back in London. His mum promised him to keep trying to get in contact with Jane or Lucy and send him a text or leave him a voice mail he'd be able to check as soon as he landed. He felt so helpless stuck on a bloody plane unable to even keep ringing the house. The kind old couple next to him assumed that he was terrified of flying with his nervous twitching and he's been tempted to tell them everything, to vent his little story but he couldn't even summoned the words he was so sick with worry, so he just smiled good naturedly and looked away trying to keep his fidgeting to a minimum. Caught in frustration even simple tasks like waiting for his luggage seemed to take forever and when he checked his phone he had nothing but a worrying text from his mother telling him that she hadn't gotten through but she would keep trying. He gave everything that was left in his wallet to get a cab back to Walford regardless of the late hour and high charge all that he cared about was getting back to his family, adrenalin making him forget how long he had been awake for.

**!**

When he did arrive back in Walford it was the middle of the night. Not wanting to wake anyone up if it was just Lucy exaggerating Christian didn't knock but used his key to get into the Beale residence. Everything looked ok as he walked into the hallway, there was no blood up the walls or fire marks, however the hallway phone was unplugged from the wall for some reason, but other than that there was no signs of anything bad happening in the house. A little relieved that the worst of his thoughts hadn't been realised he continued cautiously around the corner into the lounge.

And there he was laid out in the sofa, a single duvet with one of bobby's old power ranger covers over him. Syed Masood. Even in sleep a deep set frown over his face and an ugly purple mark colouring the area around right eye. Christian dropped his bags immediately and went to him kneeling down on the floor to run careful fingers over his face.

"My beautiful boy." He whispered, it felt like he hadn't seen him in months not days, his voice caught with affection for him. Sleepy eyes lifted for a second and those brown planets fixed on him through a veil of dark lashes, desperately trying to keep his eyelids open as they constantly threatened to shut.

"Christian…?" Syed whispered his name sleepily before his eyes blinked slowly and he fell back asleep.

"Syed…" Christian reached out to shake his shoulder to wake him up.

"Let him sleep." His sister's voice came from behind him making him jump. He got to his feet and faced her. She was stood, her face set, in her dressing gown and slippers.

"Jane, what's going on, why is Sy here?" he asked.

"Let's go into the kitchen, he's had a rough couple of days." She explained looked fleetingly at the once more sleeping form on her sofa. "He deserves a little rest." Christian followed her into the kitchen where she flicked on the kettle. "I'm guessing Lucy texted you?"

"Yeah." Christian replied anxious to get to the heart of the matter.

"When?" She asked filling two cups with some coffee and adding the boiling water, sliding one full cup over to her brother and keeping one for herself.

"I dunno, what time is it now? About fourteen hours or so ago." He told her hurriedly.

"Ah, that's about when everything kicked off I guess." She mused to herself. "I thought she might have."

"When what kicked off? Jane would you please tell me!" He demanded worry turning to anger.

"I will, Christian. But you have to understand we were going to get in contact with you tomorrow when everything was calmer, when we had some time to get our breath back." She told him.

"Jane, please, please just tell me what happened." He begged lightly. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Well in the beginning we didn't realise anything might be worng…."


	50. Chapter 50

_Part 50_

Christian had been in Florida for one day and Jane was keeping her promise to him to look out for Syed. Personally she thought that he was being a little over protective, but she thought about how she felt when one of the kids was ill and she couldn't imagine being away from them. The idea that her brother might want to not go on a sunny holiday but would rather say here and nurse someone he cared about back to health was a strange idea, one that she couldn't quite consolidate with the image that she had of her brother in her mind. But then she had always said that Syed was a good influence on Christian and she saw now how truly devoted to each other they were so she would keep her promise. Jane greeted Tamwar with a big grin in the morning.

"Morning."

"Morning." He muttered back his head flicking back over his shoulder to where his mother was stood.

"So, how's Syed feeling this morning?" Jane asked the both of them. "Better I hope?"

"No." Zainab said sternly not looking up from her preparation. "No actually he's very sick." She bit out before turning to glare at Jane. "He needs his family."

"Well, tell him that we're all thinking about him and wishing him well. Maybe I should bring around some grapes or something…"

"No!" Zainab yelled through her. "He has tonsillitis you idiot, how do you expect him to swallow grapes?"

"I don't know…It's just what you bring sick people, there good for you I guess."

"Yeah well my son has everything he needs with us. We know how to take care of him." Her voice was tight and a little dead sounding and for the first time Jane started to get worried, Syed must really be ill. "Tamwar go to the stall and check and see if they need any more food." She commanded.

"Why can't you go?" He asked in a cold challenging voice.

"Because I asked you to go, now are you going to disobey me?" She demanded turning to him with fury on her face. Tamwar bravely kept his face calm and shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to disobey you." He told her and went to walk out, as he passed Jane he bumped into her, his hand grazing against her leg as he did. Once he was gone Zainab turned to Jane with that same wrapped up anger look that she had been wearing for the last few days.

"I'm going to check on Syed, can I trust you here by yourself?" She asked.

"Oh, umm, yeah of course you can and give him my best and Christian's as well." Jane watched as Zainab flinched at the name but her face didn't register anything.

"Sure." She growled out and walked away. A little mystified Jane tried to concentrate on her work, she finished what she was doing and got her phone out of her pocket to ring Ian see what his lordship wanted for dinner, as she pulled out the phone a piece of paper fell to the floor. Confused she bent down and picked it up, she instantly recognised Tamwar's scholarly handwriting. 'Syed not sick need help'. Immediately she tried to ring him but his phone simply rang off, she went round to the house and tried to get in to see Syed but Zainab was there and very kindly told her to go away. She tried to get a glimpse of Syed through the curtain but she couldn't. Not knowing what to do next she walked back to the unit where Tamwar and Masood were working, she excused herself to the office with the pretence of checking the numbers for a function and scribbled a little note back to Tamwar before slipping it in his jacket which was hanging up near the door.

'What's going on? Tell me what I can do? What's happening with Syed?' There was nothing more that she could do, for the rest of the day Masood and Zainab took it in turns to guard Tamwar and didn't leave his side for so much as a moment. Later that evening Jane sat with the note nibbling at her thumb nail with concern.

"Syed not sick need help?" Lucy's voice called over her shoulder. "What exactly does that mean?" There was no point in keeping anything for Lucy, it wasn't like she actually knew anything anyway.

"I don't know." She confessed. "Tamwar slipped it in my pocket, I tried to ask him about it but I couldn't get him alone."

"I did overhear Libby telling Darren that Tam hasn't been out of the house alone in days." Lucy bit the inside of her mouth mulling it over, her face not worried but puzzled. "Should I text Christian?" She asked taking a seat next to her step mum.

"No, Christian will just come in guns blazing and it could be nothing, hopefully its' nothing." She told her.

"And if it's not?" Lucy asked cocking her head slightly. "We both know what this is about." She said simply. "They know. They know and…"

"And what Lucy? They're keeping his captive in his own house? This isn't some gothic romance, Lucy this is Walford and these are the Masood's we're talking about. I'm sure that Tamwar is just over reacting." Lucy raised her eyebrows in a little flick that seemed to say 'I suppose' but then she looked over the letter again.

"What if he's not though?" She said quietly. Jane had been surprised with Lucy's reaction since she had found out about Christian and Syed, at the rather awkward dinner it was Lucy that had tried her best to be positive even asking normal couple questions like how they had gotten together and while Syed had blushed furiously at her every teasing remark she made the entire situation feel normal, something that Jane had found very difficult to do herself.

"I left Tamwar a note hopefully he'll be able to get more information to me and if he is…I dunno we'll cross that bridge when it comes." She looked at her step daughter and tried to give her most convincing smile. "Now shouldn't you be in bed missy?" She told her. Lucy rolled her eyes but trudged back up the stairs leaving Jane alone with the note wishing she could believe her own assurances there was something horrible going on and she had no idea how to find out what.

**!**

The next day Jane wasn't overly surprised to find another note from Tamwar this one stuck into her hat at the unit, she had to wait until she was alone to read it. It was written in the same elegant writing but messier with haste.

'Syed broke off the engagement. Dad's shut him in house. Won't tell me what's going on. Get Christian back.'

Jane sighed at the message and wondered if Tamwar and Lucy were right if she should bring Christian back, she was starting to piece together what had happened, Syed had obviously told his parents about him and Christian and they had obviously not reacted well, but she had no idea what to do about it. Syed was their son she couldn't just rush in and pull him out of the house and there was still a slim chance that Tamwar had gotten things wrong that he was misunderstanding and she wanted that to be true so badly. She was still pondering the matter when Lucy came in, bunking off school to see what was going on. Helplessly she passed the note over to her and Lucy immediately got out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Jane demanded.

"Getting uncle Christian." She told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Lucy? What do you think he'll do?"

"I dunno but more than you are." She accused.

"Lucy we don't even know what they're going to do." Jane told her exasperated.

"I do." Lucy handed over a print out of Masood's e-mails. "Idiot has his own name as a password." She told Jane with a little pleased smirk on her face. Jane's face paled as she read out the e-mail.

"Oh my god, they're sending him to Pakistan!"


	51. Chapter 51

_Part 51_

Jane didn't sleep that night, she didn't want to think that this was happening. Even after the disastrous diner at the Masood's she wanted to believe, she needed to believe, that if this all really came out they would still love their son. These just didn't seem like the actions of the people that she worked with, that she saw every day, that were her friends. She didn't want to believe that they would pack up their own son and send him across the world just because he didn't fit in to what they expected of him. She couldn't help seeing the image of Syed, his face so sad leaning up against Christian in the street, desperate for his comfort. She wondered if Lucy was right and they should tell Christian. She knew her brother, and she had seen how much he cared about Syed, undoubtedly he would come crashing in and try and start a commando operation to break Syed out of his house. Jane knew that would be a bad idea, unlike Lucy, she could see the big picture. She knew that whatever they did there was the risk that Syed would never be able to talk to his parents again. She still had hope that they could end this entire thing amicably. She had made Lucy promise not to text Christian, no matter what happened. She got dressed for the unit, Ian didn't even notice how distracted she was, and tried to face another day, it seemed she had been dealing with this for weeks and not just three days. When she got to the unit Masood was the only one there.

"Morning." She called and he gave her a friendly nod. She looked over to him, he seemed so relaxed, suddenly the idea that he was keeping his own son hostage and planning on sending him away seemed ridiculous, this was Masood after all. "How's Syed this morning, any better?" She asked carefully looking at him to judge his reaction. His whole body tensed and suddenly Jane started to see the truth.

"He's sick." He told her deadly.

"Poor kid. So when do you think he'll be back on his feet?" She asked trying to keep the little tremor of nerves out of her voice.

"I don't know." He replied. "Now if you don't mind we do have work to do." They spent the rest of the morning in silence. At lunch Zainab and Tamwar came in and when they left Jane checked every single one of her pockets for a note, finally finding it in her jacket.

'Dad's gone insane, he bolted Syed in his room. I'm not allowed to talk to him, something's happening soon but I don't know what, please help'

Jane sighed and ran her hand over her eyes and slumped down in the office, lifting her head up she caught sight of the rota, they had a big dinner function coming up in two days that Masood and Zainab were taking care of. It would keep them out of the house for most of the day, undoubtedly with their new guard like attitude towards Tamwar they would be taking him with them, leaving the house entirely empty. Drawing in a big breath in for courage she went up to the board and taking the thick red pen wrote the first idea that came to her mind 'Council benefit', she needed them to think she would be busy somewhere else. Her plan somewhat together she wrote a note to Tamwar and slipped it in his apron's pocket.

'Don't worry everything is ok, I need you to get me a house key.'

This whole situation seemed surreal, like a movie playing out over their real lives.

"Can we please get Christian here now?" Lucy asked when she told her later that night, as much as she hadn't wanted to tell her she needed to tell someone, to have the words out loud, to prove that this wasn't some dream.

"No, Lucy. Look I'm just going to go in there and talk to him. For all we know Syed really is sick and is just going to spend some time with his grandparents. We can't just kidnap him." She told her trying to sound as reasonable as she could. Lucy gave her one hard look and stood up leaving the table they had been sat at.

"You're kidding yourself." She told her. "I don't see why we can't just ring the police? Those loony's need banging up for this."

"And tell the police what? That we think that Masood might be keeping his own son in his house, and that we have no proof but he might be in there against his will? And what would happen if they went in and found Syed in bed with tonsillitis?" She demanded. Lucy however just shook her head and walked away. She knew she was kidding herself, there was no way that Syed was ill. The next morning there was no note from Tamwar just a backdoor key in her pocket. She shuddered as she looked at it, this was really going to happen.


	52. Chapter 52

_Part 52_

Masood and Zainab had left for the function an hour ago and Jane was trying to steal herself for what she was about to do. She had kept Ian in the café so he wouldn't see the false booking on the rota. Lucy was with her, keeping a watch out, she hadn't wanted to bring her with her but she also hadn't wanted to be alone in this. Carefully she walked around the back and unlocked the door walking in the Masood's kitchen. The sun was near setting and she was a little worried someone might think she was a robber, but no one seemed to have seen her. Everything inside looked so normal, there was no way that this could be happening, she would just have a word with Syed; confirm everything and leave, she told herself, wishing she even half believed it. She tiptoed up the stairs as if worried that someone might still be inside the house. She stood frozen when she saw it. She just stared at what she assumed was Syed's door; a simple bolt lock had been hastily screwed into the door and was shut. She tapped lightly on the door but got no reply.

"Syed?" She called.

"Jane?" Came back a tiny reply, she pulled the bolt back and opened the door. Syed was sat huddled up in a corner on his bed, his face roughened by stubble his eyes sad and lost looking. Even with his T-shirt on Jane could tell he had lost weight. He didn't move when she came in just stayed there on the bed. He looked at her numbly for a moment before turning his head away. "What're you doing here?" His words ran together as he mumbled them.

"I'm getting you out of here." She told him rushing over to him. His face looked pasty and Jane felt a little guilty at noticing that he smelt bad. From the lack of evidence it was obvious that the Masood's must have let him out to use the bathroom but obviously not allowed him the luxury of a shower.

"Getting me out of here? I'm not going anywhere." He whispered and huddled up further into himself.

"What are you talking about Syed, you were bolted in here! Come on, we have to go." She tried to pull him to his feet but he wouldn't budge.

"I was bolted in?" He said in a faraway voice a little surprise in his eyes.

"Yes and their going to send you away to Pakistan."

"Oh."

"Don't you care, Syed?" She demanded of him and big sad eyes lifted to her.

"Without Christian my family is all I have." He told her seriously.

"You have Christian, Syed, you have him." She sat on the edge of his bed and reassured him. Tears filled his eyes and he shook his head.

"No I don't. He's gone. I watched him go." Sobs made his voice quiver.

"On holiday, Syed, he's coming back, he doesn't know what's happening." Syed turned to her confusion swirling in his eyes.

"But dad said…" His words were interrupted by a text from Lucy.

'Get out now Masood's just come back'

"Come on, Syed, we have to go now, I promise you Christian is coming back." She heaved Syed to his feet and he complied quickly. They were halfway down the stairs when the door banged open and they stood helplessly as Masood glared up at them.

"What exactly is going on?" he asked his eyes fixed on Jane as if he didn't even see Syed.

"You can't do this, Mas, it's not right." She told him unconsciously pulling Syed back behind her.

"This is my family and I will do as I see fit." He warned her taking a step forward. "He is my son and I will not let this happen to him." Finally he turned to Syed. "Syed, we agreed, this was for the best. You said you understood, your duty, your commitments. Syed what you were doing was wrong and you know it. With a little time away and with Allah's guidance you can turn away from it." He told him almost pleadingly.

"You told me he left." Syed whispered tears starting again. "You let me thank you for letting me say goodbye to him." Syed's voice raised and the words bit through his teeth. "You lied to me."

"And you haven't lied to us, for what, _years_, Syed!" Masood yelled back and Syed flinched at his tone. "You didn't lie to us every day? You let us believe that you were something else when all the while you were sinning against everything we believe in." He took another step forward. "Now you are my son and I would do anything for you, but I will not let you bring shame onto this family. You were weak, I understand, we all have moments of weakness, let me be strong for you, Syed. Go back upstairs."

"Mas, can you hear yourself!" Jane butted in and he turned on her angrily.

"Hasn't your family done enough? This is not your concern." He reached past her and grabbed at Syed's wrist yanking him down the stairs off his balance slightly before heaving him up next to him. "Get out of my house." He told her seriously.

"Not without Syed." Jane replied trying to pull courage from somewhere. "What you're doing, Mas, it's wrong. You can't believe that this is right, you can't." She begged him.

"This is the right thing, I love my son…"

"No." Syed cut through staring wide eyed at his father. "No you don't. You only love me when I'm doing what you want me to." He tried to tug his arm away from Masood's grip. "Christian…"

"Don't you dare say his name!" Masood jerked Syed's arm towards his roughly throwing his off balance. Struggling for a moment Syed managed to get him off and clutched the previously captured arm in his other hand, sheltering it against his chest before continuing.

"Christian loves me." He insisted bravely. "More than you ever will and in ways you can't even understand." Jane couldn't do anything other than gasp as Masood pulled back his fist and punched Syed right in the face. The young man went backwards slightly his right eye shut with the pain but a determined look on his face. Jane rushed towards him pulling him into her arms as if he was no bigger than Bobby. "You preach to me about abandoning our faith but look how quickly you turn to violence. The Koran…"

"Don't you _dare_ quote the Koran to me, Syed." His father warned him his fists still locked tightly.

Syed shook his head at his father. "Why not when you so easily forget its teachings." He stood there so bravely his eye still shut and starting ever so slightly to swell. "Look at yourself before you judge me." Jane took his hand gently and leaded him towards the door numbly he followed her.

"You leave this house you are no longer my son." Masood cautioned darkly. Syed turned his face to look at him his features devoid of expression.

"Anytime you change your mind you will always be my father." He told him and walked out of the house, they met Lucy outside who stared awkwardly at Syed for a moment before falling into line with them. Jane led him back to hers and settled him with a cup of tea. He just sat and stared at it for a while, then the phone started to ring, it was Zainab demanding the return of her son, they pulled out the phone plug. Ian came home and the whole sorry mess had to be explained to him, he started to moan but one look at Syed and he stopped, even Ian knew a broken soul when he saw one, though he did make one little remark about his house not being a b&b. They shut the doors and stayed in, Syed didn't say a word. A few hours later Tamwar brayed on the door asking to be let in. He rushed to his brother's side and after hesitating a few times gave him a hug. Syed didn't even look like he noticed.

"They were going to send you away." Tamwar told his brother gently tears forming in his eyes.

"It's ok, Tambo." Syed told him.

"No it' not Syed, dad hit you, he was going to send you Pakistan, he bolted you in your room…"

"He didn't know what to do, he thought he was doing what's right. Now you should go back to them…"

"What! How can you even think about them?" Tamwar demanded. Syed smiled at him sadly and stroked one hand through his brothers hair.

"They're scared Tamwar and hurt, they need you. You have to go back. Please don't judge them, they're not bad people, they just believe certain things." He pulled his brother back for one little hug before letting him go. "Now get back, mum, I'm sure, will be needing to overfeed you right about now." He tried to joke but it came out hollow. Tamwar looked at his brother for a long time before getting up and leaving.

"Ok, but I'm not going to never see you again, you're my brother, Syed." He told him.

"When did my little brother grow up?" Syed asked.

"Years ago you just didn't notice." He told him and left back into the madness. Jane hung around not knowing what to do.

"Can I get you something? Do anything?" She asked. "Do you want something to eat?" He shook his head.

"No thank you, I would like to sleep, if that's ok?" he asked meekly.

"Of course." She went and got some of Bobby's old sheets and set up a place for him on the sofa, he had barely touched his head to the pillow when he was sound asleep.

**!**

"And that's what happened." Jane finished draining the last of her cup and looking at her shocked brother.

"I can't believe they were going to do that." Christian pushed down his anger.

"Christian…" A small voice called from behind him and he turned around to see Syed dressed only in his boxers and his T-shirt standing in the middle of the kitchen his eyes glassy from unshed tears and his face pulled up in anguish. "I thought I dreamt you."


	53. Chapter 53

_Part 53_

Christian jumped to his feet and grabbed Syed up into his arm running his hands over his hair soothingly rocking him gently. He felt the body under him shiver and then start to sob against his shoulder.

"He told me you left." A little whimper of a voice came out of Syed.

"Never." Christian promised him and tugged him in tighter tears starting in his own eyes. "I'm so sorry I left. If I'd have known I never would have." He promised him pulling away and lifting Syed's face to his to press their lips together in soft rushed kisses, pressing down his affections onto him again and again, trying to take away what had happened. "I love you." He whispered and Syed looked up at him and smiled sweetly. It was the earlier hours of the morning and his lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him, it was hard to keep his eyes open but he had to for the delicate creature in his arms that needed his protection. After a while Syed pulled away from Christian and looked at Jane.

"Has Ian got a suit I could borrow?" He asked and both Jane and Christian looked at him perplexed. "Well even with a shower I can't show up to work looking like this." He gestured down to himself. Jane and Christian shared a look.

"Syed, you don't have to go to work today." Jane told him softly, cautiously, as if talking to someone who might flip out at any moment.

"I want to." He insisted. "I've been gone far too long already." He turned his attention to Christian. "Besides you look dead on your feet, the last thing you'd want is me pottering about around you keeping you up." Reluctantly Christian and Jane agreed and a little while later Syed left the house his stubble much shorter, his hair washed and tucked in one of Ian's less cheap suits and Christian went back to his flat to sleep. He lay on his bed and wondered if sleep would even be possible, then he started to make lists of things he might do instead and reminded himself he needed to ring his mother when he realised how heavy his body felt and then he just shut his eyes for a second.

**!**

When Christian woke up it was dark, the neon lights from outside were coming in through the gaps in the blinds. He also wasn't alone. Syed was sat up in bed next to him, his chin on his chest fast asleep still in Ian's shirt and suit trousers, pinned down in position by Christian's head in his lap. He looked up at him, he looked so spookily still, his face was still pale and that bruise was lifting more from his face. Christian lifted one hand and snaked it up to Syed's chest just to check if it was still rising and falling. To his relief it was. Syed stirred and looked down at him smiling.

"Hey." He whispered sleepily.

"Hey." Christian echoed. "What time is it?" Syed moved stiffly to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"A little past eight." He told him running his fingers affectionately through Christian's short hair.

"How was work?" He asked shuffling up higher so they were both sat up and took Syed into his arms.

"Mr Henderson took one look at me and sent me home. I've spent most of the day running about sorting some things out." He explained.

"What things?" Christian asked not wanting Syed's voice to stop for a second, fearing that if it did he would wake up in Florida alone.

"Well I had to go to the bank. Luckily I had my passport in my desk drawer at work, I printed out an on-line bill and that was enough for me to be able to convince them that I am who I say I am. I took out some cash and got them to send me a new card. It'll go home but Tamwar should be able to send it on. I cancelled my phone and got a new one and I bought myself some clothes, not much just some stuff to last me a while. Then I went back round to see Jane to thank her, she gave me her spare key and I came here."

"Sounds like you've been rushing about all over the place." Christian smiled at him and drew him closer pleased when he leant all his weight against him like he was giving up some epic struggle.

"Yeah, I want to keep busy." Syed told him. "How about I fix us some food, there's bound to be something in your freezer." He went to get up but Christian stopped him tightening his arms almost painfully around Syed.

"Don't go, just stay here." Christian told him running his fingers all over him, tracing each line trying to prove to himself that he was real.

"Don't be silly, we can't starve to death just because you want a cuddle." Syed told him his voice starting to quiver again.

"Hey." Christian grabbed his face and made him look at him. "Hey, Sy, everything is ok." He forced Syed's eyes on him. "Look at me." He issued it as a command and Syed's face lifted up slightly and their eyes locked. "Sy, I am so sorry I wasn't here. I knew something was wrong but I didn't think this would happen. I am so sorry." He kissed him and Syed sobbed once into his mouth.

"It's not your fault." He reassured him when they parted.

"Tell me about, Sy." He stroked his hand through Syed's hair as he looked away avoiding the issue. He opened his mouth as if to say no for a moment but Christian cut through him. "Please, it's important." Gingerly Syed nodded his head.

"I guess it started with Tamwar…"


	54. Chapter 54

_Part 54_

Syed sat on the swings and watched his younger brother leave. Sometimes for all his awkwardness Tamwar just got it more than most people, certainly more than Syed did. He was envious of that. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to be his younger brother, he knew that Tamwar often moaned about not being him, about being the invisible Masood child. In time he'd understand how much the spotlight burnt. Syed had always known something was different about him, something not quite right, he's tried to pray it away, to trust in Allah that if his heart was pure enough he'd be freed of his affliction. Allah, it seemed, wasn't listening to him. Then it became a game, an easy game. Knowing what's expected of you, what everyone wants you to say or do, was remarkably easy. And even when it hurt to deny himself everything in the world there is some joy to be found in the way his mother smiled proudly at him, even though part of him knew that if she knew the reality she would hate him. Syed had never let anyone underneath his mask until Christian, even through their friendship he was in constant danger of exposing who he really was to Christian. There was something about the way he looked at him, that reassuring affection, that made him know that it was ok to just be himself. And then later he realised the only thing Christian really wanted from him was to love him and that was the easiest and most natural thing he had ever done. He tried to think of Christian's face as he walked the short distance home knowing what was at the end of the journey, Christian smiling, Christian asleep, Christian looking miffed at him. Trying to leach some strength from the very idea of him.

"Oh papoo where have you been?" His mother asked him slightly annoyed.

"The swings." He told her, he knew a lie would have been more pleasing to her, but this was the end, no more lying.

"The swings?" She seemed confused. "Never mind your back now." She pulled out a wedding magazine and Syed felt his heart sink. "Now Bushra and I have had some thoughts about the colour scheme, though of course that women has no idea what colours she's capable of pulling off…"

"I'm not marrying Zulehka." He said finding the strength from somewhere deep inside him. His father put down his newspaper and laid it down on the table. Somewhere in the distance Zainab was starting to ramble, most probably nagging him and desperately querying it, he couldn't take in anything apart from the look on his father's face.

"What?" He asked breaking up Zainab's monologue and giving Syed something to focus on.

"I can't. I don't love her. I'm sorry I let get this far." He explained his eyes still locked with his fathers.

"Don't you think you could love her in time? I know there haven't been any fireworks between the two of you but these things don't always happen like that. She's a lovely girl…"

"I know, but I can't marry her."

"This is about more than just Zulehka isn't it?" his father asked and Syed smiled sadly at him part of him had been thinking of chickening out at this point. The tears started to form in his eyes and blur his vision fading the disapproving look already in his father's eyes.

"Yes." He admitted. "There is someone I love."

"Someone you _love_?" Zainab asked confused. "And you haven't thought to introduce them to us?" Zainab demanded.

"You already know them." Syed said and watched his father's eyes open with realisation then turn steely against him.

"I do? Well? Who is it? Someone from the mosque?" His mother asked as his father crossed his arms behind him.

"Your mother asked you a question. Tell her Syed." He commanded.

"The person I love isn't a Muslim." He whispered looking away unable to take their faces for a second more.

"What?" Zainab reeled at the news. "Syed, I will not stand by while you marry some faithless little harlot, that is not how we raised you." Syed flinched at the words.

"Tell your mother the rest." Masood got to his feet and Syed felt himself shrink like a child.

"The person I love isn't a woman." He looked desperately at his mother searching for the familiar sense of love he always got from her, it was gone, all there was left was disgust and shock. "It's Christian." He ended and felt his knees go weak.

"Christian!" His mother hissed the word in through her teeth, while his father said nothing. "Christian? No! No this has to be some kind of joke. Some kind of sick perverted joke. " She grabbed at Syed's face her nails digging into his skin. "Tell me. Tell me now this all just some joke and we'll never talk of it again. Tell me, Syed, please."

"I can't." he told her helplessly. "I wish I could change this, I wish I wasn't like this."

"This is just like you." His father said and he swung away from his mother to look his father desperately in the eyes.

"How? How is this exactly like me?" He demanded. "What part of this is like anything I have ever done?"

"You just have to have things your way, you can't just do what's best for others." His father shook his head disappointed in him.

"I fell in love." He tried to tell them.

"He's a man Syed!" His father bellowed back. "That isn't love its' sin! Have you forgotten everything we have ever taught you! Are you that hell-bent on destroying this family?"

"No!"

"It's ok papoo." His mother crooned at him dragging him away from his father and into her. "it's ok. It's that man. He's predatory, he forced you to think like him, infected you, but it's ok. You're with us now he can't get you anymore." Syed unhooked his mother's hands from around him and turned away.

"It's not Christian." He said deadly. "It's me. I'm gay. Christian…he wasn't the first." He told them shaking slightly.

"No!" His mother cried and sank to her knees, he simply swallowed and looked to his father for his judgement, not knowing what was coming. He wasn't expecting his father to reach out for him and garb him hard around the wrist and tug him up to his bedroom throwing him into the room roughly before wedging a chair under the door handle.

"What's going on?" Syed heard Tamwar's voice ask.

"Nothing. Just stay away from your brothers room." He commanded and went to the kitchen. Syed banged on the door uselessly and struggled against the wedge while he could hear his father screwing something to the door. His father came in and he hoped for one second that it was all over but while he pulled and pleaded at his father he just boarded up the windows. He kept on banging and pleading until his father threw him off slamming him into his bedpost painfully. Finally the noise stopped and Syed was left alone for the rest of the day. The next morning his father brought him some food but he refused to eat it, he kept trying to plead his case but they wouldn't listen. His phone was still in his jacket and that was downstairs. For three days he was locked in his room crying his throat hoarse for his family. He spent most of his time praying. On the third day he was doing just that, down on his knees turning to Allah for help.

"You have the audacity to pray to Allah?" his father's voice came from behind him and he turned to look at him starting to plead with him to let him out, for them to talk this through, he wanted his family to forgive him, he didn't want to lose them forever, as horrible as the situation was didn't want to know what life would be like without his family.

"I thought Allah hated the sin, not the sinner." He replied.

"But you show no remorse for what you've done." His father told him coming closer.

"You knew didn't you?" he asked in a scratchy voice.

"I found…evidence…of it once. I suspected." His father told him and Syed cringed to think of the one time he'd had a magazine beneath his bed, he hadn't been able to sleep with it so near him, the shame coming off it like a bad smell he'd only kept it for five days, of course his father had found it.

"And you did nothing?"

"I went to see the imam. He assured me it was a phase a momentary weakness, a childish curiosity. He told me you would grow out of it." Masood sat on Syed's bed and looked at his son knelt on the floor without any emotions. "And it seemed you did, you went out with girls, you followed your faith. I thought it was over. But I was wrong. You were laughing at us, indulging in sin while we kept a roof over your head."

"It wasn't like that. I love him and he loves me." Syed tried to explain. "You of all people know what it's like to fall for someone that you shouldn't. When you fell in love with mum did you think of her as a married women? Or did you just think of her as person you love?" Syed asked.

"Don't you _dare_ compare me and your mother to what you've done." The words came out seething from him and Syed jerked back a little afraid of what might happen to him. "But maybe you do think you're in love. I had a little word with Christian today." Syed's face pricked up at hearing his name he wondered desperately what Christian had said, how he was, he missed him. "It seems he's much more realistic than you are." Masood told him and Syed felt his heart rush cold. "He knows that what you two have can't last, but what you have here with your family can, that that is your life. He's leaving. Forever."

"No." Syed shook his head. "He wouldn't."

"You should be pleased, he's doing for you." Masood told him calmly. "He's leaving today. It's over, Syed. You will never see that man again."

"Please." Syed begged the tears starting. Masood sighed and got to his feet. "I just...I just want to see him, one last time." Masood seemed to think about it for a while.

"One last time?" Syed nodded. "And then you'll accept the help of your family in ridding yourself of this unnatural urge?" Syed looked at him, and then seeing no other choice he nodded. "I'm sure he'll want to say goodbye." His father said and then left. A few hours after it was getting dark and Masood came and pried off the boards to Syed's window. He stood just a little behind him as he waited. Soon Christian walked down towards him. Syed felt his heart rush in that way it always did when he saw Christian. He had a suitcase in his hand, it was true, he was leaving. He pressed his hand to the window trying to get as close as he could to man he would never see again. He watched helplessly as Christian mouthed his goodbye words 'I love you' and then returned them and moved away from the window. His father looked at him with detached seriousness.

"It's over now." He told his son and lay one hand on his shoulder. Syed crumbled under the touch.

"Thank you." He whispered. "For letting me see him. Thank you." He trudged over to his bed and lay down.

"You'll see Syed, one day when you have a loving family, a wife, children of your own, you'll thank me for this." He told him. Syed felt numb all over.

"Yes." He agreed in a flat voice, it didn't matter Christian was gone, he was gone and he was never going to see him again. For the next five days Syed just lay there, he didn't eat he barely drank but he was allowed more freedom, but he wasn't allowed to see Tamwar or to have his door unlocked if no one was in not that it mattered, he had lost everything, Christian was gone. He heard the noises before he realised anything was amiss. Footsteps even though he knew his family was out.

"Syed?" He heard his name strange and elongated and knew exactly who it was.

"Jane?" he whispered back. She opened the door and she explained what had happened. They went downstairs and his father confronted him. He wished he was angrier with him, it hurt that he had lied, that he had manipulated him so he would do what he wanted, but more than anything he just wanted him to love him. He had fallen asleep on Jane's couch, he had only slept in little fits since he was trapped in his bedroom, he was in some sort of dream, Christian's hands were on him, when he opened his eyes he saw him nearby, he managed to whisper out his name and then the dream faded back away from him.

**!**

Syed looked away from him, ashamed.

"I'm right here, Syed. I didn't leave you, nothing could make me leave you." Christian told him and stroked his cheek. Syed pressed back against him and started to cry.


	55. Chapter 55

_Part 55_

Syed had been staying at Christian's for four days now and things were far from right. Syed seemed to be taking the entire situation on himself. Christian had quit his job at Masala queen but Roxy had hired him at the vic, much to the rest of the Mitchell's dislike. Syed had tried to fight his corner and suggested talking to his companies legal department but Christian had begged him to let it go and he finally had. He had allowed him to fight for Jane and Ian however and he had seemed almost happy when he pointed out the clause in the loan repayment contract that stipulated that if the lenders attempted to end the partnership in any way than the loan would be nullified. But he had done all this from the comfort of Christian's flat. Despite Christian's and Mr Henderson's objections Syed had returned to work the next day, apart from this however it was impossible to get him to leave the house and he would spend most of his time just staring out the window listlessly, or padding after Christian wherever he went like a shadow. The other thing that worried Christian was they hadn't fully reconnected since he had gotten back. There had been kisses and cuddles, but anytime things went any further Syed would make some excuse and start to do some task. He didn't want to push it, but he missed him, he felt so far away as they were. Christian hadn't told anyone about him and Syed not knowing what his boyfriend would want him to say. Christian's head spun from the confusion of it all, the only thing that stopped him talking about it with Syed was the overarching fear that he would tell him that he regretted ever telling his parents and wished he was back with them. He was clearly thinking something over very seriously, but he wouldn't say what.

It was early morning when Christian woke up to see Syed's in one of his new suits slipping on his shoes.

"Hey, it's a bit early isn't it?" Christian asked and flung back the covers to make an inviting den for Syed. "Come back to bed."

"Can't." Syed replied in a tiny voice. "I have to catch the earlier train than yesterday."

"How come?" Christian asked getting out of bed and throwing on his dressing gown.

"Yesterday I saw mum heading towards the unit." He told him and Christian put his hands on Syed's shoulders his heart sinking as he felt him tense uncomfortably under him.

"It's ok, if you want to talk about it." He told him and when Syed turned around there was genuine gratitude on his face.

"I know, maybe later." He added evasively.

"Ok, later, I'll be at the vic when you finish, come by if you like." He asked softly. Syed seemed to waver slightly. "Come on you know you love getting a chance to stare at me." He tried to tease and was delighted when Syed gave him a tiny smile back.

"I'll see." He said and kissed him lightly on the cheek and left.

**!**

Christian was so busy serving drinks that he didn't notice the suit clad person at first, lingering around the bar. However when he did he shield to see the nervous way he stood and gestured for him to come over.

"What can I get for you handsome?" he said quietly leaning down and placing both of his hands flat on the bar. Syed looked at him with his massive eyes for a second before swallowing hard and gripping the top of Christian's T-shirt in both hands and pulling him down for a quick intimate kiss before pulling away and looking down at the bar top.

"And an orange juice, please." He said in that soft voice of his. Christian could do nothing but stare, his lips still tingling from the brief but intense contact. He knew that people must be staring at them but he didn't mind at all. His mouth opened in a smile as he looked at the man he loved. Syed's eyes flicked back up to him and frowned. "I've crinkled your top." He noticed and smoothed out the creases as best he could with his hands.

"I couldn't care less." Christian told him honestly before moving in and gently kissing Syed's lips, rejoicing in the fact that he let him. "Now that was a bit more impulsive than you usually are." He noticed out raising one eyebrow. Syed blushed under his gaze and tried not to look around at the puzzled faces around him.

"Yeah. I've been thinking how to handle this whole thing for a few days and I decided quick like a band aid, but I was that nervous about the kiss I kinda didn't think about what happens afterwards." He confessed.

"Now, you drink your orange juice while I plead with my beautiful and flabbergasted boss over there…" he pointed at Roxy who had her mouth open and her eyes blinking in a rapid little pattern. "…for an early release so I can take my incredible, brave, not to mention gorgeous, boyfriend home." Syed smiled at him the shadows under his eyes lighter than they had been in days.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

**Sorry for all the angst, I wanted to end on something happy though. Next chapters will be a bit more cheerful. I can't believe it, it's nearly over, I'm kinda reluctant to let it go so there will be a few more chapters after this, after all the boys have to 'reconnect' with each other for one. And I am sure there are some old episodes I can do a little rearranging on. Thank you for putting up with my obsessive ramblings.**

**Kuroseed**


	56. Chapter 56

**I know there are dark times ahead in chryed land but don't forget we're survived disapproving parents, meddling step nieces, uncomprehending imam's, slutty potential birth mothers, suicide attempts, two beating, some ruined wallpaper, a fire, a roof collapse, creepy therapists, a car cash, James, Layton, the cappuccino guy, a busted up painting, the new year's kiss, questions of faith and more break ups then you can shake a stick at, we can survive one delusional prima donna with a baby.**

**Kuroseed**

_Part 56_

Like all good plans it was spoilt by the enthusiasm of others. And instead of finding himself alone in his flat with Syed, Christian found himself sat with his bemused looking boyfriend in a bar with Roxy, Reg, Barry and Dan. All of whom had just heard the story replayed, with many edits, by Christian; while Syed sat quietly by his side.

"I knew it." Roxy declared. "I always bloody knew it." Christian tried to send her a 'calm down' look but it seemed to go unnoticed. Brashly she pointed at Syed with her drink in her hand; sloshing it over the sides as she did. "You couldn't take your eyes off him." She told Syed purposely then she swung slightly to point at Christian. "And _you_ couldn't keep your hands off _him._ I swear every time you turned around they were cuddling or staring moony eyed at each other." She thumped her drink down with certainty; emptying the last remnants onto the table top. Christian could feel Syed tense next to him and he wondered if he could even reach out his hand and touch him or if that might make him worse. He inwardly cursed, they had been doing so well and now it was like taking three steps back.

"So, Syed…" Reg came to the rescue giving Roxy a rather sharp gab in the side with his elbow. "What are you going to do now?" He asked politely.

"Umm…" Syed caught his lip in his teeth making him look like a small boy and Christian couldn't help the little flutter of his heart at the sight. "I dunno." He shrugged at last. "I have enough to afford rent on somewhere, but I might struggle with the deposit."

"What?" Christian turned to him crest fallen. "I thought you were staying with me!"

"Yeah, for now." Syed looked at him shocked. "I mean I can't keep sponging off of you." He laughed lightly at the ridiculousness of the idea. Christian grabbed at Syed's hands and pulled them in towards him. He feared for just one second that he would tense against it but he remained calm and loose if a little confused.

"Then don't, move in with me, properly." Christian asked him and the rest of the table reeled back in shock.

"Did Christian Clarke just ask, nay _beg_, someone to move in with him?" Reg asked Barry who nodded his head dumbly.

"Boy's I think it's a cool day in hell today." Dan muttered under his breath.

"Are you serious, Christian?" Syed asked.

"Sure, I mean you've been spending most of your time there for months now, everything Tamwar managed to smuggle out is already there, and well, I want you there. I know it's not the ideal circumstances for two people to move in with each other but when since has any of this been _ideal_? What is has always been is _right_." Christian told him adamantly avoiding the looks of the others. "Please, Sy, it would make me happy." Syed gave him a cautious look ignoring the little squeal of excitement that seeped out of one of the on-lookers.

"We'd have to do it properly, my name on the lease, everything split fifty fifty." Syed told him in his serious voice and Christian nodded along.

"Well?" Syed thought about it for a while before giving a little teasing smile.

"Can we get a little name plate that says 'Clarke-Masood'? He asked. Christian pulled his face up to his and kissed him softly, gently, but with a little insistence behind it.

"You can have a duck windmill for all I care." Christian told him and turned back to his friends happily, this time with Syed much closer, his arm wrapped around one of Christian's their thighs pressed close together.

"Well, I think drinks are in order." Barry called and ordered a bottle of champagne and an orange juice for Syed. It was Dan surprisingly that raised the first glass to them, he looked at Syed right in the face and smiled gently.

"To a little bit of happiness after the struggle." He whispered and everyone raised their glasses. The drinking turned into general merriment and soon Syed was sending Christian off to dance with Roxy with a contented little pat on the leg. Christian pulled his best friend in close on the dance floor and looked over at the man he loved blushing at some question Reg asked him over at the table.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She hit him hard on the arm.

"I couldn't babe, it wasn't my secret to tell." He told her with a shake to his head. "Besides I thought you knew?" he mocked.

"Yeah well maybe I didn't_ know_ know, but knew something was up." She pulled back a little to stare at Christian. "I'm glad it all worked out, Christian, despite everything you two really are a good couple." She poked his hard in the chest. "Sickeningly good looking, but good." Christian rubbed where she had poked him and led her back to the table.

"Reg has been trying to get a review of your prowess out of Syed." Barry immediately told on him and Reg shot him a glare.

"Fine!" He admitted. "I did try, but your fella's not saying a thing." Christian looked at Syed who threw him a look, his head down looking up at him through his lashes, his lips just slightly parted, Christian knew that look. He put his arm around Syed.

"That's because there are no words for how great I am!" Christian said smugly and Syed huffed out a little laugh of disbelief before being utterly captured by Christian's mouth descending on his. When he let him up for air Syed stared at him, his eyes blinking like a stutter before he regained his composure and ran his tongue automatically over his lips. Under the table he slid his hand onto Christian's thigh and slowly sunk his fingers into the hard muscle there sending a bolt of arousal straight from his fingertips into Christian's groin. He straightened up in his seat. "Well it's getting late, we should probably go?" He started to make his excuses.

"Are you sure?" Syed asked his face the picture of innocence even as his hand moved slowly upwards towards Christian's zipper. "I don't want to drag you away."

"No, I'm sure." Was all Christian could manage and he got to his feet pulling Syed with him. He gave everyone a little kiss on the cheek promising to ring Roxy the next day and Syed waggled his fingers in goodbye before being yanked out of the place. Out in the street Christian pulled Syed into the nearest alleyway and dragged him in for a kiss turning them to press Syed's back against one brick wall. He kissed him hungrily, savouring his taste before allowing him some air. "That was very bad, Syed." He growled out into Syed's neck before licking against his hammering pulse.

"Christian, someone might see…" Syed's voice flew high in his fear but Christian didn't let go, in fact he slid his hands down Syed's back to his ass cupping one cheek in each hand he heaved Syed's crotch against his rejoicing in the small hiss that vibrated out of Syed's throat against his lips.

"You didn't seem to mind so much in there." Christian pointed out moving his hips to create a little friction between the two of them, not enough, but some. Syed's hands were suddenly on the back of his head tugging him up to look in his eyes.

"Yeah, but why do this is a cold dank alley when we could go back to our flat?" He whispered and Christian felt all his defences melt away. 'our flat' it had such a nice ring to it, his and Syed's home, it was like a dream come true, suddenly all he wanted was to take him back to that flat and show him that it was 'their' bed now not just his.

"Then let's go home." He moved away and took Syed's hand softly not missing the look of contentment that passed over the young man's features when he said it.

**!**

Back at the flat Christian stared to lose his nerve. This had all seemed so easy in the club, in the alley, but now they were back here he wondered if Syed would ever be able to see it as anything other than the place he went to when his parents threw him out. Syed answered his question by flinging his arms around him and kissing him soundly.

"What?" he asked when he pulled back, his grip loosening for a second. "Christian, what is it?"

"I just want to make sure that this is what you want." Christian told him looking in his eyes seriously trying to convey his understanding, his reassurance that whatever happened he would support him.

"This is what I want." Syed told him the honesty sparking out of his eyes as he told him leaning his body up against his. "You are what I want." He kissed him again and this time Christian allowed himself to relax into it, kissing him back with everything he had trying to tell him without words how much it meant to him that he was here with him.

"So you refused to tell Reg anything about me eh?" Christian asked suddenly.

"Yeah, he wanted a score out of ten." Syed laughed lightly at the idea.

"So, what would you give me?" Christian asked and for a moment Syed's brow dipped low before realising the game and joining in.

"Hmmm…I dunno it's been a while. I can't really remember." He teased before locking his eyes with Christian, and fixing him with those lust dilated eyes of his. "You might have to remind me." He smirked.

"Oh with pleasure." Christian said back his voice rough with anticipation. Slowly he backed Syed up until he had him at the foot of his bed, the back of his legs pressed hard against it. Then pushed him hard down onto the bed. He landed inelegantly in his surprise looking up at Christian waiting for whatever was coming next. Stood over him at the foot of the bed Christian pulled his T-shirt up and over his head flexing his muscles for Syed as he did so, knowing what that did to him and true when he looked down Syed's bottom lip was caught tightly in his teeth. Next he slid his hands down to his trousers and with slow care started to unbuckle his belt pulling it delicately out of the belt loop with such torturous movements that he heard the little whine of impatience from the man he was doing it for. He smirked at Syed who blushed furiously, always a little ashamed of his more animalistic responses to pleasure. Next he undid the top button of his jeans and slid down the zip, a loud depraved noise in the quiet flat. He pushed his jeans down his legs and stepped out of them, already his cock was starting to strain against the fabric of his boxers but he tried his best to ignore the more impatient urges rushing through his body and concentrate on the captivated man below him. He pulled off his sock and slinked out of his underwear and just stood there for a second letting Syed's eyes trace every line of his body living the way his eyes shamefully went from his face to his cock then back up but always back down. "Now I think it's your turn." He told him and watched the slight hesitation in him now. With much less enthusiasm than when he had been watching Christian Syed started to take of his clothes. Syed had never been one for the strip tease but this was lack lustre even for him, rushed but not from desire, his face averted the whole time as if he was too afraid to meet Christian's eyes. He threw his shirt off and then crumbled his body to unhook his trousers and shove them off his legs taking his boxers and eventually his socks with them. Even when he was done he looked away. Christian moved forward resting one knee on the bed leaning down towards Syed who stayed prone on the bed beneath him. "You are beautiful." He told him and he meant it. His hair messed up curling wildly around his face, his eyes lit up with want, his thin chest moving slightly faster than normal, the start of a sheen adding to the sweet tones of his skin and his cock hardened and waiting for whatever Christian wanted to do with it. It was mesmerising. He ran his hands up and down Syed's body down his torso, up his forearms, his neck, over his ribs and down to his hips, but when he looked up into Syed's eyes he seemed so far away. He pulled him in for one deep kiss trying to reconnect them but when they parted he was still so distant. "Sy, If I've rushed you…"

"No!" Syed's enthusiastic and immediate response couldn't help but make Christian laugh. "No, it's not that, believe me it's not that." To prove his point he ran his hand down Christian's body and he got to watch the last thin rim of gold in Syed's eyes fully give over to black.

"Then what?" Christian asked kissing him lightly again relishing in the feather like touches now slipping down his back as if now they had started their journey they couldn't possibly stop.

"I'm more trouble than I'm worth, Christian, and I know it." He muttered back.

"hey." He whispered into his skin licking a patch of sensitive skin just under his ear and feeling Syed's cock throb against his stomach in response. "I happen to think your worth it all." He told him and pushed their lips together, opening his lips and touching their tongues together, Syed's hands dug in tighter to his back in response forcing their skin into friction with each other. "But this…this can be as much or as little as you want, Syed, If you're not ready than we'll wait." He told him seriously and despite the hot pressure of his cock building with each tiny movement of Syed's body against it, he meant it. "So what do you want?" He asked trying to sound casual and not have it come out of his mouth like a deep throated growl in the way it did.

"I want you, Christian." Syed's hand wiggled in between them and found Christian's cock rubbing up and down the heated shaft a few times with his soft hands. "I want all of you." Christian couldn't help the little growl of pleasure from pushing past his lips and he descended on Syed like he meant to devour him. He groped in between them for Syed's cock and stroked him hard, his first twisted up and down the shaft tight enough to make Syed give a few breathy little grunts of pleasure and thrust up into his hand. He waited until Syed was looking at him again before sliding two of his fingers into his mouth wetting them with his tongue, Syed watched the whole time his features tightening in his arousal and when Christian lowered his hand he was already shifting his legs opening himself up lifting himself up for Christian's welcome intrusion into his body. He gave a little keening noise as the two fingers slipped inside him forcing his body to relax around them as Christian drove deeper in pushing until they found that spot inside of Syed that made him fall apart. "Shit!" He swore breathily in Christian's ear and he moved against it again and again just to hear his breath catch in his throat and to feel his need pulse against him in desperation. Unable to take it anymore Christian pulled his fingers out of Syed and rolled him over onto his front, pushing his ass cheeks apart and driving his cock into Syed. Underneath him Syed cried out Christian's name and one hand went to his hips to keep him still, Christian complied. Kissing at the dark ink lines on Syed's shoulder and up to where his hairline met his neck, kissing and licking over that spot over and over again waiting for Syed to tell him he was ready. Syed finally gave a shakily little nod of his head and Christian pulled out a little before sinking back down into that superheated body that seemed to ripple around his cock in pleasure. He snaked one hand under Syed's body grazing down his chest and taking his cock in his hand, still hard and wet with desire. Slowly he started to move his hips pressing himself in Syed's body moving his hand at the same pace keeping them together in the same moment, breathing in the same air. He felt Syed begin to meet him, raising his hips slightly to each thrust, symbolic of the intoxicating notion that Syed wanted everything he had. He let go of Syed's cock to take his hips in hand gratified to notice that Syed's own hand took up the task as he used his leverage to slam harder into Syed's body every thrust meeting with joint little noises of pleasure, he could already feel the slight tingle of orgasm start to build inside him, his balls tightening as he struggled in vein to keep away his pleasure for just a few more moments. He felt Syed tighten around him, saw his hand speed up underneath him and then gasp out Christian's name in a few messy pants as he came, unable to hold back anymore Christian pushed himself into Syed as deep as he could get and let go filling his younger love with his pleasure. When his body would listen to his commands he pulled out and rolled off Syed dragging him into his arms to lie Syed's' head on his chest pushing clumsy fingers through his hair as their breathing started to calm down.

"Welcome home." He muttered to him and felt Syed's arms tighten almost unperceivably around him in thanks.


	57. Chapter 57

**I know that the last chapter should have been the end and that it would have been on ok ending but I don't want to let go just yet and I keep thinking there's new years and Kamil and all kinds of things to go yet. So please bear with me, also this chapter is going to be a bit cheesy so I am sorry.**

**Kuroseed**

_Part 57_

Half asleep Christian reached for the warm body next to him in bed, but all his hands encountered were cool empty sheets. Suddenly frightened Christian sat bolt upright in bed and turned his head to look for Syed. He was by the window, fully dressed, his Koran in his hands but his eyes fixed on something down in the street.

"Hey, what you doing up?" Christian asked trying to keep his voice calm against the millions of worries that were currently circling through his head. "It's a Saturday, remember."

"Just people watching." Syed told him in a quiet voice not moving his head.

"Oh yeah?" Christian got up and threw his dressing gown over himself and went to join Syed by the window, flicking the curtains back a little more to get a good look. "Anyone interesting?" He asked before his eyes settled on Zainab Masood yelling out instructions to Tamwar and the realisation dawned on him. He lay one hand on Syed's shoulder. "You miss them, don't you?" He asked softly teasing his hands through Syed's wild hair noting how much longer it was now than when they met.

"Yes." Syed admitted without question or hesitation. "This is the longest I have ever been without talking to my mum. Even when I was at uni she'd ring at least every third day just to check on me. I keep wondering how they are, if they're ok, if they miss me, if they need me." He muttered dejectedly.

"Sy, I am so sorry…"

"No. It's not something to be sorry about." Syed cut through him. "Even if I had never acted on it, if I had never admitted how I felt about you, never touched you, I would still want to. I would still have this part of me that they would hate me for." Syed lay down his copy of the Koran. "I know because I used to hate me for it. I used to think Allah was punishing me for something, I didn't understand why he would be so cruel to me." He rubbed his fingers over the top of his holy book the expression on his face utterly unfathomable. "When I finally admitted it to myself I thought I might feel guilty when I prayed, I was so worried that it would feel wrong or like I was going through the motions, but it doesn't, Christian." He smiled up at him with a little bit of sadness still in his eyes. "I still follow Allah and he still loves me, I have faith in that. And so one day maybe they'll love me again too." He looked out the window to his mother one last time giving her a little smile before closing the curtain and turning back to Christian. "Besides how exactly could I have stayed away from you?" Syed smiled at him. "You do know if you'd have tried hard enough you could have had me the first day we met."

"What?" Christian pulled away with a groan of frustration. "You're kidding me. You mean I wasted months of pining for you when all I had to do was reach out and grab you?" He tugged Syed to his feet and their bodies pressed together, the younger man gave a little titter of laughter against his chest, his mood much lighter.

"Yup!" Syed admitted happily dipping his fingers into Christian's dressing gown and seeking out his warmth. "Your pretty damn irresistible Christian Clarke." He told him punctuating his sentence with a little kiss on the nose.

"I am?" Christian feigned innocence with little conviction and Syed laughed again.

"Yeah, I mean for one, just look at you." He pushed himself back a little to run his eyes over Christian, his eyes glowing with pleasure as they drank in the sight of Christian fresh from bed, still smelling like sleep and sex telling Christian wordlessly exactly what looking at him did to him. "And then there was your personality." He sunk his hands behind Christian's head entwining his fingers together making a little net for Christian's neck pulling him in slightly but not enough to press their lips together. "You were so…confident, unapologetic, you were everything I wasn't and just being near you, getting sucked up in that energy of yours, it's addictive." He nuzzled his nose against Christian's neck before pulling up to look him in the eyes. "I love you, Christian." He told him sweetly and gently pressed their lips together.

"I love you too." Christian told him in reply and wrapped his arms around him protectively. "Now what do you say I get dressed and take you out for a decent breakfast at the café?" Syed pretended to think it over for a minute before grinning widely and kissing Christian quickly on the mouth.

"I say French toast, yummy!" A sly smile sneaked over his face and he ran one hand intimately over Christian's chest lacing through the hair and tugging gently. "Though do you really have to get dressed?" He asked coyly.

"I think I might get a little cold." Christian laughed back and watched Syed pout childishly. "Tell ya what when we get back I'll wear as much or as little as you like." He told him leaning down and capturing that pouting bottom lip between his own.

"You got yourself a deal." Syed whispered back.

"Though of course you could join me in the shower beforehand…" Christian offered.

"No thank you." Syed automatically lifted up his elbow to rub it, scowling slightly. "I think I'm still bruised for the last time."

"Well if you'd just be a bit more careful about space…" Christian teased walked away towards the bathroom.

"Hey, if I remember correctly you were being particularly distracting at the time." Syed shouted back. Christian popped his head around the door to retort but was struck by Syed, he looked standing there in their flat so carefree and open, his mouth beautifully contorted in mirth, his hair slightly messy from his fingers, looking like he had found his place in the world. Christian couldn't think of a single thing to say he just smiled at him, his grin deepening as Syed cocked his head confused at him. "What?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Christian told him and went to get his shower.

**!**

"Yeah, Dina's a really nice girl. Scottish, doesn't let him get away with anything." Syed was telling Christian all about Jamie's girlfriend as they walked towards the café. "I've met her a few times. They wanted to know if we fancy coming round for dinner." Syed told him swinging his keys happily around one finger. "Apparently she's gone a bit 'come dine with me' since they moved in together and thinks we'd make excellent test subjects."

"Sure." Christian agreed, it had been Jamie that had first led to Christian being called Syed's boyfriend and he would definitely be bringing a big bottle of wine to say thank you for that, besides Syed always said nice things about him.

"He's going to have to stop jetting around the world all the time though now they're really serious…" Syed wasn't looking and nearly walked into a woman who was crouched over desperately flinging some of her shopping back into a bag after it had obviously fallen out everywhere. Christian moved to the side for a second to halt a runaway apple and Syed immediately went to his knees to help. "Here let me…" his words stopped in his throat as he saw who it was, Christian could do nothing but stare, apple in hand, as Syed's mother yanked the shopping away from Syed and thrust it back into its bag.

"I don't need your help." She practically spat at him. Syed's face hardened for a second before his eyes glanced over her. From where he stood even Christian could see the dark circles under Zainab's eyes and see the tension in the way she was carrying herself, so he had no doubt that Syed was also marking these little signs of stress. Heedless to what her reaction might be Syed lay one hand on her shoulder not even reacting when she pulled away.

"If you ever need to talk to anyone, or just get away from it all, I'm always here." He told her in a quiet voice. "Always." He repeated softly. Zainab looked at him for a second before scrambling to her feet and hurrying away giving her eldest born one last little look before scurrying away barging the crowd out of her way. Christian came to stand next to Syed, throwing the apple to Billy nearby running one hand over Syed's head and looking at him with such pride.

"Syed Masood you are the most incredible man I have ever met." He told him sincerely, Syed looked at him modestly and slid their hands together clutching at Christian's hand to force back the tears, smiling at him with all the strength there was in the world, Christian had never felt so lucky to have this man in life.


	58. Chapter 58

_Part 58 (21-08-09) It's the first day of Ramadan, in canon this is when Syed first spends the whole night around Christians and then convinces him to go to work at the unit when he is scared to go outside. I am also incorporating Tamwar's A-level results(with many changes)._

Christian sat by the bed and watched Syed sleep. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, like none of his problems could seep in through those closed lids protected with long dusky lashes. He got that lost staring at him that when the alarm went off he jumped slightly, the movement lost as Syed jumped even more jerking awake from his sleep. He pulled up immediately and slunk out of bed.

"I've got to eat." He muttered nether happy nor sad. It was strange to see Syed so ready to get out of bed, usually there was a bit of a struggle to haul himself out but when it came to his faith there were different rules entirely and he seemed perfectly content to drag himself up at any hour in the morning. Christian looked at him bent over the fridge wearing nothing but his tight black boxers and he couldn't help but smile. "Have you been up long?" He asked not looking up from his selection.

"Not very long." He lied and Syed lifted his head to give him a little displeased scowl.

"You haven't been to bed yet have you." He accused and Christian sighed at being caught out.

"Not as such." Syed slammed the door on the fridge shut and pointed furiously to the bed.

"In. Now." He commanded but Christian ignored him slinking up close to him instead and pulling him into his arms.

"Why, when I could be up with you? Besides I don't have to go to the vic till late I can sleep while you're at work, this way I get more of you." He whispered into his skin fluffing up his bed flattened hair.

"Aren't you tired?" Syed asked him sincerely, concern on his face.

"Me? You kidding, time was I could go out five nights in a row and get no more than an hours sleep in-between. This is nothing." Syed looked at him a little cautiously but gave in and started to get his breakfast ready. They sat down at the table in comfortable silence, Syed eating, Christian watching. "I thought Ramadan was about food?" He asked suddenly thinking back to last year when Syed had come around after the football.

"Food, drink…"

"Nookie." Christian added throwing Syed a dirty look which got nothing back but a roll of the eyes.

"Abstinence." Syed told him and Christian's face fell. "From dawn till dusk." He ended and Christian felt his heart rate return to normal. It wasn't that their relationship was based purely on sex but he would have appreciated a little warning before it was taken off the table entirely for a month. Syed looked at the ceiling despondently giving out a little huff of frustration. "I wonder if my families up yet?" He mused more to himself than Christian. "Tambo must have got his results yesterday, I wonder how he did."

"I'll ask Jane for you." Christian suggested and Syed gave him a tiny thank you smile. "Stay there." Christian commanded and walked into the kitchen to pull out a box of handmade chocolates and present them in front of Syed.

"I thought you said all of Dina's chocolates were gone?"

"I lied." Christian admitted with a shrug and Syed chuckled lightly before tucking in.

"Thank you, Christian." He said with his biggest eyes on and Christian couldn't help but feel a little burst of happiness that they were here in this place tougher.

**!**

Christian saw Tamwar coming out of the unit by himself looking stressed. Christian took a few jogging steps and came up next to him, he immediately felt the tension in the air and he recognised that even though Tamwar hadn't turned his back on Syed that didn't mean he was exactly happy about the entire situation.

"Tamwar!" He called his name with far too much cheer and was met by a flicker of a nervous smile.

"Hey." He said quickly and went to leave.

"Wait up, look I know things are a little awkward right now but it'll get better." He told him sincerely with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "I was just wondering if you fancied coming round tonight, Syed wants to hear how you did and I'm sure he'd love to see you." Christian told him. "Why don't you come for dinner?"

"It's Ramadan." Tamwar replied and Christian felt his insides crunch.

"I knew that." He said self-deprecatingly. "Just for a chat then?" he asked desperately. Tamwar looked at him uncertainly and then nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." Was the best he could offer and left. Christian took in one deep breath hoping that Tamwar would come tonight knowing how much it would mean to Syed.

**!**

"Congratulations, bro!" Christian smiled from the kitchen to see Syed so happy as he flung his arms around his brother.

"Yeah, mum and dad were pretty thrilled." He said modestly. "Though the way mum was going on you would have thought I passed last week. Did you know she bought me a car?" Syed hung his head slightly and Tamwar pulled back in apology. "No of course you didn't. Sorry." He muttered.

"Hey, I can teach you if you like." Syed offered trying to bring the conversation back up to lighter matters.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Tamwar squared his eyes seriously at his brother. "So how are things?"

"Everything's ok." Syed told him honestly with only a little sadness behind his eyes.

"I didn't see you at the mosque…"

"I went to one a little further away, I didn't want to cause any trouble." Syed told him.

"So your still…"

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I stopped being a Muslim, I still follow Allah." He told him with such strength that Christian felt his heart pound in his chest and wished that he could swoop in and pull the young man against him just to give him a break for a second.

"Well maybe we could go together some time." Tamwar shrugged.

"I'd like that." Syed smiled. "How are mum and dad?" he asked finally addressing the elephant in the room.

"Insane. Dad's adamant to put on a brave front and mum just wants to hide from the community, though she's been acting strange anyway. I think she misses you though." Syed's eyes lifted up hopefully. "I caught her crying over Karachi the other day." Tamwar told him and Syed looked down ashamed. "Give them some time, Syed." Tamwar told him in an almost convincing voice. "After all it's a bit of a shock, my amazingly devout skirt chasing older brother suddenly living with a man." His eyes flicked to Christian who glanced away pretending he wasn't clinging to every word that was said. "But well, you still got me, I guess." Tamwar ended.

"And that means a lot to me Tambo, honestly." Syed told him.

"Well I better go." Tamwar said looking at his clock and Syed nodded sadly in agreement.

"Oh just a second Jamie gave me that photo editing software you wanted." He scampered off to go find it leaving Tamwar and Christian alone in the room. Tamwar looked at him clenching his jaw for courage briefly before looking Christian right in the eyes and whispering.

"Take care of him."

"I will." Christian reassured him.


	59. Chapter 59

_Part 59 (umm a bit squiggly on the date here as I seem to have put down a physically impossible date on my video file but anyway it's the night of the find a flat mate for Amira party, in canon Syed has been hiding that Ramadan is only during the day and Zainab has found out that she is pregnant)_

Christian looked over to Syed as he threw the plain black T-shirt he had slept in up over his head exposing that tempting caramel skin to his eyes and ruffling up that soft dark hair. He gave a low groan and rolled over hiding his head in the pillows.

"Can't you just wake me up when it's dark again?" He complained.

"It's only five more days and by the time we get back from Bradley's party it'll be dark. Even you can last that long." Syed replied tugging off his pyjama bottoms and folding them on the bed. Christian rolled back over and drank in the sight of his almost naked boyfriend.

"It's killing me." He complained in his best put upon voice.

"It would be a lot easier if you just avoided temptation." Syed told him seriously, removing one wandering hand from his back.

"Alright but why don't I hop in the shower with you, wash your back." He offered his tongue slipping out of his mouth and wetting his lips in an automatic reaction.

"What did I say about temptation?" Syed reprimanded shaking his head. "Look maybe it would be best if I gave the party a miss?" he suggested.

"No, I'll be good, I promise." Christian gave Syed his best pleading eyes and tried not to smirk as he watched his resolve drift away.

"Ok, but as long as you're good." He muttered and walked off to the shower. Christian had to fight every natural urge in his body to stay in bed and not follow Syed into their bathroom, it was even harder when Syed reappeared glorious from the shower his hair falling in wet little tendrils all about his face, stray droplets making enticing paths down his bare back to the top of his towel just begging to be licked away. Christian groaned as quietly as he could and turned back over until Syed was fully dressed. He felt the bed press down slightly with Syed's weight and he moved back around to look at him in those serious brown eyes, not being able to help the slow smile that slid over his face. Syed stroked one hand down his face softly. "You have been so brilliant through all of this." He whispered and kissed him goodbye gently on the lips. Christian held himself back from seeking out anything more knowing that he would be far too tempted to drag him back into bed where he belonged. Syed pulled back and traced Christian's lips with one finger. "I'll see you later tonight." He assured him and grabbing his briefcase left a very frustrated Christian alone in the flat.

**!**

"Fancy a real drink?" Christian offered Roxy trying to keep his eyes off Syed; he was wearing his white shirt the starkness of it bringing his exotic complexion into higher contrast.

"Defiantly!" She grabbed the bottle from him and took a big gulp grimacing slightly. She looked between the two of them with a puzzled look on her face. "What exactly is up with you two? Have we had a fight?" She asked mockingly.

"It's Ramadan." Syed explained a little flippantly his eyes straying to Christian's lips as he took the bottle back and downed a large gulp to steady himself.

"Its ramma what?" She asked.

"Ramadan." Christian corrected. "It's a Muslim time of fasting, they can't eat, drink, or…" He wondered how to put it, if it had been just him and Roxy he would have simply said fuck but he doubted Syed would appreciate that.

"Have sex." Syed put in bluntly and Christian cursed him for saying it as it sent a bolt of arousal through him to hear Syed say that word.

"Oh honey!" She put her hand supportingly on Christian's shoulder. "How you bearing up?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"It's only during the daytime." He tried to shrug it off, putting on a brave face. Next to him Syed patted his arm.

"I'll be right back." He told him and walked away. Roxy turned to him with only a little ridicule in her eyes.

"How are you really doing?" She asked.

"It's torture." He groaned his face collapsing into his hand and he glanced over to where Syed, ever too polite, was talking to Bradley having been stopped on his way to the bathroom.

"I really can't believe this, Christian." She shook her head in disbelief. "I mean your..well you and yet you're in love with a quiet, sensible, young man who's religious practised include voluntarily limiting sex." She giggled for a moment and then smiled up at her best friend. "And yet somehow it works." She sighed in confusion. "Still look on the bright side…"she told him. "It's nearly dark." Their conversation was interrupted by Syed rushing back to Christian, his phone clasped in his hand.

"Christian, I have to go." He told him in a panic; Christian reached out and gripped his hand making him stay.

"What's wrong?" He asked smoothing his other hand down Syed's arm.

"It's my mum; she wants to talk to me." Christian could see the dash of hope behind his eyes coated in layers of disbelief and concern. "She wants to come round to the flat."

"You go." Christian told him. "I'll be back later." He pulled Syed up for one last little kiss before reluctantly letting him slip away.

**!**

Syed sat shell shocked as he told Christian what was happening in hushed tones not wanting to rise over the noise of the hover that his mother was currently pushing around the spare room.

"Look if she doesn't think that this is the right time to have a baby…" Christian tried to explain but two startled eyes looked up at him with an unaccustomed hardness.

"This would go against everything my mother believes in." He told him shaking his head. "This isn't happening. I can't believe it, this is my brother or sister she's talking about…about killing." Syed ended with a lump in his throat.

"Syed, she came to you to get away from that kind of attitude, I know how you feel but you have to listen to her, give her the space to think about it without being judged." He told him. Syed swallowed and sighed before looking at Christian, a look of unwilling acceptance passing grudgingly over his face, they pulled away from each other automatically at the sound of the hoover switching off and both looked up as Zainab entered the room holding out some bit of fluff with a horrified expression before dropping it in the bin and turning to them, carefully avoiding Christian as if he wasn't there.

"I'm sorry about inconveniencing you." She uttered and Christian blinked at the cut down version of Zainab Masood in front of him, she looked so deflated he almost wished she'd start to yell at them.

"It's no inconvenience." Syed blurted out immediately. "In fact it's nearly dark, why don't I make us some food?" he suggested.

"What in that kitchen?" Zainab asked cocking her eyebrow before tutting at them like they were little boys. "Not until it's clean." She shook her head and started to rummage through the kitchen cabinets for cleaning supplies. "And then I'll make you some proper food, you know if you don't eat properly during Ramadan you'll make yourself ill." She started to nag. "Now where are your sponges?" She asked not waiting for a reply as she continued to push things aside in her search.

"Does your mother think she's staying here?" Christian whispered to Syed who looked back equally as horrified at the idea.

"I think so." He admitted clearly not about to tell her no. Christian sighed and went to get up to show Zainab where the cleaning supplies were but Syed gripped onto his arm and dragged him back down to whisper hurriedly in his ear. "Christian quick hide the…you know..the..the stuff." He whispered between his teeth.

"Oh come on, Sy, it's not like she's going to rummage about…" Syed cut through his words with a 'wouldn't she?' look and Christian felt his shoulders slump. "Fine." Part of him quite liked the idea of Syed bigoted mother stumbling on their sexual paraphernalia but he knew Syed would probably never get over it. "Why doesn't Syed show you?" he suggested heading casually towards the metal tin by the side of the bed. "I'll just clean some of this junk out of the way." He picked it up and took it into the spare bedroom not missing Syed's grateful look as he stood up to help his mother.

"Now, Syed, the whole place will properly take a few days but for now just hand me everything I ask for…" Christian smiled as he overheard Zainab boss her son around glad that she was at least a little more recognisable as herself, though it quickly faded as he realised he was most defiantly sleeping alone in the spare bedroom that night.


	60. Chapter 60

_Part 60_

Christian lay on his back unable to sleep alone in the single bed, his stomach slightly iffy from the huge meal Zainab had forced down both of their throats in the early morning even against Christian's insistence that he would eat later. He knew he shouldn't be listening but he couldn't help but hitch his breathing in as much as he could to overhear Syed's soft words to his mother trusting that if anyone could calm her down it was her wayward son.

"Mum, please, listen to me." He begged softly. "Please, at least let Tam and dad know where you are, that you're safe, talk to them."

"This is between me and your father, Syed; it has nothing to do with you." She replied.

"I think a baby affects us all." He countered.

"Yes, our baby, Masood's and mine. Besides you made your decision to no longer be a part of our family, Syed, it no longer concerns you."

"It'll be my brother or sister of course it concerns me, it's our family, no matter what happens I'm still your son; I couldn't choose to get rid of that even if I wanted to. But I don't. Everything that happens to you will still concern me because I won't stop caring about you, nor will I stop caring about this baby." He told her. "You don't want this baby, is that it?" he asked. "You're not actually thinking…"

"Thinking of betraying everything that we've been brought up to believe? No." She told him. "No of course not. I'm not like you." Christian shut his eyes in sympathy for the man he loved enduring the bitterness in her words against him.

"What then?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "I am so confused."

"Think how me and Tam feel, not knowing what's going on."

"Yeah well I'm frightened too Syed."

"Frightened of what?" He asked his voice taking on that serious calm that it did when he was playing peace keeper. "That's what I don't understand. You're always said that having kids was like a big adventure, the most exciting you've ever done."

"And I meant it. It just feels different this time, Syed."

"Mum, you've done it. Not once, twice, but three times you've brought a child into this world. Looked after them while they've grown up. I know, I'm one of them!"

"I know, and look how you turned out." Was her only sad reply.

"My…that…has nothing to do with how I was raised. You taught me everything I know, you showed me how to be brave, how to hold my head up no matter what, you showed me how important my family is, how to have faith and most importantly you showed me what it meant to love someone. And I know that you won't be able to help but show this child all of those things, because it just comes naturally to you. That child couldn't hope for a better start in life, I should know, it was the one I got." There was a pause. "Now I know you mum and I know that if there is one thing you can't turn your back on it's your family. Now, why don't I walk you home, it's still dark and you know dad and Tambo will be having nothing but toast without you there." He joked.

"You're a good boy, Syed." She whispered back.

**!**

At a much more sensible hour of the day Syed was walking Christian to work, their hands entwined together happy to have that little bit of connection, anything more would have to wait for the evening. From a distance they could see Zainab and Masood walking out of the house, their arms together. With one look Syed asked Christian if he could go see them and Christian let go of his hand but kept a careful watch over the proceedings.

"Mum! Dad!" He called out and on instinct they stopped, he jogged to catch up with them. "How are things?"

"Hor things are in our house is no longer your business." Masood bit back at him. Syed pulled back like he'd been stung and looked to his mother for support but she only looked away guilty.

"Please, just leave us alone." She told him and they walked away leaving Syed alone in the street. He remained where he was until Christian came up near him walking to catch up with his parents.

"I can't believe she did that to you after everything!" he bit out in defence of the one he loved. "You are a hypocrite!" He yelled at Zainab who turned a little meekly towards him.

"Christian." Syed tugged at his sleeve to stop him.

"No, Sy, it's not fair she can't come crying to you one day and blank you like that, it's not fair." He growled at her back.

"Christian its ok." Syed coaxed him round and away from his parents and they finished walking off hurriedly.

"Forget about them, Sy, they're not worth it." He told him protectively rubbing one hand through his hair.

"They're my family, Christian; of course they're worth it." Syed explained softly before putting on his bravest face belied by the way his eyes went huge in sorrow. "If mum showed up tomorrow to do this again I'd let her, the only thing I'm not willing to sacrifice for them is you." He told him gently stroking the pad of his thumb against Christian's wrist before pulling him in for a little cuddle. Christian looked at his man for a second with such admiration pulling him in close to walk the rest of the way smiling at him as he felt Syed slip one of his hands into his back pocket. He hated what they did to him but he had to let Syed make the choice, it was his family after all. All he could do was be there for him when they turned their back on him again.

"At least your mothers out of the flat now." Christian teased trying to lighten the mood and was relieved when Syed laughed lightly back.

"Thank goodness because I wasn't planning on going another night without you."

**Sorry this has been a bit angsty what with Syed's family stuff but next time it's going to be Syed in a kilt so that should be a lot fluffier and smuttier! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed you are all gems!**

**Kuroseed.**


	61. Chapter 61

_Part 61_

"So, Sy are you a real Scotsman?" Christian asked leaning right in against Syed his soft hair tickling Christian's face. Syed pulled back away from him a baffled look on his face.

"Uh, no, my families from Pakistan, you know that." He told him with a frown. Christian took a deep sigh at the wonderful, though currently frustrating, innocence of the man he loved. He skimmed his hand down to the rough tartan fabric that was against Syed's thigh and stroked upwards in what he hoped was a blatant enough gesture.

"No. I mean are you a _real_ Scotsman?" He asked again this time lifting Syed's kilt up just a little bit with one hand while the other conspired to wiggle its way up the fabric. Syed blushed furiously and jumped back a little smoothing out the fabric with both his hands.

"No I am not!" He bit back his eyes glaring at Christian in disbelief, pulling down his jacket with one hard tug. "It's my friend's wedding, Christian, I am not going…commando!"

"Why not? I am." A familiar voice came from the doorway and Jamie entered looking slightly worse for wear. He walked gingerly towards the both of them, stopping to pull up his long white socks higher up his legs.

"Sorry." Syed muttered throwing a little 'you were being inappropriate' look at Christian who put his hands up in defence of his actions.

"Nah, you're alright." Jamie shrugged and then turned to Christian a little mischief in his eyes. "Though can you please refrain from molesting him till after the vows? He's the only groomsman I can trust not to get wasted, throw up or sleep with one of the bridesmaids." He grumbled and rubbed at his face. "Syed, I don't suppose you have any painkillers in your little fluffy cock purse thing?" Jamie asked slumping down in a chair.

"It's called a sporran." Syed corrected. "And no I don't." Jamie groaned into his hand. "But…I do have some in my pocket!" Syed grinned fishing out a packet of painkillers, throwing them to Jamie who caught them as if they would smash if they hit the ground. Jamie smiled with relief and popped out two swallowing them without any water and rubbing at his eyes. "And I had best see if your brothers need any." Syed noted rolling his eyes slightly.

"Would you? You are a star, Syed, a real star." Jamie muttered with affection to his friend and grinned lopsidedly at him as he left the room before collapsing into his hands.

"How exactly did you lot manage to get so drunk with Sy as your chaperone?" Christian asked laughing, getting the haggard looking groom a glass of water.

"It was my stag do, and all three of my brothers were there, no point pissing against a storm." He told him. "Sorry we kept him out so late." Jamie ended meekly.

"It's ok, the kilt more than makes up for it." Christian grinned. Jamie gave a little huff of amusement and fingered his own kilt absently. "I take by the fluffy cock purse comment that Scottish dress wasn't your idea?" Christian asked.

"Hell no, my families about as Scottish as Syed's is. But I've recently learnt a new survival skill…don't ever disagree with a bride." He grinned taking a deep drink of his water. "If it was up to me we'd be in Vegas being married by a drunk man dressed as Elvis." He looked upwards forlornly. "But alas it was not to be."

"Not one for big elaborate celebrations, eh?"

"You just wait till it's your turn, sunshine. I went to an Asian wedding a few years back, first they had this big dance thing and then the next day the groom rode up on a horse while this whole procession of drummers followed him, if we're taking big elaborate celebrations that pretty much took the biscuit." He heaved himself to his feet a little shakily. "Now I better be off, Syed may be wonder boy but even he can't be expected to deal with all three of my brothers single handily. And remember you…"

"Hands free till after the vows." Christian moaned rolling his eyes.

"Thanks, after that though he's all yours." Jamie gave him a little wink and left, leaving Christian to meander around the church thinking idle thoughts. He wondered absently what his and Syed's wedding would be like, not in a church of course, and he couldn't imagine Syed wanting the big traditional Asian wedding Jamie had described but he started to muse about finding an imam to bless them, Syed would like that. And suits, nice plain tailored suits, flowers, something simple. He was just imagining Syed smiling at him under a white archway when eh man in question came rushing in with a man whose resemblance to Jamie was nothing short of undeniable.

"Not until you find them!" Syed warned the man harshly yanking the pack of painkillers away from his reach, the man immediately draped himself over Syed's shoulders. Christian smiled, Jamie's eldest brother and best man hadn't been anywhere near as friendly yesterday so either Syed had worked his charm on him or the threat of keeping the drugs away was keeping him sweet.

"Oh come on have a heart, Masood." He whined trying to give him the eyes, something that Christian could have saved him some time by telling him wouldn't work. "It'll turn up."

"Not a chance." Syed said with determination then settled his eyes warmly on Christian. "You haven't seen the ring box anywhere have you?" He asked meekly.

"Your boyfriend is being cruel and keeping me from medical treatment until I find it." Jamie's brother moaned. Christian looked around before spotting the box under the packaging the Boutonnieres had come in. He fished it out and Syed walked over to him quickly and gave him a little thank you kiss. As they pulled apart Christian could just see Jamie's brother pull a little face of disgust at them and he look a little moment to hug Syed closer into his body. Syed must have seen it too because his look hardened for a second and he rather forcefully placed both the box and painkillers in Jamie's brothers hand. He looked at them both a little sheepishly before walking out.

"The other guests are arriving if you want to go sit with them." Syed told him in a quiet voice.

"I suppose I should." Christian admitted with a nod, Syed was in organise mode anyway so it was easiest to stay out of his way before he started to reel off the million things that could go wrong. "He's not giving you a hard time is he?" Christian asked tracing his hand lovingly over Syed's face.

"Who? Stephen? Nah." He shrugged then gave in. "A bit. I don't think he really understands." He told him before running his hands up inside Christian's jacket and over his lilac coloured shirt.

"Hey!" Christian stopped Syed's wandering hands before they slid up to his neck taking them in his own to keep them away. "Get away you temptress I promised your mate I'd be the model of chastity and restraint…" Syed pouted at him slightly. "At least until after the ceremony." He told him in a growl bending down, watching the way Syed's eyelids slipped shut before pressing his lips up against his ear. "Then you are all mine." He warned him and pulled away and turned to join the rest of the guests, not even looking back to give a little wave secure in the knowledge that Syed would be watching he walk away.

**!**

The ceremony seemed to go on for hours and Christian couldn't help but stare at Syed, he looked so good buttoned up stiffly and that flash of golden skin against the darkness of the kilt was nothing short of intoxicating, so different from the pale white of the men around him. Christian's thoughts kept sliding unconsciously to what he was going to do to him later when they were alone. Syed was talking to Jamie and Dina when he came up behind him. Dina spotted him first and nudged her now husband in the ribs covertly to get his attention and Jamie immediately grabbed hold of Syed and swung him around and into Christian.

"Sorry we borrowed him for so long." Dina said to Christian, her accent noticeably thicker from talking to her family, ignoring Syed's little noise of protest she waved her hand at him dismissively.

"He's all your now." Jamie chimed in giving Syed a little push on his back until he collided with Christian's chest. Christian smiled down at his unamused boyfriend and took one of his hands in his.

"It's about time." He mock complained and led him away to try and convince him with limited success to dance with him. It took four songs before Syed would agree to come up with him to the dance floor and even then he wriggled in embarrassment when Christian pulled him in close to him. Getting slightly annoyed Christian pulled him towards him with such force that he knocked him off his feet slightly and made him lean his whole weight against him, after a second he relaxed into the position and swayed with the music. Christian looked down happily at Syed who stared back up at him with his big eyes before stroking one hand over Christian's lapel.

"Jamie knows I'm not really into the drinking and dancing thing…" Syed started and Christian frowned not knowing where he was going with this one. "So…he said we could go home early if we wanted." He ended with a little suggestive grin.

"Y'know what, it has been a long day and I don't know about you but I can't wait to get to bed." Christian replied and giving only a courtesy wave to Jamie and Dina they headed home.

**!**

Christian shoved the door open and then pulled Syed in with him, taking in the way his eyes darkened at the thought of what was going to happen. He tugged him up close for a deep kiss and slid the confining jacket off Syed's shoulders and threw it in what he hoped was the direction of the couch. He could already feel Syed's fingers at his wrists, practical despite his haste, undoing his cufflinks and letting them fall to the floor before working on the buttons of his shirt and pushing both shirt and jacket off him in one swift motion so he could run his fingers freely over his bare chest. Christian pulled out of their kiss to chuckle against his neck feeling Syed's breath catch against his lips; delicately he sunk his teeth into the soft skin under his mouth and felt Syed's hands tighten on his biceps uncontrollably. He stroked his hands down Syed's chest a few times before starting on his buttons kissing down to each part of newly exposed flesh as he did, pushing his crisp white shirt open so he could expose his right nipple tracing his tongue over it to make Syed's hands come and clench into his hair in desperation before moving to the other side and repeating the act on the other nipple before throwing the whole shirt off his body and tossing it somewhere. Slowly he got to his knees in front of Syed who looked down at him with a lust filled grin and kicked off his shoes before going to hunt out the clasps of the kilt. Christian however caught his hands and shook his head. Syed's eyes darkened at the implication and he swallowed hard. Christian's hand traced slowly up Syed's thighs making him give a shaky little gasp and sending his nerve endings quivering in little spasmic lines reaching out from Christian's hands. Slowly he reached Syed's crotch and grabbing his boxers with both hands tugged them down his legs giving him some space to kick them away with his legs before getting to his feet again and dragging him towards the bed. Syed was caught in his momentum for a moment but just as he tried to push him down onto their bed he regained his footing and forced Christian into a tight embrace, grabbing the back of his neck with one hand and using the other to undo his trousers and push one hand into his underwear to grip around his enthused cock. Christian grunted his approval into Syed's lips and allowed the last of his clothes to be shoved from his body before he was pushed down onto their bed. He looked up at Syed as he straddled his hips, sat up straight on his haunches the younger man took some time to appraise his lover. Christian adored the way Syed looked at him, adored seeing the uncontrollable way his eyes lit up when they caught his eyes or the way they smouldered when they followed the lines and dips of his muscles, it was nothing short of worship. He had always been vain, as much as he hated to admit it, but now he didn't; care if another man looked at him for the rest of his life as long as he could still make Syed Masood look at him like that. Syed hands followed his eyes trailing from his face down his arms then over his torso and down to his cock. He gripped it with both hands and just held it for a moment before stroking his fingers over the sensitive skin, spreading the building precum down the shaft making the strokes easy. Christian gave a low groan and pushed his hands under Syed's kilt to find his lovers cock hard and waiting for attention. Syed's hands wavered slightly as Christian swiped his thumb over the head a few times. His eyes fluttered shut against the pleasure of it and Christian sued that moment to reach over and fish out the lubricant form the box by the bed. Syed's eyes were back on him by the time he coated his fingers in the gel, his eyes widened slightly and he shifted himself to give Christian better access. Syed's head went back and his eyes screwed shut as Christian slid first one then two fingers into him.

"Oh, fuck." Syed breathed and Christian couldn't help but grin up at him watching as his hand moved covered by the dark fabric of the kilt, Syed's body moving against it, forcing itself down on his digits as he spread his fingers inside him, he curled his fingers upwards and hit against that sensitive spot inside him. "Fuck!" He repeated in a strangled voice and dug his hands into Christian's arms so hard it hurt, but nowhere near enough to make him consider stopping. With his other hand he reached under the kilt for Syed's cock and started to move in the same rhythm watching entranced as Syed gave in to the sensation his brow creasing in concentration, his mouth open, his stomach muscles tightening as his hips moved automatically perusing his completion.

"Really, Sy, there's no need for that kind of language." Christian teased in what would have been a light tone if it hadn't been so breathless. Syed opened his eyes slightly so they were nothing more than little black slits of lust looking down at him. He ran his shaky hands over Christian's hips too unsteady to even reciprocate nay of the sensations being given to him.

"Christian, please." Desire shot through Christian as Syed begged him desperately. Not able to hold himself back anymore, he pulled his fingers out of Syed and gripped hold of his hips aligning their bodies carefully before lowering Syed down on top of his slowly encasing himself in that living velvet. Syed's hip moved down in one hard motion taking Christian in faster than he had prepared to making them both give out a little hiss of pleasure. Syed was so tight around him he could feel his pulse through their connection hammering against him. Desperate to make him feel as good as he did Christian took Syed's cock in his hand again; as he grabbed hold of it all of Syed's muscles clamped down around Christian squeezing him in tightly and making him see stars for a moment. He gave in for a while trying to push away the lights bursting behind his eyes as he let Syed keep the rhythm of their fucking. Syed kept the rhythm much faster and rougher than Christian would have expected and he could feel the muscles in the thighs straddling him start to shake with exertion but when he tried to slow him down Syed's refused and if anything sped up determined to chase down his pleasure before his muscles gave way. Christian sped up his hand on Syed's cock, his own stomach muscles tightening uncontrollably as he felt his impending orgasm start to build up behind him like a shadow and he tightened his grip on Syed until he head him give out one strangled cry and his cum dribbled down Christian's hand unseen under the kilt making it hard to keep hold as he milked him through the last tremors of his orgasm before focusing on his own. He took Syed's hips in his hand and lifting his own hips up pulled Syed down to meet him as hard as he could giving way to the sensation of being buried so deep within the one he loved.

"Sy!" He hissed out his lovers name as he came thoughtlessly thrusting within him. They remained still for just a moment before Syed rolled limblessly off him and sprawled on the bed like a ragdoll, his eyes shut and his breathing starting to level out. Christian swallowed against his dry throat a few times before rolling over on top of Syed and kissing his passion flushed face a few times, Syed didn't move so much as a muscle. "Sy? Are you falling asleep?" he asked lightly and Syed gave a little shake of his head.

"Just checking my eyelids for holes." He mumbled sinking further down into the bed. Christian laughed lightly at him before gathering him up in his arms. Syed moved around so throw his arms around Christian and snuggled his head down onto his chest before going heavy on top of him. Christian kissed the top of his head.

"Syed?"

"Ummm…." A vague noise rumbled from Syed's throat.

"Will you marry me?" he asked stroking one finger over Syed's shoulder blades.

"Hmmm." Was the only reply he got.


	62. Chapter 62

_Part 62 (21-09-09) It's the miss queen vic contest, in canon this happens to be one of the worst scenes ever as Syed looks horrified as his fiancé sings to him and Christian is with James._

"Sy, come on, it's early." Christian moaned reaching across the bed for Syed knowing he was out of his grasp as he knotted his tie.

"You know I can't. Jamie's on honeymoon and I'm responsible for keeping all his files ticking over and I have some work to do on my own." Syed told him seriously though Christian didn't miss the slight pangs of longing in his eyes as he gazed at his lover still snuggled in bed. "But I'll come see you tonight at the vic." Christian groaned to himself.

"Oh I forgot it's that stupid queen vic competition."

"Stupid? I would have thought it would be just your thing." Syed mused cocking his head slightly.

"Watch it you or you'll find your name on the list of contestants." Christian warned and Syed narrowed his eyes at him.

"Do and I will kill you, Clarkey." He gave a big sigh and buttoned his jacket. "Now wish me good luck I'm off to work." Christian pouted but gestured for Syed to come towards him, he knelt one knee on the bed to lean down and accept the kiss Christian offered running his fingers through Christian's cropped hair and over the back of his neck before giving him one tiny smile and jetting off. Christian looked at the clock on the bedside table. He didn't start work until later and he had nothing to do, not even some mundane task to busy himself. If he was honest he wasn't fulfilled working at the vic, he had only started as a favour to Roxy and because there was no way that you could continue to work for someone once you've in their eyes stolen their son away to the dark side. If he could think of anything better to do he'd do it, but the only thing he really had any ambition towards was being a personal trainer and that would take money, money that he didn't have. He smiled to himself and thought of last night, especially if they might have a wedding to fund. He got in the shower and rang Roxy.

**!**

"Oh my god!" She squealed at him bundling him in her arms for a tight squeeze. "That is so crazy, Christian!" Her voice reached supersonic pitch and Ian banged on the chippie's ceiling in a hope of quietening them but it just made them laugh even more. "Y'know what we need now?" She asked excited. "We need a nice big bottle of wine! So when were you thinking? A summer wedding would be the best. I am going to buy the biggest hat! Oh my god can I be your best man?"

"Slow down." Christian told her laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Your right, we need Syed here for this. Tonight after the queen vic thingy the three of us should all get together and…"

"The thing is he hasn't actually said yes yet." Christian admitted.

"What?" Roxy frowned starting at Christian like he was insane. "Honey, talk me through it, what exactly did he say?"

"Hmmm." Christian copied Syed's response.

"Hmmm?"

"Yes, he was kinda falling asleep at the time." Christian confessed looking away guilty.

"So you proposed while he was falling asleep?" She asked blinking against the confusion.

"Well…yeah."

"Ok, forget wedding plans then the first thing you have to do is propose when he's conscious." Roxy laughed.

"The thing is…what if he says no." Christian muttered lowly.

"Babe, that boy loves you, really loves you, no way in hell he's going to say no. But you do have to give him a chance." She mocked then broke into a huge grin. "But now we get to plan a big dramatic proposal scene." Christian tried to hide his grimace, big and dramatic were perhaps the two things least likely to impress Syed, simple, modest and honest were much more likely to please him, but he didn't see any harm in letting Roxy have a little play around with the idea as long as the actual proposal was left to him.

**!**

Syed came in as Stacy twirled on the stage, he had obviously gone home to change and was now in a white shirt and his jeans, Christian could tell it had been a hectic day at the office, he had that look on his face of exhaustion but pride that eh always got when he had a rewarding day in the office. Christian smiled as he watched him politely clap for Stacy before walking over to the bar and leaning over the bar top to give Christian a little kiss on the cheek. Christian couldn't help but pull in him for a much more satisfying kiss on the lips.

"Alright boys clam down." Phil Mitchell told them cheerfully and Christian turned to give him a little amused smile. Over with the rest of the contestants Roxy gave them a little wave before being unable to help the huge grin breaking over her face as she looked at the two of them together. Syed waved back gingerly.

"Is she ok?" He asked Christian who had to hold back his laughter.

"Just excited about going up on the stage I guess." Christian covered throwing her a dirty look while Syed was distracted with Chelsea. "It's a good thing you got here your up next." He teased and Syed glared at him fondly.

"Very funny." He muttered sarcastically but smiled up at Christian as he slid an orange juice across the bar to him before they both turned to watch Stacy start to do a strip tease. Syed stood quietly while Christian cheered on loudly.

"Go on girl!" Syed jumped as Ian called from next to him his hand going momentarily to his chest in his shock and Christian unconsciously laid his hand on the bar between them protecting what was his. Ian however was in good spirits and clasped Christian's hand in greeting before turning back to the stage. As Stacy stripped to her last set of clothes there was a loud cry of 'off' only not joined by Syed who stared bewildered around him. Ian started to clap his hands against Syed's slim shoulders in the chant and the younger man jerked with every hit. Stacy of course didn't take off the last of clothes and the chanting soon died down. "You boys ok?" Ian asked cautiously.

"Fine, why Ian?" Christian asked wondering why his snake of a brother in law would be concerned at all.

"Well me and Jane were wondering if the two of you fancied coming round for dinner one day this week." He offered trying to look casual. Christian looked at Syed who shared a little suspicious glance with him before given him permission to say yes.

"Sure, why not." Christian agreed and carefully watched as Ian's face lit up with devious intent. "Get Jane to give me a call." He felt a little guilty, ever since he and Syed had moved in he had unintentionally ignored his sister and after all it was thanks to her that Syed hadn't been shipped off to Pakistan.

**!**

Roxy looked at Syed like he was her hero as he bought her a big glass of white wine in commiseration for not being miss queen vic.

"I thought you deserved to win." Syed told her with a big nod of surety and Christian grinned at his lover. He knew that Syed struggled with Roxy sometimes and it was hard bringing the two very different sides of his life together but they both realised how important the other one was to Christian and made an effort.

"Thank you Sy, you are a prince." Roxy told him and lay her head on his shoulder, he patted her head fondly, clearly a little perplexed about what one does in these situations. "So, you're off tomorrow aren't you?" She asked Syed fluttering her eyelashes at him; he looked at her slightly perplexed before nodding.

"Yeah, we were meant to have a big meeting but Henderson decided to postpone it until Jamie's back next week." Syed told her frowning. "How did you know?"

"A little bird told me." She jerked her thumb in Christian's general direction. "He was moaning like a big old girl that you're always working when he's free and you're always free when he's working."

"Oh, well I was just going to do some paper work." Syed told her, Christian watched getting more than a little nervous at the look in Roxy's eyes.

"Nah, that's far too boring, you're coming shopping with me!" She requested giving no opportunity for Syed to say no.

"I dunno, Rox, if Sy has work to do…" Christian tried to rescue him.

"Oh come on Christian he's allowed to have a little fun isn't he. I'll bring him home in one piece." Christian couldn't help but laugh at the nervous look on Syed face and decided one day wouldn't kill him.

"Just don't get him in trouble." Christian told her and watched Syed face turn in shock as he was abandoned to the wolves.


	63. Chapter 63

_Part 63_

"Ah babe buck up, I'm sure she'll spend herself out soon." Christian reassured Syed over the phone.

"She hasn't actually bought anything yet!" Syed moaned. "She's looked at everything Christian, everything! Then she's got this mental list of things to go back to. I swear I am going insane." Christian hid his chuckles from the phone, Syed was not a shopper, his suits were always plain simple and elegant and his casual clothes consisted of plain long sleeved and short sleeved T-shirts in a variety of colours, some casual jeans and his leather jacket. Since Christian had known him, apart from the disaster of his very expensive suit, he had gone clothes shopping three times and come back mainly with identical replacements for things that were getting old. He grinned reminding himself that Syed's natural charm meant it didn't matter what he wore he always looked good.

"Your not going insane, Sy. Just stick with it; it'll all be over soon." He told him in what he hoped were soothing tones through the mirth.

"And she keeps trying to get me to try on all this weird stuff, it's like she's playing dress up or something, and some of these changing rooms don't have locks, Christian. I'm scared for my life." He moaned.

"I'll send her a text to tell her hands off the merchandise. I'm sorry babe, but I gotta go. Talk to you later?"

"If I'm still alive." He replied melodramatically. "Love you."

"Love you too." Christian shook his head as he hung up wondering what exactly Roxy was up to.

**!**

"Hello, stranger." Christian called to his sister in the café.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" She asked back trying to remain indifferent against his smile.

"Oh you know me, allegedly we share a mother, though looking at I'm not so sure." Christian teased.

"Oh yeah, that does seem somewhat familiar." She grinned at him. "So what do you want?"

"Ian said something the other day about a meal." Christian leant over the counter towards his sister. "So you were going to tell me why he's doing this? Does he need to show the council how down with the queers he is? Does he have a bill waiting for Sy for one night room and board? Come on, spill."

"Actually, your guess is as good as mine." She admitted with a strange expression on her face. Christian frowned at her.

"What's going on? Why you looking like that? What's he done?" Christian asked quickly trying to get to bottom of this.

"He hasn't done anything, it's just…well…I…I want a baby, Christian." She told him and his face dropped for a second.

"A baby? That's not really an option for you is it." Christian tried to put it delicately.

"Just because I can't give birth doesn't mean I can't be a mother. It's something I've been thinking about for a while." Christian turned around to look in café thinking how this wasn't the best place to have this conversation, but the place was dead. "And since Zainab got pregnant it's just been so much worse."

"How are they with you?" Christian asked thinking about the last time he saw Zainab and Masood walking away from their son as if he was nothing to them.

"They're being ok actually, it's a little strange, it's as if Syed never existed. I guess they're just focusing on the new baby." Christian felt his body tense but forced himself to keep his mouth quiet, his sister had to work with these people and no matter what his personal feelings were towards them he wasn't about to drag his sister into it all, but his body language must have been saying more than he was as Jane leaned across and placed her hand over his. "Maybe when the baby is born it'll make them think. Don't give up." She told him and Christian smiled.

"Yeah." He tried to sound more positive than he felt. "Tell ya what why don't we have the meal round ours? Some good food, maybe a little wine to loosen Ian up and who knows he might surprise us all." Christian grinned with forced optimism hoping that Syed wouldn't mind him arranging this without his consent.

**!**

Syed's eyes lit up slightly.

"There's this Gordon Ramsey dish I've been wanting to try out…" he mused his tongue flicking out of his mouth as his brain obviously started to wonder where he'd put the recipe.

"Sy, you don't; have to cook…"

"Don't be silly, after the hell that was today I have a newfound respect for my life. Besides if I cook you clean." He grinned at him childishly and Christian reached for him to pull him into a tight embrace hugging him on their sofa.

"So, did you and Roxy get anything nice?" He asked stroking his hands through Syed's hair dragging him backwards until he felt Syed's weight settle against his chest.

"Ummm….well she brought some things that will haunt my nightmares till my dying day." He said flippantly. "and some shoes and a million skirts and five million tops and then I think she lost the plot entirely and made me try on loads of expensive shirts and then she dragged me to this jewellery shop and told them all we were getting married just so she could have some free champagne but then insisted I pick out a ring!" Syed laughed and Christian tried his best not to grimace at the thought and thanked his lucky stars that Syed wasn't that good at putting two and two together. "I swear your friend is mental." He laughed and lay his head back comfortably on Christian's shoulder.

"So what kind of thing did you pick?" Christian asked and Syed turned his head slightly so he could look at him perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…what kind of ring? Let me guess something with a million diamonds in it, real bling." Syed laughed and prodded him in the stomach with his elbow. "No? How about a princess cut ring? Or white gold? Actually knowing your taste it would probably be platinum! Or how about one with the message 'property of Christian Clarke' on the inside?"

"Nope." Syed shook his head. "Actually the only one that was anywhere near nice was this plain thick banded silver one." Syed looked at Christian and for a second he through he might be rumbled. "Christian Clarke is there something you're not telling me?" Syed asked his eyes narrowing and Christian breath caught in his throat as he wondered how to tell him then Syed's face broke into a content smile. "Do you two do this a lot? You do, don't you! Trust you two to do anything for a free glass of bubby!" With that he slung back into Christians arms and he took a convert sigh of relief against him.


	64. Chapter 64

_Part 64 (28-09-09) It's the night of the dinner party, in canon this is James and Christian's party that leads to the alleyway kiss but obviously that's not happening here so it's not going to be anywhere near as much sexual tension._

Syed looked at Christian with disappointment in his face, his hands full of a tray of breakfast for him.

"Oh I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." He complained and Christian stretched one hand over the tray to rub his thumb against Syed's pouting bottom lip.

"I'm still half asleep. Does that count?" Christian moaned. "I take it you didn't; come back to bed after morning prayers then?" He asked Syed who was already up, washed and dressed, a little sparkle of enthusiasm in his eyes. Christian couldn't help but watch him as he laid out the breakfast from the tray onto the table, shifting the papers that covered the table to the side into a neat pile knowing how Christian felt about mess. Generally they kept the place tidy only in the kitchen did hurricane Syed really show his true colours and that Christian found, was an easy thing to cope with, especially when Syed was so good at making it up to him when he felt guilty.

"Nope, far too much to do today!" Syed told him pouring him some coffee before running his hand down Christian's arm with affection his eyes glowing.

"Oh our poor kitchen!" Christian moaned overdramatically and Syed gave him a little unimpressed look.

"I'll try and be tidier." Syed hung his head a little.

"Nah. It's cute, one of your little quirks, I wouldn't; have you any other way. Besides it reminds me of back when you'd come round to cook for me if I spent the day on some function." Syed blushed as Christian smiled at him affectionately.

"Yeah well if you'd been cooking all day it wasn't fair." He muttered and Christian pulled him in for a soft kiss.

"You just wanted an excuse to come spend time with me, admit it." He demanded softly.

"Ok, I admit it." Syed gave in and pulled Christian's mouth back against his before giving a low groan. "We don't have time for this; I still have to go get everything for tonight." He told him getting up.

"Where you going?" Christian asked a little desperately.

"Out before I try and convince myself that we have time for...a little intimacy before I have to start cooking." Christian grabbed for his arm to still him.

"You know I'm excellent at time management." He told him roughly and watched the temptation sink into Syed before he gently dragged Christian's hand up to his mouth to kiss at his knuckles before turning on his heels and leaving.

**!**

"Here we go." Christian said filling up Jane's glass with some nice red wine. Despite not drinking Syed was getting very good at selecting bottles.

"So apparently the baby started kicking today. Masood said that Zainab said it felt like a little butterfly." Christian's eyes flicked from his sister to his boyfriend who was grabbing some plates in the kitchen, watching the light die in his eyes as he thought of his pregnant mother that he wasn't allowed to even more near. He watched Syed take a shuddery breath and plaster a fake smile over his face before bringing out the last two plates and putting them in front of Ian and Jane.

"So what is this exactly?" Ian asked critically poking at the food.

"It's a Gordon Ramsey dish Sy wanted to try; crispy salmon and new potato crab salad." Christian informed him looking proudly at his boyfriend.

"Oh something from a book, eh? Real chiefs don't need that kind of thing, limits the natural flair y'see." Ian said smugly and Syed's jaw set hard.

"Well I wouldn't usually but most of the dishes I make from instinct are traditional Pakistani dishes and I doubt your palate would be able to handle them." He replied cattery. "But it is sometimes fun to try out such a simple English dish." Christian threw him a warning look and he forced his heckles down and busied himself with taking a gulp of his orange juice as he took his place next to Christian. Under the table Christian put his hand on Syed's knee and immediately he turned to him with apologetic eyes and he smiled at him.

"Well I happen to think that a toast to the chief is in order." Christian suggested and Syed squirmed in his seat for a second as the glasses were lifted in his honour. They eat and chatted about mindless things for a while before Ian cleared his throat with authority and Syed shifted his eyes toward shim with an unimpressed look.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering why we wanted to have dinner with you…"

"You mean besides the joy of our company?" Syed asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well of course." Ian filled in. "You see at the moment you have an asset that you have absolutely no need for and I was going to suggest taking it off your hands." Christian looked at his brother in law with suspicion and let him continue. "You're still a shareholder in masala queen but since you no longer work there you don't really need them and since we're family and all I thought you might just want to sign them over." Ian suggested. Christian rolled his eyes, he didn't want anything to do with masala queen any more if he was honest and was a little relived at the prospect of getting rid of the last tie to that place but Syed put one hand on his leg stopping him from giving the shares away.

"And how much are you willing to offer Christian for the shares?" he asked fully in business mode.

"Oh come off it we're family and it's not like he can do anything with them, he sure as hell can't go work there anymore after what the two of you did." Ian grumbled rolling his eyes. Christian felt Syed stiffen next to him.

"Those shares would make you and majority shareholder giving you much greater power within the company and since Christian put in money during the conception of the company he deserves to be compensated for the relinquishing of his shares." Syed told him his eyes cold and serious. Christian looked at him sideways; he looked so in control, so powerful, it was a little thrilling, sometime s Syed really surprised him with him.

"Fine. How much were you thinking?" Ian asked addressed Syed only as if they weren't Christian's shares at all. Syed got up and fished out a plain notebook and pen, he scribbled a number on it and passed it to Christian who looked at it shocked, it was at least twice what the shares were worth but he saw the look of determination of Syed's face and nodded along with it. Syed slide the notepad to Ian who scoffed as he read it. "All that just for some poxy shares, I don't think so. Besides who else are you going to sell to? Zainab and Masood because I'd pay to see that."

"Actually I'm sure my parents who pay even more than that to get the two of us out of their lives." Syed pointed out so set in his task that not even a glimmer of personal sorrow crept into his big brown eyes. Ian wavered for a moment as the truth of Syed's words set in; gingerly he knocked a little off the amount and passed it back. Syed glanced over it and met the two figures in the middle before passing it back. This time Ian looked at it and nodded.

"Fine, you've got a deal." Syed grinned triumphantly and Christian reached for his hand giving it a little squeeze. "But I hope you know your mugging me here." Christian smirked in satisfaction; he certainly wouldn't be losing any sleep from making his sleazy brother in law fork out more than those shares were worth.

"Well now that that's all over, why don't I bring out dessert?" Syed got to his feet suddenly cheerful, he came back with a huge chocolate cake covered in icing, and little chocolate shapes Syed had made himself and squirty cream. Jane shared a little look with her brother before grabbing the bottle of wine and going to fill up Ian's glass.

"More wine, Ian?" She asked.

"Uh, no I'm alright thanks." He put his hand over the glass to stop her from pouring. Jane looked away sheepishly and tucked into her cake.

"Syed, this is brilliant. You know who would love this? Bobby."

"Yeah." Ian agreed. "But then you don't exactly have to be subtle with kids do ya just chock it full of chocolate and anything's good."

"Why don't; you take some back to him." Syed suggested to Jane pointedly ignoring Ian. "If you really think he'll like it."

"What you kidding me. You'll be his favourite for this." Jane said happily.

"And I don't suppose you'll be able to make cakes for your new brother or sister." Ian continuing not letting it go. Christian could feel himself getting angrier at him but tried to contain it. "Must be strange not being able to go anywhere near your own family."

"Oh and you're so perfect, Ian." Christian bit back. "Look at you strutting around like your father of the year."

"Hang on a minuet…" Ian put in.

"Christian." Syed's soft voice brought Christian back and he watched Syed's eyes flick from Christian's eyes to Jane reminding him silently that they were treading into things that effected more than the two of them.

"What exactly is your problem?" Ian demanded.

"Nothin'." Christian forced himself to bite out and they enjoyed the rest of the meal in awkward silence.

**!**

"I really don't see what she sees in that man!" Christian complained against Syed's chest later that night while the pots soaked in the sink.

"Yeah well Jane probably says the same about me." Syed tried to joke but it came out a little bit too seriously.

"Hey, don't compare yourself in any way to that slime." Christian told him.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Syed asked ignoring the statement.

"I hope so, for Jane's sake. I guess all we can do is be there for her." He felt Syed nod behind him. "Oh, have I said yet how amazing you were at dinner?" He asked turning around and letting his voice drop low to a growl knowing what that did to Syed. Syed licked his lisp quickly before shaking his head. "You were so…commanding." He whispered in Syed's ear and he trembled under him. "So dominant." Syed smirked at him and then grabbed at him. Christian grinned through their kiss and pressed his love down into the sofa forgetting all about Ian in Syed's warm skin. Pulling back to look at Syed in his big black eyes and ask huskily. "Hey, do we have any squirty cream left?"

**Last night's episode was so good that I wanted to write a bit about his meeting with Ish, but I figured that loads of people would so I didn't today. But the last time I thought this was after the tug of war where Syed won (you gotta wonder how) and I wanted to write a bit about Christian distracting Syed from his mother worries with…well the obvious, but I figured it would be done to death so I didn't and then no one did. So if no one has by lunch time tomorrow I shall write a short one off with Syed going to see his old friend.**

**Kuroseed**


	65. Chapter 65

_Part 65 _

Syed was being secretive which was in turn putting Christian on edge. He was ruthlessly going through their finances; the kitchen table was unusable for bills and receipts.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked him and Syed looked at him with big innocent eyes.

"Nothing." He replied instantly.

"Than what's all this then?" he asked poking at the papers on the table and making Syed flinch as he knocked them out of order.

"Just a project." He told him.

"That's not an answer Syed and you know it." Syed looked at him desperately for one more moment and then caved.

"Ok I've been looking into our financial situation and I've had a few ideas." Christian sat down across from Syed and waited. "I know that you not fully content working at the Vic and I've been considering what we could instead." He passed Christian one of the sheets of paper, a list of ingoing's and outgoings. "Now my salary can support the both of us, it'll cover rent, bills, food, everything, we won't have much left over, but we can do it. Now the money that you're getting from Ian could be used to give you a great start. I've been looking into renting some of the empty space just at the edge of the square; some of them would be perfect for conversation."

"Conversion into what exactly?" Christian asked.

"A gym." He explained. "Think about it, it's perfect. You know nearly everything there is to know about fitness Christian, you're great at motivating people and…" he sneaked his eyes down Christian's body. "..You'd be a walking advertisement." He told him with a grin. Christian just sat there and looked at him and the grin slowly fell from his face. "You hate the idea, don't you?" He asked turning his head away. "Forget it, it was a stupid idea." He shook his head and started to gather up the papers but Christian grabbed at his hands.

"It's not a stupid idea at all, and the idea of owning a gym…it sounds brilliant, but that money isn't just mine, it's ours and we should do something that's for the both of us." Christian told him. He couldn't tell him that he was planning on using the money to fund their wedding when he hadn't even proposed yet.

"Christian, you deserve to be in a job that you love." Syed told him stroking the hand capturing his with his thumb. "Besides what do we need? I just want you to be happy." Syed told him gently.

"I am happy." Christian replied taking his hand in his and kissing at it gently. "I have you, how can I not be. Look why don't we leave this on the backburner for a while, that money's not going anywhere and anyway you joins a gym this close to Christmas?" he tried to distract Syed with imagined practicalities.

"True." Christian gave a little mental sigh of relief as Syed bought the idea. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea, in fact he thought it was very appealing, but he wasn't miserable, they were more than comfortable, anything more could wait, what was really important to him now was being with Syed and he wanted to make that official.

**!**

"I can't believe you, you are just a big old chicken aren't you!" Roxy teased.

"It's not that simple babe." He defended himself picking at the piece of cake in front of him. The café was heaving and Jane and Ian were both off at the small business awards. Christian hadn't been surprised that Masala queen was up for one of the honours, with Ian's connections and Zainab's ruthless determination it was bound to do well. He felt a little strange that he wasn't going, after all he had contributed to the businesses success but he had Sy and that was all that really mattered.

"How exactly is it more complicated?" She asked laughing.

"Well while it's a thought just out there he might say yes, but once I actually ask him, he might say no." Christian mumbled.

"So you are Chicken." She laughed so loudly that Amy stirred in her buggy.

"I am not, it's just this is important to me. I never really wanted to get married, never really saw the point, but then I guess you don't until you find the person you actually want to marry." He mused flicking at the icing with his fork.

"But, Sy loves you." Roxy told him. "He gave up his family for you, Christian." She reminded him painfully.

"I know." He bit back and she mock cowered in front of him. "I know." He repeated softer. "I have this fantasy where I make everything perfect for him, cover the flat in tea lights, stand by me playing in the background, me down on one knee. And it all seems perfect and then I start over thinking it, like what if he has a long day at the office and wants to just go to bed, what if he gets talking to Tamwar on the street and is all depressed about his family, what if I get the timing wrong and he comes in while I'm still putting the music on…"

"What if he says yes?" Roxy cut through his million worst case scenarios. "I gotta say this is not like you, Christian. Usually you're just feet first, right in there. Look, just come with me, we'll go shopping and I'll just show you the ring he liked. Nothing scary in that is there; we're just going to see a ring your boyfriend liked." She told him grinning.

"I guess it wouldn't; hurt to go see it." Christian grinned knowing that once they were there he'd get swept up in Roxy's excitement. Getting to his feet one part of his brain surrendered to the want inside him, he was going to do it.

**!**

Christian threaded his hand through Syed's as they walked along the square, trying not to think about the ring hidden in back of the wardrobe every time he felt the slide of Syed's fingers against his. No one really paid them any attention now and Christian was relieved they could just be an ordinary couple walking along the street. Syed stood still in his tracks forcing Christian to follow suit with a slight tug. He followed Syed's gaze to where Masood, Zainab, Jane and Ian were all dressed up to the nines piling out of the house and into a taxi.

"It's was the small business awards." Christian told him quietly. "Masala queen is in the running, Jane told me."

"You should be there." Syed whispered to his feet. "You helped make Masala queen what it is, you deserve to be at that ceremony. Christian breathed out a little huff and dragged Syed squiggling into his arms.

"It was a job, just a job, Sy. And yeah I put a lot of work into it, but what else did I have? A nice flat? And I know that you worry that I hate working at the Vic, but I don't, Sy. Sure it's not what I want to do forever, but I'm not miserable. No matter what job I have, the best bit will be coming home to see you." Christian told him sincerely and watched as Syed fought against the tug of the corner of his mouth into a smile.

"Really?" he double checked and Christian enveloped him into his arms.

"Really." He gave him a little kiss.

"So you don't; want a gym then?" Syed asked cocking his head with interest at Christian.

"Maybe one day." He shrugged. "But I happen to think I have the best life in the world at the moment." Syed scoffed to himself. "And I suppose you think that's cheesy?"

"Just a bit." Syed admitted wriggling his way out of Christian's arms and walking away down the street. "I could learn to live with it though."


	66. Chapter 66

Part 66

Roxy and Christian bundled up against the autumn chill as they walked down the street laughing to each other and trying to outdo each other in overdramatic proposal ideas.

"I dunno, Roxy it might be hard to convince the RAF to do a fly by." Christian mockingly criticised ginning at her. She turned around to defend herself but was stopped by the hesitant approach of Zainab, warningly Christian put his hand on Roxy's arm and she reluctantly crossed her arms, huffed, and looked away. "Zainab." He greeted her coldly.

"I was looking for Syed." She whispered not looking him in the face.

"He's at work." Christian replied curtly. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Could you pass this on?" Zainab asked in a shockingly meek voice before passing Christian a small picture and then turning around and leaving. Christian stared at the picture, it was from a sonogram, and he turned it to Roxy to show her.

"I can't believe she just did that." He muttered to the air.

"I dunno something seems well off here. There is no way that that battle axe is giving up so easily." She pointed out pulling the picture out of Christian's hand and looking at it again. "Or maybe it's the babies work?" She smirked up at Christian. "Y'know she's leeching off the baby's conscience."

"What like a reverse demon baby?" He suggested laughing.

"Yeah, exactly." She pressed the picture back into his hands. "Look closely and I bet you can see the halo."

**!**

Christian watched transfixed as Syed's eyes seemed to glow as he looked at the picture. He had been sat in awed silence for some time now on the sofa just looking at it.

"It's…it's amazing, Christian." He told him turning his head to look at him. "That's my brother or sister." He grinned.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Christian whispered back, not sure what else to say.

"I should give mum a ring…" he said quickly getting to his feet. "...tell her I've seen it."

"Whoa, hold on, Sy. I think you might be reading into this a bit too much…." Christian tried to temper his excitement.

"What do you mean? It's obvious, she wants me to be part of this baby's life, why else would she make sure I saw a picture?" Christian didn't know why she had given them the picture but he didn't trust Zainab, something more was going on here, there was no way that she had gotten over the fact that her son had left the family for a man. As much as he didn't want to dampen Syed's enthusiasm he wanted to prepare him for the worst case scenarios. However it was hard to get a word in edgeways. "Maybe I should invite her round for a meal? I better go on-line; I wouldn't want to give her something that could harm the baby. Or maybe I should ask her, what if I made her sick, I'd feel terrible!" He started to pace in front of the sofa. "Maybe we could even offer to look after the baby every now and then?" Christian got to his feet and captured Syed's shoulders in his hands.

"One thing at a time, Syed. We don't even know how she feels at the moment…"

"Why are being like this?" Syed asked the hurt showing in his face. "You know how hard it's been for me since I lost my family. Why can't you just support me?"

"I do support you, Sy. I support you in everything you do. And if this is an olive branch I will be behind you one hundred per cent. But I don't; want to see you get hurt that's all." He told him calmly. Syed looked up at him ashamed and slowly slid his arms around him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into Christian's shoulder. "I just…I just want this so much." He told him. "I miss them, Christian."

"I know." Christian reassured him. "Why don't you contact our mediator, see what the situation is?" he suggested knowing full well that if it was bad Tamwar could be trusted to cushion the blow.

"Good idea!" Syed grinned at him giving him one tiny kiss on the cheek before pulling out his phone.

**!**

Zainab looked at her cup and then the floor avoiding eye contact with her first born. Christian tried to keep himself busy in the kitchen to give them some space but he refused to leave in case Syed needed him.

"The picture was lovely." Syed told her quietly.

"Thank you."

"So, what are you hoping for, a girl or a boy?" Syed asked tentatively.

"It's a boy." She told him.

"Oh? I guess I'm a bit of a sonogram newbie, I couldn't tell from…"

"A mother just knows." She bit across his words and he ducked his head as if he'd been told off.

"I see." Syed muttered into his own cup and Zainab lifted her head and gave a small glance at her son, her expression softened slightly.

"I'm carrying the baby low, just like when I was pregnant with you and Tamwar." She told him.

"How are you coping? Is everything alright?" he asked the true concern evident in his voice.

"Fine, especially in comparison. Shabnam used to kick all the time, like having a belly full of jack in the boxes it was." She complained and the atmosphere thawed for a minute. "I swear that girl would know when I was drifting off to sleep and then she'd start up again. And Tamwar was such a heavy baby it felt like I was lugging round a cart house not a child. But this ones like you…" She looked at Syed with a mother's eyes and ran her hand through his hair. Unconsciously he moved into the touch. "You were such a still baby; I drove your father mad constantly worrying that there was something wrong with you. Then you were such a calm baby, always stayed nice and quiet no matter how many people you passed round. Everyone always used to say how good you were." Gently Syed stretched out his hand and laid it on his mothers; she flinched slightly but made no move to remove it. "Even when you got older the only time I remember you crying was if you woke up and your father was carrying you to bed, then you'd scream blue murder for me." Tears started in her eyes and Syed moved closer.

"Mum…"

"And now, now look at you." She gestured to him with both her hands her face screwing up as the tears started in earnest. "I've lost you!" Syed grabbed his mother's hand in his and forced them to his chest over his heart.

"You haven't lost me, I'm right here." He told her, his voice catching slightly in his throat. "And I'll always be here. I still hate being without you. And I can help now, Tam'll be off at uni and Shabs is still travelling, but I'm here and I'll try to be here any time you need me, I can babysit. Amy comes round enough that the place is actually surprisingly baby proof…"

"You think I would let my child come here? To be surrounded by _this_?" Syed's face fell slightly at her words but he took a deep gulp and continued.

"But I thought…I thought you wanted me to be part of his life?" Syed asked.

"No. No, Syed. I can't…Not like this." She stopped to take in a big breath. "There was a time when I would have said that there was nothing you could do that would make me stop loving you…" Syed pulled away as if she's stung him and his eyes instantly misted over.

"Then why did you send me that picture? What were you doing? Torturing me?" He accused pulling away from her. Christian took a step towards the sofa but Syed caught him and shook his head, reluctantly he kept his distance.

"No, I was reminding you of what you could have. Syed, this…" She brandished the picture at him. "This is your family. Come home, forget all this this foolishness." She threw one angry look at Christian before turning back to her son. "It's where you belong." She told him.

"No." Syed replied utterly calm, utterly destroyed by this point. "This is where I belong." He told her. "I sick of hating myself for letting you down." He told her. "I sick of feeling like a disappointment. And whether you like it or not that is my brother or my sister in that picture and I will love them regardless, just like I love tam and shabs. And it kills me that I wouldn't get to see their first steps, r their first words, but I am done giving up everything for you. Now please, this is my house and I'd like you to go." He told her. Christian walked to the door and opened it wide.

"Zainab, I believe, Syed has made himself clear." He told her in dark tones gesturing towards the door. She threw him one dirty look and then left. Christian went to the sofa and tugged Syed close towards him, stroking his hands over his hair lovingly, wishing there was something he could say to make it all better.

"I'm sorry." Syed muttered. "You were right about her." He admitted. Christian pulled Syed's face towards him and gently brushed off the tears with the pads of his thumbs, restarting every time new ones formed.

"I wish I hadn't been." He kissed him gently before pressing their foreheads together. "Are you sure though, Sy, I don't want to be the reason why you're miserable." Through it all Syed grinned at him, an honest smile.

"And that's the difference, Christian. You'd let me go if it was what I really wanted. And it's that that makes me even surer that here is exactly where I'm supposed to be." Christian smiled down at him and wrapped him up in his arms, giving him a little nest of protection against the outside world, knowing with even more certainty that he would do anything in the world to make this man happy.


	67. Chapter 67

_Part 67 (22-10-09) It's Tamwar's birthday, in canon this is the start of the blackmail story, but obviously that's not happening. Oh and in my version of events Tamwar did get into Oxford because I just thought he deserved it for being such a prince in canon._

Tamwar sat awkwardly at the dinner table, wondering how much longer he really had to stay. He was only back from Oxford for the next two days and already he was beginning to miss halls. He even missed the mess.

"Seems like only yesterday you were this wrapped up little bundle. Your face all crumpled." His mother said nostalgically. Tamwar couldn't; help but be amazed at how well everyone pretended things were normal. He had expected things to have changed at least a little since he left but as far as his parents were concerned Syed didn't exist, despite the fact that they used the same shops, walked the same streets, and went to the same café. It was almost impressive despite its insanity. The one time that Tamwar had brought up his older brother his mum had changed the subject and his dad had left the room. "And your ears! Your ears were huge! It took for ages for you to grow into them." He wondered how she could seem to be so happy after everything.

"Yeah, thanks. Can we skip the details of my birth this year?" he mumbled pleadingly to deaf ears.

"And now you're all grown up, big man, oxford student!" She seemed almost to be glowing with her pride. Tamwar dimly remembered the first time that Syed had come back from university to visit and how proud she'd been of him. He felt a shudder of bitterness go through him as he realised just how conditional their love really was. "Oh you can get a lot of mind brooding stuff with that book token." She told him and Tamwar realised what his particular role in the family was and wondered what would have happened if he hadn't gotten into oxford, if he would have been banished with his brother. "Did you go to the book store? I bet you could get a proper hardback for ten pounds." Tamwar fiddled listlessly the token glancing at the clock again.

"Yeah thanks." He said quickly, not wanting to tell her how expensive some of the books he had to buy really were. "Can we eat now though?"

"Of course, my boy. You were always in a hurry, weren't you?" She laughed.

"Yeah there is that and also I've organised a party at the Vic." He confessed.

"What?" She turned around and screeched at him. Tamwar switched off as she started to nag at him, complaining that he wasn't respecting her, that he was abandoning her after everything she did for him. He sat through it patiently until she was done.

"I have spent the whole day with you, mum." He told her calmly and then waited for her second tirade to slow. "And if I was up in oxford I wouldn't have to ask your permission every time I walk out the door. I am a grown up and if I want to have a party then I will." He told her with far more courage than he actually had.

"Fine!" She gave in at last before walking off and muttering about the neglect she suffered at the hands of her children. Later when Tamwar was getting ready to leave she grabbed his arm gently, her face taking on an odd expression. "Is…is your brother going to be there?" She asked.

"I thought I didn't have a brother?" Tamwar bit back and she looked away. "But yes, Syed and his boyfriend are both going to be there. You know if you want to see him all you have to do is go down the street and knock on the door." She shook her head sadly.

"No, he's made his decision." She faffed with Tamwar's collar fondly. "You...you have a good time." She finally said and gave him a little smile.

**!**

The party wasn't the best, the girls all ignored him and the band weren't his thing. It seemed as if everyone was enjoying his party more than he was which Tamwar though was just about typical. He was moaning to Ronny when she interrupted him suddenly to tell him that his money had run out. He sighed and tipped his head to the ceiling wondering how he could get any lamer; he had thought things might be a little different now he was back from Oxford.

"Here, this should cover it for a little while more." A familiar voice called besides his ear and a leather clad arm reached over the bar to hand Ronnie a wedge of cash. "You're supposed to be the brains Tamwar, a decent party always needs some back up funds." He turned his brother and looked at him. He looked so different, lighter somehow. He pulled Tamwar into a rough brotherly cuddle. "Happy birthday bro." He said patting him on the back.

"Hey." He gave his brother a little nervous nod of the head.

"Tamwar." Christian slapped him on the back in greeting sending him forward just a little. He gave him an awkward grin. He looked even bigger than when he had last saw him, and he hadn't thought that was possible. He looked back at his brother with a more critical eye over him looking for signs of change. He didn't seem different, Christian obviously hadn't gotten Syed working out which surprised him and he wasn't dressed any differently. A stab of self-hatred went through Tamwar as he realised he had expected to come back to find his brother more 'gay'.

"Thanks for coming." He told him gently trying to make up for a slight that Syed didn't even know about.

"No way would I miss you blowing out the candles." He shifted around in his pocket and passed what looked like a black plastic thick wrist band. He looked at it confused for a second while Syed looked at him expectantly.

"What is it?" he asked after a long pause. Syed seemed slightly put out that he didn't know but then started to enthusiastically explain, fitting it around Tamwar's wrist.

"It's a charger for your gadgets." He told him. "You charge up the batteries by usb and then connect it to your phone, your ds, your psp, and it charges them. I thought it might come in handy." Tamwar looked at his brother and smiled.

"It's brilliant." He told him sincerely.

"Told you it would be fine." Christian nudged Syed and he rolled his eyes. "You would not believe the stress this one went through picking that for you." He told him and Tamwar looked away not knowing what to say. Clearly picking up on the vibe Christian soon made his excuses and left to find Roxy leaving the brothers alone.

"So how's home?" Syed asked.

"Weird. Surreal even. Mum asked if you were going to be here, I think she wants to talk to you." Tamwar told him but Syed shook his head.

"No, we have a bit of a falling out." He gave a little huff of bitter amusement. "Funny how we still manage to argue even when I don't exist." He pointed out.

"How've you been?" Tamwar asked him and then Syed looked up at him and despite everything his eyes seemed to sparkle even in the dingy light of the pub.

"I'm good, Tambo, honestly." Tamwar felt a little of the worry lift off him as he looked at his brother and believed him.

"You know one of the guys on my course is gay." He told him.

"Oh." Syed said his face utterly confused.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what he said when I told him my brother was gay." Syed laughed at him fondly before shaking his head.

"I'd missed you Tambo." He told him.

"Yeah, me too." He admitted grudgingly.


	68. Chapter 68

_Part 68 (26-11-09) it's the night of the first I love you! It's Denise and Lucas's wedding day and in canon this is where Christian says I love you for the first time._

Christian watched as Syed skittered about so confidently now, helping him and Roxy getting the decorations ready for Denise and Lucas's wedding reception. Giving little polite orders to the people helping with that easy smile of his. He had to remind himself that he was not there to stare at his boyfriend, he was here to talk to Roxy for Lucy and try and get the pub looking as nice as it could be. Roxy stormed past and he caught her by the arm.

"I was just wondering if I could have a brief chat?" he asked.

"Sure, let's go upstairs." She agreed, Christian saw out of the corner of his eye Syed look at him curiously, he gave him a broad wink which made him pull back slightly and flush before following his mate upstairs. He explained Lucy's idea about Ian lending the Mitchell's the money to pay for Sam's bail and she seemed very unconvinced.

"Did Ian put you up to this?" She asked.

"I know what he's like more than anyone." Christian confessed, things would never be good between him and his brother in law. "But if you're in trouble…" He let the enormity of the situation hang in the air. He had to convince Roxy that this wasn't just about her, that it affected everyone.

"Phil hates him!" She pointed out animatedly.

"He's holding out an olive branch here, darling." Christian tried to reason with her. "I mean what's worse, swallowing a bit of pride, or being left completely skint?" He forced her two ultimatums in front of her, laying it out as harshly as he could, he could tell from the way that she looked off that he was getting through to her. "At least talk to him." He told her. Reluctantly she agreed and they walked back downstairs. Roxy got out the door first and immediately Roxy giggled into her hands and forced the both of them back through the door away from the bar. She gestured for Christian to be quiet and then led him out. In the middle of the room Syed fought with several metres of pink and white streamers. Somehow he had gotten them tangled up everywhere, wrapping around his arms and torso and even looping in his hair. His face was scrunched in concentration as he tried to free himself. Christian looked at him and smiled softly turning to this best friend and whispering. "I'm going to marry that man."

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a hard nudge in the ribs. "Not if you never ask you won't." She reminded him. Over the last month Christian had found a multitude of reasons to postpone asking Syed to marry him. The day never felt right, or Syed had some big project, or Christian had some things to do. The truth was he was terrified that Syed was going to say no, utterly terrified. Roxy had told him flatly that if he didn't do it by the end of the year she was going to hire a skywriter and have the words 'Syed will you marry me?' strewn across the sky. Christian had wanted to point out that she couldn't afford a skywriter but decided it was best to keep his mouth shut before she just dragged him in front of Syed said 'he wants to ask you to marry him' and then walked away.

**!**

Christian was meant to be on bar but he had been relieved for a while and was now stood with his boyfriend, their bodies pressed close up in the crush of the bar. Christian had already had a few glasses of champagne and the alcohol was starting to go to his head. When he picked up another he saw Syed cock his eyebrow in judgement but he didn't; say anything. Christian looked at him, he looked amazing, so gorgeous and relaxed, he didn't even seem to care that his father was not that far away talking to Lucas. At that moment all the hassle with Roxy and the money seemed so far away, all that mattered was him and Syed in this little bubble, he felt so content. He reached his hand out and grabbed Syed's wrist, just seeking a physical connection with him. Syed looked at him and smiled softly. Nothing seemed so scary anymore.

"I knew there was something I had to ask you." Christian told him.

"What?"

"Syed, will you marry me?" The smile dropped from Syed's face slightly as shock set in and his eyes flicked to where his father stood at the other side of the room.

"Your drunk." He accused.

"I still want to marry you, though." He repeated running one hand over Syed's face.

"Pack it in." Syed warned him trying to make it sound like a joke.

"And nothing in the world is going to stop me wanting to marry you." He told him and watched Syed's eyes soften under his words. He lowered his eyes away from Christian, luckily for him Phil and Roxy caused a distraction by arguing nearby and then calling the rest of the evening a private party. Roxy dragged Christian to dance with her freeing Syed from having to give an answer one way or another. The night drew to a close and Lucas and Denise got ready to leave. Syed and Christian stood nearby watching as the girl's got in a position to catch the bouquet. Almost as if it had a mind of its own Syed's hand had found its way into Christian's and their fingers entwined against each other tightly, securely.

"One…" Denise called out preparing herself. "Two…Three…" The flowers went right over the girls and landed smartly on Syed head, he cringed slightly at the mild impact and then frowned at the bouquet on the ground. Christian laughed and picked a few errant petals out of Syed's thick hair as the girls descended like wolves on the abandoned bouquet.

"Now, id that a good sign or what?" He asked him grinning, Syed did nothing but blink back at him a slightly confused look on his face.


	69. Chapter 69

_Part 69 (03-12-09) It's the first ever mutual I love you, in canon this is when Masood takes on a lot of work to pay for the wedding and Christian and Syed end up at the unit alone and then go for a walk and then Syed finally says it! _

Christian felt the slight dip in the bed as Syed slid back into bed after his morning prayers. He huddled himself up further in the covers against the December weather.

"You ok?" Came a soft voice from next to him, no matter how many times he heard it that gentle voice was still the most incredible thing to hear as his brain started to wake up.

"Cold." He managed to complain in a sleep roughened voice.

"Wuss." Came the little chuckle of reply and warm limbs slid around him allowing him to leech off the natural heat that Syed's body always seemed to give off. He wrapped his own arm around the lithe limb on his torso keeping Syed where he was spooned up against his back, stubble grazing his shoulder and little flicks of rouge hair tickling at his neck. Life could be bliss sometimes. Syed had managed to avoid the subject of the proposal quite well explaining to Christian that there was a lot going on in his head at the moment what with his parents and everything. It was frustrating, as devastating as it would have been at least with a no he would have been clear where they stood. As it was Christian had no idea how Syed felt about the idea of marrying him. But at times like this it was enough to have Syed's warm body against his, to feel his breath rhythmically hit his skin as he drifted off for a quick winters morning nap. Christian lay awake listening to Syed breath rejoicing in the simple pleasure of them being together like this. An hour later the alarm started to screech against their bliss and he heard Syed give a low groan and try and nestle in deeper against Christian's body his torso curving round to press more of himself down the length of Christian's back, their T-shirts catching in each other and sending little patches of accidentally revealed skin against one another like little bolts of electric heat. "It's too cold to get up." Syed whined, his voice muffled by Christian's back. "You can't make me get up." The pout was almost audible in his voice and Christian chuckled, disentangling them to roll over, but Syed just squired until he was laid out half on top of Christian and established his grip tighter this time as if some imaginary force was going to try and rip him away from his warm cocoon.

"Now who's the wuss?" Christian teased gently lifting up Syed's face to look at his sulking boyfriend.

"This is totally different. You were wrapped up in bed and still cold, I have to face our freezing flat after a night without the heating on." He pointed out sending one anger arm slamming into the still beeping alarm clock.

"I'm always cold without you." Christian told him and Syed looked at him with unimpressed eyes.

"Aww…" he purred sarcastically, but gave Christian a soft kiss that betrayed his true feelings. "But if you really loved me you'd call in for me, tell them I can't come in." He nuzzled back into his place, his nose rubbing at the hollow of Christian's throat.

"What should I tell them?" Christian asked, trying to keep him talking as he felt a tell-tale heaviness in Syed's limbs that usually meant he was falling asleep. "That you have some skin eating virus but it should clear up by next week?" he teased.

"Tell them I'm hibernating, I'll see them in the spring." Syed told him with a grin and gave a big sigh. "Ugh! There really is no way of avoiding it is there? I'm gunna have to get up." He looked with distress at the floor.

"We'll get up together, on the count of three…one…"

"No!" Syed pulled half off Christian one hand leaning a small amount of his weight on Christian's chest the other supporting him on the bed. "No, it's not fair you don't have to get up yet you shouldn't have to..." Christian cut through him by yanking the bedcovers off the both of them, his own chill cut by the amusement of Syed's little surprised shiver.

"Nah, me and you we're in this together." He told him brushing cold noses together. "We're a team." He told him and pressed their lips together, when he pulled back he could see Syed's eyes shining against his in happiness.

"Yeah we do." Syed agreed before reluctantly pulling away. "Right them I'll get in the shower and you make the coffee."

"Aye aye captain." Christian gave him a little mock salute and started to comply with his instructions, trying his best to ignore the thought that only a tiny minuscule distance from the lonely cold frigid kitchen his gorgeous boyfriend was naked under a stream of hot soothing water. Somehow the coffee got made and Syed gave him a little thankful kiss for it pressing his shower warmed hands lovingly down his neck making him arch into them like a cat. Not long after though Syed left for work and Christian was left alone in the flat. He spent the day at the Vic working with Roxy, the mood was a little tense with the money problems looming over everyone's head but the start of full blown Christmas cheer was at least working tis magic on the customers. Christian's slightly elevated mood was heightened by a text. 'Just on last train, nearly home, missed you today, S Xxxx' Roxy looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Oh go off and meet him, you know you want to. And lord knows if I had someone to bunk off for I would." She told him slamming his shoulder with one manicured hand.

"You are the best, babe." He told her and gave her a quick kiss, escaping hurriedly before she could change her mind.

**!**

Christian watched Syed come out of the station, he didn't see him. Christian grinned to himself, he looked so smart dressed up in his suit, his long plain black coat over the top and a purple woollen scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck, his body huddled over trying to keep in the warmth, his eyes perfectly trained on the direction of their flat as if nothing else matter more than getting home. Christian snuck up behind him and leant down to his ear.

"Hey there, handsome." He called and Syed jumped before turning around, letting out one big huff of surprised and relived air before flinging himself around Christian.

"What are you doing here?" he asked incredulously, his eyes dancing in the glow of the fairy lights lining the stalls.

"If you must know I'm here to see if the most handsome man in the world wants to join me for a hot chocolate." Syed looked up at him, his breath coming out as visible little trails of fog.

"Well I'll let you get on with that, see you at home." He told him and turned abruptly to go. Christian stood still in shock for a second before reaching forward and grabbing him pulling Syed's back tightly against his chest trapping him with both arms.

"I mean you, you idiot." He chastised into Syed's hair and felt the vibrations of his laughter against his chest.

"Oh!" He said in mock surprise. "Well in that case, lead on." Christian let go of him but only to link their arms close sharing what limited warmth there was to have between them.

**!**

"All it needs is some marshmallows in it." Syed commented looking back at him as he left the café, gesturing slightly with his cup.

"Hot chocolate with squirty cream on top." Christian added stepping out fully into the street.

"Camp cowboy." Syed said and Christian couldn't help but throw him a questioning look, wondering if Syed was actually insulting him.

"Sorry?" he asked and they started to walk down through the market. On a normal day the market stalls looked a little tacky, plastic and wood, ugly metal hooks, but at this item of year, at night, lit up by a multitude of twinkly flashes of light they looked like something else, something almost classical, traditional.

"Oh we used to have this family party near the end of the summer holidays." Syed explains and Christian casts little looks to him as they walk. He loves hearing stories about Syed's past; he always gets this nostalgic twinkle in his eyes whenever he talks about his childhood. He hadn't even mentioned it since everything came out in the open, and Christian had been worried that he might never again, it was good to see him think about it happily again. "Dad called it camp cowboy."

"Ah, so now we know." He couldn't help but tease and Syed hit him slightly with his shoulder.

"No it was just a load of family sitting round in the garden. Tons of kids charging about, we'd have this fire going and dad would insist on cooking all of the food on it. He just burnt everything."

"No change there then." Christian noted remembering Masood's cooking.

"We'd have to wear these cowboy hats and we'd sit round the camp fire and toast marshmallows." He told him happily, his eyes far off in some past memory.

"Sounds like fun." Christian said slipping his hand in Syed's as they walked along.

"Yeah it was."

"So who's the camp cowboy?" Christian asked smirking at him. Next to him Syed huffed in mock anger.

"You just can't help yourself!" He accused.

"What!"

"I'm sharing here!"

"I only asked a question." He told him strongly defending his innocence. "Ah come on you love me really." He reminded him. Syed's eyes lost any hint of annoyance they might have had as he looked at him.

"Yeah I do." He told Christian with a slight smile. Christian looked at him, his hair wind ruffled, the luminous little spots of alternating lights glowing across his skin, a slight cold glow on his cheeks, he looked perfect. Somewhere in the background Christian could hear singing, 'The nearness of you' soft and sweet on the air. He couldn't help but think of last Christmas when Syed had pressed his lips against Christian's cheek, an innocent little sign of his deeper feelings that Christian had missed at the time, but it was a start to this glorious end. Everything was so right. He stopped where he was frozen in that one perfect moment in time and stared at Syed, his face going serious. "Well come on its cold we should be getting back." Syed told him in a rush but he didn't move.

"Marry me, Sy." He said in nothing more than a whisper. Syed said nothing just stared at him. "I. Love. You. That's all that matters. "He told him against his silence. "Please, don't think about your parents, or anyone else." Still Syed said nothing his eyes flicked away off Christian. "This is about us." There was a long pause and finally he gave up and looked down, he felt like an idiot.

"Yes." The word came out in one little breath and when Christian looked up at Syed he seemed a little surprised that he'd even said it. Christian couldn't help the huge smile breaking across his face as he pulled his boyfriend, now his fiancé, into his arms right there in the middle of the street.


	70. Chapter 70

Part 70 (follows on directly from the last part)

Syed laughed as he was bundled into the flat by Christian.

"Stay here." Christian commanded and Syed gave him a meek look of obedience tempered by the mischief glint to his eyes. Christian went to the wardrobe and started to pull out the contents, desperately searching for the little ring he had hidden there.

"What are you looking for?" Syed asked suddenly suspicious, a little nerves creeping into his voice.

"You just stay there." Christian reminded him and he heard Syed's little exhale of frustration. Finally after what seemed like forever he unearthed the little box that he half through eh would never have to get out. He marched back to Syed whose eyes caught sight of the box and widened slightly. He took Syed's hand in his and watched the younger man swallow once for courage, he opened his mouth but Syed cut through him with a surprisingly confident smirk.

"Hey!" He said pulling his hand out of Christian's, and he started to fear Syed was going to tell him that he had been joking. His face must have shown his concerns because Syed leant in close and ghosted his lips against Christian in reassurance before smiling at him. "If you're going to do this…" he gestured with one cock of his head to the floor. "…do it properly." He told him. Christian sunk down to one knee, opened the box and then took Syed's hand in his.

"Syed I love you with all my heart, please, marry me." He asked, Syed looked down at him, he looked a little nervous but his eyes didn't waver from Christian's.

"I'd love to." He told him and Christian slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Does it fit?" Christian asked nervously getting to his feet; Syed flexed his hand a few times tilting it in the light of the flat before giving Christian huge grin.

"Like a glove." He told him and pulled him in for a deep satisfying kiss. Christian automatically wound his hands around Syed's body pulling him in as tightly as he could, but when he felt Syed push his mouth open and slip his tongue inside Christian's mouth he released him a little to unwrap the scarf from around his neck.

"You're wearing far too much." He criticised into Syed's neck when they broke for air.

"Ditto." Syed muttered pulling ineffectually at Christian's jacket.

"Well I think I can help you there." Christian told him and pulled way to shrug off his jacket and pull his jumper and vest off and over his head. Syed immediately dragged him back towards him to kiss him again his hands roaming over Christian's chest, dipping into the lines of the muscles, suddenly something exceptionally cold collided with the skin just at his ribs causing him to pull back sharply. Syed looked at him with concern. Christian followed the path of the object back to Syed's coat and flicked at one of the little metal fasteners in annoyance. "Damn thing, won't have happened if you'd played fair." He reprimanded and Syed hung his eyes slightly as he pushed the offending article off himself and started to unbutton his shirt. Christian, too impatient to just stand and watch, yanked the bottom of his shirt out of his trousers, sending him off balance slightly, and started to work on the buttons. They met in the middle and Christian pressed both his palms on Syed's bare skin before pushing the shirt off, trailing his hands up to his shoulders and flittering over his collar bone before leaning down his head and brushing his lips against Syed's skin. Syed gave a little pant of pleasure and his hands gripped Christian's head and applied slight pressure on him to encourage him to kiss his way down Syed's skin till he reached his crotch. Christian pressed his hands against Syed's fully clothed crotch smirking up at him as he couldn't help but notice the state of him pressed hard against the fabric. Syed blushed heavily and he tried to look away, Christian's heart flipped at the shyness his lover still showed with him and glided one hand up his torso to distract him slightly before bringing it back down to undo his trouser and pull them down his legs. Syed took a slight step back to toe off his shoes. Christian traced his body with his eyes, drinking in the caramel coloured skin, the way his hair had its own perfection in its mess, how alight his eyes were and the sight of his cock, thick and heavy, because of him, it was a powerful feeling, making Syed Masood let his desires take over. He rushed to his feet to kiss him again, taking claim of him rougher than he meant to, but Syed just gripped tighter pressed his cock against Christian's stomach, gasping deeply and swearing when he brushed the harsh denim against it. Using all the strength he had Syed pushed Christian of him to hastily undo Christian's jeans and reach in to run his finger up and down the length of him, a gesture he was now familiar with. Christian managed to squirm out of his jeans and they started a strange and slightly awkward dance towards the bed, neither willing to give up their hold on the other one, their cocks pressing wetly against each other, wandering hands seeking out spots of pleasure. Finally Christian felt his back hit the mattress and Syed descended on him grinning victoriously, he took in the sight for a second before flipping him over easily. Syed opened his mouth, to make a protest Christian assumed, but he broke whatever it was by kissing him, forcing his mouth on him, touching their tongues against each other, savouring the sweet taste of hot chocolate which had brought them here. Syed groaned happily into his mouth and Christian was satisfied that whatever protest he was going to make was irrelevant now. He reached for the lubricant in the tin by the bed, his hand scrambling as he refused to leave Syed's mouth even for a second. After a few seconds of ineffective searching he felt something plastic press against his chest. He pulled back slightly and Syed grinned at him darkly, pressing the lubricant into him, begging him silently to hurry up. Christian had no intension of making his wait and he opened it up and liberally coated two fingers in the lubricant and lowered them down, keeping his eyes locked with Syed's as they sought out their destination. He saw Syed's eyelids flicker slightly as he breeched him, fighting the natural reaction to shut them in his desire to remain in this moment with Christian. He leant his weight heavily on his free hand while the other pressed in and out of Syed's body. He twisted his fingers and angled them up finding that spot inside his lover and Syed's couldn't fight it anymore and his eyes squeezed shut as his head flung back into the pillow. Christian lowered his mouth and licked over Syed's neck, tasting the salt on his skin, nipping lightly at his pulse and soothingly kissing his way over his jaw as he prepared him.

"Please! Christian!" Syed's desperate little noises lanced straight to his cock, but tried to keep himself calm continuing to slowly make sure the man he loved was prepped. Syed however had different ideas and one of his hands reached down to press against Christian's cock making him hiss with the unexpected contact. "Please." He repeated and Christian knew he couldn't deny him. He coated his dick with the lube and then coaxed Syed onto his side, removing his fingers and spooning up against his back. Syed moved his leg to give Christian better access and reached his hand back to grab onto some part of Christian, clawing into his thigh as he rubbed his cock slowly against his opening before pressing all the way in to the hilt. Christian wrapped his arms around his chest locking them together keeping still. He started to thrust into Syed, keeping his movements slow gentle rocking in and out with as much patience as he could muster. Syed's head threw back over his shoulder and he drove a little deeper in, picking up the pace just a little wincing at the pleasure of Syed tightening around him as he hit against that place inside him. He took hold of Syed's cock and stroked it at the same mild rhythm that he was moving at. Syed made a little noise of frustration and pressed his hips hard into Christian. Christian smirked against the top of Syed's spine and started to speed up, thrusting into him in earnest, their bodies crashing together, Christian tried to stave off the feelings biting at his heels as he shut his eyes and thrust into his lover. He felt himself get closer and he tightened his grip on Syed who cursed and then groaned his name happily, the noise enough to push Christian over the edge as a thousand pinpricks of pleasure exploded through him and into Syed's body. He took a moment to savour the feeling before stroking over Syed's cock hard feeling him tense around his spent cock and come against his fingers. After a few breaths he pulled out and rolled over, Syed followed him crawling onto his chest to lay on him contently. The unusual feeling of a small band of flesh warmed metal on the hand playing over his chest a gentle reminder of what Syed was giving to him.

"I'm not changing my name you know." Syed told him.

"Me neither." He agreed, laughing gently at the thought of Christian Masood.

"As long as that's understood."

"So what do you fancy? A spring wedding? Summer maybe?" Christian asked ideas already flooding his mind.

"Hold on a second, can't we just enjoy being engaged for a minute." Syed told him and Christian felt a little pang of worry zip through his gut at the look on Syed's face but he forced his mind to ignore it.

"Of course, husband." He agreed leaning his head to kiss Syed quickly before they settled down and started to discuss dinner and getting cleaned up and other practical things, but Christian's mind was still zinging with the incredibleness of the situation; Syed Masood was going to marry him.

**I hope that was ok, I was a bit nervous about writing the proposal because it was just so perfect in canon, sorry if it's a little disappointing.**

**Kuroseed**


	71. Chapter 71

**Ok that was embarrassing I uploaded the wrong document and accidentally got my un-spell checked one, usually I do miss a couple of things but that was ridiculous! So sorry about that**

**Kuroseed**

_Part 71_

Syed leant over the bar to place a chaste kiss on his fiancés lips. Near him Roxy was stood her hands balled up close, clenched in excitement. Syed threw a slightly amused look at Christian knocking his head in her direction.

"You told her then?" he asked knowingly.

"Oh don't blame him; he was just being a big old soppy girl!" Roxy squealed and rushed round the bar to give Syed a tight squeeze, before pulling his hand up to inspect his ring. Syed stood patiently and allowed himself to be mauled sending a little look to Christian though to let him know he wasn't overly pleased about all this. "So when did he do it? This one was being all vague." She rolled her eyes at Christian.

"Last night, just after I got home." Syed told her a slight smile on his face as he absently rolled the ring around his finger.

"What! Then how come I'm only just finding out now? We should have gone out, celebrated." She asked Syed and he flushed deeply his bottom lip catching in his teeth as he obviously wondered how to avoid the truth.

"We were busy." Christian cut through in a suggestive voice saving his fiancé from having to explain.

"Busy?" She asked cluelessly. "What could you…" Realisation finally dawned on her and she smirked dirtily at Syed nudging him with one elbow. "Oh, 'busy' were you. I get it." Then she turned back dramatically to Christian flickering Syed with her long platinum hair. "Well you'll have to have some cold showers because we are going out tonight." She informed them both reaching over the bar to sling an arm awkwardly around Christian's neck before reaching the other arm to grab at Syed. "We'll get Dan, Reg and Barry of course; Jane will probably want to come, have you told her yet? Oh and that couple from Syed's work J something…"

"Jamie." Syed filled in. "And I dunno that kinda seems like a lot of people." He muttered evasively. "We don't want a big deal made about this." He tried to explain wriggling out of her grip, his hand starting to nervously tug the ring up to his knuckle and then push it back down.

"It's your engagement of course it's a big deal. We could hire out the whole Vic; invite everyone in the square…" Christian noticed Syed's breath quicken and his skin pale at that thought and rushed to put a stop to his best friend's enthusiastic plans before it got out of control.

"Look why don't play it a bit more low key?" he suggested. "Nothing big." He sent a reassuring look to Syed who smiled at him thankfully. "We'll go to that bar that does that smoothie you like." He turned back to Roxy and tried to look as serious as he could. "Just a few drinks with some friends." He told Roxy warningly through her sulk.

"Ok." She agreed reluctantly. "How about we meet here in an hour." She turned to Syed with a wicked glint in her eye. "Now can you be trusted to get ready at the same time or am I going to have to come round in half an hour with a bucket of cold water?" she teased and Syed flushed. Christian quickly walked round the bar and grabbed Syed hand to tug him away.

"We'll be here." He told Roxy then grinned widely at her. "Besides it's me that can't be trusted, not Sy." He winked broadly at her and then left to her slightly too excited cackle.

**!**

"Here you go." Jamie grinned and presented Syed with silver gift bag. Next to him his wife looked on unimpressed. Jamie caught her look and raised his eyebrows at her before turning back to Syed. "She wanted to bring you flowers." He explained. "I told her you'd much prefer these." He grinned as Syed pulled out a huge back of minstrels.

"Thanks, Jamie!" Syed beamed up at him.

"See I told you." Jamie said good-naturedly to his wife.

"I still say flowers are traditional." She reminded him curtly.

"Syed's gay, not a girl." Jamie reminded her. "And if you had ever been on a plane with the lad you would know that nothing makes him happier than empty calories." He told her throwing his arm around her shoulders before turning to Christian who was stood just behind Syed's chair almost as if he was his bodyguard. "And you make sure he shares, turn your back on him for five minutes and they will all be gone." He teased and Syed opened his mouth in mock aggravation, Christian laid his hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently and he looked up at him. Christian watched as even the fake annoyance left his face and he looked up at him with so much contentment it was hard not to bend down and kiss him.

"Preaching to the choir." Christian said instead and gave Syed a deep look. Jamie and Dina walked a little way off to get some drinks and Christian bent over to grab his own pint from the table keeping his eyes trained on Syed. "Are you ok? Is this all too much?" he asked and was instantly clamed when Syed laughed at him.

"It's fine Christian." He told him reaching out one hand and stroking up Christian's arm. "I feel like a bit of a display item sat here like this, but other than that I'm fine."

"Good because our next well-wisher just arrived." Christian muttered to him and straightened up to greet his sister.

"Christian" She hugged him in tightly and gave a little slightly awkward sympathetic look to Syed who grinned back as bravely as he could. "Syed." She half opened her arms and Syed looked slightly baffled for a moment before jerking to his feet and giving her a ridged hug. "So what's the big news?" She asked looking between them.

"Well yesterday I asked Syed to marry me." Christian told her unable to stop the grin splitting his face. Jane's jaw dropped in shock for a second before she started to jump up and down in her excitement giving little squeals before wrapping them both up in a big hug.

"Oh my god!" She found Syed's hand and stared at the simple ring before squeezing them both again. "I can't believe it. Have you told mum yet?" She asked.

"Not yet." Christian told her gently trying to calm her down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Syed's face twitched and his smile faltered slightly.

"Please let me be there when you do, she will have a fit." Jane laughed. Reg, Barry and Dan arrived soon after and the night descended into drinking and dancing. Christian had only gotten up for a fresh pint but when he turned around Syed was nowhere to be seen. He assured himself that Syed was probably in the bathroom, but ten minutes later he was still nowhere to be seen. A little worried he made his excuses and went outside to ring Syed's phone, he had just gotten it out when he heard a quiet voice.

"Don't waste your credit, I'm right here." Syed was sat on the edge of the path outside the bar, the pack of minstrels open between his legs.

"Hey you're supposed to share those." Christian joked. Syed looked at them passively before flinging one up to Christian who caught it with a little snap. He sat down next to Syed on the path and popped in the chocolate crunching it loudly. "I can't believe you snuck out of our engagement party just to gobble up all the sweets." Syed looked at him with big sad eyes and it was painfully obvious that he didn't sneak out of their engagement party just to eat all the chocolates and Christian instantly regretted saying it. "What's really up? Is it all the fuss?" He asked wrapping one arm around him. Syed shook his head gently.

"It's a celebration, Christian; it's exactly what it should be. When Jamie and Dina got engaged you managed a whole bottle of champagne by yourself and then tried to carry me home in a fireman's lift. Remember? And Jamie's mum was there and you kept flirting with her and I had to explain to his dad that you were gay and then he didn't believe me until Jamie told him it was true. And Dina's mum paid to have a notice in the paper." His eyes had drifted off somewhere far away and there was a tiny smile on his face.

"So what you're saying is our party isn't as good as there's?" Christian asked confused. Syed tuned abruptly to him and laughed.

"No." He leant his head against Christian shoulder and spread out his hand with the ring on. "Come on." He said jumping to his feet. "We have people in there celebrating us; we wouldn't want to miss that would we?" He smiled and heaved Christian to his feet. True to his word Syed cheered up for the rest of the night, but Christian knew him well and he could see the little tints of sadness on his face. He made a mental note to try and get him to talk about it at the next opportunity. For the moment though he just enjoyed being near him, wrapping his arm around him and telling the whole world that he was his.


	72. Chapter 72

**Hey first just wanted to say to cr that I wasn't offended, actually I doubt I would have noticed for a while if you hadn't pointed it out, thank you! I'm just sorry to anyone who attempted to read that it must have been really bad! **

**Kuroseed**

Part 72

"Ok and that is it!" Syed chimed out as he clicked one more button on his laptop before shutting it down. "My holiday starts right now." He grinned at Christian broadly. "From now until the thirst of January I am all yours." He told him. Christian got to his feet and crossed the room to slid his arms around Syed's frame

"All mine." He whispered in Syed's ear watching intently as the younger man shuddered against his breath. "I like the sound of that." He added. Syed shifted in his grasp to face him his big eyes turning dark.

"Oh yeah? Well now that I'm all yours what exactly are you planning on doing with me?" Syed asked his bottom lip catching suggestively between his teeth. Christian ran his hands through Syed's hair lovingly a million suggestions popping into his mind about what the two of them could do with Syed's new found free time. He was just narrowing down the possibilities to some of the more appealing ones when Syed's phone went off. Syed looked at him apologetically and disentangled himself from Christian's grip to reach for his phone. "Tambo!" His face lit up at his brother's voice and Christian stood up and walked away realising dejectedly that a bit of yule tide doctors and doctors wasn't on the cards quiet yet. He couldn't help but linger in the kitchen to catch Syed's side of the conversation. "Yeah? Ha! Well good luck with that. Oh come on she's not that bad." Syed laughed and Christian had no doubt that he was defending his mother. "Yeah I wish I could too, Tam. Nah not much, just got off on my holidays so I'm pretty much hanging around getting under foot here. Yeah I'd love to, it's a great place, a little out the way but the people are nice. Just don't; risk yourself for me, ok Tam. Yeah I'll see you soon. Bye bro!"

"Tamwar back from uni then?" Christian asked not bothering to pretend not to have overheard.

"Yeah he got back today." Syed told him crossing the room to Christian and threading his arms around him. "I'm going to take him to my new mosque." He told him as Christian tucked his arms back around Syed.

"Oh yeah, that'll be fun." Christian tried not really knowing if 'fun' was an offensive word to use. Syed just laughed at him softly. "Sorry you know all this religion stuff is over my head." He confessed meekly. Syed however just nuzzled closer into Christian's flesh.

"It's ok that you don't get it, Christian." He told him patiently. "You get me and that's all that matters." Christian sighed against Syed's hair, no matter what Syed said he couldn't help but feel like an outsider when it came to Syed's faith. He had once opened the door when Syed was praying and he had felt guilty for days, like he had interrupted something he had no business even knowing about. It was a strange feeling after all he had no faith whatsoever himself, and on the one hand he admired Syed's faith, he knew the strength that it gave him and yet on the other hand it was in his mind a farce and he couldn't help but think that Syed might have been better these years not thinking that the god he loved hated him. To make matters worse Syed's rarely talked about his religion, it made it a bit of an ever lingering shadow hovering over Christian and anytime he tried to understand Syed would push him away.

"I would like to understand, Sy." He told him with a deep sigh, one hand going through Syed's hair. Syed looked at him with a mild look of surprise.

"Tell you what this year I'll get you an idiot's guide to Islam." He teased and released Christian signalling a definitive end to the conversation. "You want a cup of tea?" he asked clicking on the kettle.

"Sure." Christian said feeling slight dejected and went to throw himself down on the sofa. "So how is Tamwar?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine, Mum is fussing because she claims he's not eating right at Oxford. She made him a four course breakfast yesterday and then cocked him everything in the house for dinner and had to go shopping today." Syed told him with a slightly wistful expression on his face. Christian knew he missed them and he never failed to feel bad when Syed's eyes turned so sad at the through of his family.

"So what did he say about the news?" Christian asked forcing the subject to happier things with a grin.

"What news?" Syed asked turning around with the milk still in his hands.

"Umm y'know the little fact that we're getting married!" Christian laughed and Syed spun right back round to the cups. "You haven't told him have you?" Christian demanded in a slightly dark voice.

"Not yet." He admitted. "It's not what you think though." He added quickly. "I want to tell him face to face, not over the phone." He brought their cups to the sofa and sat down next to Christian running his hand up Christian's thigh as he turned to allow Syed into his space against him on the sofa. "I am going to, really, I just…I just need to tell him to his face." He reassured him.

"Speaking of face to face you do remember that my mum's coming for Christmas tomorrow?" Christian reminded him and he cringed curling himself up into a ball next to Christian. "Oh come on, she liked you the last time she met you." He reminded him.

"Yeah, that was totally different, last time she met me I was your friend, now I'm you fiancé. That is a totally different situation, and you know it." He poked Christian hard in the chest.

"Oh come on she'll love you." Christian grabbed his hand and forced him up close rubbing their noses gently together before capturing his lips in his. "Who could help but love you?" he whispered honestly into the crook of Syed's neck but he felt him tense and when he looked up his eyes were far away, he was remembering exactly who didn't love him at the moment. Christian didn't really know what to do so he pulled Syed down for another kiss, after only the briefest pause he relaxed into it. When they broke for air he was smiling again, his hands running in nonsensical patterns over Christian's chest.

"Oh I've been thinking…"

"I've told you that's dangerous." Christian teased him. "You're far too pretty to be thinking." Syed scowled at him and rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking…" he carried on in a hard voice. "…that we should do something for Christmas, it is the anniversary of our first kiss after all." Christian smiled thinking about that soft touch of lips against his skin, the slide of stubble against his jaw, the unbelievable sensation of being able to be that close to Syed, he gave a little shudder of pleasure and wrapped Syed up in his arms, taking joy in the fact that he was allowed to love him now.

"So what do you want to do? We could go round Ian and Jane's and recreate the whole scene, though I'd probably want to give it a little rewrite…" he grinned filthily at Syed. "Or we could break into the café; turn it into a tradition, the yearly Beale break-in? Or we could…"Syed silenced him with a kiss.

"I was thinking we could go on a little trip; get away from the square for a bit." Syed suggested hopefully and Christian finally saw what he was driving at, if they stayed in Walford for Christmas they would undoubtedly end up spending time with Ian Jane and the kids and while Christmas might not be a time that Syed associated with his family being around the Beale would just remind him of what he no longer had. Christian ran one sympathetic hand over his lovers back.

"I think I know just the place." He told him, watching as he smiled up at him thankfully. "Now I believe you said something about you being all mine." Christian growled pressed Syed's back into the couch.


	73. Chapter 73

Part 73

"Do I look ok?" Christian could hear Syed ask from the bathroom.

"You look fine." Roxy answered back in a bored voice. "Now stop being a poof and help zip me up!" He chuckled slightly at the resulting sigh and loud zip noise from the next room and even though he was finished with his hair he lingered to overhear them. "I swear I thought being friends with a pair of gays would mean shopping trips and girly chats, I forgot how bloody superficial you can be." He teased him.

"That's what you get for believing the stereotypes." Syed was answering back as Christian entered the room. "Though some people do choose to conform to them." He added ruefully staring up and down Christian.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You are not wearing a vest Christian." Syed warned him. "This is a nice restaurant we're going to not your brother in laws chip shop."

"You'll have to excuse him." Christian addressed his comment to Roxy who was clearly enjoying the little show. "He's a little strung up about seeing him soon to be mother in law and has turned into a bit on an old Quentin."

"Did you just call me an old Quentin?" Syed asked perplexed and slightly amused.

"Yep!" Christian admitted finally turning to Syed and grinning. "If you want me to stop you have to quit acting like one." He told teasingly before bending down and forcing one quick little kiss on his lips and backing away. Syed remained where he was blinking in amazement for a little while before a small smile eventually broke his face.

"He is going to pay for that later." Syed muttered to Roxy who promptly burst into giggles.

"Oh Christian, you got yourself quite the handful there." She mocked trying to throw her arms around Christian's shoulders even as he tugged on a tight black shirt over the top of his vest. He sent an appraisingly look up and down Syed dressed in a tight white shirt that beautifully showed off his golden coloured skin.

"Don't I know it." He muttered suggestively and then reached out to ruffle Syed's hair before dragging all of them out of the door. "Come on, tiger!" He called giving him one more heave out the door, kicking it shut with one foot.

**!**

Christian watched Syed out of the corner of his eye move his food from one side of his plate to other with nerves. He looked adorable, his head bowed down, his big glowing eyes flicking up to politely acknowledge what was being said but he doubted that Syed had any real awareness of the conversation. He reached out one hand under the table and lay it on Syed's leg he jumped dropping his fork into his food with his shock and Christian had to hold back the laugh that threatened to burst out of him. He gave a little apologetic squeeze to Syed's leg and furious brown eyes swivelled towards him throwing him a little look of warning. He relaxed his hand but didn't move it and eventually Syed settled enough to resumed eating, though he kept giving little suspicious glances to Christian. They waited patiently for Linda to finish her story, though it was surprising that she even managed it considering the anxious tension in the air. Jane next to Linda kept on grinning excitedly; Roxy had drunk an entire bottle of wine already and kept elbowing and hissing instructions to Syed anytime there was a three second lull in the conversation. Ian was sat looking distinctly preoccupied for once and Christian wondered dimly what could be so important to distract him from enjoying the floor show.

"So Syed, how's the advertising business?" Linda asked after a while shovelling a heaped fork into her mouth and looking at the young man expectantly.

"It's…its good." Syed told her in a small voice.

"Yeah but it's him personal life that's really taken off at the moment!" Roxy chimed in snuggling up to Syed.

"Yes, thank you Roxy." He snarled through his teeth. Linda looked moderately surprised.

"Oh." She exclaimed. "Well I guess opposites attract." She muttered looking at Roxy and Syed. "Well I wish you both well." Linda added smiling indulgently at them and Roxy and Syed shared a bewildered look with each other before Syed gave a little shrug of confusion. Christian jumped to their aid circling one arm around Syed's shoulders.

"No mum Roxy and Syed aren't a couple." He explained and Roxy and Syed tossed a shocked look between themselves at the suggestion. "We are." He told her his claim on Syed obvious.

"Oh thank goodness." She said clutching one hand over her heart. "I thought I was losing my edge." She told them as they frowned at her. "Second I got home first thing I said to your father was that Christian's finally found himself a nice young man, someone to take care of him…" Syed looked up at Christian with a gentle smile and his grip on him tightened. "…are you going to treat this one right, Christian?" She asked, her tone almost threatening.

"Yes, mother." He reassured her. "In fact Syed's going to make an honest man out of me." He pulled up Syed's hand to show her the ring.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" Linda gasped and leapt up from her seat to grab at the boys and force them into a tight and incredibly awkward hug. She looked at Syed again grabbing his hand and admiring the ring before pulling him back into a hug. "Welcome to the family!" She told him beamed.

"Thank you." Syed whispered clearly touched by the sentiment.

"Oh this calls for Champagne!" Linda continued to gush.

"I'll get us all some." Syed reassured her and scurried off towards the bar.

"So, when did you figure me out?" Christian asked his mother.

"The first day I met him at that pub you like." She told him smugly. "I could tell by the way you looked at him. Didn't know he felt the same until he went to get you after your strop at Christmas." She told him reaching over the table to hold her sons hand. "I always said you had so much love to give Christian. I'm so happy for you." She told him.

**!**

"So not as dire as you thought?" Christian asked nudging Syed who stumbled slightly across the pavement.

"Apart for the minute that your mum thought I was dating Roxy?" He joked. "No I guess it wasn't too bad." He admitted linking his arm through Christian's snuggling up close against the cold. Christian pulled him in close.

"So, now we've got that out of the way when are you going to tell Tam?" Christian asked.

"I'm seeing him tomorrow so I guess then." Syed replied moving his feet to not walk over three drains. Christian laughed lightly at his superstition and yanked him back in close.

"After that I guess we should start to actually plan the wedding." Christian told him excitedly. Secretly he and Roxy had already compiled a list of things to do and perhaps found some caterers and a few places that looked nice.

"You mean you and Roxy haven't ironed out every detail yet?" Syed asked giving him a knowing look.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Christian protested his innocence to little avail. "Ok so I may have looked into a few things."

"A few things? Your internet history looked like a wedding planners to do list." He told him and Christian inwardly cursed himself for not deleting it. "Still, at least it wasn't porn." Syed joked.

"Like I need any with you." Christian relied instantly, relieved that he wasn't in the dog house anymore.

"Seriously though, I thought you agreed that we were going to take some time and just be engaged." Syed told him a note of seriousness to his voice.

"Yeah, but I want to marry you, Sy, so I'm a little excited about it, you can't get mad at me for that. Don't you want to marry me?"

"Hey!" Syed stopped where he was and spun Christian around to face him. "That's not fair." He told him grabbing his jacket in his hands hard. "You know I want to marry you." He told him sincerely, his voice light and sweet and when he pulled him down for a kiss there was no signs of hesitation even out in the middle of the street. "Can we please just take this slowly?" His request was almost a plea and Christian nodded to him slowly.

"Of course." He reassured him. "Oh and if you're out with Tam it means I get a chance to plan our little Christmas get away." Syed looked at him with a little nerves. "Don't worry, you'll love it!"


	74. Chapter 74

_Part 74_

"Ok you can open your eyes…now!" Christian removed his hands from over Syed's eyes with a flourish and the young man looked about expectantly, finding the train's destination flashing on the electronic sign above the platform and grinning back at Christian.

"Brighton!" He exclaimed and Christian instantly felt a bolt of relief at his obvious delight, he had wondered if Syed would be disappointed that they weren't leaving the country but the smile on his face erased that worry.

"It's not too much of a gay stereotype?" Christian asked nervously grabbing their bags and hoisting them over his shoulder in one movement, Syed little look of appreciation at the movement of his muscles not going unnoticed.

"It's lovely Christian." He told him sincerely pulling him in close for just a second. "Seriously, it's perfect." Christian smiled back at him happily and dragged him onto the train, pushing him into the window seat so he could stretch his longer legs in the aisle. "So how long are we staying? Where are we staying? A B&B? A hotel? Is it by the sea?" Syed rattled off his questions in quick succession practically bouncing in his seat.

"Easy tiger." Christian chuckled running one hand through Syed's hair fondly. "One question at a time." Syed hung his head slightly embarrassed. "We're staying for six days, coming back on the 27th. A mate of mine is spending Christmas with his boyfriend and their family and he gave us the key to their house. And it's about a ten minute walk from the beach." He paused for a moment wondering if he missed a question out.

"We get a house for Christmas!" Syed's eyes were huge and Christian thought that if it was possible he fell a little more in love with him at that moment.

"Yeah." He breathed out a little lost at the look of content excitement on his lovers face. They spent the next little while in bubbling conversation; Syed had never been to Brighton before and seemed to have a list a mile long of things that he wanted to do ranging from exploring the lanes to taking a Christmas walk along the beach. Before starting to fuss that he might not have brought enough warm clothes. "Don't you worry." Christian reassured him sliding his arm around him. "I'll keep you warm." Syed looked away embarrassed but there was no mistaking the look of joy on his face. Christian sighed out his relief before wondering if he should break the relaxed atmosphere. He desperately wanted to ask Syed how his conversation with Tamwar had gone a few days ago but whenever he brought the subject up Syed managed to find some excuse to leave. Here trapped on a train seemed like the perfect opportunity, but he was reluctant to spoil the mood. Grudgingly he used the small gap provided by Syed running out of air to bring it up. "So how was Tam the other day?" He asked trying to make it seem like a casual topic, he felt Syed bristle and tense next to him.

"Fine." Syed said looking out of the window at the rushing countryside.

"Enjoying his course?"

"Yeah, seems to be."

"Has he met any nice ladies?" Now that caused Syed's lips to twitch slightly in amusement.

"One." He was still monosyllabic but his whole demeanour changed slightly.

"Oh? Do tell."

"She's on his course." Syed turned unconsciously back to Christian his eyes lit with excitement again. "She doesn't let him get away with anything apparently. He claims that he doesn't like her, but you can see it in his eyes when he talks about her. No one goes on about someone they don't like that much."

"Did you take him to the mosque?"

"Yeah, it was really good to pray with him again, felt like old times."

"So did you tell him about us?" Christian asked finally a lump rising in his throat.

"Yeah." Syed admitted quietly his eyes turning back to the window.

"Well? What did he say?" Christian asked reaching for Syed's hand; Syed let him take it and even closed his fingers around Christian's in return as if he was using Christian's flesh to stay grounded.

"He thinks we're mad." Syed said still not looking at Christian. "And I'm not sure he totally approves." He ended a little sadly.

"I thought he was ok with us?"

"He is, when we're just boyfriends, but we were raised to think of marriage as something between man and woman. He said he'd come to support us, but I'm not sure he thinks its right." Syed took a big sigh and rubbed his free hand over his eyes. "And he pointed out that mum and dad are going to freak out." Christian bowed his head, he knew how difficult this was going to be, but he had counted on Tamwar being supportive, maybe even happy for them. "Hey!" Syed moved running his hand over Christian's face tenderly. "It doesn't' change anything, Christian, this wedding is about me and you, not anyone else." He assured him and Christian leant into the hand on his face tilting his head to kiss at his palm. "Besides you know me, if someone says that something I want is a bad idea it usually makes me twice as eager to do it!" Syed told him with a grin and the conversation returned to happier things.

**!**

"Wow!" Syed exhaled looking around the semidetached house as if it was a castle. "It seems too huge." He smiled at the tree in the lounge loaded down with silver and red baubles and foil wrapped chocolates. Syed's sharp eyes quickly zoned in on them and he broke one off, unwrapped it and stuffed it in his mouth. "I may not get everything about this holiday but I gotta say I agree with the catering." He joked and turned around to look at Christian, fairy light reflecting in his eyes just like the night he agreed to marry him. Christian fought everything in him to not take the young man into his arms but he still had hold of the bags and he knew that there was supposed to be a note somewhere for them. He dumped the bags and gave the room a quick scan before settling on a while piece of paper folded up messily on the coffee table next to a bowl of nuts still in their shells.

"Found James's note!" He called out across the room and caught Syed guiltily snapping his hand back away from another chocolate on the tree and feigning innocence. "Oh! There's two, this one's for you." He passed Syed his note and then turned back to his own reading it aloud. "Dear Christian, hope the journey was ok, feel free to use anything in house, just don't throw one of your parties, the rug in the dining room has never been the same since your last one…" Christian grinned in memory.

"Well no chance of that while I'm here." Syed put in raising his eyebrows.

"…Have a great Christmas and hopefully me and Ed will see you soon, can't wait to meet your new fella, it's about bloody time. Loads of love- James." He grinned and folded it up neatly and then looked at Syed expectantly. "Well?" he asked gesturing with his head towards the letter.

"What? It's addressed to me." Syed teased before giving in and opening it. "Syed, I'm sorry we couldn't be there, I can't wait to meet the man who finally got Christian Clarke to commit, I was beginning to think that he didn't exist. Christian told me that you love chocolate so we covered the tree just for you, enjoy. Try and keep him out of trouble, yours James and Ed." He looked ruefully at the crumbled up remains of the snowflake patterned foil in his hand. "Well that's a relief." He admitted then looked at Christian with those big serious eyes of his. "So you and this James bloke, your old friends right?"

"Yeah, since we were kids." Christian told him crossing the room to pull him into his arms.

"Did you ever…?" his rather obvious question hung in the air.

"Did I ever what?" Christian asked pretending not to get it.

"Were you ever more than friends?" He asked finally giving in and sinking his weight against Christian.

"Are you asking if I ever slept with him, Syed Masood?" Christian teased him. "What you feeling a little jealous?"

"Yes." He admitted without question, surprising Christian.

"No, we have always been just friends." Christian told him softly and hugged him a little tighter.

"Good." Syed replied muffled by Christian's chest.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Christian's ked recalling Syed's endless list of activities.

"Hmmm….how about chips by the sea and an early night." Syed smiled at him.

"Sounds perfect." Christian agreed.

**I hope that was ok, canon has me all frustrated at the moment and means that I keep wanting to just write happy sappy perfect relationship stuff, I am really trying to not make it sickly sweet and I promise a little angst is on the way, but next time will be another but of fluff with some smut thrown in so I am sorry.**

**Kuroseed**


	75. Chapter 75

_Part 75_

Christian couldn't help but watch as Syed licked the vinegar off his fingers. Running his tongue over his own digits completely unaware of how he looked like that, the sight of his pink tongue flicking out and caressing his elegant fingers. If it was anyone else than Christian would suspect that they were doing it on purpose but Syed just had this effortless way about him that convinced Christian that it was a completely innocent act. Quick brown eyes suddenly turned to Christian and in his confusion his tongue paused on the pad of his thumb, licking in slow motion over it as he stared frowning at Christian.

"What?" he asked diving for another chip and shoving it in his mouth.

"Nothin'." Christian shook his head it would only embarrass Syed to tell him what he had been thinking, and fun as it would be to see him turn an interesting shade of pink Christian didn't want to ruin the moment. "So how do you like the chips?"

"They're brill!" Syed declared and ran his tongue over his lips with affection. "Beat Ian's by a mile!" Christian stole one of Syed's and he snatched the bag back protectively. "Oi! Just cos you ate all yours doesn't mean you get mine." He reprimanded. Christian moved in close.

"Tell ya what you give me some of your chips and I'll get you some dessert." He whispered as suggestively as he could.

"Can I have anything I want?" Syed asked blinking at him coyly.

"Yup." Christian assured him with a stately nod.

"Here you go then." Syed presented the bag of chips to Christian and they polished them off and stood up, linking their arms together as the sea air thrashed around them.

"So, what will it be? A chocolate cake?" He suggested pointing at a nearby café where a bunch of elderly ladies were tucking into mammoth sized homemade cakes. Syed looked at them with a slight look of temptation but shook his head. "Ok…" Christian looked about as he thought it over. "How about some rock, we are by the sea?" Besides the idea of seeing Syed licking at a stick of rock appealed to Christian. Again Syed thought it over but shook his head. "Candyfloss? Mince pie? Cookies? Chocolate bar?" To each suggestion Syed shook his head clearly getting frustrated at his own indecision. "Ummm…" Christian was scanning the streets for inspiration when an eerily twangly rendition of 'pop goes the weasel' ghosted down the street.

"Ice cream!" Syed called out enthusiastically looking up at Christian with all the patience of a child.

"Sy, its freezing! How can you possibly want an ice cream?" Christian asked laughing at him. But Syed seemed determined to stick with his decision.

"Fairs fair Christian, I gave you my chips." He pointed demandingly at the ice cream van as it rolled into view. "Now go get me a 99 with a flake." He ordered. Christian gave an elaborate bow and walked off to go get it. Syed gave him a tiny kiss of a thank you when it was presented to him before attacking it, pulling out the flake and using it as a scoop for the ice cream. "How come no other ice cream tastes as good as a 99?" He asked happily licking at the soft vanilla ice cream, catching stray drips before they could fall down the cone. Christian watched his mouth out of the corner of his eye; it was better than a stick of rock staring at him as he lapped at his treat. He finished it off crunching the last bit of cone with a flourish and tugged Christian down for a kiss. The inside of his mouth was slightly cold against his tongue and he tasted of vanilla and chocolate, he couldn't help the little groan of pleasure rumble out of his throat. "Thank you, Christian." Syed murmured against his lips taking his hand in his.

"Come on you, let's go back." Christian suggested the implication obvious in his predatory gaze. Syed smirked at him as a blush crept over his face.

"Ok." Was all he said trying to divert his intense stare by tugging him back close and leading the way to the borrowed house.

**!**

"I dunno Christian this seems kinda…" He searched for the right word, glancing nervously at the bed just next to them, trying to ignore Christian's hand which was snaked around his torso and pulling him in close so that their bodies rubbed against each other. "…wrong." He concluded at last, it coming out a huffed breath as Christian sucked on a particularly sensitive part of his neck, making his skin quiver in excitement.

"It's fine." Christian tried to reassure him exerting just a little pressure backwards encouraging Syed to complete the last little step backwards to the bed.

"But it's not ours." Syed's voice flew a little higher than normal in his agitation. "How would you feel if we went away and someone used our bed for this kind of thing?" he asked, half-heartedly trying to push Christian back as one hand wormed it's way under his T shirt and pressed on his warm skin, stroking gently.

"I'd change the covers." Christian told him and Syed looked up at him the distress and reluctance starting to leave his face.

"Really? That's all?" he asked unsurely, his hand moving as if by itself to run up and down Christian's chest slightly.

"Really." Christian repeated soberly, knowing that he was winning this little battle. "They know we're a couple, they must have realised we were going to want to have sex." Christian smiled at Syed's reaction to that word, his eyes dilating and his body moving that bit closer to Christian's, seeking him out for closer contact. Using the opportunity Christian gave a little push and sent Syed sprawling out gently on the bed, Syed just laughed and held out his arms silently asking Christian to join him. Flinging his T-shirt up over his head and tossing it to the other side of the room Christian crawled between Syed's legs. He ran his hands up Syed's legs watching him quiver with pleasure as his thumb grazed his crotch. He stopped and Syed gave him a little warning look not to tease. He lowered himself down slowly pressing his bare chest against Syed's still covered one, feeling those hands immediately go to his back and start to trace the muscles of his back, stroke easily up and down his spine, and run around to his stomach. Utterly content in the world Christian pulled Syed close enough to force the younger man's breath out of him in an awkward exhale. "I love you." He told him and deft hands found their way up to the back of Christian's neck and drew little circles on the line where his hair met his neck.

"I love you too." Syed replied forcing Christian's head back so he could kiss him, the slight ghost of vanilla still in his mouth slight muted now. Not able to help himself Christian started to reach for the bottom of Syed's T-shirt and broke their contact briefly to pull the item up over his head before casually flinging it aside. Syed laughed at his enthusiasm and started to pull at Christian's belt, undoing the fastening blind as Christian crushed their mouths together unable to resist him anymore. Soon Syed was trying desperately to shimmy Christian's trousers down his hips, an impossible task with their bodies pressed so close, he gave a high desperate whine of frustration into Christian's mouth and he pulled away, standing up next to the bed briefly to pull down his opened jeans and push them down. On the bed Syed gave him a little judging look to see he had nothing on underneath them.

"What?" Christian asked stood at the end of the bed completely naked staring innocently at his half clothed boyfriend.

"Christian Clarke!" He admonished frowning slightly, lifting up his body to lean back on his hands. "Have you been like that the whole day?" he demanded.

"Yeah." Christian shrugged.

"Just out amongst people!" Syed cried in disbelief and Christian had to laugh at Syed's prudish nature. Slowly he knelt back on the bed, running his own hand over his stiff cock, watched smugly as Syed's eyes flashed and his breathing quickened.

"I think it's kinda exciting." He told him in a growl. "Knowing that all that separates you from me is one measly little bit of fabric." Syed swallowed hard. "Knowing how close you are to this…" He gripped hold of his own cock and Syed gave a little noise of excitement barely audible even in the quiet room. "…with every innocent of accidental touch of your hand on my leg. Stroking my thigh while we eat chips, your hand grazing me as we walk along." He reached for Syed and heaved him up to meet him forcing him to fold his legs behind him so they were knelt up facing each other, Christian's cock hard and demanding attention between them, Syed's hand all too eagerly found their way around it, touching it with maddeningly light touches, one hand tracing the shaft up and down while the other ran in gentle movements over his balls.

"You do realise that that's all I'm going to be able to think about the next time we're outside?" Syed asked his voice teasing but broken with the slight rough edge of lust. Christian pulled him hard by the back of the neck bruising his lips with a dominating kiss before pulling back and drinking in the sight of him panting for breath just a small distance separating them.

"That's kinda the idea." Christian told him dragging his hands down over Syed's shaking torso to his waist and undoing his trousers in rough enough movements to cause Syed to be yanked one way and another as he pushed down his trousers, taking his boxers with them, until they were stuck caught between his folded knees and the bed. He made to move to get up to finished the job but Christian just grabbed him pressing their bodies together, feeling Syed's want for him pressed hard and wet against his stomach, moving their bodies to slide their cocks against each other. He moved his hand down to Syed's ass squeezing it gently with both hands before using it to grind their bodies together tugging Syed's into him. He released one hand and ran two fingers over Syed's pouting bottom lip suggestively. Syed stared at him for just a second before opening his mouth and letting them slide inside, wetting them thoroughly with his tongue. Christian grinned to himself, he had been thinking about this since he had seen Syed lick the vinegar off his fingers and it more than measured up to his expectations. Satisfied that the digits were lubricated he pulled them out of Syed's mouth and lowered them to his ass, sliding them between his ass cheeks and rubbing once against his entrance before pushing in. Syed's hands clawed into his shoulders and he gave a desperate little mewl of arousal up against his ear. His head ducked down to press hard against Christian's shoulder as his body instinctively pushed down against the fingers breaching him, his body undulating just slightly forcing Christian to push them in further until they pressed against that spot inside Syed that made him curse and his teeth bite down hard into the flesh at Christian's collar. Syed pressed their cocks together harder now as Christian started to push his fingers in and out of Syed's body, spreading them as wide as he could within Syed's tight body listening for any sounds of discomfort from the mouth pressed tight to his shoulder, feeling the desperate breaths come out wet over his skin. Satisfied he was ready Christian pulled out his fingers and hooked both his hands underneath Syed's legs pulling them out from under him and dragging his trousers the rest of the way down his legs in one quick movement before hoisting Syed's legs up to his shoulders and sliding his cock all the way into him. Syed gave a drawn out moan as Christian rested fully to the hilt inside his body. He moved slowly at first taking his time only speeding up when the natural desire to became too strong, but when he felt the beginning of the end start to tingle through his body he pulled back, forced himself back to that easy slow pace. Syed gave a frustrated growl near his ear, to reward him he pressed their mouths together and opened his mouth of his own caressing the inside of his mouth with the same easy gentle strokes that his cock moved in within his body. Syed lifted his hips seeking out more of him, his hands tightened around Christian neck and he deepened the kiss, plundering Christian's mouth with his tongue. His attempts to goad Christian into speeding up worked and he shifted the angle slightly to push as deep inside Syed as he could making him call out with needy little moans with each push into his body. This time when his orgasm started to build Christian let it take over, his body automatically chasing down his pleasure, his hand gripping around Syed's cock and jerking him in the same clumsy but satisfying moves, feeling him start to tremble and then tighten incredibly around his cock and coming messily over his hand. Christian let go of his dick to grab him hard and push in as far as he could go swivelling his hips as he buried himself inside the man he loved and emptied himself with a few shudders and Syed's name whispered breathily against his lovers neck. After a while Syed started to dance his fingers up and down Christian's back soothingly and he gathered enough sense to pull out and let Syed lie down next to him, he pulled Syed into his chest and wrapped both arms around him. Outside two seagulls called to each other in the dark and even though the bed wasn't their usual one, slightly smaller and strange smelling, he had Syed next to him. Breathing levelling out, skin flushed, hair dishevelled, and satisfied smile on his face as he started to drift away to sleep. Giving him one last kiss on his cheek making him snuggle in closer, Christian settled down to join him childish excitement curling around his stomach as he thought about the approaching holiday, hoping that Syed would like his gift.


	76. A Chryed Halloween

_A Chryed Halloween _

_(I know it doesn't fit into the story due to timing but I wanted to write something silly for Halloween. It's just supposed to be a bit of fun-hope you enjoy. Kuroseed)_

Christian stood in the woods and looked at his map again, he was lost. He hung his head despondently. He never should have come. It was fine when it was him and his friend James who went on long treks in the hills all the time but when he had cancelled on him Christian should have stayed at home. It was only Roxy's teasing that he couldn't have lasted an hour by himself that had made him come. He silently cursed his pride and wished for a taxi, it wasn't his fault he was a London boy after all. He caught the sound of running water and vaguely thought he had seen in some TV show that you could follow water if you got lost. Taking a chance he headed towards it. The water was a thin stream in a picturesque clearing, trees bowing down letting in the glowing evening light, Christian took a minute to just enjoy it, he hadn't enjoyed this trip in hours and it felt good to be happy again. He felt a little burst of pride as he followed the stream down the hill that he had figured out the way all by himself, he was just starting to have visions of him becoming one with nature when he tripped over something. Hastily he got to his feet and turned to kick the tree stump that had crossed his path. It wasn't a tree stump though, it was a leg, a naked human leg, golden brown streaked with red blood turning black. Christian felt his blood freeze he was going to be one of those people that found dead bodies on the news he looked about wondering where all the dog walkers were, they were the ones that usually found these things. He gathered up every last bit of courage he had and looked at the rest of the body, pulling back a thicket to get a good look. It was a young man, in his twenties, Asian; with a mop of thick dark hair flying wildly around his handsome face sprinkled with a light touch of dark stubble. His exposed body was lithe and toned with that honey coloured skin wrapping up lightly defined graceful limbs and to Christian's ultimate relief he could see the slight rise and fall of the young man's chest, he was still alive. He touched his face gently and he stirred.

"Are you ok?" he asked and a pair of stunning brown eyes flickered open to him swallowing him up in one quick glance. He looked confused down at himself and then pulled his body in tight to hide himself. "It's ok, look I've got some spare clothes." He fished in his bag for something for him to wear coming up with a pair of shorts and an old jumper he had been planning on sleeping in. He offered them out to him; he just looked at them sceptically. "Nice as the view is I really think you should get these on." The wind had picked up and was whispering wildly around them. "Do you even understand what I'm saying?" He asked pointlessly if he didn't. The man looked slightly offended and grabbed the clothes off him in one quick movement.

"Of course I do!" He snarled in a natural British accent. "Now I think it would be best if you turned around." He demanded viciously and Christian held up his hands innocently and turned around trying to ignore the impulse to take a tiny peak. Christian heard him shuffle about for a bit and when he stopped he turned back around, the young man had hardly moved from his spot, he had obviously put them on laid out on the floor and Christian remembered the blood he had seen. "Thank you." The man muttered grudgingly.

"It's ok. How's your leg? Can you stand?" The man tried to put his weight on the leg but only managed a wince of pain and then slumped back down a look of frustration on his face. Christian bent down and slid his arm around the young man who immediately started to flail in his grip.

"What are you doing? Let go!" He cried but Christian kept his hold.

"I'm helping you up ya daft sod. Now relax." He heaved him to his feet and forced him to rest his weight up against him, he weighted next to nothing. "There you go." He looked around. "Though I have no idea where we go from here." He admitted with a laugh.

"I have a house not far from here; it's just through those trees." The man pointed with one hand and slowly they started to make their way towards it.

"So you live out here in the woods then?" Christian asked.

"Yes."

"Wow. That's impressive I can hardly make it through an hour in here, let alone live here. I'm a city boy myself, always have been. It's Christian by the way." He introduced himself and the young man just looked at him. "Look you're stuck with me one way or another until we get to your house and I'm going to talk to you the entire time so you might as well talk back." He told him.

"Syed." He muttered his name grudgingly.

"So, Syed, how did you get that nasty little gash there?"

"I fell." He mumbled to himself.

"Must be pretty dangerous living all the way out here. Do you live by yourself?"

"Yes, I like to be alone." There's was a slight quiver to his voice that made Christian doubt the statement and he tightened his grip on him to what might be a hug.

"Really? I can't stand it. I'd go insane without anyone for company. How long you been out here then?"

"Umm…eight years." He said finally and there was a hint of shock as if he hadn't realised himself.

"Eight years, fuck me!" Christian exclaimed and Syed frowned up at him. "So what you one of them eco nuts? An end of days? Or a tree fancier or something?" Syed shook his head sending little trials of soft hair over his face.

"No I just like to be alone." Above them the sky cracks open with lightening, Syed looked up shocked but didn't so much as jump when the thunder boomed overhead. "It's not further." He assured Christian and true to his word they made it to a small house just as the rain started. Syed stumbled to an old armchair and lifted up his leg to get a look at it as Christian shook the start to the rain off him not sure what to do. "You can stay here till the rain passes." Syed offered in a quiet voice his eyes sneaking little looks at Christian as he said it. "As thanks for helping me."

"Cheers." Christian grinned, he looks over to Syed who was making a little face of pain at the gash on his leg, he looked utterly adorable and the idea of being trapped in a small house with him didn't seem that unappealing to Christian. "Here." He crossed over to him and took a look running his hand lightly over the nearby area. "I used to be a nurse in a past life." Syed trembled slightly at the touch and he looked up to make sure he wasn't hurting him, Syed's eyes were huge on him a slight edge of desperation, of longing in them as they stared at each other and Christian had to hold back everything he had not to lean over and kiss him. "It's not too deep; I'll get some water and clean it up." Syed started as if to move.

"It's ok I'll get it!" He said struggling. Christian patted his head slightly seeing him look up at him so lost for a second.

"You relax; let me take care of you." A small grateful look passed over his face. After the wound was cleaned up Christian suggested making them some food, Syed's kitchen was stocked full of food he explained the he grew himself as well as vast amount of long life supplies such as rice and pasta and Christian soon found enough stuff to make a pasta sauce. While they ate Christian talked and Syed listened a comfortable though slightly perplexed look on his face. After food they sat by the fire and chatted some more, Christian couldn't get over the surprise at how comfortable he felt around this stranger and he tried his best to ignore the butterflies that started in his stomach every time he looked at him with those big eyes. Eventually they started to get tired, outside the rain lashed against the house.

"You can stay here tonight." Syed offered and looked away, Christian dared to think that it might be more than just an offer of a bed for the night. "I'll get you some spare blankets." Syed told him and the hope died. He set him up with a bed on the armchair and then moved towards what must be his bedroom. "Oh there's all kinds of animals roaming these hills, no matter what you hear don't leave the house." Syed warned him. "Goodnight, Christian." He whispered softly and then shut the door behind him. Exhausted Christian fell asleep nearly instantly but he awoke a few hours later to a strange sound, something was literally hurling itself at the ground outside. Curious Christian crept to the window and looked out, he could only make out the most basic of shapes but something was desperately flinging itself around in distress. Unable to let anything suffer Christian quietly opened the door to see if he could help. The rain had died down slightly and he barely shivered as it made contact with his skin, he peered out into the darkness and heard a noise, a deep growl coming at him from the shadows. He strained his eyes and made out a form like a dog, like the biggest dog he had ever seen, he realised with a slight chill it was a wolf. He froze as it came towards him entering into the light cast out by the house. It was huge. It's coat was thick and dark black shaggy and rough, it's lean frame picked its way towards him with a predatory step, it's eyes were huge and deep dark brown fixed on him unwaveringly, that cold vibrating growl still echoing out of its throat. Christian remained calm and held out his hands.

"It's ok." He told the animal and it studied him carefully. "I'm not going to hurt you." He told it. It came closer towards him the growl quietening but not stopping as it reached him. Fighting every natural urge in his body he held out one hand for the animal to sniff. Cautiously the animal breathed in his scent a few times and then the growling stopped. It sat down near Christian and stared at him for a while. "You're nothing." Christian told him brushing one hand into the creature's coat taking a seat next to it. "My mate had this Chiwawa that would take your throat out." He told it and the creature shuffled closer and laid its head on Christian's shoulder. Christian scratched at its head. "You're not so bad are you?" The wolf picked up its head and looked at him right in the eyes. "You have big beautiful eyes, just like him in there." Christian told him gesturing with his head towards the house. "Just between you and me I think he's pretty hot." Christian whispered conspiratorially to the wolf who licked his cheek. "Ah, you getting jealous?" he teased struck with how odd an idea teasing a wolf was. "Don't worry I think you're pretty too." He told him with a laugh. They sat together for a while man and beast until the wolf got to its feet and wandered off, it took a few steps and then turned back to look at Christian. "See ya Mr Wolf; I suppose I'll be going tomorrow so this is goodbye." He said sadly, the animal looked at him and then ran off into the trees.

Christian didn't tell Syed about the wolf in the morning; after all he had warned him not to see any of the animals in the woods. To his surprise Syed was almost perfectly healed and walked about fine in the morning and even made him a simple breakfast and a cup of coffee, he looked away from Christian to his cup for a second before talking.

"You should stay here again today." He muttered and Christian allowed himself a moment to wonder if that was the man's way of asking him to stay for a one more day. "The rain turns the paths to slush, it's far too dangerous." He told him sagely.

"As long as you don't mind me hanging around with you?" Christian asked secretly glad to have an excuse to stay with Syed a little while longer.

"No." He whispered. Syed started on his daily routine but Christian demanded that he be allowed to help Syed had been reluctant but eventually agreed to let him chop some firewood. He had been doing it for a while and made an impressive pile when he felt eyes on him; he turned just slightly and caught Syed staring at him. Grinning under the attention he dropped the axe and lifted his T-shirt up and over his head, just as he predicted Syed remained transfixed staring at him. He raised the axe once more, knowing full well that the young man was enjoying watching him. After a while he turned around wiping unnecessary at his brow and grinning at the young man stood flustered not far from him a glass of water in his hands. "I…I…I…" The young man tried to speak, his eyes locked on the bulges and dips of Christian's arms and chest. "I brought you a drink." He eventually told him ducking his head and offering up the glass.

"Cheers." Christian smirked taking the glass, making sure to accidentally brush their fingers together. He tipped his head back and swallowed the contents in a few gulps before handing it back to Syed who took it sheepishly. "So what do you think?" he gestured at the pile. "That enough?" he bent down towards Syed and made his voice as rough as he could. "Or do you want me to do some more?"

"It's plenty." Syed told him and turned around.

"Is there anywhere I can get a shower?" He asked and Syed turned back surprised.

"We're in the middle of the woods, Christian." He told him patiently. "I don't have a shower." Christian wandered over to Syed and breathed in his scent.

"Then how come you always smell so good?" He whispered. Syed went bright red. The only water that Christian had seen at Syed's was in a huge collection of jam jars that were littered over the kitchen and had to be boiled up, and the only toilet had been a hole in the ground not far from the house.

"I usually wash in the stream." Syed told him.

"Well lets go then." Christian suggested taking Syed's hand in his.

"What? Both of us?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, no way would I find my way back, you go get the soap and stuff and I'll get some new clothes."

They walked in silence to the stream and Syed kept his eyes averted and pointed with one hand.

"That's the deepest bit, it goes up to your waist and the current isn't very strong, it'll be a lot higher because of the rain but you should be ok." He resolutely turned his back on Christian.

"You not going to join me?" Christian tempted. "It's just us guys." He pointed out. Syed looked like he was going to say no for a second so Christian took away the option by yanking his top over Syed's head in one swift movement. "Come you big girl." He joked and removed his own clothes smirking as Syed averted his eyes as he pulled off his boxers and then waded in. Syed stood topless for a second before gingerly taking off his clothes, Christian watched him intently, not even hiding the way his eyes drifted down his body, it was even more stunning than he had remembered and now it wasn't covered in dirt and blood. He was suddenly very glad that the water came up to his waist. Syed quickly got into the water and ignored Christian's calls for him to muck about with him and cleaned himself thoroughly. Christian rolled his eyes and came in close brushing one naked thigh against Syed's making him shudder. "Here." He took the cloth and soap from Syed's hands. "I'll wash your back for you." Before Syed could stop him he pressed the cloth against Syed's skin and stroked over it, caressing him through the cloth, he heard his breath catch and he could feel his heart hammering under his skin. Christian lingered on the task for as long as he could before he had to stop, he didn't want to even move away by an inch but Syed moved forward reaching over to the bank to grab at his clothes and shove them over his dripping body.

"It's getting cold we should get out before we get sick." He explained hastily and reluctantly Christian followed him onto the land. Christian kept the conversation going as they walked back to the house and by the time they reached it Syed was more relaxed, he cooked for Christian that night a vegetable stew and then they sat by the fire again with hot drinks chatting like old friend's Christian suddenly felt a little sick at the idea of leaving him the next day. That night Christian heard the same noise and immediately went out to greet his wolf friend. The wolf was waiting for him sat demurely by the door, it stood when he got close and he ran his hands over its fur gently.

"Hi." Not knowing what else to do he told the wolf about his day, about how much he was starting to like Syed and about how much he didn't want to leave him. "The thought of him all alone in these hills makes me so sad." He told the wolf. "Will you keep him company for me?" he asked the wolf whose only reply was to lick gently at his cheek again and then lean its weight again him. They sat together Christian stroking his fingers through the wolfs fur for a long time, the wolf pressed up against him, its fur warm and tried from the day of exertion Christian fell asleep with the wolf's head in his lap.

Christian woke up to some movement against him. He smiled with his eyes still shut to the world and remembered the wolf hoping that Syed wouldn't be awake yet and wouldn't catch him making friends with the animals he had warned him about. He dropped his hand to where the wolf's head should be, he ran it through the soft hair and then came to smooth skin and rough stubble. Startled he opened his eyes, Syed was laid out along the ground, naked as the day he had found him, his head on Christian lap. He mumbled gently in his sleep snuggling closer into Christian then started to come round. Christian had no idea what to do he just sat there utterly confused. Syed lifted his head and turned his neck trying to get out the kinks before slowly turning horrified eyes on Christian.

"Christian…" he muttered getting to his feet before he realised he didn't have a thing on. He started for the house and Christian followed him, watching as panic stricken he pulled on his clothes.

"Syed I don't understand…" He started but Syed was already pulling all of Christian's things together and shoving them in his bag.

"You need to go. Just follow the stream down the hill and you'll be fine."

"Syed what the hell is going on?" he demanded griping hold of both of Syed's hands with his and holding them away from him. As he stared he noticed those brown eyes weren't just similar they were same, exactly the same. "It's you. You're the wolf." Syed's eyes doubled and glossed over with tears. "But how?"

"You have to go!" Syed repeated desperately, his eyes begging Christian to let him go.

"No, Syed." Christian whispered delicately. "Tell me, please."

"When I was a kid we used to come here all the time, eight years ago I had a falling out with my parents. I wanted to go somewhere I remembered being happy, so I came here. I was out in the woods and this thing came at me, it bit me. The wound itself was nothing but the next night…the next night I turned into that thing. I haven't been back into civilisation since. I couldn't risk hurting someone or having someone find out what I was. And then you came along…" He looked away sadly, still caught in Christian grip. "I'm a monster, Christian."

"Hey, no you're not." Christian told him softly pulling him in close. "I don't think so." Syed looked at him confused. "I'll admit you caught me by surprise there but Syed you've done nothing wrong, and you haven't hurt anyone. And I happen to think you make a very nice looking wolf." He told him with a smile.

"Really?" Syed asked blinking up at him.

"Yeah, though you make an even better looking guy." He added leaning in and pressing their lips together. For a second Syed was perfectly still and then he relaxed giving a low desperate whimper against Christian allowing his mouth to be opened and Christian tongue to slide against his own. Christian pushed one leg between Syed's rubbing up against the hard…

**!**

"_Whoa whoa whoa!" Syed broke through the story and Christian and Roxy turned to stare at him. "You turning me into a werewolf is one thing Christian Clarke, it's a Halloween story after all, but a sex scene is not appropriate." He stood up angrily and glared at his lover._

"_Oh come on, Sy." Christian smiled at him. "It's no big deal."_

"_Yeah, I thought it was just getting good." Roxy moaned. "Is he always this prudish?" Roxy asked as if he wasn't in the room. Christian looked at him suggestively that wicked glint in his eye._

"_Not all the time, believe me." He laughed as Syed turned red._

"_Christian, for god sake Amy's still in the room!"_

"_She's fast asleep." He countered pointing at the unconscious form snoring away lightly in her pram. _

"_Still you think I'm just going to sit there while you describe….that…especially me and you doing that." Christian smiled finally getting it as his lover explained. He stood up and kissed Syed just above his eye. "Besides I do not 'desperately whimper'." He added sulking._

"_Yeah you do." Christian growled at him, pressing his body against Syed. "But I guess you do have a point. We should probably get our costumes on soon anyway; we're expected in forty minutes."_

"_True." Syed agreed._

"_You really let Christian pick out your costume?" Roxy asked poking Syed in the side._

"_Yeah I know, Tam thinks I'm crazy too. He asked me what I'd do if he picks out something leather with chains." Syed shook his head ta his brothers rather strange view of gay couples. "I'm just hoping it's not something that'll make me look like I'm in a harem."_

"_Hey!" Christian called out insulted. "How come no one was worried about what you might pick for me? Don't you trust me at all?" he asked pouting. Syed gave him a little kiss to appease him. _

"_You know I do and I'm sure you picked great." Christian smiled proudly at Syed's words and they disappeared to get changed leaving Roxy alone in her lounge. Christian came out first dressed as a cowboy, a denim shirt half undone, leather chaps over his jeans and a cream hat perched over his head. Syed followed him shyly dressed in green hospital scrubs a long white lab coat over the top and a stethoscope round his neck. Roxy had squeezed into her cat outfit while they were gone. Syed straightened some of the creases out of his jacket and looked at Christian lovingly as Roxy went to greet the babysitter. "Did you know that today I found a new reason why I love you?" Christian cocked his head in surprise. "Because even your Halloween stories end happily." He grinned and adjusted the stethoscope around his neck. "You really did pick very well." He told Christian running his fingers over the slice of exposed flesh at Christian's collar. "Now, if you're good at this party I might just give you a physical." He tempted in a low voice._

"_Yes doctor." Christian agreed pulling him in for one quick kiss before they headed off to what was sure to be for Christian the longest party on earth._


	77. Chapter 77

_Part 77_

"Merry Christmas!" Christian cried dragging Syed's body into his, folding his arms like armour around his lovers body and squeezing him tight enough to produce a tiny noise of protest from him. He released him to give him a quick kiss on the nose. Syed stared up at him looking very ruffled. Christian's slightly rough treatment of him had sent his hair everywhere and now the static had draped it over his eyes limiting his vision. Hastily he ran a hand through it, pushing it back over his head leaving only a few static strands to follow his hand back to his face.

"Damn hair!" He grumbled. "It's too bloody long; I'm getting it cut the second we get home."

"Don't even think about it." Christian responded instantly clawing one hand into Syed's hair hard. "I like having something to hold onto, helps me keep you where I want you." He teased demonstrating by dragging Syed up by the back of his hair for a deep searching kiss. "And…" he continued in a slightly admonishing voice. "…that was hardly the romantic morning greeting I was hoping for." He pretended to sulk and rolled onto his back. Syed followed him, laying one hand over Christian's body and resting his weight on it to lean over Christian's chest.

"Ah but you see I was only angry at my hair because it was stopping me being able to look at you." He told him in a light voice staring down at him with affection. "There! Was that romantic enough for you?" Christian yanked Syed's weight baring hand from under him making him land on his chest with a little ouff.

"I suppose it'll do." He told him folding his arms back around him and laying his chin on the top of Syed's hair.

"Well if you're satisfied…" A voice called muffled against his torso. "…I think it' breakfast time." With difficulty he pushed himself up off Christian and started to limb out of bed. "If you're lucky I'll even make you some sausages." He tempted Christian throwing on his dressing gown.

"No." Christian whined reaching out for Syed. "Come back to bed." He called to him lifting up the duvet of their borrowed bed to tempt him.

"Hey you were the one who woke me up." Syed reminded Christian.

"Yeah, just because I wanted to be up doesn't mean I wanted to be out of bed." He told him raising his eyebrows. Syed turned to him looking distinctly unimpressed and moved to the window opening it and flooding the room with light.

"Wow." He whispered as he stared out into the glow of the morning. "Christian you have to see this." Christian leapt to his feet and made it across the room in two steps to join him.

"What?" he asked excited trying to pull on his dressing gown against rush clumsy hands. "Did it snow?" He peered over Syed's shoulder at the very un white Christmas street.

"No." Syed told him frowning at him like he was stupid. "Come off it we're not that lucky. No look, just up there. You can see the sea." He told him grinning at the sight. Christian followed his line of sight out over the top of the houses, at the top of the window like a reverse of the skyline there was the sea, calm and blue and shining with eerie mellow light of the winter sun. Christian opened his mouth to tell his lover that they had spent most of the day before by the sea staring at it from the pier and that it was a little strange to get this excited about it when you had to peer over houses, but when he turned to him the look on Syed's face shut him up. Syed slumped his weight against him linking their arms together as he continued to stare out of the window a look of childish wonder glistening in his eyes. "Isn't it amazing?" He asked. Christian reached up to Syed's face and curled one long strand of dark hair behind his ear.

"Your amazing." He told him and Syed turned to give him another 'don't be stupid' look.

"Your so cheesy sometimes." He reprimanded moving away from him.

"Yeah, but you love me for it." Christian reminded him. "Now you ready for your present?" Syed turned to him slightly confused.

"Present? I thought _this_ was my present." Syed told him gesturing around them.

"This was for both of us. This is just for you." He told him and nearly missed the pleased smiled that Syed tried to hide by looking away. He had to rummage under their clothes to find what he was looking for and finally presented Syed with a rectangular box, trying hard to conceal his excitement Syed opened it. Inside was an iPod, out of its plastic container and put instead in a little protective case. Syed looked at Christian sceptically.

"You didn't buy this from Mo, did you? Because I heard some people got electric shocks from the ones she was flogging?" He asked nervously and Christian hit him hard on the head.

"It's not a knock off you idiot!" He told him scowling slightly at him. "I took it out of its packaging to fill it for you." He snatched the iPod out of Syed's hands and started to poke at it before finding a song and clicking on it. Suddenly 'The Drifters' started to play 'Stand by Me', Christian turned it around to show Syed swaying the IPod with the music. Syed hung his head slightly and then stared up at Christian with big sorry eyes and Christian felt any anger he might had have fade. Gentle fingers rose to stroke the line where his dressing gown formed a V over his chest alternating between the soft material and his skin in touches so gentle that Christian was sure were deigned to drive him insane.

"I'm sorry." He whispered closing one hand around Christian's with the iPod and then lifting to his tip toes slightly to kiss him. Christian gave in instantly to it, not even noticing the agile fingers prying the device out of his hand and when Syed skipped out of his reach he was already looking through the menu. With a happy little smile he changed the track and Ella Fitzgerald started to sing 'the nearness of you'. "I remember this. It was playing when you proposed." Syed grinned and offered himself up to Christian who quickly took him into his arms grasping his close and swaying with him just slightly. Syed laughed softly against his shoulder. "This is a bit silly isn't it? Standing here in our dressing gowns dancing like a couple of kids." Christian pulled back just enough to be able to run his fingers through Syed's hair, pushing it back and away from his forehead.

"I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do right now." He told him sincerely. Syed looked at up at him with an un-amused face.

"Really?" he said a little disbelief in his voice. "So you don't want your present then?"

"Now I wouldn't go that far." He told him then frowned. "But should you really get me anything I mean it's Christmas…"

"Don't think of it as Christmas…" Syed told him going to his bag and quickly finding something and passing it to Christian. "..Think of it as the anniversary of the first day I kissed you." On top of the gift was a little sprig of mistletoe sellotaped to the paper. Christian had to open the paper carefully to not knock it off. "You can take it back if you don't like it. It's just you went on and on about Bobby's…" Christian grinned at his new DS and shook his head.

"It's great, Sy. Maybe now I'll get in enough practice to beat him at Mario cart." Christian smiled; he hadn't even thought Syed was paying attention when he rambled on about that. He lay the present down and peeled the mistletoe off the packaging and held it above his head in a silent question. Syed smiled back and stepped towards him pressing his lips chastely against Christian's cheek. Christian shut his eyes and relived that one moment again before snaking his arm around Syed and pulling him in close.

"I can't believe you didn't realise I liked you." Syed told him.

"What can I say? I'm an idiot." Then like he had wanted to that first time he pulled Syed's face up to his and kissed him. "Well now we've had presents, what do you say we go get some breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me. Now what kind of eggs do you want? Fried? Scrambled? French toast?" Syed asked titling his head slightly as he tried to remember what they had in the kitchen.

"Scrambled." Christian decided with a nod grabbing hold of Syed's hand and pulling him down the satires into the den of cinnamon and pine needles grinning to himself that this time next year they'd be married.


	78. Chapter 78

Part 78

Christian watched Syed shiver on the platform and opened up his jacket for him to come in. Syed just looked at him blankly for a moment so he tugged him in and wrapped his coat around him, using it to trap Syed against his chest, after a minute he felt one hand wriggle around to his back and start drawing incomplete patterns on his jumper.

"You a bit warmer now?" He asked bending down awkwardly to try and look at him.

"Hmmm…" Syed murmured gratefully into his chest and he tried to not think of other moments when he had heard that noise rumble out of Syed's throat while they were stood in a crowded station. "Much better." His voice had an air of contentment to it that did Christian's heart good to hear. "You're so warm." He complimented snuggling in closer like a cat. "It's funny you're usually the one complaining about the cold." He muttered, his breath hitting Christian skin and sparking a million memories that were not appropriate to think of at that moment.

"Yeah well it's a lot colder by the sea and you only brought your leather jacket." Christian told him breathing in the salty air through Syed's hair.

"Well I didn't know I was coming here did I." Syed reminded him, slipping one hand under Christian's jumper and making him jump with the cold contact of his icy hand on his warm skin. "And since it's your fault you won't mind if I leach some of your heat now will you?" He teased and dug both his hands into Christian's flesh making him shiver.

"Ah, any excuse to feel me up; I'm onto you Mr Masood." He quipped playfully.

"I need an excuse to feel you up now?" Syed asked a mask of innocence on his face. "And there was me thinking you liked it. Oh well if I'm imposing…" He started to pull away but Christian just folded the coat tighter around the both of them, locking them together.

"You know I love it." He told him seriously. Their banter was cut off by the sound of a train approaching. "Come on this is us." He told Syed opening his jacket so he could get on the train. Syed however just clutched tighter to him.

"You can't make me." He said childishly. "Can't we just stay here?" He asked practically begging. "We'll get somewhere by the sea and we can walk down the pier every weekend and you can win me a teddy and I'll cook with freshly caught fish…"

"And how exactly are we paying for all this?" Christian asked hating that he had to be the voice of reason, it was not a role he enjoyed, in fact it was usually him going off on some wild fantasy and Syed bringing him back down to earth.

"I'll ask Mr Henderson to open a Bridgton branch and put me in charge and you can do exercise classes down on the beach." Syed answered back stubbornly clinging to the dream. "And Jane could bring the kids down to see us all the time, Bobby would love it. And Roxy would have a whale of a time, dragging you to the clubs trying and get us to the nude beach."

"You really don't want to go home do you?" Christian noticed running his hands through Syed's hair realising that they had a train in front of them that they were supposed to get on.

"It's just everything is so much easier when it's just me and you." Syed sighed and finally stepped out of Christian jacket, without the immediate contact he looked so cold and miserable that Christian wanted to tell him to screw it all and they'd never get on the train again. But they couldn't and he followed Syed as he clambered sadly onto the train tucking his arm around him once he had sat down and pulling him close.

"You do know that even when we get back it'll still be me and you?" He tried to console him.

"I know, it's just so much harder with everything else going on." Syed sighed next to him. "I think it was easier when I was working, it gave me something to think about, and then this trip, which was just incredible, but now I have another two weeks of nothing but sitting at home waiting for you to come back and thinking about what my family might be doing, what they think of me, if mums ok with the baby, if Dad's not stressing himself out too much with the business and if they're both not taking it out on Tambo."

"I'm so sorry, Sy." Christian whispered knowing that it was going to make his fiancé frown but having to say it anyway, because he was sorry that he was partly responsible for the upset in Syed's life.

"Don't be, Christian." Syed replied predictably frowning at him. "Especially not now, all I've thought about this Christmas is how much happier I am than last Christmas, because now I can do this…" he pulled Christian's face down to his for a quick kiss. "…I couldn't ever go back to not doing that, to not having you know how I feel about you." He told him smiling slightly.

"All I want is for you to be happy." Christian said quietly.

"Well that means I need to be with you. Don't ask me why, I must have a screw loose!" Syed teased and snuggled back into Christian.

"Hey I've got something you can do to occupy your time." Christian nudged him to make him turn his head up towards him.

"What? Is this going to be bad? Am I going to be mortally offended?" Syed asked a nervous look on his face.

"No!" Christian replied instantly. "It's nothing like that. What would be the point if I wasn't home?" Syed rolled his eyes as Christian grinned. "No, why don't you get some things planned for the wedding?" he suggested and Syed's eyes flicked away immediately.

"I thought we were going to just enjoy being engaged for a while?" he asked evasively.

"Yeah, and we have, and we still will, these things take time to organise, trust me by the time we get everything sorted you will be sick to death of being engaged. You're not going to turn into a bridezilla are you?" Christian teased.

"No." Syed whispered back his eyes darting about the patterns on the seat in front of him clearly thinking hard. "But shouldn't we do all this together?"

"I give you full permission to make any…"

"No seriously." Syed said in a serious voice, his eyes set on some spot on the plastic fold away tray in front of him. "This is about us and we should both be involved with everything. So we'll just wait until we're both in a place where we can give it our full attention. Even if that takes a while, we should just wait." He said evasively.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right." Christian reluctantly agreed, not sure if he was pleased that Syed cared enough to be this desperate for his input or worried that he seemed to be avoiding things. He decided to put it to the back of his mind and they spent the next part of the journey thinking of things that Syed could do with his spare time, from taking up knitting to lion taming and by the time they were having lunch Christian had nearly completely forgotten about it altogether and was just enjoying spending this time with the man he loved.


	79. Chapter 79

_Part 79 (31-12-2010) In canon this is when Christian comes back the day before the wedding, comes in on Syed at Bianca's new year's party grabs him and gives him the best kiss ever seen on TV, I just had to do something for it. Oh and I know that by this point all the Archie stuff is happening but I am going to ignore all that._

Christian was frustrated, ever since they had gotten back from Brighton he had tried to bring up the subject of the wedding on many occasions, each time Syed found some way to avoid the issue, then he just snapped.

"Y'know it would be nice if you'd show the _slightest_ bit of enthusiasm about this." He yelled across the flat making Syed stare bewildered at him. Christian ever yelled at Syed, certainly never like that. "Do you even want to marry me, Syed?"

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't and you said we'd go slowly." He yelled back his heckles up and ready for confrontation.

"There's going slow and then just ignoring it." Christian told him savagely. "What's the harm in talking about where we might want to have it? I'm making suggestions, Sy, not sighing contracts."

"Yeah but that's what you do. You get all excited and you forget about everything else."

"Well excuse me for getting excited about marrying the man I love." Christian threw up his hands in exasperation. "Aren't you even the _tiniest_ bit happy about it?" He asked desperate for Syed to tell him that yes he was and to end this whole thing.

"You just don't get it do you." He said his eyes fixed on Christian with a slight edge of darkness to them.

"Oh I get it alright." Christian shook his head at him and gathered up his jacket and the bookings notepad into his arms. "Just right now I'm not sure I want it. I'm going to go help Roxy out with dressing up the Vic."

"Three hours early?" Syed asked a look of disgust over his face. "Fine! Go."

"I'll see you there later?" Christian asked as he came to the door suddenly desperate to throw out a lifeline of some sort before he walked away.

"Actually Tam invited me to Bianca's, I did tell him that I would rather spend the night with you but I'm not so sure that's true anymore."

"Fine!" Christian snarled at him angry that his attempt at peace had been so coldly shot down. "Have fun." He huffed out and then slammed the door behind him.

**!**

"So where's lover boy?" Roxy asked looking up at Christian through some glittery fake eyelashes. "Isn't he usually sitting at the bar staring at you by now?" She grinned.

"He's at Bianca's party." Christian bit out not wanting to talk to her about it, certainly not when he had to continue to serve the punters.

"Really? He usually never misses an opportunity to gaze lovingly at you." She held her face in her hands and fluttered her eyelashes at him in a cheap mockery of the way that Syed looked at him. All Christian saw though was Syed glaring at him, his eyes so cold and angry just before he left. "And you won't even get to kiss him at midnight." She reminded him and Christian felt a chill run up at him at the thought that he might never get to kiss him again, he forced it down and tried to focus on how angry he was at Syed. His uninterested face when he had brought home the wedding magazine the little non-committal hmm noise he made when he started looking into the legal side of the civil partnership, how utterly uncaring he was about Christian's feelings. It helped and he managed to make it through the evening as best he could. It was approaching midnight and Christian was thankful he just wanted to get home and go to sleep ignore the thoughts whisking round his head.

"Hey, babe, have you got the bookings notebook, I think one of the cases of champers has gone walk abouts?" Roxy asked flippantly and Christian fished out the blue notepad with the stock lists and handed it to Roxy, she opened it and looked at it and laughed. "I don't think this is the stock list." She grinned and turned round the booklet. What was inside broke Christian's heart. Christian was used to Syed's little doodles on the edges of shopping lists on the little reminders he left him in the morning if he had to leave early and Christian had had a late night at the Vic. But they had never been more than a few squiggles, this was something else. The entire page was covered in little simple illustration of stick men, at the top was an elaborate banner reading 'welcome to the Clarke-Masood wedding' Two stick men, one a little taller than the other, held hands in front of a little arch both with little top hats and big grins, trees banked them on either side. There were rushed little notes saying things like 'outside? Rain!' and 'No bloody horse or drummers' there was a little doodle of a massive wedding cake as big as the grooms, 'cake-big cake, can you get two little grooms for the top?' then on the second half of the page the drawings started to run out there was a picture of one of the grooms flanked by two individuals the little notes by them said 'mum and dad- who are you kidding!' and then one with a little stickmen in glasses, 'Tam-best man, if mum lets him.' It was after that the drawings stopped entirely, Christian took a deep sigh and took the book from Roxy running his hand over it with affection. He glanced at his watch, the watch that Sy had given him for his birthday, and he felt like the world's biggest idiot, he only had twelve minutes till midnight.

"Sorry Rox I gotta go." He told her grabbing her for one quick peak on the cheek and then rushing out of the pub. He rushed into Bianca's house just as she was coming down the stairs.

"You alright, Christian?" She asked and didn't even notice when he didn't reply. He gave a quick look into the lounge and spotted Tamwar, but Syed was nowhere to be seen. Then he heard him.

"Wait for me!" Syed's voice called out from the kitchen and Christian couldn't help but smile slightly at his voice, he walked in as the count started and there he was, hunched over the table hastily pouring himself a coke. He turned around and looked at him his big beautiful eyes slightly shocked but mostly unreadable as he stared at him. Christian couldn't take it for another second he grabbed him, pulled him hard by his right hand with enough force to send him into his body, kissing him instantly. His hand snaked up under his leather jacket to clutch at Syed's jumper underneath pressing their bodies together tightly as he kissed him. He felt Syed press back into him with his body, one of his soft hands latching onto his shoulder as he deepened their kiss; convincing Syed's mouth to open under his own with little effort, but it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. Christian pushed forward Syed's body easily manipulated with his movements surrendered to it for just a moment before pushing back, turning their bodies and pushing Christian until he was pressed up against the kitchen counter with Syed's hands gripping his body and their mouths intimately joined together. Eventually they broke for air and Christian watched as Syed licked the taste of him off his own lips.

"Why are you here?" he asked a little desperation in his voice. Christian ran his thumb over Syed's kiss swollen bottom lip gently.

"Because I wanted to kiss you at midnight." He told him dragging him up for one much more chaste touch of their lips together. "And because I wanted to tell you how sorry I was. I know I've been a pain with this wedding stuff but it's only because I can't wait to be your husband, to have it so that no one can take you away from me." Christian confessed in a small voice ignoring the celebrations from the room next door.

"I'm not going anywhere, Christian. And I'm sorry I haven't exactly been very open with you recently. It's just every time I think of the wedding I think what are parents going to say? Will they hate me even more? The only one in my entire family who would even _want _to be there is Tam and what mum doesn't let him? They're my family, Christian, and I want them there. It's so hard to think about normal happy things like suits and venues when it's always there in the back of my mind, hanging over me." Syed told him and Christian pulled him back into him.

"Sy, why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I dunno, habit I guess, I keep forgetting you're the one person I don't have to hide anything from." He told him and Christian couldn't help but drag his head up and kiss him again, slowly this time until Syed gripped his jacket hard and forced their bodies back together and Christian felt a surge of heat from before return and he maneuvered Syed around the kitchen until he could slam him against the door to the rest of the house. Syed broke the kiss briefly to gasp and then gripped hold of the back of Christian's head to keep him where he was, curling their tongues together and shoving one of his legs in-between Christian's to press up against his crotch. There was a knock on the kitchen door and they broke apart like naughty school kids, Christian put his hands in his pockets and turned himself away breathing deeply to control himself.

"What's up with the door?" Bianca called from the other side.

"I think there's a bottle top wedged underneath." Syed scrambled for a lie quickly and Christian couldn't help but give a little giggle at the pathetic excuse, Syed shot him a good natured 'shut up' look and stepped back a little to let her in. She threw them a suspicious look and then winked broadly at Christian. "What were you two up to then?" She asked and Syed looked away embarrassed leaving Christian to deal with it.

"Oh y'know just seeing in the New Year." He smirked and nearly missed Syed's nervous look at her, but she just thumped Syed on the shoulder and laughed.

"Lucky for some!" She cackled and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and went to go back to the party.

"Bianca, you couldn't tell Tam that I left could you?" He asked timidly.

"Sure, what should I tell him?" She asked.

"Ummm…just tell him that Christian came to pick me up." He said to the floor.

"Pick you up eh?" Christian advanced on him menacingly, quickly he held up his hands to protect himself.

"Don't even think about it!" He warned but Christian continued; gripping tight hold of one of Syed's upheld hands and ducking under slightly heaved him up over his shoulder much to Bianca's amusement.

"Well, lovely party." Christian smiled at her as if he didn't have Syed in a fireman's lift hanging down his back and looking very miffed about it. "I had a great time." He finished with a bow of his head and carefully manoeuvred out of the back door.

"Christian!" Syed growled at him from behind him.

"What is it my love?" He asked sweetly.

"Put me down this instant!" He commanded.

"Why?" He asked calmly enjoying Syed's discomfort.

"Because it's embarrassing and everyone will see." He said his voice a little shaky with the movement.

"It's new year's everyone's inside celebrating." Christian dismissed.

"You'll break your back!" Syed tried again.

"No way you weight next to nothing." It was true Christian wasn't even struggling with him over his shoulder.

"I've had too much coke, I'm gunna throw up." Now that got his attention and he gently shifted to let Syed get his feet. Once he was safely on the ground Syed held his hand fisted up over his mouth as if he was feeling unwell then a pair of mischievous brown eyes locked Christian's and he grinned. "Gotcha!" He cried and raced off in the direction of the flat leaving a slightly bewildered Christian to chase after him. With his head start Syed got to the flat quicker flicking the door to the street shut in hopes of slowing Christian down. But Christian was faster than him and quickly caught up grabbing at him as he struggled to work the key into their door, tugging him in tight to him, possessing him. Feeling him gulp with anticipation as he kissed along his neck he put his hand over Syed's trembling one and turned it opening the door and pushing him in and over the sofa in his haste. Syed landed with a sprawl on his stomach and quickly turned around as Christian descended down on him and resumed the kiss they had started in Bianca's kitchen. He barely noticed nimble hands going to work on his clothes, he merely succumbed to the gentle pressure insisting that he lift an arm here, raise his hips there and before he knew it he was only in his boxers on top of Syed who was still even in his leather jacket. Syed ran his hands appreciatively over Christian skin and broke their kiss to breath. "Y'know, I think you should wear this for our wedding." He suggested running his hands over Christian's collar and then down his chest to his stomach and further to his thigh before coming up and slipping his hands underneath his boxers to grab his ass with both hands.

"What? My boxers?" Christian asked slightly confused.

"No." Syed said the word like he was talking to a child. "I mean this." He kissed his neck softly. "Just skin." He whispered against Christian's flesh. "Think about it, it fits you perfectly, you always look incredible in it and I get to show you off to everyone." He laughed into Christian's chest as he wriggled down under him to press himself against more of Christian's naked skin.

"Yeah but you see whenever I wear this particular outfit…" He struggled to form the words as Syed started to lap and kiss at his skin. "…you struggle to keep your hands…" he yelped the word as Syed squeezed at his ass and then reached back to forcibly remove the hand in question. "…to yourself." He ended as a slight reprimand and Syed looked back up at him coyly. However with one of his hands gripping hold of Syed's left hand and the other keeping him from crushing his lover under him Christian had left himself open to attack and Syed slid his free hand down under his boxers and grabbed hold of Christian's cock giving it one tight squeeze before starting to rub it up and down slowly. Christian couldn't help the little gasp of Syed's name pant out of his mouth and he shut his eyes and allowed his lover to expertly stroke him. Blindly he felt lips press against his and he kissed back, pushing Syed down into the sofa. All too soon he could feel himself start to slip into orgasm and he pulled back biting at his lip to ground himself. "I seem to be being a little selfish." Christian growled to Syed his voice already dropped low with his desire. Syed just looked up at him openly and allowed Christian to unzip his jumper under his leather jacket and push both off his shoulders to form a crumbled heap under him before pulling up his T-shirt under it and tossing them all aside with one push of his hand. Next he delved for Syed's zipper tugging open the button and undoing the zip before dragging both them and his boxers down and off his legs, leaving Syed slightly disorientated, ruffled and utterly naked. Christian sat back on his haunches to enjoy the view grabbing Syed's legs and wrapping them around his waist, the young man moved his hips rocking his erection into Christian's still covered crotch, locking his legs at his ankles around Christian's back. Christian pressed back reaching between them to pull his cock out of his boxers and rub it savagely against Syed's. Christian was far too wound up to make this a proper fuck and he hoped that Syed wouldn't be too offended by the rushed charge to orgasm right where they lay. By the way his hips canted up to meet Christian's he guessed that he didn't. Christian grabbed both of them in one hand and jerked them together, sliding them along each other as he moved. Syed gasped and dug his fingers into Christian's short hair and bucked his hips up into the joining. Christian sped up feeling his climax bite as his heels and wanting to take Syed with him. He felt Syed start to shake underneath him, his skin trembling and all his muscles tensed, he locked their mouths back together and came feeling Syed join him a second after. He slumped down on Syed, he tried to get up to lie by his side fearing he might squish him but Syed's legs remained tightly around his waist forcing him to drape himself over Syed. He could feel Syed's heart thumping underneath him, could hear the quickened breath catch in his throat as he desperately tried to get it return to normal and he thought how happy he was with him here and he desperately wanted to make Syed that happy. He made himself a little promise that no matter how he had to do it he was going to get Masood and Zainab to come to their wedding. He looked up at Syed who was starting to drift back into the real world and grinned at him, pressing a little kiss on the first bit of flesh under his lips a small piece near his collar.

"Happy new year, Sy." He whispered to him.

**I have a little deal with myself that as bad as things get in canon is how good things will be in this story, but if things keep going the way they are the boys will have to win the lottery twice, strike oil, cure cancer and Masood and Zainab will have to throw them an engagement party. Sorry if things get a little sickly sweet but it's my way of coping, please bear with me.**

**Kuroseed**


	80. Chapter 80

_Part 80 (Had to do this one for one of my favourite lines. This would be the day of the wedding to Amira, thank god that's not happening in this story is all I can say)_

Christian leant over the café table and threaded his fingers through Syed's; they were warm from his coffee cup and seemed to fit so easily in Christian's own. Syed looked up at him and smiled softly moving his leg to gently press their knees together. Christian could tell from the slightly embarrassed but very happy look on his face that he was thinking about last night. Sometimes life could be just so perfect. Slowly he turned the plain silver band around Syed's finger, toying with it gently, Syed watched him with inquisitive brown eyes trained on his movements.

"Christian…" Syed broke their comfortable silence and he looked up to meet his eyes. "…you wouldn't know where my notepad is, would you?" he asked knowingly. "Y'know, the blue one?"

"The blue one?" Christian asked trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah, it's just I was looking for it this morning and all I could find was the stockbook for the Vic." Christian looked away slightly guilty, but when he flicked his eyes back up to Syed he was still smiling at him. "I take it you saw then?" He looked slightly embarrassed.

"Nope." Christian shook his head. "I didn't see a thing. Though if I did see anything I would have to tell you that having a wedding cake as big as the grooms isn't that practical." Syed hide his face with his one free hand and Christian had to let go of his other hand to try and pry it off him. "Hey, it's ok though because I didn't see a thing." He told him. Syed looked at him through a gap in his fingers. "And neither did Roxy." He added making Syed give a low moan of distress. "Oh come on she thinks it's sweet." He rubbed Syed's shoulder gently.

"Great!" He sneered out and got to his feet. "I'm meeting Tam in half an hour so I best get on. Apologise for ditching him last night. Though apparently he met a girl."

"Oh, do tell." Christian put on his best gossipy old maid voice leaning forward.

"I'll give you all the gossip later." Syed promised before leaning down and kissing him gently. Christian lingered in the café for a bit drinking his cup of coffee and watching the people knowing that if he went home all he would do was wait for Syed to get back. He stayed for another hour before calling it quits and getting up to pay for his drinks.

"I think I'm going to ban you and Syed from coming here." His sister mused at the counter; he pulled away a little shocked. "It's _depressing_ watching you two being all lovey dovey." She told him and he grinned.

"Can I help it if I've got the most perfect boyfriend in the world?" Christian asked and then sighed. "God, I've become one of those people I used to hate!" He told her grinning. "And the worst thing is I don't care." He handed over his money.

"Are you two going to be even worse when you get married?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Yup! Twice as sickening." He told her.

"I still can't believe _my brother_ asked someone to marry him, and that even more shockingly he said yes!"

"I know." He agreed and walked out, he never even saw Zainab but she saw him, and worse she heard everything.

**!**

Christian was happily humming to himself as he pottered about their flat tidying up absently after Syed who had made omelettes for them for breakfast and somehow gotten a mushroom on the sofa. Christian tried to get cross about it, but it was impossible. He started a little daydream where he and Syed had a whole house and he wondered just what Syed could do to a kitchen twice the size. His fantasy was interrupted by a buzz at the door, he grinning thinking it might be Syed forgetting his key. It wasn't. Christian jumped slightly at Zainab's voice on the other end, a huge part of him wanted to tell her to fuck off and slam down the receiver but he forced himself not to for Syed's sake. He had promised himself that he would find a way to get Zainab to the wedding and he doubted that being snippy with her now would do him any favours. So he said nothing and buzzed her in. He opened the door to the flat and tried his best to make his smile look the slightest bit genuine.

"Zainab, welcome." He called to her holding open his arm to let her in, she just glared at him. Christian had been purposefully keeping out of her and Masood's way since the last time she had messed with Syed's head and he couldn't help but notice how pregnant she was. He quickly offered her a seat and a cup of tea, not really sure what to do with an angry pregnant woman. But Zainab just pushed past him and slammed her bag down on the table.

"You don't even try and hide it do you?" She said accusingly. "_Mooning_ over each other like love sick teenagers." She snarled. "And right there in the café for everyone to see!" She threw up her hands in a little violent gesture of her annoyance. "I have never been so ashamed in my life."

"Have you finished?" Christian asked patiently realising that there was no way he was going to able to talk to her sensibly when she was in this state.

"No I haven't finished!" She snapped back.

"Just calm down." He told her gently.

"No I won't, Christian! You know it's not just Syed that you're hurting with this misguided infatuation."

"It's not an infatuation." He defended, using everything he had to keep his voice calm and soft and not blow up at his future mother in law.

"Oh really what would you call it then?" She asked stepping closer to him, the blind hatred clear in her eyes. "Huh?" She demanded. "I mean it's easy for you isn't it? You just get someone into your sights and you just peruse and peruse without any thought to recrimination. 'I know I'll seduce that pretty Pakistani boy, oh that'll be fun'. And then you get in his head, manipulate him, make him think like you, make him turn away from everything he was brought up to believe in. And then I have to _overhear_ that you've even asked him to _marry _you. This is the end, Christian. I've let this go on too long, it ends now. You've had your twisted fun, but Syed will _never _marry you, I'll make sure of it. So I suggest that you back off and take your perverted obsession elsewhere."

"Perverted?" Christian couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even after all this time she still thought it was all a game, she truly didn't believe that they were in love.

"Yes, I'm not afraid to say it. What you do, it makes me feel sick!" She told him the venom oozing over her words, Christian felt his patience snap at the accusation, he had had enough of pussy footing around Syed's parents, enough of letting them get away with saying whatever they wanted.

"Well it doesn't make him feel sick." He told him darkly, relishing the shocked look on her face. "Yeah that's right Zainab me and your perfect son we do it all, and he _loves_ it." She turned around almost doubling over in her disgust. Christian knew it was a cheap shot, one that Syed would probably be angry at him for making but she had pushed him to this point. "In December I asked him to marry me, he said yes. He's been wearing a ring since, he wanted to tell you…"

"You really think that I want to hear about your sick obsession?" She cried out as if all this was just in Christian's head.

"It's true!" Christian called out to her and she turned away from him, he could hear the slight quiver in his voice. "Zainab we're a couple, we've been together since February of last year."

"What so the whole time he was planning on marrying Zulehka…!

"He wanted to tell you!" Christian cut through her words, the last thing he wanted to think about right now was that. "He called it off."

"Because you did something to him." She accused.

"You know what; you believe what you want to believe." He gave up rubbing his hands over his face suddenly exhausted.

"I believe that you probably did seduce him, it would typical of people like you." She spat at him distastefully running her eyes down Christian in judgment.

"People like me?" Christian asked confused.

"Yes." She hissed at him through her teeth. "Promiscuous, predatory, thinking that you can just thrust yourself at all and sundry. What was it never had a Pakistani before?"

"Don't be so ridiculous." He snapped back furious that she would debase their entire relationship to such a frivolous aspect.

"You see a closed door you give it a little push, when it doesn't slam back in your face you just keep at it until you get your own way. You used my son, pretended to be his friend just to fulfil your own sick fantasy."

"He kissed me first." He told her. "And we fell in love." He could hear his voice turn almost pleading.

"You don't know the meaning of the word!" She snarled back.

"He's gay, Zainab!" He said it finally, yelling at her shutting her up. "Syed is gay." Her eyes blazed for just a second and Christian barely had time to take a breath before her hand made contact with his face slamming him hard before launching herself at him pounding at his chest with her fists screeching at him that he was lying, turning hysterical in her denial. Slowly Christian grabbed hold of her hands in his. "It's nothing I did to him and it's not something he can chance. Even if you had sent me away, it wouldn't have changed that. We're in love Zainab, can't you even be the tiniest bit happy that your son has found someone that he loves?" She gave a small high pitched noise of pain. "And I am going to take such good care of him. Now we are going to get married and it would mean the world to Syed if you would come. But even if don't it'll still going to happen, and no matter how angry you are now, if you miss this you can't undo that and you will regret it." For a second he thought he had gotten though to her as her eyes lifted up to meet his wavering just slightly in her hatred but then she shook her head.

"I can't support this, not now, not ever." She told him in a deadened voice. Christian bit down the urge to tell her to stay away from them then and tried to channel Syed for a second.

"When we set a date we'll let you know, in case you change your mind." He said going against every single natural impulse in his body, trying to focus on Syed.

"Do you have any idea how many years I have dreamt about Syed's wedding?" She asked him the anger flooded by sadness. "How proud I would be, my eldest child getting married, my Syed…But this…" Hot tears fell over her face. "How can I proud of this?" She asked desperately almost as if she was looking for an answer from Christian. "How can I look on as my son commits to something that goes against everything I raised him to believe?"

"Because it's what he wants." Christian told her simply. "Because it's what will make him happy. Would you rather he be miserable for the rest of his life?"

"No. But why does it have to be this?" She reached for her bag and turned and went to the door casting one last confused look at Christian before she left. Exhausted Christian slumped down on the sofa knowing he was going to have to tell Syed about all this when he got back, unsure if it was a step back or progress. He rested his head in his hands, no matter what it was going to be hard telling Syed about it.


	81. Chapter 81

Part 81

"Christian Clarke…" Christian suddenly found his arms full of Syed, pushing him back against the counter of their kitchen and dragging him down for a long lingering kiss. "You really are superman, did you know that?" He muttered happily between kisses, staring up at Christian hungrily before pressing their bodies back together. Christian kissed him back, not really sure what was going on. Last night Syed had barely said two words to him after he had explained about his mum and that morning he had grunted out his goodbyes and left the house. "Actually you're better than Superman." He told him warmly into his neck shimmying his hands up under Christian's T-shirt and dragging his nails lightly over his bare skin. "Lex Luther's just a spoilt rich kid with a chip on his shoulder compared to my mother." Syed laughed grabbing hold of Christian's chin and forcing him back down for several more breathless kisses. After a little while he felt Syed's wandering hands become more insistent, snaking up over his nipples running along his hip and as much as Christian's body was screaming at him to just let go and simply enjoy the young man's dramatic switch in mood he knew he couldn't. Gently he pried Syed off him a little holding him at bay with both hands.

"Sy?" He threw him a questioning look and Syed immediately looked guilty and struggled to touch Christian despite being held away.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you." He muttered and Chastain allowed him to free his hands and place them back around his neck. "But Tam sent me a text today, mums had been arguing with dad all day about inviting the both of us to lunch round theirs, and mums winning." He sighed happily into Christian chest. "This could be it, Christian. And it's all because of you." He told him looking up at him his brown eyes shining in joy. "Now I think I have a _lot_ to make up to you." Syed told him huskily playing with the drawstrings of Christian's tracksuit and grinning at him predatorily.

"Sy, I have work in less than an hour…" Christian told him though he did nothing as Syed pushed both hands under his waist band and even gripped him closer.

"If you're late I'll apologise to Roxy personally." He told him kissing on top of his T-shirt gently and then sinking to his knees in front of Christian tugging down his jogging bottoms as he went. Gently, teasingly, he kissed the join of Christian's thigh, pulling with enough force at Christian's jogging bottoms to get him to lift his right foot slightly and allow Syed to tug it all the way off one leg and give him unrestricted access to Christian. Next he left a little trail of light nips at the skin around Christian's crotch, licking against the skin until Christian's ignored cock was fully hard close enough for Syed's breath to touch it. Christian was already starting to breathe a little deeper than normal and he was torn between letting his head fall back and watching as Syed finally took his cock in one hand and lowered his mouth down his length taking it ever so slowly as far as he could. Unable to help himself Christian let out a deep groan and succumbed to the urge to screw his eyes shut and let his head rock backwards with the pleasure of that warm wet mouth sliding up and down on him, that quick tongue of his stroking him as he went, the slight pressure of teeth occasionally shimming his sensitized skin. His hands went to the back of Syed's head running in gratefully little movements over his skin to show his appreciation. Syed just hummed around his cock happily and Christian couldn't help one little buck up into his mouth forcing him deeper into the source of his pleasure. Syed pulled nearly all the way off to suck hard on the head and lap at the tip before swallowing down as far as he could again until Christian's leg started to shake slightly. Then he pulled off entirely, Christian opened one eye to look at him a mixture of confusion and frustration on his face he had already begun to feel the start of his orgasm approaching. When he looked down Syed was still there between his legs but he had his right index finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue against it to wet it. Christian couldn't help but give a soft moan of anticipation as he realised what Syed was planning. Looking up quickly a little embarrassed at being caught Syed smiling at him and released his finger and slid it around behind Christian who spread his legs wider in preparation. Syed very rarely did this and when he did it was usually because Christian asked and there was still an edge of nerves about the way he moved slightly dulled by lust and affection. Slowly and with infinite care Syed slid his finger into Christian who immediately tensed around it. Syed gave him one more nervous look and then licked again at his cock, Christian gave a quick huff at the pleasure of it and slowly the finger inside him started to move at the same pace as that mouth on him. After a few strokes Syed found his prostate and rubbed against it hard making Christian cry out hard and grip at the back of Syed's hair, the double stimulation was almost too much for him and he rocked slightly alternating between pushing himself further into Syed's mouth and pushing his body against Syed's finger. Syed sped up on him and he cried out his name, he could feel his body empty of everything apart from that slightly fuzzy sensation building toward his release and then with one growled out expletive he came into Syed's mouth unintentionally ramming himself as far into his lovers mouth as he could. He simply breathed for a minute as Syed pulled out of him and got up off his knees stiffly and pulled up Christian's joggers against the chill.

"So…?" Syed looked up at him coyly, fluttering his eyelashes at him slightly. "I take it I'm forgiven." He said a little pleased with himself. Christian grabbed him tightly, spun him round and then lifted him up onto the kitchen counter in one quick movement.

"Come here you smug bastard." Christian growled at him taking up the space in-between Syed spread legs and dragging him in for a kiss.

"Oh I dunno you sure your up for round two so soon, Clarkey?" Syed teased him running his hands over Christian's stomach. "You're not as young as you used to be." Christian looked at him a little shocked before seeing the mischief in his face.

"I'm going to make you pay for that you realise." He told him darkly, reaching for Syed's zipper.

"Oh I'm counting on it." Syed whispered back giggling.

**!**

When Syed dropped Christian off to work more than forty minutes late he looked, if possible, even more smug than he had before.

"You are late!" Roxy reprimanded him as soon as he got in.

"Don't be mad at Christian, Rox." Syed immediately jumped to his defence wrapping a protective arm around Christian as if he was worried Roxy might attack him. "It was my fault. I needed him for something." Syed said evasively but it was obvious from the way they looked at each other, from the desperate way they kept clinging to each other as if they couldn't bare to be more than a millimetre apart what they had been up to.

"In the middle of the day?" Roxy cried out in mock shock fanning herself with one hand. "Syed Masood you dirty little minx! Who would have thought?" She hit him playfully on the shoulder and he blushed at her words. Christian expected him to start stuttering out excuses and lies to cover up what they had been really doing but instead he turned to Christian and gently stroked the back of his neck with the pad of his thumb.

"Can you blame me?" he asked his eyes lit up with love and Christian couldn't resist placing one little kiss on his lips. "I'll be waiting for you at home tonight." Syed told him a little promise in his tone. "Is there anything in particular you want for dinner?" He asked.

"Something with lots of carbs." Christian told him and Syed pretend to think for a second.

"I think I can manage that." He gave him one last little kiss on the lips and removed his arms from around Christian's neck. "Right I'm off." He grabbed Roxy and placed one enthusiastic little kiss on her cheek. "I expect him to be returned in one piece, Roxy Mitchell." He pretend to warn her wagging one finger at her. "I have plans for him tonight." He threw one last little dirty look at Christian and ran off. Roxy just blinked after him.

"What's got into Syed?" She asked utterly perplexed. "Did you slip him some drugs?"

"Hey!" Christian shoved her shoulder hard. "There's only one thing I need to slip him to make him that happy." Christian said grinning to himself.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "But what happened to not being able to come out with me last night because he was already pissed at you for the great show down with his mother? Were you telling me fibs?" She asked him.

"No, he really was in a tiss with me, but then Tamwar said that Zainab wants us to go over there for lunch and she's trying to convince Masood that it's a good idea and Sy thinks it's because of what I said." Christian looked forlornly at the door Syed had walked out of. "If I know Syed I'll bet you anything he's going home to wait for her to call."

"And you don't think that it's that simple?" Roxy laid a hand on his shoulder in support.

"It's not the first time that Sy's got his hopes up only to have them jerk him about, and I want to prepare him in case it is bad, but he's just so happy, I don't want to burst his bubble." He said sadly and Roxy pulled him in for a cuddle.

"All you can do is be there for him if it does go tits up." She told him before winking at him. "And reap the benefits of his good mood."

**!**

Syed was sat on the sofa when Christian got back, his phone next to him expectantly. Christian sighed deeply hating that he had been right.

"Anything?" he asked quietly making Syed jump and turn towards him. Sadly he shook his head. Christian moved to the sofa to sit with him and immediately Syed curled up into his arms seeking out comfort in his embrace, snuggling down against him as if he could hide in him. "It's ok, maybe they didn't want to ring so late." He suggested. "Or they got confused and though it was today you went back to work not tomorrow." Syed gave him a sad little smile.

"Thank you." He whispered, all of the energetic need of a few hours ago drained from his voice but the underlying affection and devotion still there.

"What for?" Christian asked with a slight laugh in his voice.

"For being here." Syed told him honestly. "Seriously, Christian, I don't know what I would do without you." He told him laying his head against Christian's chest. "They'll ring." He said with a surety that Christian didn't often hear in Syed voice. "I know they will. Tomorrow they'll ring." Christian stroked one hand through Syed's hair hoping that he was right.


	82. Chapter 82

Part 82

It was almost strange to see Syed in a suit after the Christmas holidays but he had that same happily occupied look that he always did as he headed off to work. Selfishly Christian would prefer it if they could just stay locked up in the flat alone together forever but he knew how much satisfaction Syed got out of his job and so tried to not sulk too much as he left. He moped around the flat waiting for his shift at the Vic to start. His phone buzzed in his pocket and morosely he reached to get it.

'Miss you so much. Its lunch time I should be on the sofa having a caramel slice with you and watching bargain hunt. Xxxx.' Christian smiled at the text, the whole time he had been off work all he had done was complain about how bored he was and now he was finally back he wanted to be off again. It was even harder hearing from him than he had thought, he wanted him back here with him, he thought about popping into the office but he knew that Syed would have a lot to do and he would only get in the way. He forced himself to simply send a message back and moon over his absent lover until he went to work.

**!**

Christian wasn't that surprised when Syed turned up at the Vic after getting off the train, he was surprised however when he practically flung himself over the bar to give Christian a big cuddle.

"Well hello to you too, had a good day I trust?" Christian asked running a hand over Syed's hair briefly before pouring him an orange juice.

"It was ok. Jamie lost one of the files and we had to spend an pitch with an empty folder blagging but apart from that everything went smoothly." Christian shook his head at Jamie knowing that he properly had to face hours of Syed staring daggers at him. "But the best thing was I got a call from mum!" He was practically giddy. "She wants to know if we'd be up for dinner at the weekend." Syed told him his eyes shining.

"That's great." Christian tired his best to sound sincere; luckily Syed was too far gone in his own little world that he didn't even notice Christian's hesitation.

"Do you think we should bring something? Flowers? Chocolate?" _'Body armour'_ Christian thought to himself.

"Both." Christian told him with a grin and watched the happiness nearly tip over in Syed and he made a little high pitched noise of excitement.

"Then maybe if it goes well we could have them over for dinner sometime?"

"Ok ok, just a step at a time, Syed. We don't know what they want at the moment."

"What they want?" Syed asked cocking his head. "Isn't it obvious? They want to extend a bridge to us. It's all going to be over, Christian. Should we dress up? Y'know suits, ties? What do you think?"

"Shirts, no ties, we don't want it to look like we're trying too hard now do we." Christian gave in any hope of trying to temper the situation and just went with it.

"Good point." Syed conceded to him and sipped at his drink. "So how was the day without me?"

"Utter hell. Any chance I can Skype you at the office so I can carry you around on my laptop all day?" Christian asked and watched the sentiment touch Syed and then him try and hide it glancing around nervously to check if anyone else saw him crumble.

"That would be a good idea but you need me to set up Skype for you in the first place." Syed reminded him. "Remember when you tried to do it yourself to talk to your mum and ended up nearly throwing the laptop out the window?"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad and you just take over and do everything the second I have a problem so I never learn." Christian countered pouring someone else a drink.

"Well I have to think of something so you'll keep me around." Syed told him a little concern in his eyes that his smile couldn't hide. Christian quickly passed the customer his change and then reached for Syed.

"Hey, I don't need you for your computer skills or your cooking or anything I else I need you because your you." He told him seriously and watched as Syed's ears went pink.

"You are so cheesy." He muttered shaking his head. "Oh I have a proposition for you." Syed told him leaning across the bar.

"Oh yeah?" Christian raised one eyebrow and Syed frowned at him.

"Nothing like that. Jamie was saying today how he's put on a bit of holiday weight and Dina keeps teasing him about it…"

"And what exactly does this have to do with me?" Christian asked suspiciously.

"Well he asked me how you kept in such good shape and if you would mind showing him a few exercises or something and then this guy from accounting overheard us and he wants to lose some weight before his next kid is born and well if you were thinking of going into the personal trainer business I can guarantee you at least six starter clients." Syed told him that sharp look he always got on his face when he started thinking about business.

"You are just a little crafty, Mr Masood." Christian told him.

"What? It's the perfect time after Christmas and you could probably keep a few shifts here if you don't want to abandon Roxy. There would be little in the way of overhead, just a few bits of equipment, most of which you have anyway and if you can keep these clients than you won't even have to worry about me supporting us while you find your feet, instant profit." He told him grinning.

"How long have you been thinking about this, Sy?" Christian asked him wryly.

"Not long." Syed said evasively.

"Honestly." Christian demanded looking at him fondly.

"I may have knocked up a few projections." Syed admitted. "And I happen to know someone who would be more than happy to be your PA, organise your schedule, and make sure you're where you should be." He told him earnestly.

"Who?" Christian asked.

"Me." Syed pointed at himself with his thumb. "No one else could put up with you." He teased. Christian looked at Syed with a little awe, the young man never failed to surprise him it was like he couldn't help but think about the future and it made him happy that it was obvious in Syed's eyes their futures with undoubtedly bound together.

"And there is one great advantage about you begin my PA, Sy." Syed cocked his head waiting for an explanation. "You get to be inappropriate with your boss at the Christmas party." Syed chuckled at Christian and heaved himself up slightly to kiss him.

"Oh I don't think we'll have to wait that long." Syed told him happily.


	83. Chapter 83

Part 83

Christian had gone to pick Syed up after work from the station, early January weather meant it was cold enough to force Syed to snuggle up against him and Christian was revelling in having him so close. Next to him Syed shivered and Christian pulled off his own scarf to wrap it gently around his loves neck and he gave him a little thankful smile.

"So, how was today?" he asked giving Syed's hand a little squeeze.

"Long and Jamie's sulking because some of the others are off to Germany next week but he doesn't want to leave Dina. They want us to come round and have dinner sometime soon so he can arrange your training sessions." Syed told him happily.

"If the weather keeps this up we may have to wait a while." Christian grumbled he had been looking forward to his change in vocation.

"I already looked into how much it would cost to book the community centre." Syed confessed grinning sheepishly at him. "Well I wouldn't want you freezing your vitals off now would I?" He joked and Christian yanked him nearer.

"What would I do without you?" He asked him pulling him up to rub their cold noses against each other, Syed's long hair tickling at his face.

"That's why I'm your PA." Syed told him smugly. They walked on chatting mindlessly about what they might call Christian's new business until Christian's suggestion of Absacadabra made Syed double over with the giggles. Utterly unable to pull himself together he hunched over in the street, his shoulders shaking.

"Uncle Christian, is Syed ok?" Christian turned to look at Bobby who was staring at Syed with a look of mild concern. "Is he having a fit? Miles had a dog that had a fit and they had to put it down." He told him seriously, looking at Christian as if he had better start to take care of him.

"Hiya kiddo and yeah Sy's fine. Just doesn't appreciate the selling factor of a good pun." Crhistain told him jabbing Syed in the side. Syed wiped away his tears and shook himself out of his giggles to show Bobby he was ok.

"And your uncle Christian forgets I'm in advertising and know better than him." He reminded him before smiling down at Bobby. "And I made some chocolate fairy cakes yesterday if you want to come round and have some." He offered, Christian gave a light laugh at him, thanks to Syed's obsession with chocolate he had a remarkably similar palate to that of a young child and Bobby often was the only other person capable of eating and enjoying Syed's more sickly concoctions. The pair had formed an unlikely bond after an unfortunate fight over who would lick the spoon after making rice crispy squares.

"Daddy says if I keep hanging out at Uncle Christian's I'll become a poofter like you two." Bobby told them blandly. Christian's jaw set and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm gunna kill him." He growled through his teeth but Syed was there placing one hand on Christian's shoulder and giving his head a little warning shake before dropping down to one knee to face Bobby.

"Booby, do you know what that word means?" he asked gently and he shook his head. "Has anyone ever called you a mean name?"

"Some of the kids at school call me a weirdo." Christian watched as Syed's face pulled up in sympathy quickly before carrying on. He should have gotten used to Syed remarkable peace keeping skills by this point but it still caught him off guard how calm Syed could be. "And that makes you feel bad, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well a poofter is a mean name for someone who's gay, like me and your uncle Christian." Bobby immediately looked up at them apologetically but then frowned in confusion.

"What's gay?" he asked and Syed threw Christian a 'is this really our place' look to which he could only shrug. Sighing a little Syed looked back at him.

"Bobby do you know what it means to love someone?"

"I love daddy and Jane." Bobby told him almost proud that he understood.

"No, it's a little different. Like how your daddy feels towards Jane." Bobby just looked at Syed blankly. "Umm…to love someone romantically."

"Oh!" Bobby's face lit up in understanding. "Peter says romance is when someone makes your heart go boom. So does Uncle Christian make your heart go boom?" He asked. Syed looked up at Christian adoringly and smiled.

"Every time I look at him." He confessed. Above him Christian looked down at Syed, on one knee in the street his hands over his chest to demonstrate explaining to Christian's nephew what it meant to be in love with him, Christian couldn't help the silly grin spreading over his face as his heart skipped a beat in his chest. "And when two men or two women feel that way about each other than its called gay."

"And daddy doesn't want me to get gay from you?"

"No, but it's not something you can catch, it's just part of who you are." Syed told him.

"Is it a bad thing?" Bobby asked knowing from experience that Syed's remarkable patience meant he would happily stay there all day to answer his questions.

"Some people think it is, that's why there are mean names for it." Syed told him honestly.

"So you love Uncle Christian and he loves you?" he asked. Syed turned his face up to Christian questioningly and Christian nodded his head happily. "Ok." Bobby shrugged then looked at Syed swinging his body slightly on the spot. "Can I have cakes now?" he asked. Christian laughed and hoiked Bobby up into his arms in one easy lift.

"As many as you like." He told his nephew.

"Uncle Christian?" Bobby asked pulling at Christian's jacket to get his attention. Dutifully he looked at Bobby who placed his hand to Christian ear so he could whisper in it. "If you marry Syed will that make him uncle Syed?" he asked.

"Would you be ok with that?" Christian asked him and he nodded sagely then his eyes widened as he realised something.

"Would he still make cakes?" he asked panicked and Christian laughed and reassured him that he would.

**!**

"I'm back!" Christian called out through the flat. "Bobby's back home safe." They had spent most of the evening eating surgery goods and watching cartoons with Bobby until he had to go home.

"I've eaten too much chocolate." Came a weedy voice from the sofa and Christian leant over it to inspect Syed laid out pathetically his hand over his stomach. Syed and Bobby had made dinner out of sweets with green died marzipan peas, butter icing mash potato and chocolate sponge steaks. Christian had barley been able to eat a few mouthfuls but Syed and Bobby had cleaned their plates.

"Well it serves you right." He told him harshly and watched Syed's face crumble under his words.

"Don't be mean, pity me." He pleaded and outstretched his arms asking for a hug. Christian gave in and moved around the sofa to give him a cuddle.

"Really you shouldn't have eaten all that stuff." Christian reprimanded in a much lighter tone. "What is it about chocolate that turns you into a five year old?" he asked poking Syed carefully in the stomach.

"Well I've only got two vices in the world, chocolate…" Syed's fingers gripped hard into the back of Christian's head and pulled him down for a quick press of their lips. "and you!"


	84. Chapter 84

Part 84

Syed flapped at his hair, pushing it down and into some semblance of order. Christian looked on at him sympathetically, he could have told him it wasn't going to work and three errant curls disobediently flicked out at his touch making it more of a mess than when he started. Usually Christian would have told him that he loved it when his hair did that but this was not the time. They were stood just around the corner from Syed's parents, they had been on their way there when Syed had suddenly told Christian he was going to be sick and so they were stood in an alley waiting for Syed's nerves to pass over.

"Is there anything I can do?" Christian asked helplessly. Syed looked up at and smiled weakly.

"Umm…well there is one thing, could you not...ummm….touch me in front of my parents." He asked throwing Christian a desperate look. Christian folded his arms over his chest.

"So at the meal where hopefully your parents are going to give their blessing for our marriage I'm not allowed to touch you?" He asked hoping that Syed would see the ridiculousness of what he was asking.

"Christian please, I know how it sounds but they may never throw out an olive branch like this again I just don't want anything to scare them off." Christian looked down at Syed's pleading face and knew he was going to give in to it.

"Ok, but you do know I'm going to want to touch you and probably kiss you too on our wedding day even if they're watching." He teased and Syed gave him a little smile too nervous to find anything truly funny.

"This is so weird, I mean, it's my house and yet here I am as a guest." He sighed to himself and ran one hand over his forehead. "And I haven't even been near there since…" Syed didn't much talk about what it had been like to be locked away in that house and the last thing that Christian wanted was for him to start reliving old memories when there was a chance that his parents were going to finally accept Syed back into their lives. Carefully Christian took Syed's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Hey, it's going to be fine." He told him with a confidence he wasn't sure he actually felt. "I'll be right next to you the whole time." He reassured him and Syed gave a brave little nod and they finished the walk to his house. Syed lifted his hand to knock but froze; Christian looked on as he tried two more times before taking Syed's hand in his and rapping it against the door. They stood awkwardly at the front door gifts in hand and waited a few moments. Tamwar opened the door and smiled at them ushering them into the house. Gingerly Syed stepped in and Christian followed passing his coat to Tamwar and giving him a little thanks.

"Could this be any more awkward?" Tamwar asked Christian as Syed cast one little lost look up the stairs. 'We could all be naked' Christian thought to himself but decided that Syed's younger brother probably didn't want that image in his mind so he settled for a conspiratory roll of the eyes.

"Syed…" Christian watched Syed's face as his mother called his name, he smiled and blinked away a coating of tears over those beautiful brown eyes of his and Christian felt his muscles tense ready to protect him until he felt Zainab's slightly anxious eyes reach him and give him a little nod of the head. "Christian. Welcome." She told them her voice tight and icy.

"Thanks for having us." Christian filled in as Syed stood unable to say anything. "We brought you some flowers and some chocolates." He nudged Syed with his elbow and his brain finally kicked in and he handed over his gifts like he was offering them up to some god. Gratefully Zainab took them giving the flowers a quick smell.

"I always loved yellow roses." She whispered into the bouquet and Syed gave a little smile at her.

"I remembered." The two shared a little fragile look at each other before Zainab recovered.

"Well dinner will be a few minutes I'll just get these in some water." She told them turning away.

"Is dad joining us?" Syed asked cautiously.

"Yes, your father is still at the unit, he should be home any minute now." Zainab told him.

"Excuse me…" Christian interrupted the very awkward moment. "Would you mind if I used your bathroom?" He asked.

"Of course not, Syed could you show him…" Zainab petered off she had order him just like she used to as if she had temporarily forgotten everything that had happened.

"Of course." Syed butted in as she faltered before she could take it back. "You can use the upstairs bathroom, follow me." He gestured primly for Christian to follow him. He showed him where it was and waited outside, they were just coming back when Christian looked about the landing.

"So which one was yours?" He asked gesturing to the rooms. Syed flicked his head in the direction of one of the bedrooms and Christian's heart rushed cold to see the marks of where the door bolt had been, now removed. "Can I see it?" he asked curious, he had never been in Syed's room before.

"We should probably…" Syed stopped what he was saying and grinned at Christian. "Why not!" He changed his mind and took Christian's hand and practically dragged him into the room. He looked about a little shocked. "Wow, they didn't change anything." He told him looking about, the room was pretty non-descript just a bed, a wardrobe, a chest of draws and some books.

"So this was where you spent your time mooning over me then?" He asked cheekily and Syed shot him a half-hearted glare. Christian crossed to the bed and sat down on it leaning back and resting his weight on his hands. "And how about here?" he asked. "Did you think about me here?" Syed flushed deep pink but grinned at him.

"Your mother says dinner is ready." They both jumped at Masoods's voice from the doorway and Syed nodded diligently.

"I was just showing Christian my old room." He said hurriedly. Masood said nothing and they followed him down to dinner. It was unbelievably awkward and most of the meal was spent in silence. Christian found it incredibly hard to swallow through the atmosphere around him. Eventually Zainab cleared her throat.

"Syed…" Syed's head snapped up immediately to his mother and he looked at her with an open look clearly willing to do anything she said. "…me and your father have been talking…" By her side Masood gave his son a serious look that was hard to read. "…and we realise now that we cannot just ignore you as we have been." She told him her words coming out stilted and forced. "It was wrong. While we may not agree with your lifestyle choices…" She threw a sideways glance at Christian. "…you are still our son and we don't want to not have you in our lives."

"Thank you." Syed said in the tiniest of voices and Christian watched as his mother's eyes lit up on him. "You have no idea what that means to me." He told her and unable to stop herself Zainab rose from her seat and gave her son a little cuddle.

"You are my son." She told him his face in her hands, tears shone in her eyes and she lifted her hands from Syed to brush them away. "Oh it's these hormones they've got me all emotional." She excused and gave Syed the perfect opportunity to ask about the baby. The atmosphere thawed slightly and the conversation started to flow, they talked about Tamwar's life at university, about Syed's job, even a little about Christian's though that conversation was strictly polite rather than casual and Christian asked about the business. By the time they had had cups of tea afterwards Christian felt the relief start to creep into his stomach but he tried to keep on guard for Syed's sake. Syed had completely lifted his defences the moment his mother had hugged him and Christian knew he had to keep watch for the both of them. At the door Masood gave them both a stern handshake and Zainab kissed her son on the forehead and gave Christian a little nod of the head. Tamwar just waved at them both.

"Tonight was great." Syed told his mother honestly. "And it was incredible to have your food again." Christian noticed the look on his face and realised that Zainab could have served barbed wire covered in anthrax and Syed would have been happy. "Could we do it again sometime?" He asked nervously.

"Of course." Zainab told him and immediately Syed slumped with relief. "In fact I'm going shopping tomorrow I would love it if you would come with me. The both of you." She threw a look to Christian who smiled back thankfully.

"We'd love to." Christian answered for the both of them and they made some loose plans and Christian and Syed left. They walked down the street together Syed swinging their clasped hands back and forth in his joy.

"Well I think that went amazingly!" he announced to Christian grinning wildly.

"Even if we do have to go shopping with your mother tomorrow." Christian groaned knowing that it was important but dreading it all the same.

"If you're really good you'll get a reward." He told him casting a sly look at him.

"Really? What do I get?" Christian asked catching onto the game.

"Anything you want." Syed told him securely.

"Oh Mr Masood you should never agree to something before you know what it is." He mock warned.

"I trust you." Syed told him simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I dunno it'll have to be something big for shopping with your mother. Here, Sy, you don't think she's replacing Shabnam with you now she knows you're a raging queer?"

"You kidding me? Shabnam would never go shopping with mum, not unless she wanted something at least. Nope it was always me and mum when she needed something." Syed told him.

"You really are a mummy's boy." Christian teased pushing into him gently with his shoulder but Syed seemed to take no offense from it at all and simply smiled back up to him. Christian tried to feel as optimistic about it as he did but there was something deep inside him telling him that Zainab had some scheme he couldn't see yet. Shaking his head he looked at the man he loved practically bouncing down the street and forced himself to think of that and nothing more.

**Next time a shopping trip and Bushra! And just to reassure everyone I have plenty of fluff up my sleeve, I still have Kamil's birth and a wedding to do yet! Also I'm sorry if chapter 83 was a bit sickly even for me but I read the spoilers and needed to go on a bit of a chryed loved up bender to cheer myself up, hope it wasn't too bad!**

**Kuroseed**


	85. Chapter 85

Part 85

"Do I look ok?" Syed asked Christian tugging at his sleeves like a child in a new uniform. Christian pulled him close, pressing their bodies together in a way he knew they wouldn't be able to for the next couple of hours.

"You look gorgeous." He told him and sank his teeth into some of the soft skin at Syed's neck gently. "Good enough to eat." Shakily Syed pulled away his hand going to the mistreated piece of skin on his neck, a light pink flush creeping up his skin.

"None of that you!" He warned sternly and Christian pouted. "We're supposed to meet my mum in less than…" he checked his watch quickly. "…ten minutes and my mother can't stand lateness." Part of Christian hated how easily Syed fitted back into the role of the good son, willing to do whatever it was that Zainab asked of him but he decided to say nothing for now.

"Ok ok I'll be good." He promised and Syed turned his big eyes on him.

"Thank you so much for doing this Christian; I know how much you don't want to. I love you so much for doing this." He told him reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently.

"Screw thanks, I'm doing this for my reward." Christian told him grinning and Syed rolled his eyes fondly at him. "So, how about me?" Christian asked for the first time allowing his own nerves to surface and holding himself out for Syed, who traced his eyes over him.

"Stunning, as always." He told him and giving his hair one final furious pat in a pointless attempt to tame it gestured to the door. Just at the doorway Christian stopped him and forced his face up to this.

"No matter what we have each other, ok? I love you, Sy." He told him and Syed smirked back up at him.

"Well I should hope so, I can't think of a single other reason why you'd be willing to come shopping with my mother if you didn't."

**!**

Christian sipped at his cappuccino and watched as mother and son bickered happily. It really hadn't been so bad, the shopping was mainly for things for the new baby and the subject was neutral enough to coax Zainab into talking and Christian had proven his use by carrying the heavier of the shopping. By the time they stopped for a rest Syed had relaxed entirely and was engaged in heated debate about his hair with his mother who had absently flicked at one strand and huffed disapprovingly muttering that he would look smarter if he cut his hair.

"And you've lost weight." She cut across his argument just as he started to win.

"I have not; I've just gotten into shape is all." He told her, obviously loving the fuss. Christian bit his tongue to not make some suggestive comment about how he personally made sure Syed got a lot of exercise desperate to not ruin the mood.

"Well who can tell when you wear these jumpers?" She sighed at his charcoal knitted jumper with a high collar. "It's at least two sized too big, you look like a homeless person." She told him and Christian glanced nervously at Syed, he knew he had only worn that jumper because he hadn't wanted to wear anything too tight in the fear of looking 'gay'. "Still at least it's warm; you always did make a big fuss about wearing a coat."

"That's because you tried to send us to school bundled up like Eskimos." He accused laughing happily. "It was awful…" He turned his attention to Christian who watched as Zainab stiffened slightly. "…there we were first day of October, all the other kids were still in shirts and we show up looking like we're about to tackle Everest, massive hoods pulled up, jackets buttoned all the way, scarfs stuffed down the neck. The only way to tell the three of us apart was the colour of our jackets." He looked far away for a second and both and Zainab and Christian looked at him with affection. "I had completely forgotten that, we always used to have the same stuff but in different colours, I always got the green, Shabs got the red and Tam got the blue." He shook his head despairingly for his past self. Next to him Zainab looked at her tea and took a sip before addressing her son, her eyes resolutely down.

"Have you spoken to Shabnam?" She asked.

"No." he confessed.

"I spoke to her the other day, she asked after you." Zainab told him in a small voice.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her you were out." Syed looked away his jaw clenched.

"Oh." There was an awkward silence for a while. "I'll ring her, explain everything." He told her softly and Christian had to fight everything in him not to reach out and take Syed's hand.

"You don't have too…" Zainab started but Syed looked up at her with confidence.

"She needs to hear it from me." He said, his fists balled on the table. "I should have told her a while ago." Syed told her and he gave Christian a little smile to show him that he was ok. There was another long silence.

"So Zainab your due day must be coming up." Christian grasped desperately for a conversation.

"Yes." Christian thought for a second that she looked a little gratefully at him but decided that it must have been a trick of the light. "And I can't wait to not be pregnant anymore." She groaned and the boys grinned at her.

"Well you know it seems like you bought loads of stuff for the baby, but nothing for you. Why don't you get yourself a little something for after the baby's born? You know a real treat." Christian tempted and watched as Zainab thought it out.

"Yeah, you never get yourself anything." Syed joined in, mouthing 'thank you' to his boyfriend and jumping to his feet giving his mother his arm to help her up.

"Why not." She gave in and allowed herself to be helped out of the chair. "But first I am going to the bathroom; this baby thinks my bladder is a punching bag!" She complained and then looked at her son pleasantly. "You were never like this when I was pregnant with you, your father used to tease me that every time I yelled at anyone you thought I was yelling at you so you stayed as quiet and still as you could." She stroked one hand through Syed's hair. "Turns out you were just peaceful." She told him giving him one little sad smile and walking off towards the bathroom.

"That was a brilliant idea." Syed told Christian taking both his hand in his and heaving him to his feet. "My boyfriend is a genius." He told him.

"Yeah well I'm just trying to show her that there can be advantages to having a gay son in law." Christian told him modestly.

"So is it too early to hope that this is actually real?" Syed asked, his voice loud as the music in the shopping centre dimmed for the change in track then laughed as 'Filthy/Gorgeous' started to play, one of Christian favourites to sing in the shower.

"Well I'd say the music is on our side." Christian grinned and Syed hide his face in his hands as Christian started to mouth the words to the chorus dancing in the middle of costa's but there was the slight hint of smile through his hands so Christian knew he wasn't in enough trouble to make him stop.

"Syed Masood!" Syed's head snapped up at his name and he looked shocked at her.

"Auntie!" He called back to Bushra as she approached gritting his teeth into a fake grin and muttering darkly to Christian. "The whole of bloody London and she's shopping here, what does she have GPS on us or something?" Christian tried to hide his giggles as she approached. "So how have you been?" he asked as she took his hand in hers.

"Oh fine, did you hear that Zulehka is engaged to a very attractive young _doctor_?" She asked proudly. "As much of a shame as it was that things didn't work out between you two we're all very glad how things turned out. No offense." She ended in that way that implied offence of the highest degree.

"None taken." Syed replied politely.

"I had noticed that we haven't seen you at mosque for a while, I do hope everything is ok?" She pried.

"Everything's fine. I've just been going to one nearer my work, it's more convenient." He lied seemlessly.

"Convenient? Well I suppose that's the modern age for you, I can't imagine any of my children choosing convenience over coming to mosque with their family." She said and Syed simply smiled back gently and refused to comment any further.

"Oh hello Bushra." Zainab cut through their conversation a slightly anxious look on her face and she looked to Syed who tried to give her a reassuring look back.

"Zainab so nice to see you. Syed was just telling me about his new mosque, I don't understand why you were so evasive about it, Zainab, you had me thinking something was going on."

"Something going on?" Zainab laughed fakely. "As if something would be wrong!"

"Of course not, but you know how quickly these rumours get started." Bushra agreed icily and then turned to Christian. "And you're Christian, right?" she asked and Christian had to touch his back teeth together to not laugh at the way she slid her eyes over him appreciatively.

"That would be me." He gave her a little bow of the head.

"Still in the catering business?" She asked.

"Actually no, I gave it up. I'm a person trainer now." He told her and her eyes widened slightly.

"I do hope it wasn't working for Zainab that made you change your mind." She simpered to him.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Zainab asked curtly.

"Oh come now Zainab can't you take a little teasing." She smiled at her.

"Well…" Christian cut through them sliding his arm into Zainab and making to steer her away trying to ignore how stiff she went at his touch. "…we wish that we had the time to simply stand about and chat, but we have some very important things to do. Lovely to see you again though." Christian told her as obviously fakely as he could and before she could object ushered Zainab away, Syed trailing just a little behind. When they got far enough away Christian let out a sigh. "I didn't know they made snakes that wide." He muttered and Zainab giggled before she could stop herself.

"Now Bushra is one of my dearest friends and you mustn't talk about her that way." Zainab told Christian trying to sound as sincere as she could and failing miserably. "But thank you, Christian. She would have kept us there all day." Her expression softened towards Christian slightly.

**!**

Finally back at the flat Syed threw himself into Christian's arms and gave him a big kiss.

"You were brilliant today. I swear my mother even smiled at you." He teased resting all his weight against Christian.

"Ah you know what they say the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Christian told him wisely dragging him backwards and tumbling them both on the sofa. "Seriously can that woman smell family turmoil?" Christian asked.

"No I think it's more a sixth sense kinda thing." Syed told him with mock seriousness.

"So do you think we scored any brownie points?" Christian asked cautiously. Syed pretend to think about it for a little while.

"And a couple of smiley face stickers."


	86. Chapter 86

Part 86

Christian couldn't help but smile as he watched Syed bounce into the Vic fresh from work. Next week he would be the one standing outside the train station waiting for Syed to be done, Christian liked the idea of the evening being just for them and not impeded by late night work.

"You're looking happy." He noted passing him an orange juice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He said cheerfully before taking his glass and gulping some down. "I have a great job, I'm engaged to a man I'm _madly_ in love with and my mother just stopped me in the street for a chat. Life is very very good." He grinned.

"So, what did your mother say?" Christian wanted to believe, like Syed, that this change in heart was genuine but he found it a lot harder. Part of him worried that if he let Syed out of his sight for too long he'd be stuffed in a shipping crate and mailed to Pakistan. He'd told Syed about his concerns but he had just laughed and reminded him that his parents were not Garfield. But in the face of such blind optimism it was even harder for him to trust this situation.

"Oh, just a few things about the baby, they're getting the room ready at the moment. That reminds me I said we'd go round and help build the crib." He tried to sound nonchalant but a little buzz of excitement trembled through his voice.

"'_We_'?" Christian asked raising one eyebrow. "_We're_' going to build it are '_we_'? Because last time I checked _you_ could barely be trusted to change a light bulb."

"Ok, you, but I'll help. I'll pass you things; make you a cup of tea with twelve sugars in." Syed looked up at him imploringly and Christian already knew he had lost but decided to keep fighting the inevitable anyway.

"And why exactly am I doing this?" He asked and tried to hold back a smirk as Syed turned on his eyes, making them as big as he could and staring up at Christian through his lashes, it was so automatic it was almost funny.

"Because you love me." He told him. "Because you know how important my family is to me. Because you know how pathetic Masood men are at building things and you don't want my little brother or sister sleeping on the floor. Because you're a big softy who loves helping out others and…" he leant over the bar and stroked Christian's chest just lightly with two fingers. "…I'll be very _grateful _if you do."

"Ok sold." Christian nodded his head and watched as Syed's eyes sparkled even in the dingy light of the Vic. "Though I haven't forgotten I still need a reward for shopping with your mother." He reminded him tapping him in the end of his nose gently.

"I told you you can have anything you want all you need to do is ask." Syed reminded him and then waited as he said goodbye to Roxy.

"Well that's me done." He told her giving her one little kiss before turning back to Syed. "So if I asked you to streak across the square you'd do it?" He teased him coming round the bar to join him. Behind him Roxy blinked.

"What? Why is Syed streaking? Where? When? I'll just go get my camera." She joined in turning around as if she was going back upstairs.

"Hold your horses. I am _not _streaking." Syed told her shooting a confident look to Christian who had reached his side.

"But you said anything I wanted?" Christian reminded him gently.

"Yeah, and you'd hate me streaking!" Syed pointed out laughing at his partner. "If anyone so much as glanced at me you'd go positively green and then sulk for days." Christian had to admit that he had him there.

"Ok, fair enough." Christian conceded and behind them Roxy pretend to be disappointed. "But I could make you dress up like a chicken or something." He warned him. Again though Syed just stared at him with his confidence brimming over.

"That would be such a waste." He shook his head. "I trust you, Christian." He told him with a shrug. "You wouldn't ask for something that would actually humiliate or hurt me." He grinned up at him and threw his arms around his neck. "You love me too much."

"I must do." Christian gave in running his hands up and down Syed's sides. "Or I wouldn't be about to suggest we head round your parents' house and build this crib now would I?" With one final wave to Roxy they left hand in hand. Outside Syed looked up at Christian a little disappointed.

"Don't you want to go home and get changed?" he asked looking Christian up and down. Christian frowned and checked that he wasn't wearing anything inappropriate. Content that he didn't look anymore gay than usual he looked to Syed for an answer. "Well…it's just you always wear that pair of dungarees when you do and DIY round ours." Syed muttered looking away sheepishly.

"Oh yeah." Christian knocked him with his shoulder sending him a little off balance. "But if you remember what usually happens when I wear them you'll realise why I'm not willing to put them on to go make something for your mother." Next to him Syed pouted and muttered something about being able to control himself. "What is it about them that does it for you anyhow?" he asked and Syed flushed under his gaze and murmured something so quietly that Christian couldn't hear it. He took the opportunity to lean right in so their faces were almost touching, noting smugly how Syed's breath caught slightly and his eyes went black. "I couldn't quite hear you there, Sy. You'll have to just tell me later." And then he stepped back and walked quickly in the direction of Syed's former house revelling in how long it took him to bring himself together and then catch up. By the time they reached the door he was at his side again. "Ok." He told him summoning up his courage. "Into the lion's den we go." He teased and Syed shot him a slightly mad look but his smile didn't as much as falter.

**!**

"Pass me a widget." Christian held out his hand expectantly, using his other to grip one side of the crib and hold it up so he could see the little hole the widget was supposed to go in. After what seemed like forever for waiting he looked up at Syed who was staring confused at the little plastic bag of screws, widgets and nails. If it was anyone else Christian would have been annoyed by now but all he could think was how adorable Syed looked when he was dumbfounded. "The wooden things." He said helpfully and Syed turned towards him and picked one out slightly guilty and handed it to him only to look back at the pack and in a little motion of panic snatch it back.

"There are two!" He told Christian in distress fishing out a longer widget as proof of his conundrum. "Which do you need?"

"One of the bigger ones." Christian laughed and took it as Syed passed it to him carefully as if he might drop it. "And stop being so nervous." He told him.

"I'm trying…it's just I don't think you get how big this is." He frowned and Christian stood up to push at his forehead with the pad of his thumb and stretching the skin taut.

"If the wind changes you'll stay that way." He mock warned him and Syed laughed and pushed his hand away.

"Not everything is a joke, Christian." He told him but there was gentleness in his eyes that let Christian know he wasn't really mad at him. "If anyone from our community found out that they hadn't rejected me they'd be outcasts, even worse if anyone found out that they might actually come to our wedding." He told him. "I know you think that I'm going into this with far too much faith but if you knew what would happen if anyone found out even what they've done already, having us here in the house, you'd see how massive it is."

"I know." Christian told him desperately wanting to run his hand through Syed's hair, knowing how it always calmed him, but not daring in this house. "I just find it hard to understand. Your there son, how could they care more about what everything thinks than about you." Syed opened his mouth to defend them but Christian butted in. "I know it's not my community and I don't understand everything. But hopefully this is then realising just how important you are to them." Syed smiled gently at him.

"Do you need another widget?" He asked.

"Yeah, a small one." Christian grinned and turned back to the task at hand. They had just managed to get it on its feet, only a few more steps to go until it was complete when there was a knock on the door and then without waiting for an answer Zainab burst in with a tray in her hands.

"I thought I'd come and see how you were doing." She told them sneaking a look at the crib over Syed's shoulder.

"Here let me take that." Syed rushed to take the tray out of her hands. "You shouldn't be carrying it in the first place." He told her.

"Oh please I think know what I'm doing Syed, this is hardly my first time being pregnant." She told her son with a look of displeasure tempered as she smiled at him. "Now how about some tea?" She offered.

"Thank you." Christian stood up from his place on the floor tightening a screw and lifted both cups of tea off the tray and waited for Syed to put it down before handing him his cup.

"So how's it coming along?" She asked them with her usual Zainab attitude of expecting them to have done an appalling job without her supervising.

"We're nearly done, and not a bad job I think." Christian told her warmly.

"Christian did most of the work." Syed admitted with his head down.

"You are your father's son." Zainab commented looking at her son with affection. "He couldn't get it out of the box." Zainab told Christian before she realised who it was she was talking to. "Well I had best leave you boys to get on with it." She smiled meekly and walked away; Syed reached out one hand and touched her shoulder relaxing when she didn't flinch at his touch.

"Maybe the next time we come round we could talk about the wedding?" Syed suggested in a small voice and Christian couldn't believe his bravery. Zainab however pulled away from him.

"You're not still going through with that are you?" She demanded and Syed face fell instantly. "I thought we had an understanding?" She screeched. "It one thing to wear his ring and play pretend you're not hurting anyone. But to have to gall to claim that anything you two can do is the same as the union of a man and wife it's a mockery, Syed." She grabbed both of her sons hands in her and despite a little struggle to pull them away Syed looked to confused to do anything. "I get it Syed, we pushed you to this. We took away your family of course you had no choice but to try and make a new one. I won't make that mistake again. I am willing to accept your…your choice…but I expect you to be practical, especially in our community." Christian could do nothing but stand there, he knew what it was that Zainab was offering, they would be accepted by the family if it was kept quiet and that would definitely mean no wedding. As much as it hurt him for Sy he would do it, he knew how miserable he would be without his family. He watched his breath in his throat as Syed tugged his hands away finally from his mother.

"You pretended to forgive me just to stop me marrying Christian?" He asked in a shaken voice. "You actually think you can use your love as consolation prize for hiding what I am and who I love? You disgust me." He whispered and reached for Christian pulling him with him out of the room not even looking back at his mother as they stormed out of the house. Back at the flat Syed collapsed on the sofa, his hands over his eyes silent tears snaking down his face. Christian crouched on the floor in front of him and looked at him feeling utterly helpless. After a while Syed dropped his hand and wiped clumsily at his eyes. "I can't believe I actually thought they might love me again, I'm an idiot, Christian." Christian reached out and took Syed's face in his hands.

"No you're not. You're a good man Syed and one day they'll see that too." Syed looked at him with glassy eyes and crumpled into Christian arms.


	87. Chapter 87

_Part 87 (23-02-2010) It's Kamil's birth. In canon Syed is married to Amira and 'just friends' with Christian after seeing an innocent cuddle in the unit Zainab yells at the boys but once they've left gets stuck in the unit's office and goes into labour. Christian comes back to yell at her but finds her and gets the others. Kamil ends up being born on the floor of the unit._

The next day Syed was no better, he had gotten no sleep and was sat on the sofa looking like a zombie swaying slightly as he stared fixatedly at the off television. Christian, after a little argument, had rung in sick for him and ordered him back to bed. Syed has fallen to sleep an hour later, Christian just watched him toss and turn before he couldn't take it anymore and went out leaving a note on the bedside table that he was getting some fresh air. He shoved his hands in his pockets and just walked, he was livid. He couldn't believe that Zainab would do that to Syed. It was hard to think of anyone wanting to hurt Sy, but the idea of his own mother doing it seemed even more surreal. All Syed had ever done was love his family and yet they only wanted to know him if he was doing what they wanted. Christian wouldn't have been happy with keeping their relationship low-key but he would have done it for Syed's sake and he was so proud of his boyfriend for defending them but he still couldn't get the sick taste out of his mouth at the idea of Zainab offering up her affection as a reward for playing by their rules. Before he knew it he was in front of the unit. He wondered angrily if Zainab was inside, he smiled to himself; he should give her a piece of his mind he thought. He turned back three times before finally busting into the unit.

"Zainab!" Christian called into the unit. "I want a word. Look I was doing my best to respect your wishes, we were bending over backward to make you comfortable, to not push our perverted lifestyle in your face, but respect, it works both ways." He found her in the office and stared at her through the window. She seemed to be pressed up against the wall and looked oddly flushed.

"Just go away." She huffed at him, her hand on her stomach.

"A locked door is not going to stop me." He told her. "Now I have had just about enough of your nasty manipulative plans, it ends now. Do you understand me? Now open the door!" Zainab give a high pitch scream in response and Christian tried to open the door before getting a good look at her and seeing something definitely wasn't right. "Zainab?" he asked a little gentler and watched concerned as she gripped her stomach in pain.

"Can you please go away, ok?" She asked moving with difficulty to the desk. "The door's broken."

"Look I'm coming in." Christian told her trying the door again.

"No I don't want you I want Masood." She told him her tone practically begging, her face going redder in her distress.

"Oh my God!" Christian exclaimed as he finally broke in and looked at her bent over the desk starting to make small whimpering cries in her pain. All his anger disappeared as he registered the situation getting his phone out of his pocket. "I'll…I'll call an ambulance." He tried to sound reassuring.

"I don't want an ambulance I want my husband!" Christian could do nothing but look on for the moment as he rang Syed, after a few rings he heard Syed sleepily on the other side.

"Christian? How come you're ringing? Where are you?" He asked groggily.

"Syed get your dad to the unit, now!" He told him. "Your mum's giving birth."

"What!" He heard the panic in his boyfriend voice. "Ok. Ok I'll get him." He said hanging up. Christian looked at Zainab and tried to look calm and in control.

"He'll be here soon." He told her.

"I don't want you anywhere near me." Zainab told him, her voice still shakily but not in as much pain, a contraction had obviously passed.

"Well you've got no choice." He told her.

"I have had three children." Zainab told him panting slightly and her hair a mess but other than that still the same furious Zainab Masood. "Alright? I think I know my own body, this baby is nowhere near ready to be born so please, Christian, and can you just go away." She begged. "Go on just please get out! Just get out!" She screeched at him.

"You can scream and shout all you like it's not going to make a blind bit of difference." He told her, there was no way he was leaving a pregnant woman like that on her own.

"Alright then I'll do it myself. Move!" She placed both hands on his chest and pushed. Christian not wanting to hurt her allowed himself to be moved back a few steps before she fell to her knees. He reached down and grabbed her helping her back onto her feet. "Don't touch me; just get your hands off me!" She demanded as Christian helped her back up to the desk.

"Easy." He told her manoeuvring her back into the chair. "Just take it easy alright." He got down on his knees before her. "Now this is the last place I want to be, believe me, but you are going to have to trust me right now." He gripped hold of her hand and tried to pass through his reassurance to her. "Because I'm all you've got." She cried weakly but gripped his hand. Gently and with infinite care he helped her to the kitchen and she sat on the floor her back propped up by a pillow up against the side of the fridge. Christian ran some water and got a clean towel and pressed it to her face, trying in whatever small way he could to make her more comfortable.

"Zainab!" Christian immediately felt more clam as he heard Masood's voce call to them.

"We're in here!" Christian called and soon Masood and Syed rushed into the kitchen.

"Oh Zee!" Masood cooed and got to his knees to join her.

"It's ok Ma the ambulance will be here soon." Syed told her.

"She wouldn't let me call one." Christian told him.

"What?" both the Masood men asked at once looking at Christian as if he was insane.

"Syed, "Masood started to instruct. "…call 999 now!" Immediately Syed pulled out his phone and started to dial as Zainab made load noises of pain on the floor. "Right, ok…" Masood tried to take control of the situation for his wife. "..We're going to get you in the van now, just to be on the safe side. Here, take her arm!" He commanded Christian starting to lift his wife from the floor, but Zainab shook her head, gritting her teeth. He tried to encourage her as she moaned and refused the movement. They got her half up when she gave a loud cry of her husband's name and sank back down

"I can't I can't I can't." She repeated sobbing. "I think its coming, Mas I think its coming!"

"Shush." Mas tried to sooth his wife. "Look Zee it's going to be fine you can do this." He reassured her. "Zee look at me, you can do this." He held her face in his hand and looked at her seriously. Obviously done ringing the ambulance Syed came back to his mother with a cushion in his hand.

"Here." He offered meekly. "To make you more comfortable." She looked at him too much in pain for hatred or disappointment.

"Oh this isn't right, Syed, Christian." She whimpered. "You shouldn't see me like this, all these men." She leaned pathetically on her husband's shoulder. "Pease, Maz!"

"Alright, maybe it's best if you…" Masood made a little gesture with his head, but his words weren't unkind, or cold, simply practical. Syed got to his feet and joined Christian.

"I can call the ambulance again." Christian suggested. "See if they can't talk her down."

"Talk me down! I am not an aircraft!" She bellowed and then sobbed.

"You look beautiful, babe." Masood tried to tell her.

"Maz!" She cried in her displeasure and then gave a loud yell of pain. "It hurts too much, Maz. I can't do this!"

"You can." He told her. "Zee I know you can." She started to push, gripping hold of her husband's hand for support as her son and his boyfriend looked on a little unsure about what they should do as Masood coached her through it. "It's alright, I'm here."

"I know." She said sweetly. "But I don't want you; I want someone who knows what they're doing!"

"They'll be here any minute."

"This is all your fault!" She told Maz bearing down. "I didn't want this baby in the first place!" After a while though he managed to get her panting as Christian still waited on hold for the ambulance eventually they picked up.

"I've got some help and they want to know what's happening." Christian told her.

"I don't want any help!" She screeched back.

"They want to know if you can see the head." Christian tried to ignore her and focus on what the paramedic was saying, he could feel Syed hovering nervously beside him.

"I don't know, I don't think so!" Masood told him.

"That's good. The important thing is not to push. Just breath, try to relax."

"Relax? Oh that's funny!" She screeched from the ground. Zainab suddenly was faced with a huge contraction and started to panic crying out that there was something wrong until Masood looked again.

"It's ok, I can see the head." He told her and began to encourage her as she pushed ignoring Christian as he told her to pant and not push. After a few more pushes the baby was out, but there was silence.

"It's a boy." Masood said, but a little further away Syed gripped hold of Christian's jacket in panic staring at him with worry as he realised. "He's not moving!" Masood noticed in a jittery voice.

"What? Oh god!" Zainab whispered.

"Christian, we need some help here." Masood turned desperately to Christian.

"Ok, there's something wrong." He told the paramedic.

"Why isn't he crying, Maz, do something!" Zainab demanded.

"Is he breathing?" Christian asked.

"No." Masood's voice was eerily distant as he said it.

"Ok, I need you to wrap him up…" he told Masood passing him a clean table cloth. "Gently! Rub his back it'll get his lungs working." Masood started to comply immediately.

"Oh God he's dead isn't he?" Zainab wailed in distress and Syed went to her kneeling on the floor by her side, she gripped hold of his hand hard enough to hurt but he stayed where he was.

"I need you to lay him of Zainab stomach, flat." Christian continued his instructions. "Be careful of the umbilical cord it's still providing him with oxygen. Now I need you to put your mouth over his nose and mouth five gentle breaths." He instructed. "Two to three seconds, only five." They all watched as Masood did as he was told, Christian counting them down. There was a long silence and then the most amazing sound of the baby crying. Syed's head flopped onto his mother's shoulder in relief and she cried moving her hand to his head to tug him closer for a second before reaching for her husband. Syed got to his feet and smiled shakily at Christian. "I think he's ok." He told the paramedic with utter relief watching as Masood and Zainab held their newest child together; Masood actually looked at them and smiled before starting the blessing. When he was done they sat together waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

"Do you…do you want to hold him?" Zainab asked Syed looking at him with tired eyes.

"Of course I do." He smiled at her and Masood passed the baby to him. His eyes lit up as he looked at his little brother. "Hi, bro." he said simply. Christian peered over his shoulder and Syed's eyes met his and they grinned at each other.

"Christian would you like to…" Zainab started to offer looking at her husband who could only nod slightly tears still in his eyes.

"Do you mean it?" he asked as Syed shifted the baby into his arms. He looked down; he had Syed's big eyes. "Zainab he's beautiful." He told her honestly and she smiled weakly at him. The ambulance sirens soon called loudly outside and the paramedics started to come in. Zainab gave both men a small smile as they handed the baby back to her. Masood lingered for a moment; they were just about to go when he turned to them with a set face.

"I nearly lost a son today, I've been foolish, Syed, acting as if I don't have a son, belittling the gifts that Allah gave me. This was Allah's way of showing me what it truly means to lose a child and I will not live it again. You are my son, Syed, and I am never turning my back on you again." He said and walked away to the ambulance. Syed just stared at the door he left by. Christian put his arm around him and pulled him in tightly.

"So, what now? Do you want to ring Tam?" he asked. Syed turned to him with a crooked smile and then collapsed against him pressing messy kisses against any skin he could find before looking up at him with teary eyes and grinning like a fool.

"You saved my brother's life today, Christian." He told him with so much affection it almost hurt to hear it. He gripped Christian's face in his hands and placed one kiss on his lips. "You are amazing." He whispered. Christian could only smile weakly back.

"Come one, we'll go home, I don't know about you but I could murder a cup of tea." He took his hand gently in his and they walked off together.


	88. Chapter 88

Part 88

**Two things, first just a little observation before I start the Christian and Syed in my story, even under the new legislation, would not be able to donate blood, and second this chapter might be a little fluffy as I try and convince myself that the other night did not happen.**

**Kuroseed**

Christian knocked on the door nervously. It was Tamwar that opened it though and gestured for him to come inside.

"Sorry I'm late. First ever client, couldn't really cancel it." He apologised taking off his coat and piling on top of the others at the bottom of the stairs.

"You haven't really missed anything, he doesn't do much." Tamwar complained but there was a slight air of pride about him that spoke volumes. "This way into the grand showroom." He held out his arm to point Christian in. Almost timidly he entered the room. Masood and Zainab were sat on the sofa with the new baby in Zainab's arms; Syed was leaning over the armrest nearest his mother peering over. When he heard the door open he lifted his eyes up to Christian and he immediately felt better with those warm brown spheres on him.

"Hey." He whispered not sure what he was allowed to do yet.

"Hey." Syed reached out and squeezed his arm in greeting before turning back to his little brother. Christian took a few steps forward until he stood next to him and could look over at the newest addition to the family.

"You just missed the hordes." Tamwar explained. "I think Dad invited everyone in the square."

"And this was after all the relatives in the hospital. It's nice to have a bit of peace after all that." Zainab rolled her eyes. "Though I can see why everyone's so taken with him." She ended proudly looking at her youngest son. From the kitchen an alarm sounded and Syed stood up immediately like a soldier to attention.

"I thought I'd help out." He explained to Christian with a shy little smile. "I'm making some dinner, lamb." He explained and went to kitchen. Christian fidgeted nervously from foot to foot for a second before Zainab turned remarkably calm eyes on him.

"Typical that he's all nice and quiet now, when the relatives were here he was screaming bloody murder." She said ambiguously to the room and Christian wasn't sure if he was supposed to reply or not. Before he could even make a stab at the correct response she continued. "Tamwar and Shabnam were the same, not Syed though. Even when we took him to Pakistan to show him to the relatives he was still so quiet. We took him to this fortune teller…" her voice started to choke up. "...to have his future read, it wasn't him though it was the parrot."

"The parrot? Oh so that's why he…" Christian stopped himself just in time revealing the words inked into Syed's shoulder. "…he always mentions parrots." He ended lamely; luckily Zainab was too far gone in her memory to even register it.

"I still remember what it said, it said he was a lone traveller and would never be truly known."

"Mum…" Syed voice was soft from the doorway. Zainab tried to brush the tears from her eyes but it was hard with the baby in her hands.

"Here, Syed, you take him for a while…" She stood up delicately and Syed rushed to take the baby, expertly fitting it into his arms. Masood was on her immediately and despite her protests started to walk her to the bathroom. Christian stared at Syed with his little brother; he was a natural with him. Christian was used to Syed with children, he was always so good with Bobby and Amy but there was something about the serene way that he looked at the new-born which touched Christian's heart.

"You haven't been properly introduced…" Syed told him. "Christian Clarke meet Kamil Masood. Kamil this is Christian, your big brothers boyfriend." He smirked as he said it. Christian leant over the baby and huge brown eyes nearly as gorgeous as his lovers stared back at him.

"Nice to meet you, Kamil." He said with mock seriousness and moved in to sit next to Syed. "So how come you're so good with little ones then?" He asked noticing that Tamwar certainly wasn't as comfortable.

"Big extended family." He explained his eyes not even moving from his little brother. "You get used to being handed children." Christian laughed at him and slung his arm casually around his shoulders. He jumped away though when Masood came hurrying back into the room a look of tension on his face and the phone in his hand.

"Ian just rang, there's some big dinner for the council today and their caterer cancelled at the last minute, I have to go."

"What? Can't you just say no?" Tamwar asked.

"I can't afford to say no." he replied with a sigh and then looked at Syed with a little desperation in his eyes. "Could you stay here until I get back and look after your mother?" he pleaded.

"Of course." Syed told him instantly.

"Thank you, the both of you." Masood looked at Christian as he said it and he smiled at him, he hadn't realised that he had been referring to him as well until then and was glad of it. A second later the door slammed and Masood was gone. Pretty soon after Tamwar started to look at the door. Syed caught him and laughed.

"Tam, if you want to go see Darren we'll be fine here." He told him.

"Are you sure?" Tamwar asked already getting his phone out to text his friend.

"Sure, I mean you'll be back in oxford soon, you should see him while you can." Syed said turning back to his youngest brother and smiling sweetly at him. Tam left before Syed could change his mind leaving Syed and Christian nestled against each other on the sofa waiting for Zainab to return. A loud squeal came from the kitchen and Syed turned his head to stare in the direction of the kitchen. "The lamb." He whispered to himself before looking anxiously at his brother wondering what to do. Christian pulled his arm out from around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll go, you stay here."

"You sure?" Syed asked.

"I was in the catering business, Syed; I think I can manage a bit of sheep!" He joked and got up. He was just giving the lamb a poke when he heard soft footsteps entering the room he looked up and there was Zainab shuffling towards him with a box in her hand. She laid it on the table as if it was made of glass.

"I thought you might want to see these." She whispered and hunted through for a second before passing Christian a Polaroid. In the picture was a little baby wrapped up in a pure white blanket, it had the biggest darkest eyes that Christian had ever seen and despite obviously being extremely new a mop of roguish dark hair. "That's Syed when he was eleven days old." She told him a little proudly. Christian just stared at it not really knowing what to say, he had never seen a picture of Syed when he was younger. She passed him another one, this time Syed was a little older, dressed in an ill-fitting school uniform. "This is his first day of school." She told him.

"He looks so cute!" Christian couldn't help saying it; the words just flew out of his mouth. Next to him Zainab just smiled slightly awkwardly.

"I know." She said smugly and then cast an authoritive eye over the oven. "Just turn the oven to low and it won't get ruined before Masood comes back." She told him as if it was just another order in the unit. Christian smiled at her and turned it down immediately. They walked back to Syed together and Syed carefully handed Kamil back to his mother.

"What were you two doing?" Syed asked suspiciously.

"I was showing Christian some pictures of you." She admitted blandly.

"Oh?" Syed looked nervously at her. "What pictures?"

"One of you as a baby and your first day of school, nothing embarrassing." She reassured him.

"I gotta say, Sy…" Christian said and both of them looked at him. "…you do _not_ look impressed to be going to school." Syed rolled his eyes and looked at his mother.

"See this is what happens when you don't put things in context!" He accused fondly. "That picture was number 319 in a row and if I hadn't started to complain you wouldn't have even been done by the time school ended." He smiled at his mother.

"No, Syed,…" Zainab started back at him a happily shocked expression in her face. "…you can't blame me you _never l_iked having your picture taken."

"He still doesn't." Christian laughed. "We went to Brighton a while ago and he's not in a single picture it's like I went on holiday with a ghost." He told her and she actually grinned back.

"I know, sixteen years' worth of family holidays I don't think Syed's in more than ten shots. It's no wonder I have to take so many while I can." She cast a little sideways glance at Syed who pretended to look offended.

"Now Brighton wasn't my fault." He told his mother. "After all Christian's a lot more…_photogenic_…than I am." He said with a sly grin.

"That's Syed's way of saying I'm a poser." Christian told her and she laughed before she could help herself.

"That wasn't what I said!" Syed defended.

"It's what you meant though." Kamil decided to put an end to their banter by throwing up on his blanket. Syed rushed to get another one leaving Zainab and Christian alone again. She looked at him for a while, her eyes tight, a little tiredness still clinging to her superseded by the glow of motherhood.

"Here." She passed him the picture of Syed in his school uniform. "I want you to have it." She told him. Christian didn't move for a second unable to fathom what was being said; slowly he reached out and took the picture from her.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You love him." She said in a quiet voice, there was no question to her tone but Christian still felt the need to nod ever so slightly, she smiled at him weakly and looked back to the son in her arms. Seconds later Syed came back in with the other blanket and Zainab wrapped her son back up and held him in tight. She took a deep breath and looked her son right in the eyes and spoke with command. "Who were you thinking of having at your Mehndi?" She asked bluntly, Syed just blinked at her for a little while. "Of course you'll have Tam there but you can't have a Mehndi with two people Syed you'll look ridiculous. I should have known you wouldn't think of these things!"

"What's a Mehndi?" Christian asked confused.

"It's part of the wedding tradition in Pakistan. Basically it's a big party and the two wedding party's both dance separately, usually trying to outdo each other." Syed explained off handily to Christian before turning to his mother. "And we weren't planning on having a Mehndi." He told her and she immediately looked at him with the full force of Zainab Masood's will.

"No, Syed, I won't hear of it, my son is having a Mehndi."

"Ma…"

"Not another word, obviously I've stepped in just in time. Really, Syed, it was left to you you'd probably just get married in a _tent_ somewhere." Syed threw Christian a little helpless look but he just smiled at him, he knew that secretly Syed loved this, Zainab back on his case again. "No! My son is not marrying that way."

**! **

Syed swung their held hands in between them as they walked back and stared up at the sky, Christian could almost see the thoughts crossing through his mind.

"Did my mother actually insist that she help out with our wedding?" Syed breathed out at last.

"So you heard it too?" Christian teased. "Good I thought I was going mad."

"Maybe we both are?" Syed smirked at him.

"At least we'll be together." Christian pointed out and yanked Syed up close to him with their joined hands.

"I think taking control is her way of dealing with it." Syed said at last.

"I take it we're just going to let her then?" Christian asked a sigh in his voice Syed looked up at him a little pleadingly.

"I think we could at least let her plan the Mehndi, it's not like she's taking anything away from us after all you didn't even know what one was until today." Syed pointed out.

"Good point." Christian conceded. "So are you _really _going to dance for me?" he smirked.

"Yeah. You find that funny do you?" he asked looking a little insulted.

"Well it's just it won't be that impressive if your stood there with everyone watching and you've got your arms crossed and shuffle your feet every few minutes." Christian teased him.

"I _can_ dance you know, I just choose not to." Syed countered and then stopped and laughed. "I can't believe it, Christian do you realise what we're doing?" he asked him, Christian could only look at him confused. "We are walking back from my parents' house after spending my little brothers first day home with my family, after eating dinner with them and discussing the plans for our wedding. This is surreal." He shook his head in shock. Christian laughed at him and pulled him in close.

"I say we just roll with it." He suggested and Syed grinned and threw his arms around his neck right there in the middle of the street.

"Good plan." He agreed.


	89. Chapter 89

Part 89

"Here…" Syed held up a spoonful of chocolate butter icing for Christian to try. "…try some of this." He asked. Christian looked at him, a slight top coat of icing sugar dusting over his hair and a smear of melted chocolate on his left cheek, he looked incredible. Christian reached past the outstretched spoon and dove for the mixing bowl with two fingers stuffing them in his mouth afterwards. "Hey!" Syed reprimanded.

"What? It always tastes better this way." Christian pointed out grinning. With mock seriousness Syed tossed the spoon in the mixture and grabbed Christian's hand pushing his two fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue over them to catch the last tastes of chocolate off his skin.

"You're right." He whispered to him getting close. "It does taste better off of you." Christian pulled him close with his free hand and kissed him hard.

"Do y'know what I just realised?" he growled into Syed's ear and then smirked as he shook his head his bottom lip caught tight in his teeth. "You never gave me my reward." He reminded him.

"You're right!" Syed pretend to be surprised looking up at Christian with a mischievous light in his eyes. "How negligent of me. Well then what do you want?" Christian thought about it for a moment enjoying the curious look in Syed's eyes.

"Obedience." He said finally and Syed looked at him thoroughly unimpressed. "You have to do whatever I say." He expanded and Syed rolled his eyes.

"What? Forever? Because I know shopping with my mother isn't exactly heaven but that's stretching a bit, don't you think?"

"Not forever." Christian grumbled as Syed threatened to ruin his plans. "Just for the next little while." He told him.

"Next little while? That's a little ambiguous, how will I know when times up?" Syed asked his face utterly serious but Christian could just make out the glimmer of mirth in his eyes that let him know he was playing with him. He grabbed him by the arm roughly and dragged him out of the kitchen and stood him in front of the bed, two steps away from the end.

"Trust me; the end will be far from ambiguous." He told him in a dark voice and watched as Syed smiled slightly in a mixture of anticipation and embarrassment, then watched it change to confusion as Christian took a seat on the bed reclined slightly, utterly relaxed. Syed went to take a step forward but Christian halted him with one hand. "Uh uh uh stay where you are." He commanded him. Since Syed wasn't the most experienced in these matters Christian was responsible for most of his sexual knowledge. He had grasped their teasing games for dominance early on but Christian had never taken it this far before and he took note of the slightly nervous look in Syed's eyes.

"Am I allowed to talk?" Syed asked his voice full of false confidence.

"I doubt I could stop you even if I wanted to." Christian laughed and watched some of the tension leave Syed's body. He looked him up and down slowly before issuing his first command. "Undo your shirt." He ordered. "Slowly." Shrugging a little Syed undid the first button on his simple blue checked shirt. He lingered on the task as much as he could before rather awkwardly continuing down the shirt until it was completely undone. Christian kept his eyes on him the whole time, making sure that Syed knew he was staring at him. "Now take it off." He told him and Syed complied. He got up off the bed slowly and stepped around him. Syed followed him with his eyes swivelling his neck round to try and keep him in his vision as he moved around him. Slowly he stroked two fingers down Syed's back making him jump slightly at the contact. Leisurely he moved his hand back up Syed's spine until it met his neck and then he moved almost unconsciously towards the inked mark on his shoulder tracing it with his finger. He couldn't help but think of what Zainab had told him about it. Unable to maintain the aloof attitude he had started with he slunk his arms around Syed pulling him against his chest. His face pressed into the back of Syed's head breathing in through the dark curls, the air sweet at the back of his throat as he drew in the fine dust of sugar coating him. "I know you Syed." He whispered and he could almost feel Syed frowning at the statement. "I might not always get everything about your life but I know you Syed_, really_ know you." One of Syed's hands came up and clenched onto Christian forearm wrapped around him. He kissed the elaborate mark on the man he was in love with's shoulder and then released him, standing to the side of him and watching him again. When Syed looked at him again there was no more nervousness in his eyes. "Now take off your socks." Christian told him and this time Syed smiled slightly.

"Yes sir." He mocked back and awkwardly pulled his socks off his feet. Christian moved in close again and ran one hand over Syed's waist along the patch of skin just above his jeans. Syed's eyes lit up and stared at him silently asking him to take them off for him, but that wasn't what Christian had in mind.

"Take these off." He demanded and took a step back. With a slight fumble in his hands Syed did as he was told until he was stood at the foot of their bed in just his boxers. Christian was pleased to see already a tell-tale distortion in the fabric as Syed's arousal started to grow. Again he moved in a slow circle around him appraising every inch of him, slowly he reached to his waist and opened his own trousers, pushing his hand down to rub against his cock, watching as Syed's eyes zoned in on his actions in a flash and his chest started to rise a little quicker. "And your boxers." Syed rushed through the task and stood there naked and waiting for him, his mouth parted slightly as his breath hurried past his lips. Christian moved towards him, one hand still on himself, he drifted slowly around Syed staring at him, drinking in the slightly impatient look in Syed's eyes before slumping back down on the bed and languidly touching himself. He locked eyes with Syed who seemed a little perplexed by the situation but his arousal didn't dampen in the slightest. "You are absolutely stunning, Syed." Christian told him and he flushed under the compliment. Christian noticed that was Syed usually response to a compliment, either a roll of the eyes or an embarrassed turn of the head and a deep flush. "I mean it." He told him and raked his eyes down Syed's body. "I have never been so obsessed with anyone." Christian let his hand speed up and watched Syed swallow hard as he watched. "I wish you could see what I see." He whispered and then let his eyes fall to Syed's crotch where his cock was waiting for attention. "Touch yourself." He issued his order. Syed looked at him like he might say no for a second before timidly taking himself in hand and stroking up and down. Christian let out a low growl of desire as he watched him, his eyes alternating between staring fixatedly at the movement at his crotch and locking eyes with him. "A little faster." He told him, speeding up on himself. He saw the slight wobble to Syed's leg as he sped up his hand and Christian grinned to himself. "Get on the bed." Syed almost jumped to do as he was told this time and Christian had to hold back a laugh. Syed clambered onto the bed near Christian. "Lie down, on your back." Syed did immediately. Christian maneuverer himself so that he was on top, his cock out of his jeans hard in the space between them. Slowly he lowered just his head down to Syed's face and licked at the strip of chocolate on his cheek. Syed whimpered underneath him.

"Christian." He cried out his name through gritted teeth. Christian however just reached for Syed's right hand and placed it back on his cock.

"I don't remember telling you you could stop." He muttered savagely right up to his skin, his lips brushing the flesh of Syed's neck as he formed the words. Syed returned to stroking himself, his movements becoming more hurried as he came nearer to completion. Christian just watched him intently as the time passed, watching the arousal in his eyes nearly brimming over, catching the desperate looks he gave him, every little noise of pleasure and slight frustration. Part of him wanted to just push Syed's own hand away and see to him himself, maybe suck him off or fuck him, but he held back, this was what he wanted, to focus himself entirely on Syed's pleasure. Syed's mouth opened a little wider and his brows came down in a frown as with a few last clumsy movements he came. Christian grinned down at him and quickly finished himself off coming messily over Syed's stomach. He stayed still, his arms keeping him from falling against Syed trying to slow his breathing back to normal.

"So…" Syed's voice lifted slightly shaken but playful. "…was that the unambiguous ending you promised? Do I once again have free will?" He asked. Christian chuckled into his skin and nodded. "Good, I can finally do what I want." He told him and reached up and grabbed Christian's head with both hands to pull him down for a kiss neither of them had the breath for. He didn't even let him go as they parted keeping him as close as he could.

"And what is it that you want?" Christian asked him kissing his neck softly.

"Right now…" He gestured towards himself. "…a shower!" He laughed.

"I believe I can help with that!"

**Sorry I know that was a little random but after the other night I almost had to. I do have faith that everything will be ok but until it is the the only drama the boys will face in this story they will face as a happy couple. And now I shall rant for a second, feel free to ignore this. I am getting a little sick of ee messing the boys about, they have such potential but it gets wasted. When the DNA test started getting talked about I thought that they might do something where to hide it from Syed Christian goes to Masood to test if he's the grandfather or asks for his help in doing it and then it could have come out that Yusef with actually Syed's father and then Christian has to decide if he tells him. Even the Ben stuff could have been good with some nice jealous bits but no. Also I would like to see some bits with Syed's new mosque. Christian would get really jealous if he made a friend there and what might happen if everyone at his new mosque found out he was gay. Also may I point out that most couples that take so long and face as much stuff as Christian and Syed have get a bit of a honeymoon period when everything is great, the only time Christian and Syed get that they are also dealing with Syed's family acting like he's dead so it kinda nullifies it. Sorry rant over, I'll try to not do that again.**

**Kuroseed**


	90. Chapter 90

_Part 90 (Warning the end of this is perhaps the sappiest thing I have ever written)_

Christian woke up with the delightful weight of Syed stretched across him, one arm lazily slung over his chest and another abandoned down by his hip, one leg possessively latched over one of Christian's and his head nestled at his throat. Christian smiled and thought to himself how it was often an adventure sleeping with Syed. Carefully he tried to pry his arm out from under him but it was completely dead, giving up he slumped back against his pillow and wondered what to do next. He didn't have to wonder very long as soon a pair of blurry brown eyes lifted to him and blinked owlishly.

"Mornin'." Syed murmured to him and then snuggled back down in his place.

"Hey!" Christian called to him trying to stop him going back to sleep. "Sy, don't you dare drift back off, get off me you lump." Pouting at him Syed lifted his head back up to look at him properly.

"Make me." He replied childishly and though he knew he didn't have the time the words sent a little thrill of arousal through Christian, which, pressed as he was right up against him, Syed noticed immediately and smirked at him.

"I can't. My arms dead." Christian complained and Syed's expression immediately turned to one of contrition and he jumped off Christian.

"Sorry." He whispered as Christian heaved himself up to a sitting position with the help of one arm. As he moved he realised it wasn't just his arm that was numb. "And one of my legs gone." He laughed at his own predicament. Syed just looked at him biting at his bottom lip with nerves. Christian rubbed at his arm trying to wake it up and soon nimble golden fingers joined his pressing into his skin with delicate pressure, moving down from his shoulder to wrist with infinite care. Slowly his arm started to wake up and he moved it about flexing the muscle, smirking as he saw Syed watch the movement. Shy brown eyes looked up to Christian with a flash of want mingled with slight annoyance at being caught checking him out. "Show off." He muttered his eyes drifting back to Christian's arm and his fingers still trailing up and down though there was technically no need anymore.

"Ah you know you love it." Christian countered. Affection flooded Syed's eyes and his hand slid upwards to stroke at the back of Christian's head.

"I love you." He told him and Christian couldn't help but grab him and force their lips together deciding that waking up with the odd dead limb was a tiny price to pay for this. The kiss started soft but soon got more serious, open-mouthed and hungry. In one swift movement Christian rolled them over and pressed Syed hard into the mattress. Reluctantly he pulled back and pressed his lips to Syed's forehead panting slightly against his skin.

"I don't have time for this." He groaned. Syed took pity on him and pushed at his chest.

"You get in the shower I'll put the kettle on." By the time Christian had gotten out of the shower Syed had breakfast on the table and was looking over Christian's scheduled. "Right, here's your list of clients, I already put their numbers in your phone if there's any problems." Syed went straight into efficient mode. "They're all under client and then the name so you can find them. I'm doing this stupid meeting till late but there's a lasagne in the freezer." Christian frowned; he had forgotten that Syed had a late day; he crossed the room and gave him a big hug.

"I'll be lonely here without you." He whispered into Syed's hair.

"Why don't you invite Roxy round? it's been a while since you two had girly time." Syed teased cheerfully. "Besides I'll be back before you know it." He reassured him.

"I suppose I could invite Rox, she's been wanting a word with me about my stag do." He told him looking to get a rise out of him, but Syed looked completely calm.

"Oh yeah." He said casually. "Jamie wants to do mine, he's been getting all excited, wants to prove he can do it better than Roxy, he's been doing all kinds of research." Suddenly he tipped his head and looked at Christian in a befuddled way. "Apparently he found this guy with a 'Prince Albert'…Christian, what does that mean?" Christian felt a sudden desire to hunt down Jamie and kill him if he was planning on putting Syed in situations where a man's genital piercing might be an issue. He tried to remain as calm as he could.

"It's…" Syed looked at him so innocently as he started to explain that he suddenly felt awkward and hesitant to explain. Nervously he rubbed at his mouth with his hand as Syed continued to blink at him expectantly. "It's when…a Prince Albert is…" He looked at Syed and saw the flicker of a smile pull the corner of his mouth up just slightly and he huffed out a breath of annoyance and relief. "You're teasing me aren't you?" Syed nodded enthusiastically.

"Just reminding you that I get a stag do too, so keep that in mind when you plan it, ok?" Syed told him a tiny bit of warning in his eyes as he wandered into the bathroom to shower. Christian shook his head with affection at his boyfriend. He knew that Syed trusted him, but he also knew what happened when he and Roxy got together, particularly if alcohol was involved as well. Syed was incredibly patient though and often spent morning-afters looking after two overgrown babies with self-inflicted suffering and not giving them too many lectures. Christian looked over his list of clients, they were written in Syed's hand with little sketches of stickmen with barbells around the side and one stickman at the top stood in the classic superman pose that he supposed was him. Sat on the table, now obsolete, was the magnet that had held the clients phone numbers to the fridge. It had come free with their pizza once and had the name and number printed on it. It may not have been the prettiest or most interesting magnet but it did the job. He looked at the fridge, it looked strangely bare now. In a flash Christian realised exactly what it was that he wanted to put in its place and pulled out the picture of Syed's first day of school that Zainab had given him from its safe place in his new and very organised client folder. He was just making sure that it was centred when he heard Syed behind him.

"No." he said firmly and Christian turned, he was stood in just a towel slung around his waist yet somehow was managing to project an air of authority.

"What?" Christian asked.

"You can't keep that there." He told him seriously and reached out to remove it but Christian pressed himself against the fridge to protect it. "Christian." He whined out his name. "It's embarrassing. If you have to keep the thing at least hide it away. Put it in your wallet or something." He told him slightly demandingly.

"Fine." Christian conceded. "Pass me it then." He ordered flicking his head at the table where his wallet lay. Syed passed it to him and watched as he opened it, suddenly his eyes widened and he grabbed the wallet out of Christian's hands to pluck something out of the back.

"Is this my business card?" He asked looking it over with a grin before looking condescendingly at Christian. "You do realise this isn't even my extension number anymore." He told him. Christian frowned and snatched it back, placing it inside the wallet safely now joined by the photo.

"It was the first thing you ever gave me." He defended and Syed broke a little and slid his arms around Christian's neck.

"You're so sentimental." He criticized half-heartedly his true appreciation of the act reflected in his eyes. "But I love you anyway." He reassured him.

"Good." Christian whispered back running his hands over water heated slightly damp skin. "Because I love you."

**!**

Christian ended up with Roxy at R&R's with a couple of drinks and by the time Syed finished his meeting he was well on his way to drunk. It was decided that Syed and Jamie would come from the meeting to the club. As soon as he knew that he was on his way Christian couldn't help but watch the door waiting for that familiar dark head of hair to bob down the steps. When it finally did however he had a slightly red faced Jamie draped unceremoniously over his shoulder. When they reached Roxy and Christian Syed threw his boyfriend an apologetic look. Jamie however launched himself at both of them and gave them a tight cuddle.

"Christian! Roxy!" he yelled in their ears loud even over the music.

"Sorry." Syed rolled his eyes behind him and when he was finally allowed access gave his boyfriend a little hug in hello. "There was this client at the meeting and he kept ordering drinks…"

"And I had to drink twice as much to make up for this guy here!" Jamie reached for Syed and threw his arm around him again out of affection and necessity.

"I thought I'd bring him here; get some coffee down him before sending him home." Syed explained.

"Spoil sport." Jamie huffed in his ear.

"You'll thank me in the morning." He told him. Christian leant over the bar to order trying to get the bartenders attention and half listening to the conversation going on behind him.

"So you're the competition, eh?" Jamie was slurring playfully at Roxy. "My gay stag do will be twice as good as yours." He told her, already quite pissed Roxy rose to the challenge without pause.

"I doubt it, I mean you're a straight man, you don't stand a chance."

"Oh yeah? I may be straight but I know stag do's." He told her. "And you can forget all the tat that goes with them, the signs and costumes, even the drinking, all you really need at a good stag do is good looking naked people." He told her like he was some stag do sage. Christian snuck a peek behind him just to see Syed horrified face. "So we are going to have naked men in the hundreds!"

"Is it ok if I don't come?" Syed asked.

"Ah, it'll be fun!" Christian turned back with the drinks and passed one to Syed handing Jamie both a coffee and a water and smiling as he looked at them utterly confused by the notion of having two drinks, moving them in little hesitant movements towards him one at a time and then back as if he was unsure how to go about drinking them. Christian suddenly realised why Syed gave him lectures if he rolled in pissed and wondered if he even should finish the drink in his hand before giving it a slight sip and deciding that it would be a waste to just let it go now.

**!**

An hour and a half later they had managed to transform Jamie back into a human being and sent him off to his wife in a taxi, Roxy was heading off to go relieve the babysitter and Christian and Syed were walking home. Casually Syed slipped his left hand into Christian's back pocket as they walked. Suddenly he looked up and sighed.

"Jamie and Roxy have the stag do, my mum's got the Mehndi, please tell me the wedding at least will be ours?" he asked pleadingly.

"I promise, and if anyone tries to railroad it they'll have to answer to me."

"I just want it to feel like us…" he explained ambiguously. "Just simple and sweet."

"It will be." Christian told him.

"But what if someone else buts in, takes it away from…"

"Ok, stop." Christian commanded and stopped abruptly; he pulled Syed's hand out of his pocket and took it in his tugging the plain silver band off Syed's finger. "Repeat after me." He told him and Syed looked at him curiously. "I, Syed Masood…"

"I, Syed Masood…"

"Do take you, Christian Clarke…"

"Do take you, Christian Clarke…"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband." Syed grinned up at him his eyes shining in the glow of the street lights.

"And I Christian Clarke do take you Syed Masood to be my lawfully wedded husband." He pulled Syed's hand up and carefully pushed the ring back on his hand.

"You may now kiss the groom." Syed told him smiling. Christian let go of Syed's hands to grab his face lovingly tracing over the stubble on Syed's face and brushing over his lips just once before pressing their lips together and kissing him.

"I now pronounce us…" Christian whispered in his ear. "…man and man." They shared a little giggle before Christian reached for Syed's hand again and held it near his mouth. "Now no matter what happens, no matter who gets involved we know we've had this. Simple." Christian kissed his knuckles softly. "Sweet." He kissed them again. "Us." He said simply. In front of him Syed beamed and looked at him as if he couldn't possibly tear his eyes away.

"Damn your good." He told him fondly. "Just when I start to have a little freak out you remind me just why I want to marry you." He moved away tugging Christian with him by the hand still caught in his grip. "Come on, let's go home."


	91. Chapter 91

Part 91

Christian felt the eyes on him but he didn't move around, instead he paused with his client and yanked his jumper up over his head leaving only the tight, black, vest underneath. He could literally fell the stare get more intense and had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop for smiling. Only half concentrating he put his last client through the warm down and then said goodbye, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He turned and nearly walked into Syed, dressed casually in a pair of jogging bottoms and a think T-shirt despite the cold and a pair of beaten trainers instead of his usual boots. He pretended to look surprised and not giggle at Syed slightly unhappy look.

"Sy! I wasn't expecting you back so soon." He said and instead of giving the man he loved a hug he fished out a towel from his bag and rubbed at his neck with it.

"I bet you didn't." He grumbled. "Do you always put on such a show for your clients?" He asked peevishly. "Stretching? Bending over? Flexing?" he demanded and Christian couldn't hold back the giggles, he hadn't actually meant to 'put on a show' for anyone, it was just his natural reaction to Syed watching him and he hadn't even realised he'd done it until he told him. He reached for Syed and tugged him into his body.

"That was for you you idiot!" He told him lifting him slightly off the ground with the force of his cuddle and then placing him back on the ground slightly bemused and a little shaken.

"Nice try, but you didn't know I was even there until afterwards." He pointed out. Christian grabbed his face in both hands and stared into his eyes, he saw the annoyance vanish in one little inhale of breath and those stunning dark eyes locked with his and darkened slightly.

"I can always tell when you're looking at me; I can feel your eyes." He told him and then released his face and reached for his hand to tug him off in the direction of the flat, a little dazed Syed was easily tugged along. "So did Tam drop you off? Has he become a boy racer?"

"You kidding me, he didn't go over thirty miles an hour and he stalled five times, people kept honking at us, it was so embarrassing. Jamie ended up making an excuse to go home in a taxi just so he didn't have to get back in the car." Syed explained as he was pushed through the door and led towards the sofa. "Worst thing is he can't get any practice in without a licence holder so he wants me to go out with him again tomorrow, and it's not like I can say no after all he's agreed to dance with me on my Mehndi." Syed sighed and Christian gave him a sympathetic look getting to his feet and trailing his hand lovingly up Syed's neck as he went to go get him a cup of tea.

"How are dance classes going?" He asked over the hiss of the kettle.

"Ok I guess." He shifted his eyes away quickly and Christian looked at him expectantly until he cracked. "Ok there's still a fair deal of falling over and bumping into each other but we'll get there." He confessed. "And mum keeps us from getting distracted; she came in at least ten times today just to make sure we weren't wasting time." Christian smiled as his fiancé pretended to not be ecstatic that his mother was once again meddling in his affairs but he said nothing. "We **are** getting better though." He assured him misreading Christian's look.

"Don't forget, Sy, that on the day the room is gunna be full of people and chairs not just the three of you and a CD player." Syed paled slightly at the idea, he obviously had forgotten that. He was quiet for a while before shaking his head.

"It'll be fine; we have weeks before we have to do it." He said resolutely and gave Christian a little thankful look as he passed him his cup, Christian's hand gripping at the hot mug to offer Syed the handle. "Oh that reminds me, have you decided what colour Shawar Kameez your gunna wear? It would look really weird if we wore the same colour." Syed grinned and looked up at him expectantly.

"We already had this discussion, Sy, I'm not wearing one." Christian told him seriously.

"We did _not_ have a discussion, _I _said I wanted you to wear one, _you_ said you didn't and then Roxy showed up with Amy. Even Jamie's wearing one!" Syed frowned at him and blew on his tea before taking a big sip. "Why are you being so weird about all this anyway?" He asked.

"Sy, for all I know I am the first gay man to have his boyfriend perform a Mehndi for him, it's not something that I really have a part in and it's not like there's some guide for the boyfriends of Muslims for me to follow. I just don't want it to look like I'm desperately trying to fit in with your culture. Like I'm trying too hard." He confessed. At first the idea of a Mehndi had seemed like a fun idea, with all the back and fore with Syed's parents a bit of a light hearted celebration seemed ideal, but the more the thought had sat with Christian the more it seemed like a bad idea. This was a ceremony from Syed's traditions, something that he should, in all rights, have nothing to do with. He was terrified of looking like he was trying to be something he wasn't, or worse like he was being disrespectful to Syed's heritage. Syed looked at him for a moment in utter silence and he wondered if he was in trouble, but Syed gently put down his cup and rested his hand on Christian's forearm, his thumb moving in little circles on the skin.

"I know it's weird, Christian, and I know it's something you don't feel like you belong to, but we've always had this problem. Do you remember the first time you saw me pray? You looked at me like I was alien or something and then you were so tense around me for next few days, but we got over it. When I first started falling for you, really falling for you, I saw the world in black and white, I thought there was a side of me that was gay and a side of me that was everything else, my family, my religion, my heritage, and I thought that I could only have one, that sooner or later I was going to have to give one up. But it doesn't work like that, and I am so glad that I get both and that I get to share some of my culture with you. But I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, Christian, and if you want to wear a suit I'll understand." He looked slightly disappointed at his cup.

"Really?" Christian asked suspicious, it wasn't like Syed to give up on something as easily as this.

"Really." He nodded his head, sending long tendrils of thick dark hair over his forehead, and Christian couldn't hep but push them back tucking them behind his ears. Syed lifted his head to look at him a little heat starting to resonate from those deep brown eyes of his.

"Shame though." He whispered and the hand on his forearm started to move in light strokes up and down his skin. "I kinda liked the idea of seeing you all dressed up like a good, traditional, Muslim boy." He whispered seductively and Christian felt his words touch his skin lighting up all his nerve endings and his eyes drifted unconsciously towards Syed's lips not far from him and parted slightly.

"You did?" Christian asked in a slightly thick voice.

"Mmmm hmmm." He murmured in affirmative shifting just a little nearer, his head dipped just slightly so he could look up at Christian through his lashes. "But if you'd be more comfortable…" It was obvious what he was doing and Christian forced his body to obey him and not listen to the nearly overwhelming desire to give in, he would not go into a marriage with a man who thought that he could make him do anything he wanted just by looking at him a certain way.

"What colour do you think I should wear?" A small part of Christian sighed as he gave in but most of him didn't care as it was unable to concentrate on anything but the beautiful smile now lighting up Syed's face and the hand moving to the back of his neck.

"Green." Syed whispered. "Definitely green. To match your eyes." Christian just stared at Syed and suddenly he didn't care how anyone else looked at him, if Syed's family saw him as desperate wannabe, if their guests thought he looked like an idiot, as long as Syed continued to look at him like that he could deal with anything.

"Green it is." He gave in and kissed him pushing him back into the sofa.


	92. Chapter 92

_Part 92 _

Syed slumped down on the sofa and snuggled deeply into the cushions face down. Christian just took a minuet to look at him stretched out on the sofa before hitting him lightly on top of his head with his magazine.

"Come on, you have to get up." He told him gently.

"No." Syed muttered into the fabric. "This is where I live now." He told him stubbornly.

"Was work that bad?" Suddenly concerned Christian perched on the edge of the sofa and stroked at Syed's hair, immediately he lifted his head up and laid it on Christian's lap allowing him to shuffle further onto the sofa.

"Nah, works never that bad." He confessed his mouth distractingly pressed near his crotch, Christian tired desperately to not notice the way that the huffs of air passed through the denim of his trousers and onto his skin. "It's just Jamie made me go through the dance with him all lunch time and then again before we left. Apparently if he messes up he has to do the hoovering for a month." Syed confessed and rolled over to stare up morosely at Christian. "So much for this being a bit of fun, eh?"

"Are you really that bad?" Christian asked looking down at him.

"Not really." Syed told him pressing his cheek against Christian's thigh and absently tracing the details of his jeans with one finger. "It's alright for you though, you don't have to do it and there's a few bits I'm worried might go wrong." He gave a dramatic sigh. "So what's so important that you need me off this sofa? And it had better be important." He warned lifting his head up and then allowing Christian to heave him the rest of the way to his feet.

"Picture time!" Christian reminded him and watched him cringe slightly. "Oh come on your brother just wants to play with his newest toy." Christian said as Syed grudgingly slinked away to the wardrobe to get on his orange Shawar Kameez in preparation. Usually Christian would have been as enthused as Syed was at the idea of standing in the middle of the square looking like a bunch of idiots as Tamwar took far too may pictures while everyone's faces started to hurt from smiling but Masood had actually stopped him this morning to invite him to 'family picture time' and he was more than a little high off the happiness at being included. He was already dressed in his smartest suit that Roxy had assured him earlier did not make him look old, fat or gay. Syed shuffled out of the bathroom with his hair swept back and oddly neat, it was always strange to see Syed like this for Christian, it was like he had stepped out of alternate reality, so different and yet the same, he even held himself differently, his back straighter his expression often more serious. For a split second Christian's heart panicked that he had no place with this Syed until he held out his hand for Christian's a slight smile on his face.

"Come on then, no getting out of it now." His Syed's said, his voice that familiar soft level tone as led him outside.

**!**

Catching a rare opportunity after what felt like the third hour of pictures Syed rolled his eyes at Christian as his mother brushed away fictional lint from his shoulders, Christian grinned back and tried to ignore the passers by staring at them. Tamwar gave a little yell and tried once more to get the tripod to stand up straight. Masood rushed to Christian and passed his Kamil bundled up in blankets against the London weather.

"You couldn't hold him a second while I go help Tamwar could you?" he asked once Kamil was already in Christian's arms.

"Of course not." He replied. Happily he looked down at the youngest Masood who chose that moment to wake up and stare bewildered at him. "You as bored as the rest of us?" He asked him but Kamil just clenched his pudgy fists and fell back asleep. Syed and Zainab joined him but surprisingly the baby wasn't taken from him instead Zainab just reached towards him and snuggled his blankets up closer around his face and cooed over him gently before sighing.

"It's a shame Shabnam couldn't be here." She said still gazing lovingly at Kamil.

"That reminds me I've got to give her a ring." Syed muttered to himself. Zainab turned to him in shock.

"You haven't already?" She asked him.

"It slipped my mind." He excused meaning he had been too worried about doing it to actually do it.

"That's just like you, Syed, leaving everything to the last minute, well sometimes you need to actually get things organised. I expect you to have rung her by the end of the week." Zainab nagged at him.

"Yes, ma." Syed replied.

"Ok, that's the tripod up." Masood announced clapping his hands together in his little victory before coming and collecting his youngest son from Christian and starting to arrange everyone on a bench ready for Tamwar to set the timer. They were just finding their positions, Syed stood behind his mother sat next to Masood on the bench with Christian just to his side and a gap for Tamwar on the other side. Absently Zainab turned around in her seat to check everyone was in position before Tamwar could move to his place and caught Syed yawning.

"Don't you dare yawn during the picture, Syed, I mean it." She warned and Syed looked down at her a little helplessly.

"I can't help it." He told her. "I'm tired."

"Jamie still making you practise at work?" Tamwar asked fiddling with the buttons one last time.

"Yup. Twice during lunch and then before we left. I think he's a little nervous about being the only non-Asian dancing." He smiled at his brother as he took his place and everyone looked forward and smiled broadly.

"He won't be though." Zainab said through her smile. "Christian's dancing too." Christian, Syed and Tamwar all turned towards her with one shocked expression divided between the three of them as the camera flashed brightly. Zainab turned to the three of them with an annoyed frown. "Now look, that photo's ruined! Tamwar go set it up again, and this time try and look at the camera, please."

**! **

"I can't believe I have to dance." Christian said out loud for what must have been at least the fifth time. Syed looked at Roxy a silent plea for the correct response.

"I'll get you a drink." She told him and made his gin and tonic a double. She passed it to him and Syed sent her a thankful look as Christian's took a big gulp.

"I can't believe I have to dance." He repeated.

"It won't be so bad." Syed reassured him. "You can't be any worse than Jamie, Tam and me." He pointed out trying to make light of the situation.

"You guys have had weeks, I have another eight days!" He pointed out looking at Syed rather crossly.

"True…but you love to dance." Syed told him trying to be optimistic enough to cheer him up.

"Yeah in clubs on nights out, this is a little different, Sy." He replied snarkily.

"Hey, I didn't realise you were going to have to either." Syed held up his hands in innocence. "But it'll be fun." He tried to convince him.

"Oh yeah cos you've been having a whale of time." Christian said sarcastically glaring at Syed.

"That's just me and my hang ups, if anything this makes me feel a little better."

"Well isn't that just brilliant for you." He grumbled. "Besides who would be willing to dance with me at such short notice?" He asked and Syed sent pleading eyes one more to Roxy, at first she looked away but there was no avoiding it and seconds later she gave in laying one hand on Christian's shoulder.

"I'll dance with ya." Roxy told him and received a thankful beam of a smile from Syed. "And I'm sure Chelsea could be convinced too." She told him.

"There you go all sorted." Syed smiled at Christian but he still looked sullenly away. "Oh I get it…" Syed said quietly and took a sip of his orange juice.

"Get what?" Christian asked sharply.

"Well you're worried that I'm going to be better than you are. I can understand, it's fair enough to be worried." Christian turned towards him and the little spark of mischief was impossible to ignore.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Syed said a dare in his eyes.

"Even if I only had two hours to organise it I'd still put on a better dance than you, Syed." Christian told him, the anger dissolving as he picked up on the game.

"Oh who's acting all brave now?" Syed teased.

"Speaking of brave I know what you're doing the second we get in." Christian told him, his tone serious and Syed could only blink at him confused.

**!**

Syed gave Christian one last little look of panic before dialling the number. Christian could do nothing but look on.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked in a whisper. Syed shook his head dramatically. "Ok, I'm just over here, if you need me." He reassured him and went to the sofa to sit down. Syed gave him a weak smile and he saw him breathe deeply. He picked up a magazine and tried to at least pretend to read it but it was impossible. After a little while of deafening silence Syed finally spoke.

"Hey, Shabs!" He said happily a faint tremor running through his voice. "How's Pakistan? Really? It sounds amazing. You'll have to send me some pictures; you've got my e-mail right? Yeah umm…there's some things I want to talk to you about. Some things that have happened since you left, some fairly big things." He paused for a moment and rubbed at his forehead with two fingers, trying to knead the stress out of himself. "I'm…I'm actually going to get married soon." Christian grinned as Syed had to hold the phone out away from his head as his sister screamed down the phone. "Well we've been engaged a little while now. No mum wouldn't have told you. Until recently she wasn't very keen on the idea. In fact for a little while she wasn't even talking to me. The thing is Shabs, I fell in love. I wanted to do what mum and dad wanted, marry a nice Muslim girl, give them some grandkids. But in the end I just couldn't stick it. Because the person I fell for, the person I fell in love with, was a guy." There was silence. "Hello? Shabs? You still there?" Syed asked and Christian couldn't help a little breath of laughter. "I know it is. Yeah everyone else was pretty surprised as well." Syed gave a little self-mocking laugh under his breath. "Yes, it's Christian, and yeah, I love him." Syed's eyes found Christian and glowed with affection. Christian wanted so much to go to him and hug him or kiss him but he knew he couldn't just yet. "Don't lie! You did _not_ know. Oh yeah, than how come you nearly dropped the phone a second ago! We're getting married next month, if you could come, I'd love it. I miss you." Syed told his sister with sincerity. "Ok. I'll send you an e-mail. Yeah. Bye Shabs, take care." He hung up the phone and just looked at it for a second before turning to face Christian. "I think she's a little shell-shocked but apart from that. She's ok with it. I think. And she's going to try and make it." Christian crossed the room and pulled Syed into his arms, kissing him lightly on the top of his head.

"Was it really as scary as you thought it was going to be?" He asked.

"Terrifying." Syed confessed running his hand affectionately over Christian's arm. "I'm glad I did it though, thank you for making me." Syed told him and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

**As if Christian was going to get away with not dancing! Sorry I was away for a while, at least for this story, R/L got in the way. Oh and tomorrow I get to write the Mehndi **_**and**_** the stag dos, it's a tiny bit wrong that I'm excited about that.**

**Kuroseed**


	93. Chapter 93

_Part 93 (I decided that I wanted to make this last a little longer as I am really enjoying writing it so the Mehdi is going to be in three parts, the setup, the start and Syed's dance, and then Christian's dance and the finish, though if just the Mehndi is going to be three parts I might have to make the wedding even longer.)_

Christian woke up after a bad night of sleep. It had been the first time in months that he had slept without Syed and the bed felt huge and cold without him. He turned over onto his back and looked around listlessly at the room. There was no noise, nothing, not the quiet murmur of Syed praying in the next room, no hiss of the shower, no pitter patter of bare feet in the kitchen. Nothing. He shivered to himself, he hadn't realised how empty the flat really was without Syed. He almost wished that his brother in law would open up the chippie or some car would screech by just to make some kind of noise but the world didn't grant him that favour and remained eerily calm. He reached over and grabbed Syed's pillow and pressed his face into it breathing in the scent of him still trapped in the fabric, he felt silly, after all Syed was only a few minutes away and he would see him in a matter of hours but he missed him. Morosely he got to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed trying to work himself out of his funk and get in the shower, he was just half way up when his phone went off, he reached for it instantly, hoping that somehow his longing for the man he loved had passed through the ether and reached back into his parents' house where he had spent last night. It had. 'Morning. Just thought I would reassure you me and Nermal are here safe and not on our way to Timbuktu. Your clothes are hanging up in the wardrobe and Roxy said she'd come by and get you in two hours. Love you. S Xxx.' Christian laughed at his little Garfield reference but in honesty it had been a concern of his that at some point they would have at least tried one last ditch attempt to separate them. Zainab had nigh on insisted that Syed spend the night at home, mainly to help with organising everything, but also as one last chance to have her son all to herself. Syed had reluctantly agreed. They hadn't so much as seen a glimpse of each other since yesterday morning and it was the longest they'd gone without being near each other since Syed moved in. Christian hadn't realised how hard it would be. Still he had to keep reminding himself that they were going to see each other soon, he just had to be patient for a little while longer. He quickly text Syed back. 'Can't wait to see you! Love you. C xxxxxxxxxx' He put his phone safely on the bedside table and went for a shower, he had a fair amount of time after all. When he got out he went to the wardrobe, as he picked out the green Shawar Kameez he couldn't help but notice that one of his jumpers was missing off its hanger and he grinned to himself knowing that Syed must have squirreled it away to sleep in last night and remembered to mock him for it later. Syed was always accusing him of being overly sentimental and this proved without doubt that he was just as bad, he just hid it better. By the time Roxy arrived Christian had just about gotten into his outfit. Syed had shown him how to put it on correctly several times over the last couple of days but for some reason they had always gotten distracted and Christian could remember very little of the actual dressing part.

"Wow, you look…different." Roxy told him with a giggle; even she was dressed up in traditional Asian clothing, a shimmering gold to compliment the dark green of Christian's.

"Thanks…I think." He replied with a roll of the eyes. "You seen Sy?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant about it but failing rather a lot.

"Nope, but he text me earlier, wanted to make sure I'd take care of you." She teased, but Christian was too pleased by the sentiment to care. "Oh and don't tell anyone but I've got a little something to steady the nerves should we need it." She told him grinning and pulling out a bottle of Vodka from her bag, Christian eyed it with a mix of relief and concern.

"Just don't let Sy catch you with it, or worse his mother." He told her before offering his arm which she gladly took.

"I still can't believe you're going to do this, I guess this means that you're really going to marry him then? Won't you miss all the parties, the drinking, picking up guys?" She asked. Christian thought about his life before he met Syed, the men, the drinks, the sex, then he thought about Syed smiling at him and he couldn't help the aching grin tugging at his mouth.

"Not even a tiny little bit." He told her honestly.

**!**

To his disappointment it with Zainab and not Syed that was the first person he saw as he entered the hall. She whisked up to him with a clipboard in her hand clearly in charge of everything.

"Good, you're finally here." She moaned. And then pointed her finger at Roxy. "You, go see if the other one has arrived." She commanded and too stunned to do much else Roxy complied. "Now do you need to do one more rehearsal?" She asked Christian who shook his head quickly. "Good!" She said ticking something off her list. Slowly she lifted her eyes to his and gave him an awkward smile.

"Everything's going to be fine." He reassured her not knowing what else to say.

"It's not quite how I pictured it in my head." She confessed her voice a little tight. "But then things never are."

"I know how hard this is for you…" He started but she stopped him with one hand.

"This day isn't about me, it's about you and Syed. Besides if I do this no one in my community will ever look me in the eye again, but if I lost Syed over my own pride I would never be able to look at myself in the eye again." She stared at Christian a slight mist covering her eyes and Christian knew how much she wanted this not to be happening and yet was here not only as a guest but also helping to arrange everything. "But if ever hurt my son…" She left the warning open and Christian could see she wasn't joking in the slightest.

"Zainab, I know I may not be the person you wanted to be with your son but there is no one who could love him as much as I do." He told her, for just a second her eyes softened and she took a deep breath.

"Yes, well, I have a lot of things to organise." She told him and grabbed her clipboard tighter and stormed off. Christian started to wander about looking for Syed, it wasn't long before he saw him, facing away from him and talking to his brother.

"I don't care what the Koran says about violence if he calls them pyjamas one more time I'm gunna smack him." Syed hissed out. Tamwar caught Christian's eyes and gave him a thankful little look before pointing at him to Syed who followed his gesture, spinning on the spot to stare happily at Christian. Tamwar walked off muttering lowly under his breath as he passed Christian.

"Watch out, he's got his stress head on." He warned him. Christian just laughed and walked up to Syed laying one hand on his wrist with gentle pressure.

"That true? You being a bit snippy?" He asked looking into Syed's deep chocolate eyes.

"Maybe." Syed confessed, his voice instantly calmer. "I didn't get much sleep last night. Can't seem to drift without you snoring next to me."

"I do not snore!" Christian defended himself pulling Syed away from the centre of the hall to a more secluded spot in the corner.

"Yeah you do, like a big grizzly bear. I don't think I could live without it." He told him.

"A bear!" Christian frowned at the idea.

"Yeah, my bear." Syed told him pulling him down for one soft kiss and Christian decided to let the comment go.

"I guess I know what you mean, who would have thought I'd actually miss being kicked or poked in the night, or waking up with dead arms." Syed threw him a little apologetic look. "Still at least I had our bed to comfort me all you had was my jumper."

"Your jumper? I don't know what you're talking about." Syed protested his innocence but the deep blush creeping up his high collar told a different story. But Christian decided that just this once he'd let it drop.

"So how are things going?" He asked playing his fingers through Syed's hair.

"Ok, I guess. Mum's got every detail worked out on a clipboard which no one else is allowed to so much as touch, Tamwar keeps whining that he's going to look like an idiot and Jamie seems to have made it his mission to annoy me today." As if on cue Jamie came rushing towards Syed a frantic look on his face.

"Sy, at the end do I go right or left with Tamwar?" He asked drawing frantic patterns in the air with his hands.

"Left with Tam." Syed told him sharply in a voice that implied this was not the first time he had answered this question today.

"Left, got it." He told himself then looked at Christian ignorant of the death stare his friend was giving him. "Hey, Christian, how you guys doing? Aren't the pyjamas snazzy?" He gestured down to his dark blue outfit. Christian gripped hold of Syed's wrist tightly to stop him giving his backing dancer a black eye.

"Yeah, umm…you feeling a little nervous by any chance?" He asked Jamie.

"Who me? Nah, never! Well…maybe a bit." He confessed, instantly Syed's expression softened towards his friend.

"If you ask Roxy I'm sure she has some Dutch courage somewhere." Syed told him and Christian looked at him a little shocked and then relented.

"Actually it's Russian courage." He confessed, but Syed just smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'll pretend I have no idea and if it gets too obvious I'll put on my best disapproving look." He told Christian and Jamie smirked and walked off to find her. Syed leant his hand on Christian's forearm and just smiled at him clearly enjoying the intimacy after their little time apart he was just about to say something when he caught his mother gesturing for him to join her. "Oh gotta go help set up the chairs." He gave Christian one little peck on the cheek and went to go to his mother; Christian caught his hand quickly and spun him to face him again.

"Anything I can do, Sy?" He asked seriously. Syed thought for a second.

"Yeah." He said finally. "Promise me you won't laugh?" Christian smiled at him warmly.

"I promise."


	94. Chapter 94

_Part 94_

Christian watched amused as Zainab sucked her eldest son into her whirlwind of stress. It only took a few seconds until he was rushing around putting out fires and organising everyone to help her, forgetting that this was about him and Christian and not about bending to the wishes of his mother. Christian wanted to be annoyed but he knew that his fiancé couldn't help it, it was just who he was, and even if he could he wouldn't change him for the entire world.

"Anything I can do?" Roxy asked nudging him, there was a slight shimmer in her eyes that told him that she had probably had a few sips from her secret stash.

"Shhh." He demanded trying not to laugh and pointed at Syed with one finger. "Just watch." He told her. Grudgingly she turned to look at Syed who had been left with the task of arranging the chairs so that everyone could eat but there would still be the room for the dances. Christian didn't know if it was something inherent in him or something that living with Zainab had instilled in him, but his love was excellent at keeping everyone happy. Syed was the only one not dressed and was looking slightly out of place in his jeans and T-shirt next to everyone else, but it was a good thing he hadn't gotten ready yet as Christian watched him get down on his knees to thread an extension cord for the sound system around one of the tables.

"Shouldn't we, I dunno, help?" Jamie asked joining them, looking slightly calmer than he had been earlier.

"Nah, I've tried before, you only get in his way. Best just leave him to it." Christian told him, his eyes not leaving Syed.

"Yeah, he's the same at work." Jamie admitted. "So Syed didn't say anything, are you doing the grand entrance?" Jamie asked. "Cos if so I think we should have practised it." Christian couldn't help but grin to himself, Jamie hadn't been this nervous at his own wedding, he was obviously terrified.

"Nah, we decided against it, we're both just going to sit on the big throne thingy." Christian pointed to the elaborately decorated bench in the centre of the back of the room with a large arch above it.

"Oh thank goodness." Jamie breathed out relieved. "So, how sure are you about your dance?" He asked Roxy who smiled wickedly.

"Oh it's been perfect for a while, we're gunna show you up something proper." Jamie paled at her words.

"What? You're not really doing anything too…y'know…elaborate?" He asked them. "Dina is going to mock me for weeks if I make a prat out of myself." He told them.

"Don't worry you're going first…" Roxy fake consoled him. "No one is even going to remember you lot danced after us." Her teasing was broken by Syed walking over and dusting his knees off slightly.

"Right, I'm off to get changed which means you are responsible for anything if mum needs some help." Syed told Christian with a serious look. "Can you be trusted?" he asked arching one eyebrow.

"Who? Me?" Christian smiled at him innocently before relenting to the slight nervous look that passed over his face. "You can trust me, Sy." He reassured him. Syed stuck out his hand to get one simple grip of their fingers together before walking off. When he was gone Christian turned to Roxy and Jamie and clapped his hands together. "Right, you heard him, let's make sure nothing goes wrong, eh?" Roxy and Jamie shared a little worried look.

**!**

Everyone looked incredible, Christian was glad that he had decided to go with the traditional outfit, most people had, it was strange seeing everyone from the square dressed up, bright colours flashing and filtering into each other as they moved. It certainly was impressive. Christian knew that Syed was a little upset at the nearly complete lack of members of his community but he hoped that the support of their friends and neighbours would be enough to ease the pain. He risked a look over to him sat so close he could almost feel the nature heat radiate off him. He looked happy, smiling politely at everyone who walked past them but there was something in his eyes that only someone who knew him as well as Christian did would be able to notice.

"How you doing, babe?" He asked nudging him gently. He looked gorgeous in the deep purple of his outfit, the flash of his perfect white teeth even more pronounced, Christian nearly couldn't believe that this beautiful creature was really all his.

"Starting to feel a bit like some kind of display." He admitted and Christian hoped that was responsible for the slight discomfort he could see in him. "It looks impressive though doesn't it?" He admitted gesturing with his head out into the crowd. "A little bit of Karachi right here in Walford."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have made a fuss should I? I've been an idiot."

"At last something we can agree on." Syed smiled and then suddenly that look returned on his face even more pronounced than before. "It's a bit weird though, there's only five Asian people here and that's including Kamil, the last Mehndi I went to I think it was the other way round."

"Do you wish you'd invited some people from mosque?" Christian asked reaching for Syed's hand and squeezing gently.

"No. I didn't want to risk any drama. It's enough to think about not making a fool out of myself without worrying about anything more." Christian opened his mouth to comfort his fiancé but was stopped by Zainab clearing her throat next to them. Syed looked at her with his big eyes and Christian couldn't help but notice the faint traces of pride emerging in his mother's eyes.

"It's time to start." She said gently stroking Syed's hair back into place, rebelliously it flicked back to where it had been immediately afterwards. Syed nodded in agreement and got to his feet, slowly the rabble turned silent and looked at him, and he smiled gratefully to his audience. Christian immediately sought out the most reassuring faces in the crowd, his sister, Roxy and Jamie sat with his wife, only Roxy caught him looking and gave him a broad wink.

"I want to thank you all for coming…" Syed started, his voice calm and even giving no evidence of the nerves he was undoubtedly feeling. "..It means the world to the both of us that you should come and support us. I know that this is not the most traditional of Mehndi's…" There was a little titter of agreement from the crowd. "…but I'm glad that I could celebrate the traditions of my culture with those I care about. Well I don't want to bore you so I think we can start the celebrations soon, but before I sit down I ask you to remember that I am not a dancer so please, be kind." With a shy little smile Syed sat down. After that the party did indeed get started, Syed had walked Christian through what would be happening numerous times and he had a fair idea of what was happening. He sat proudly next to Syed as friends and family came up one by one and dabbed spots of henna onto a napkin on their out held palms and then fed them some traditional Pakistani sweets. It mostly went off without a hitch until it came to Roxy.

"Is this stuff fattening?" She asked addressing the sweet rather than the two men before her.

"Very." Syed admitted.

"Yeah, should I really be eating all this? I mean I'm supposed to be a personal trainer it's hardly a good example." Christian asked Syed.

"Oh I'm sure your little tiger will help you burn some of them calories off." Roxy grinned at him. Christian watched as Syed's eyes flicked to his mother sat next to him as he turned bright red. Zainab went absolutely stiff and she looked away from them both, as much as he knew that Syed must be dying inside Christian couldn't help but find the whole situation a little funny and had to bite his lip to hold back the giggles. Roxy's eyes widened as she realised what she's said and immediately tried to back track. "Y'know cos he's your PA and arranged your schedule and he makes sure you do training…like running and weights and all kinds of other stuff." She ended lamely. Christian fought once more to hide his amusement before consoling his friend on her faux pas when surprisingly Syed stepped in. Gently he reached for Roxy's wrist and stopped her talking with one of his soft looks.

"It's alright." He whispered and gave her a reassuring smile. Placated she smiled at them both and walked off. Zainab stood up stiffly and turned to them both but refused to meet her son's eyes.

"I'm just going to check on the music for the dances." She excused herself, once she was out of sight Syed used a gap in people coming up to them to cringe into his free hand.

"Well that was…." He started.

"Hilarious?" Christian suggested and Syed turned to him and gave him a look as if he thought he was insane.

"I was going to go with humiliating, but let's just say hilarious, eh?"

**!**

The rest of the procession of well-wishers however went without a single problem and Zainab returned quietly to her place and acted as if nothing had happened. When everyone had been up to them Masood stood up and silenced the crowd by raising both of his hands. Christian could tell that Syed was nervous about what his father was going to say but there was nothing that either of them could do now. Masood had been quiet and serious all day, his main task had been to keep Zainab as clam as possible. As he looked out his face was unreadable, Christian was terrified that he was going to say something horrible. Next to him he felt Syed suck in a deep breath and hold it.

"The first blessing I ever had was my wife. And when we got married I thought my life was complete, and then Syed was born. A few years later we had Shabnam and then Tamwar and once again I thought my family was complete. I couldn't see how we would need anything more. And then Allah blessed us Kamil and our family grew. Today our family grows again as we welcome Christian into it. You see a family never stops growing, never stops expanding. Even now I know that someday soon I might be standing like this at Shabnam or Tamwar's wedding, inviting yet more people into our family, and for this I'm thankful. Love is not something that you can direct or force it's something that comes naturally and without thought to consequences or difficulties. Luckily love is also something infinite, given to us from Allah, so no matter how much my family grows that love grows with it. Even today as I look at Syed I can still see him as the tiny, ugly little thing we brought back from the hospital, the little baby I was so sure I was going to break, drop, or disappoint, and I still love him as much as I did that day. I know Syed already thanked you for coming here today to be part of our celebration and I have to tell you, you all look fantastic. Anyway here's the moment you've all been waiting for, maestro music please!" Masood called out and took his seat next to his wife. Christian turned slightly to see them smile at each other. He quickly turned back to Syed who blinked at his father with disbelief before bowing his head slightly in his father's direction and mouthing 'thank you'. Christian reached for Syed to touch his knee and share his appreciation for Masood's words with the man he was going to marry. However he barely had time to touch him as the crowd parted to allow a very shaky looking Tamwar and Jamie to take to the floor. Syed stood up and walked to stand in-between them. Syed caught Christian eye and gave him a cheeky grin.

The music started and if Christian was honest he had no idea what it was. His limited knowledge of Asian music only came from the few Bollywood films that he had watched with Syed and even then he didn't have the patience to last the whole way through one and would usually end up making some excuse to leave after the first few hours. Almost in some secret agreement the audience started to clap in time with the music. Jamie and Tamwar started to do a few choreographed moves, simple traditional moves to compliment the music, Syed however stayed still. Suddenly deep thick traditional drums started to rise up through the music and both Jamie and Tamwar stopped, posed and Syed gave one last look to Christian before flipping over and landing back on his feet. The music kicked in faster and the dancing became more elaborate, the boys moving in tandem in and out of each paths in fluid motions, circling together, moving perfectly in synch with each other. Christian watched mesmerised as the boys hopped perfectly in time with each other, the constant exaggerated flowing movements turning the simple three man routine into something spectacular. But what touched him the most was that Syed was doing this for him He knew that Syed would prefer to be watching from the back, his hands in his pockets. He hated being the centre of attention; that was more Christian's style. But he was putting himself through this for him, and that meant more to him than anything else. The music ended with a flourish and the men all took their poses just in time to be statues as the last beat resonated. Christian leapt to his feet to clap his fiancé as he shuffled shyly towards him. He grabbed him and placed a kiss on his cheek noting he was panting slightly from his exertion.

"Since when can you do a back flip? And how come I've never seen you do one before?" Christian asked his voice nearly drowned by the clapping from their guests.

"Well there's never been any need before has there?" Syed replied grinning back. Christian opened his mouth to say something more but Syed hushed him with a quick jab to the stomach and pointed animatedly at Jamie who was taking his seat next to his wife. "Since none of us fell over, she has to do the hoovering for a month." He told him. Christian looked at them, Dina flinging her arms around her husband and giving him a kiss before he could even gloat.

"I'd say she's not that bothered. Too busy being impressed. I know I am." He told him and watched the flush darken slightly on Syed's face.

"Yeah, just don't forget you're up next." He reminded him.


	95. Chapter 95

Part 95

Christian tried his best not to be nervous as he waited for the small break to be over so he could get his own dance done and finished with. Syed next to him was noticeably more relaxed now that he had his out of the way. Gently he threaded his hand into Christian's, stopping him from nervously wringing them together. Christian looked up at him and it was hard to remain so fidgety with serene brown eyes soundlessly comforting him.

"I think I should warn you, mine isn't going to be quiet so…" He struggled to find the word.

"It's ok Christian." Syed cut through immediately. "No one expects you to re-enact Bollywood's finest moments. Just as long as it's not YMCA it'll be fine." He joked. Christian bit his lip with affected concern.

"Ah, no, now you've ruined the surprise." He said and watched as all the colour drained from Syed's face before smirking at him. Syed gave out a deep breath of relief and cast a little despairing look at Christian.

"You dare and there'll be trouble." He told him.

"Oh yeah…" Christian bent in to growl in his ear. "…what kind of trouble? It might be worth it." Syed squirmed in his seat slightly and pushed Christian away with one hand.

"Nothing that you'd like, trust me." He told him seriously and Christian gave a short laugh and relaxed back into his seat. He gave the room one little scan and caught sight of his friends; Reg, Barry and Dan, with Roxy talking to Jamie, there was something about the overly animated way they were talking that made him curious.

"Any idea what that's about?" He asked Syed pointing out the group. Syed turned causally and then gave a little shrug.

"Probably something about tomorrow. Reg, Dan and Barry all said they'd come to my stag do for a little bit." He told him.

"Those little Judas's." Christian said in mock outrage. "And there I thought they were _my_ friends. How dare they double book." He crossed his arms and tried to look as miffed as he could, secretly a little relieved that he would have some spies at Syed's bachelor party.

"I wouldn't be so worried; I'm hoping it'll all be over by eight thirty." Syed told him before looking out to where Jamie was making some very worrying hand gestures. "He did promise me low key…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Christian reassured him, even though he didn't believe it. They both watched as the conversation continued trying to guess at what was being said until Zainab tapped Christian on the shoulder.

"Are you ready?" She asked her eye on the clock.

"As I'll ever be." Christian sighed the words out and got to his feet, however no one noticed, he turned around to Syed for help but his fiancé unhelpfully was trying to supress his giggles at the unsuccessful attempt to silence the crowd. Undeterred Christian stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly tuning everyone's heads towards him. "If I could have your attention for just a minute. Now most of you know me and know that getting up, dancing and generally showing off isn't something that out of character for me. However this…" he gestured around him. "..is a bit out of comfort zone. In fact if anyone of you had told me a few years ago that today I'd be stood here about to do this I would have thought you were crazy, but then a few years ago I'd never been in love. And once you find that person that you can't live without you realise there isn't much that you wouldn't be willing to do for them. And today I'm this for you, Sy. So if I make a complete idiot out of myself, you're the one to blame." He addressed his last comment at Syed who flushed slightly and looked down a tiny smile on his face shining through his embarrassment. He came down off the raised platform their chair was on and the crowd parted helpfully and Chelsea and Roxy joined him. He gave a little nod of his head to start the music and taking one look at Syed for courage it started. As soon as they started to dance Christian caught Syed's face, blinking at him in shock and he guessed that all that all that time searching youtube had been well spent. They had found some remixes to famous Bollywood's songs and a thick electronic beat belted through the music meshing with the deep bass of the traditional drums. While Christian had worked hard to keep in many traditional elements he made sure he did them his own way, and he had to admit the music leant itself to a good sway of the hips and he realised he was having fun. Near the end of the track the music slowed right down and their movements with it, moving their arms with the almost ghost like wavering of the female singers voice slowly rotating around on the spot until the beat slammed back in. They all jumped in unison and re did their slow movements at super speed before ending with a crash of cymbals. Christian stood panting slightly looking up at Syed for a verdict. The man he loved beyond all reason stared at him with a blank face before getting slowly to his feet, out of the corner of his eyes he could see Jamie and Tamwar start to move to join him until they were stood by his side on either side.

"Well I suppose that was ok." Syed said after a while of silence and Christian could almost feel his heart turn cold, and he wondered if he'd done something bad. Syed causally looked to his brother and friend. "What do you think boys, are we going to let them show us up?" He asked cockily.

"No way." Jamie agreed placing his arm around Syed shoulders.

"It's a matter of honour really." Tamwar added nodding sagely. Just when Christian thought maybe this had all gone terribly wrong Syed sneaked him a tiny smirk and the music started again. The three boys moved in front of them in not identical but complimentary steps for a few beats before stopping and staring at them. It took Christian a second to read the challenge in Syed's eyes and glancing back to make sure his girls were with him they started to make up some moves on the spot. It didn't take long before everyone caught on and started to join in, trying to copy the moves as the opposing sides tried to outdo each other. Right in the centre Syed and Christian danced, the small hall forcing them close together moving to the music together now all thoughts of outdoing each other lost. Gently Syed took Christian's hands walking him through a few moves until he had memorised them, even Zainab and Masood joined in, with little Kamil in-between them. Christian looked around, the moving and shifting bright colours making him feel like he was in a kaleidoscope. For a second he felt a little dizzy until he found Syed's face and locked onto it, everything else become a blur of colour as he stared into his eyes.

**!**

Exhausted Syed and Christian walked home, their hands linked together tightly hoping to erase the pervious nights separation with the possessive contact.

"We should dance together more often." Christian announced and Syed looked up at him unconvinced. "I can't believe this whole time I've just let you get away with standing at the bar, or watching our coats, while everyone else danced on some lame excuse that you can't dance. Well I know better now. Next time we're out, you have no excuse mister." Syed just laughed at him.

"It's not exactly the same is it?" Syed reminded him, opening the door to their flat and heaving Christian inside. "I mean we could hardly do what we did tonight at one of your sleazy nightclubs."

"Sleazy?" Christian demanded slightly outraged, but Syed just stared at him until he was forced to give in and let himself be pushed up the stairs. "I think everyone would get on board with it. Everyone sure did tonight."

"So we'll start some kind of new craze in London night clubs and end up on Breakfast or something." Syed laughed.

"It could happen." Christian grinned back before being thoroughly distracted by Syed dragging his top up over his head, followed by his simple white T-shirt. Christian stepped up close to him and brushed his fingers over his skin, appreciatively. "So, why didn't you tell me about the dance off?" He asked taking over in the removal of Syed's clothes for him. Syed looked up at him with big innocent eyes.

"I know how much you like surprises." He said finally, stepping out of his trousers and standing before Christian in just his tight black boxers. Christian tugged him into his arms and allowed his hands to slide over his skin. "Besides if you'd done the slightest bit of research you would have known." He pointed out resting his head against Christian's shoulder. "I think over all…" He broke mid-sentence to yawn and snuggle further into Christian's body. "…it went quiet well. Wouldn't you say?"

"I think so." The skin under his fingers had turned raised with goosebumps and he reluctantly pushed Syed out of his arms and in the direction of the bed. Gratefully he clambered under the covers and lay out taking up most of the bed.

"Oh it's good to be back. I know it was only one night, but I missed this bed." He cooed into the pillows. At the foot of the bed Christian stopped in the removal of his own clothes to look at Syed on his stomach bundled under their covers.

"Just the bed?" He asked arching one eyebrow. Syed rolled over to look at him, his eyes meeting Christian's and a sincere smile stretching up over his face.

"No." he whispered softly, his eyes trailing from Christian's eyes down his face to his exposed chest. "Not just the bed." He admitted and lifted up the covers for Christian to join him. Dutifully he tugged off the last of his clothes and joined Syed in bed, pulling their bodies as close together as they could be. Wrapping one of his legs over Syed's to clamp them together, his chest against Syed's back, his arms latched around him, and his face buried in Syed's hair so each tickly breath carried his smell. Syed pushed back against him, enjoying nothing more than the feeling of being alone together after a day of being on display. "Think we just have to get through our stag dos and then we'll be getting married." Syed whispered in the silent flat. Christian squeezed him tighter, his tired and danced out limbs aching at the effort but he couldn't help it. He desperately wanted to stay awake, to hold onto this moment, to kiss Syed, to tell him how great the day had been, how much he meant to him. But he was too tired; a stab of guilt went through him as he fought the urge to close his eyes. Soon however he felt Syed's breathing level out deep and rhythmic, the softest noise of air passing over his lips and nothing else and he realised he had fallen asleep, as if on cue, he rolled over and slung one arm around Christian, laying his head firmly on his chest in his most favourite of sleeping positions. Christian's last thought before he joined him in sleep was that once again he was going to have a dead arm when he woke up, and he couldn't have been happier.


	96. Chapter 96

_Part 96_

Christian greeted his friends with a kiss on the cheek and returned their greetings quickly.

"So, how was it?" he asked, unable to pretend he didn't care for another second.

"Oh, sweetheart, it was terrible. There were strippers everywhere you looked and your Syed, well, he was like a pig at a picnic." Reg told him laying one sympathetic hand on his shoulder. For just a moment Christian felt the world shift under him before Dan stepped in and whacked Reg around the back of his head with an open palm.

"Don't listen to him, he's talking shit. Syed spent most of the time talking art with the stripper, turns out he was doing it to pay his way through uni. Talk about a buzz kill." He shook his head while Christian grinned with pride at his man.

"Yeah, and he was way more interested in the novelty penis cake than any real ones." Barry added helping himself to a drink. "Please tell me this party is going to be a little bit more, I dunno, exciting?" He sighed taking a big sip. Roxy jumped up from her seat as if she took great offense to the idea.

"Of course!" She insisted. "We are losing one of the _greatest _party boys of all time. No way can he leave us without one last goodbye bash." Christian looked up at her and grinned, after all it was his stag do.

**!**

It was gone two in the morning when Roxy and Christian staggered out of the taxi and into the street. They were traipsing around the square precariously after being kicked out of the cab when Roxy threw up and were trying, unsuccessfully, to work out which way home might be.

"I'm sure it's that way." Christian said with drunken certainty shutting one eye to focus on his hand pointing the direction.

"No, no, no, that's the café." Roxy squealed with laughter at him, and wigged out of his grip to sit down on a nearby bench. "Let's just sit here until the world stops spinning, eh?" She patted the bench next to her enticingly. With a little help from a nearby bin Christian joined her, flopping his head backwards as the world lurched out from under him. "So did you have fun tonight?" She asked and he grabbed her around the shoulders to give her a light squeeze.

"It was great, babe. Couldn't have asked for more." Suddenly the last few shots he had threatened to make a second appearance and he let go of her to crumble up slightly on the bench. "Oh I am going to be in sooooooo much trouble., I bet Syed got home hours ago, and he's probably asleep by now." He whined and Roxy looked at him with sympathy shining through the alcohol.

"Let's get you back then." She said trying, and failing, to get him to his feet. "We'll navigate by the stars, come on." She tried to insist but Christian refused to budge.

"No way, as pissed as he'll be if I rock up late he'll be twice as pissed if I throw up. It's about the only demand he's ever made about me drinking." Christian told her smiling as he remembered drunkenly telling Syed that he could give up drinking for him on the day he had come back from his getting over Lee holiday. It seemed like a life time ago, things were so much better now. After a few more petty whines Roxy gave in and joined Christian on the bench slumped against his broad shoulders letting the world swing one way and the other as they waited for the haze to clear slightly. They had been sat there for over twenty minutes when they heard it, a familiar voice singing sweetly into the night air.

"At school they taught me how to be…"

"So pure in thought and word and deed." Another slightly deeper voice joined in and Roxy and Christian automatically crouched down lower so the pair would miss them.

"They didn't quite succeed. For everything I long to do, no matter when or where or who, has one thing in common too, it's a, it's a, it's a sin." The pair broke the song to laugh and Christian jabbed Roxy hard in the ribs to silence her giggling as he struggled to catch what the young men were saying to each other.

"It was nice of them to keep the place open for us, wasn't it?" the owner of the deeper voice asked.

"Yeah." The softer voice agreed, they had obviously found somewhere to sit, most probably on another bench, Christian arched up to try and get a glimpse but he didn't want to move too much for fear of being seen and in the end gave up and settled in to listen. "You going to tell your wife you've just spent the last couple of hours having an impromptu lock in party in an all-male strip club?"

"Of course. You gunna tell your fella? Things didn't get good until after his little spies left so you could probably get away with it."

"Nah, I don't like keeping things from Christian." In his hiding place Christian felt his heart flutter with pride at his fiancé's words, the drunken haze kept away the guilt of spying on him, at least for the moment. "I'll tell you what though; strippers know how to throw a party."

"Ain't that the truth? And where did they even get that karaoke machine from?"

"I have no idea." They chuckled to each other again.

"Syed…" The deeper voice said suddenly serious.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yes, Jamie, indeed I do. You hated me and were particularly unsubtle about it." Syed said back a little bitterness in his voice.

"I didn't hate you, it's just Henderson had been harping on about you for like two weeks, you were this golden boy who could sell ice to an Eskimo. Then you showed up all girly haired and big eyed and all the girls swooned, I thought you were a prize tosser."

"Thanks." Syed replied acidly.

"And then there was that big mix up in a Donnelley file and you could have just left me to hang but instead you fixed it and you never told anyone, you didn't even take the credit. I figured I pretty much had to give you a chance after that. Turns out your one of the best blokes I know." There was a silence. "I shoulda realised you were queer though, you never once looked down Tess's top."

"Does any of this have a point?" Syed asked.

"I'm getting there; hold on Mr clean living, it's a lot harder to get to your point after a barrel of tequila."

"I'll take your word for it." Syed said snarkily, Christian grinned to himself, he knew that tone well.

"As I was saying…" Jamie cut though sternly. "…do you remember we used to talk about what we wanted, I was going to be jetting round the world, having a girl in every port, making an absolute mint, and you were going to have the doting Muslim wife, a couple of kids and your own mini empire. But look at us, I've been away from Dina less than _six hours_ and I actually _miss _her and in a couple of days you're going to marry a _man_. Funny how life works out, eh?"

"I think it worked out just great." There was a loud toot from nowhere and all four of them jumped.

"Well I guess this is me, thanks for ringing for me." Jamie muttered apologetically.

"It's ok, Christian explained to me once just how difficult all those tiny buttons are after a few. Thanks for tonight, it was fun."

"Of course it was! I told you I am the king of stag dos." They said their goodbyes and there was the sound of car pulling away. Roxy and Christian panicked as footsteps came leisurely towards them; frantically they tried to move out of the way.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Christian looked up from where he was crouched to see Syed, a carrier bag in one hand, a pair of cuffs hanging off his left wrist and a policeman's hat perched on his hair, pushing his hair down and out of his way.

"We were just…" Roxy started to explain but Syed cut her off with an ease smile.

"Eavesdropping?" He asked smirking. The pair scrabbled for an excuse for a while while Syed crossed his arms in front of them. "Roxy you can go." He said off handishly and Christian sent a pleading look to his mate who just grabbed her purse and kissed him wetly on the cheek.

"Sorry, babe, you're on your own." She added jetting off in approximately the right direction leaving Christian and Syed alone. Christian stared at the man he loved as he squirmed back up to sit on the bench; there was a deep silence as Syed looked at him from under the brim of his hat, his face utterly unreadable.

"I like the hat." Christian said after a while. Absently Syed ran his fingers across it with his uncuffed hand.

"Yeah? Cody gave it to me." Christian felt his blood begin to boil at the thought of this '_Cody_' touching _his_ Syed. "He said I was the cutest person he'd ever given a lap dance to."

"Oh did he now?" Christian bit out. Syed laughed softly and moved closer resting his knee on the little bit of bench between Christian's legs and sliding his arms around his neck, hitting him unintentionally with the plastic bag. With Syed so close Christian found it hard to stay mad and he felt himself relax a little into the touch. "I heard you had cake." He said absently, his eyes drifting up to Syed's lips tantalisingly near his.

"Indeed there was cake." Syed shook the plastic bag slightly. "I saved you a testicle." He laughed lightly and Christian couldn't help but join him, running his hands up Syed's body.

"You know me too well." He chuckled into Syed neck, from nowhere the thought of someone else, this 'Cody' touching Syed broke through his mind and it was all he could think about, all he could see. He pulled away slightly. "Did Cody get some?" he asked more than a little bitterly.

"Of my cock? Nope." Syed shook his head little smiling pleasantly at Christian. "You're the only one I want to share it with." He told him leaning down slightly and pressing their foreheads together. "Though if I were you I'd quit the injured party routine. Barry sent me a very interesting text a little while ago, so I know your party was far from low key." Slowly he pulled the cuffs off his wrist and snapped them hard onto Christian right wrist, yanking the empty cuff in the direction of the benches legs. "In fact, I should in all rights cuff you to this bench and leave you here all night…" He said with such a serious glint in his eyes that Christian thought he might be planning on doing just that. "…but I'd never be that cruel. It does seem that I'll have to keep a closer eye on you though." He whispered huskily as he fixed the other cuff to his left wrist. "Much closer." With his other hand he pulled off the hat and jammed it down on Christian's head before leaning in and kissing him. Christian lifted himself up towards him running his tongue lightly over his lips until they parted and allowed their tongues to touch briefly before Syed pulled back and stood up sending Christian off balance with the short chain connecting them. "Come on you, let's go home."

**The next bit will carry on from the end of this and is I am afraid more than a little smutty. I would have posted it today as one big bit but I have too much to do today to finish it right now but I wanted to get what I had done today up. Hope it's ok, I'm still adamant I'm keeping things good until the boys are back together happily (I'm not sure if this kind of blind faith in a TV show is good for a person but there you go!) **

**Kuroseed**


	97. Chapter 97

**Hi, I'm back sorry it has been ages but R/L was a bit difficult and I didn't feel like writing anything, especially nothing happy. I did hope that the other night would cheer me up but alas it was not to be. I can't help but feel a little let down, one poxy hand hold. If that had been half way through the episode it would have been great but seriously that was lame as our only bit of togetherness. Are they together? Are they just talking things through? Dating? Bloody ambiguous! So I am going back to a world where they are together and happy. I wish chryed fans could overpower cannon and do things right. With all the awesome stories out there written by fans I have no idea why the actual writers have such problems. Also one little thing, where was everyone sleeping in the Masood household? Three bedroom house, Masood on the sofa, Zainab and Kamil in Zainab and Masood's room, that still leaves Tamwar, Afia, Syed, Amira and Jasmine. No way that Syed and Amira were sharing a bed but they were definitely at home. I bet poor Syed was on the floor or something! I know that's a silly thing to get annoyed at with everything that was going on but I can't help but wonder. Sorry rant over, now back to the delusional happy place, sorry if I am a little rusty.**

**Kuroseed**

Part 97

Christian allowed himself to be dragged into their flat, joined by the metal chain of the handcuffs; he had very little say in the matter. Sometimes Syed's strength shocked him and while he could have overpowered him he really wasn't that concerned, especially as he recognised the look on Syed's face. That mix of lust, love and sheer determination that so often accompanied his face moments before mutual ecstasy. Syed kicked the door shut with a bang, giving absolutely no thought or care to their neighbours as everything else faded away from his thoughts apart from the two of them. As soon as they were shut in together he grabbed him, forcing Christian's face down to his in his desire to claim him. Their mouth melted together, slowly, a complete contrast to the hectic scramble that had been getting there. Syed pulled back and grinned that adorable boyish smile of his before yanking Christian towards the bed and pushing him down, taking up his position straddling his hips. Once settled he took the policeman's hat off Christian and jammed it back on his own head, forcing some of his hair to half cover his right eye.

"Now Mr Clarke, I'm afraid you are in big trouble." He told him grinning. Christian just lay back and allowed him to do whatever he wanted, his right wrist raised slightly by the chain connecting them. "You should be locked up for your behaviour." He said his tone serious, casting his big beautiful eyes on him in mock judgement.

"I am very sorry officer." Christian replied meekly. "Will you have to bring me up on charges?" he asked, not sure where Syed was going with this but happy to be along for the ride. Syed pretended to think about it, sliding his free hand down Christian's body, from his neck down to his belt.

"Oh I'm sure we could come to some kind of private arrangement." He smirked.

"Whatever you think is best, officer." Christian purred back and watched as the man he love's eyes flashed in the half light. Syed started to slowly undo the buttons on Christian's shirt, exposing his chest, running his short nails over the definition of his chest, before bending down to kiss him. His hands moving lower still and pulling off his belt and trousers, his clever hands reaching in and wriggling down past his underwear to where Christian's cock was waiting. Christian couldn't help but moan into his mouth as Syed's hand gripped him tightly. Syed pulled back looking down at him smugly, before sliding down his trousers to free him. Unable to just sit back and not touch him anymore Christian started to pull off Syed's trousers as he once again connected their lips. He groaned in frustration as he struggled to get them down past Syed's slim hips. Chuckling at his frustration Syed moved back to his feet in front of him and hastily pushed down his trousers and boxers to the floor, stepping out of them and taking his place back over Christian, resting on his knees either side of Christian's legs. Christian's hand snaked up over Syed's T-shirt and found the back of his neck to tug him down for another kiss; he tasted faintly of icing, strawberries and chocolate. A stab of jealously went through him as he realised he had no idea what Syed had been doing for the last few hours, or with whom. Desperate to reassert his claim on the breath-taking man above him he let his hands wander. Creeping over his covered back and down to cup his ass in his hands. Sliding his fingers suggestively over his hip bones and downwards brushing the back of his hands over Syed's cock just to feel his muscles quiver under his fingers. Christian sat up bringing their chests together, his shirt open and his chest bare against the soft fabric of Syed's T-shirt. He could feel his heart hammer even through the material and the soft rhythm of his breaths quicken against him. He reached for the bedside table, forgetting about the handcuffs and dragging Syed off balance with a startled little noise as he reached for the lubricant. Dragging him back for a few apologetic kisses he felt Syed settle back into place and snake his hands around the base of Christian's cock, rubbing with his fingers over the veins pumping more blood into him until he felt like their couldn't be any left anywhere else in his body, then sliding up to the head to flick over the top pushing the leaking precum out and over the helmet. He growled his appreciation into Syed's mouth, pushing their tongues together and delving deep into the recesses of Syed mouth, catching his bottom lip between his own and sucking gently. Not wanting to lose their connection he blindly covered two fingers of his left hand in the lubricant and moved it suggestively to Syed's ass. Slowly he moved his fingers to his tight opening, pushing past the tight ring to prepare him. Syed broke off their kiss to pant heavily against him. Christian smiled against his temple, pressed a few light kisses to where his hair met his forehead and then moved deeper. He felt Syed's hands come up automatically to his shoulders, digging in to ground himself against the sensation. Unconsciously he felt Syed's body move into his, trying to deepen the feeling, happy to oblige Christian moved deeper in pressing against Syed's prostate and feeling him shudder and then swear breathlessly into his neck. He pulled out slightly and slid in his second finger, moving deeper inside him. He wanted to use his other hand to caress his cock but he couldn't do so without tugging their connected wrists off his shoulder and it was obvious from the slight shaking running through his body that the tight grip he had on his shoulders was the only thing supporting him. He stretched his fingers, scissoring them inside Syed brushing against the sensitive spot inside him as he did so before moving in and out quickly for a few seconds. Syed fell apart in his arms, breathing erratically, shivering and digging his fingers into Christian's muscles.

"I think I could stay here forever." Christian muttered to him, his heart souring as he surveyed the pleasure he was able to give the man he loved. Syed pulled his face back a little to look at him.

"Really?" He asked trying to sound calm and ignore the sensation ricocheting through him. Unable to hide the flinch of the muscles in his face as Christian ruthlessly pressed deeper into him. He took one deep breath to steady himself and uncurled his unchained hand from Christian's shoulder and took possession of his cock. "Cos I think this part of you might be a little disappointed if you did." He tried to tease but his voice was coated in huffs of pleasure. Clearly wanting to take some control of the situation back he reached for the lube and poured some over Christian's cock, slicking his hand down over it to make sure it was evenly covered. He gently pushed Christian's arm away making his fingers slide out from inside him and then crawled up the small amount of space it would take to align their bodies. He took Christian's face in his hands and gently pecked at his lips before pulling back and giving him the slightest nod to tell him he was ready. Christian reached back behind him and spread his cheeks before pulling his waiting body down on him. He couldn't help the little satisfied grunt passing over his lips as Syed's heat enveloped him tightly. They remained like that, joined for just a moment before he started to guide Syed's body into a rhythm pulling off and sinking back down over his cock, his hips lifting to meet him, wanting to bury himself as deeply as he could inside him. He had wanted to take it slow but it wasn't long before he was desperately thrusting upwards chasing down his own orgasm, his balls tightening as the first tingling sensations started. Forcing his brain into some kind of concentration he released one of Syed's buttocks to grab for his cock, finding it hard in his grasp. He pumped away quickly, all thoughts of making this last gone as his own completion threatened ever closer with each incredible delve into Syed's body. He was so close, he swept his thumb over the head of Syed's cock and then pushing up into him as hard as he could shuddered out his climax with Syed's name. The next second he felt Syed's body tighten around him as his muscles contracted with his own completion forcing out the last drop of cum from his cock into Syed's body. He felt the warmth of Syed's own climax dribble down his hand and he pulled their mouths together in one last minuet of heightened togetherness. Unable to hold himself up any longer he slumped down onto the bed and a second later he felt the loss as Syed moved off him getting up on shaking and uncertain legs as he reached for a tissue to wipe himself down, unable to move too far away with the cuffs still attaching them, and then rolling onto the bed and into Christian's waiting arms. Christian snaked his free hand down over Syed's flesh, over the sweat slicked T-shirt and down to his bare and goosebumbed hips and legs. They simply breathed together for a while, enjoying the intimacy of the moment before Christian eventually spoke.

"I hope you have the keys for this." He remarked in a voice that was still marred by deep breaths. Next to him he felt Syed chuckle and then felt him pull away to rest up on his elbow.

"Idiot." He muttered fondly. "They're only cheap fake handcuffs, Christian." He reached for the one around his own wrist and undid the little clasp with one simple flick freeing them. "You think strippers have professional cuffs?" Christian opened his mouth to recount one of his own experiences when the stripper had indeed had some very professional cuffs but he didn't think Syed would really care to hear that story.

"Did you really get a lap dance?" he asked peevishly, pulling the hat off Syed's head and tossing it like a Frisbee to the other side of the flat.

"Christian, you know me." He told him rolling over him until they lay on top of each other, Christian's jeans still left half way down his thighs and rubbing uncomfortably against Syed's bare skin until he reached down and yanked them up before lying back down on top of Christian. "Do you really think I got a lap dance?"

"Well…." Christian looked guiltily away.

"Please, I find the whole thing a bit seedy." He confessed flippantly and Christian felt his heart race with affection for the man in his arms thinking how different he was from himself at Syed's age. "He was a good guy though, knew a lot about art." He told him simply before looking up at him mischievously. "Besides, there's only one person I want touching me and that's you." Unable to help himself Christian pulled Syed down to kiss him again.

"I love you Syed Masood." He told him, a little overwhelmed by the sincerity of the comment.

"I love you too." Syed replied and then sighed and moved off him. "Come on you bed time." He told him, giving the clock on the bedside table a little incredulous look as if he couldn't believe he had stayed up so late. Christian pushed his jeans off but left his boxers on before removing his undone shirt and dumping it at the side of the bed. He watched as Syed pulled his T-shirt over his head, memorising the way it looked as his muscles pulled taut in the action, his golden coloured skin shifting over muscle and bone in utter perfect before he grabbed a pair of pyjama bottoms and sliding them over himself. Christian snuggled under the covers and waited for Syed to join him, throwing his arms around him and pulling him in tight against him when he did. He pressed one more little kiss against Syed's neck, feeling him stroke his arm in response.

"So that's the Mehndi and the stag dos out of the way, you do know the only thing that's left?" He asked his question to the soft skin of Syed's shoulders.

"The wedding." Syed replied and he tightened his grip around him in one little squeeze before snuggling his head into Syed's hair to drift off, just making out Syed's last words before sleep stole him. "I can't believe I get to marry you."


	98. Chapter 98

Part 98

Sometimes Syed could be like a closed book, utterly unreadable and ambiguous. Christian knew from experience that the emotion he portrayed might not be how he was actually feeling; years of having to hide everything about himself away had taught him to be a good actor. At the moment though he could not have been more obvious. The nervousness was coming off him like vibrations into the air and he kept biting his thumb nail. Christian pushed his hand away from his mouth for the third time in less than ten minutes and he looked at him; his big brown eyes swirling with stress and anxiety.

"Relax." Christian murmured stroking his hand with his thumb trying to get him to calm down. "I've met Shabnam before remember." He reminded him.

"Yeah, but never as my boyfriend and certainly not as my fiancé." He reminded him a tension induced bite to his voice.

"It'll be fine." Christian told him forcing down his own nerves to reassure his twitching boyfriend as he once again pulled his hand away from his mouth. They were waiting in their flat for Tamwar and Shabnam to come round. Christian pretend not to notice that they had not been invited round for the big family welcome home and even though Syed hadn't said anything it was obvious that his feelings were hurt. There was a big clatter on the stairs near the door and Syed jumped out of his skin next to Christian then they waited in utter silence, neither of them so much as breathing, until there was a knock on the door. Syed took a deep breath in and opened the door, immediately Shabnam flung herself around her brother's neck, knocking him back with the force of it.

"Syed!" She cried in his ear and Christian had to hide his smirk as he watched him wince with the noise. "Greetings from Pakistan!" She finally pulled away to look at him grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, Shabs." He replied in his calm gentle voice. Her head flicked from her brother to Christian and repeated the slightly overenthusiastic gesture on him while Syed shepherded a much more sober Tamwar in.

"Welcome to the family." She told him and he smiled thankfully at her.

"Can I get anyone a cup of tea?" Syed offered looking a lot more at peace than he had been all day.

"Milk no sugar." She commanded while Tamwar shook his head. Out of all three of the Masood children she was by far the most confident and sure of herself and it seemed that the time in alone in Pakistan had only enhanced that. Syed went to go to the kitchen but Christian stopped him, taking hold of her arm.

"I'll make em, you catch up." He told him practically shoving Syed in the direction of the sofa. Even over the kettle he could hear Shabnam.

"Oh it was beautiful Syed." He had obviously asked about Pakistan. "Not sure if I've reconnected with my roots but I had a blast. Made friends with these French backpackers, they had been everywhere, Kenya, Japan, Vietnam, Brazil! Some of the stories they had! Oh I have so many pictures to show you. Damn, I should have brought my camera." Christian finished making her a cup of tea and brought it in as she continued to talk. "Saw the old folks, they send their best. Didn't tell them…y'know. I think they're a little old and traditional to deal with a gay grandson." She laughed oblivious to the way Syed tucked himself inwards against the thought. Ever vigilant Christian laid his hand on Syed's shoulder before sitting down and managed to get the smallest smile of thanks in return. Shabnam saw the gesture and a look of shame crossed over her face and Christian could tell she was weighing up apologising or just skirting over the matter. "So, big day tomorrow. You nervous?" She asked Christian clearly trying to move the conversation on.

"What me?" Christian grinned at her reclining in what he hoped was a relaxed position and not one that showed the uncomfortable air that was surrounding them. "Nah! Not one bit." Next to him Syed snorted out his disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? He's rung the caterers three times in the last two days just to make sure they're going to show up." Syed told her, exposing Christian. Next to him Christian tried to shoot him a death glare but it was too hard with the happy look on his face that talking about the fact that he was going to marry the man next to him always invoked.

"Ok, so maybe I have been a little on edge." He confessed sheepishly. The one thing he would never say is that his biggest fear was that Syed was not going to show up. The nightmares had started days ago, Zainab's smug face as she informed him that Syed would not be coming and then the sad long walk home back to an empty flat.

"At least you don't have to worry about this one not showing up." Shabnam laughed thrusting her thumb in the direction of her brother. For one scary moment Christian wondered if he had accidentally said something, but the happy easy way in which the three masood's smiled told him otherwise. He must have looked confused because Tamwar raised his eyebrows and put on his teachers voice.

"Well you already had the Mehndi; the wedding celebration had already started technically. It would be a little late now." He told him as if he was talking to a child. Syed looked at him seriously for a second.

"You didn't actually think I'd not show up did you?" He asked him threading his hand under Christian's. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the two other siblings reactions mild discomfort from Tamwar and blatant curiosity from Shabnam.

"Aren't you worried about it too?" He deflected.

"Petrified!" Syed admitted with a grin. "Who wouldn't be?" He admitted it with such ease that Christian was a little impressed. "I'm terrified that my mum will say something terrible to you, or some younger hotter guy will hit on you, or you'll realise that spending the rest of your life with a guy whose idea of a wild night out includes orange juice and bed by ten o'clock really isn't that appealing and scarper while you have the chance." He tightened his grip on Syed's hand and Syed smiled at him. "But I trust you." He ended. Christian fought the urge to kiss him knowing that Tamwar would definitely not appreciate it and having very little idea what Shabnam would think.

"Then I suppose I'll have to trust you too." He joked and Syed grinned back before moving in and touching their lips together just briefly.

"Good." He whispered as their lips withdrew. To his side Shabnam let out a little startled noise somewhere in between a laugh and a yell and then turned red instantly as they looked at her.

"Sorry." She muttered to her hands. "It's just this is a little weird." Her eyes darted about the room anywhere but her brother. "I mean this is real isn't it?" She asked and Syed nodded once his brows starting to lower as the undeniable tension started to run through him. "I mean I knew it was real but actually seeing it. You really are gay aren't you?"

"'Fraid so." Syed said his voice level and calm.

"Wow." She leant back against the sofa blinking to herself a few times. "I just can't believe I never even guessed." She whispered to herself. "I mean you had so many girlfriends. Whenever you insisted that you never did anything untoward with them I assumed you were just lying to mum." Syed said nothing but a small smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "So when you and Henry Grant used to go to your room to do 'homework'…" She left the implication open with a suggestively raised eyebrow.

"We just did homework." Syed told her his eyes starting to light up again as he realised that his sister was just working through the past twenty odd years searching for clues she missed.

"And when you used to go to Nick Harvey's to tutor him at the weekend?"

"A lie, but so we could all go out up town without mum getting mad." He admitted with a shy knocked of his head. "I was his wingman." He added a little glint of nostalgia creeping into his voice.

"You do know that you could have told me." She muttered not daring to look at him again. "I wouldn't have judged you or anything." There was a note of hurt in her voice that was unexpected from the usually so confident girl.

"It wasn't something I wanted to admit to, not even to myself." Syed told her. "If Christian hadn't come along I may never have admitted it." He gave a little thankful look to Christian who swelled a little at the thought that out of everything one in the world it was him that Syed was willing to lose his entire life for. After that the conversation was politely changed by Tamwar who asked about Shabnam's trip and a few much more uneventful hours later they left leaving Christian and Syed alone again in their flat. Syed's hands slunk around Christian neck moving close but not fully embracing him or leaning in for a kiss.

"Are you really nervous?" Syed asked a little incredulous at the idea.

"Of course I am." He told him moving his hands around Syed's waist and tugging him in close. "Tomorrow the man I love is pledging to be with me forever, it's everything I've ever wanted. Who wouldn't be terrified at the thought of that getting taken away?" He told him.

"Ok." Syed moved away slightly easily removing himself from Christian's hold. "I'll tell you what then. If you're that worried that I'm not going to show up how about I keep tight hold of you until tomorrow." He pushed his hand into Christian's and looked up at him lovingly.

"This might become a little awkward when one of us has to pee." Christian teased.

"I don't know why I bother trying to be romantic." Syed grumbled rolling his eyes and going to move away but Christian just clutched hold and bundled Syed up against his chest making his planned escape impossible.

"Ah, you love me really." He told him stroking his hair.

"Yeah, why is that again?" Syed replied his voice nearly inaudible as he was crushed into Christian's chest. Christian gripped his hand tighter into Syed's hair and pulled back his head to kiss him, slow insistent with a promise of heat to come. Syed grinned at him a little of their heat reflected in his eyes. "Well argued."

**Hey, not dead or anything just very miserable. Thought this might help me. Sorry I have been gone so long, will try and finish this soon. Oh and if you have put up a story since New Year you are owed a review from me and I will try and do that in the next few days.**

**Kuroseed**


	99. Chapter 99

Part 99 (first part of the wedding)

**Massive YAY. I actually never thought I would see the day when Christian would be holding Zainab's hand. Last week was great. Though have you noticed that whenever anything good actually happens to Christian and Syed they then disappear? It's a little cruel we never get to bask in their happiness. Especially as we always get the hardships. Also just heard about the possibility of a chryed con, which I think shows just how popular they really are as characters and how devoted their fans are (which you would think might convince Eastenders to show them a bit more but I doubt it). To all out there in Chryed land we finally have some good times, enjoy them!**

**Kuroseed**

"Wake up." Syed's voice drifted through Christian's sleep and when he finally opened his eyes his soon to be husband's face was the first thing he saw gazing down at him seriously. "Come on." Syed continued shaking his shoulder slightly in an attempt to stop his eyes drifting shut again. "Important day today, lots to do." He warned him.

"Oh yeah?" Christian replied putting on a confused voice and sliding his arms up and around Syed's neck pulling him in for one little kiss before looking at him again. "Like what?" For just a second Syed's eyebrow twitched in confusion before a slight smirk slide over his face as he caught on. He pulled back slightly and put on a nonchalant expression slightly tainted by a twinkle of amusement.

"Oh y'know the usual, work, picking up the laundry, the flat could do with a clean…and the small matter of getting married today." He ended breaking the charade and grinning.

"Of course, I nearly forgot." Christian teased and received a light smack on the head for it. He let go of Syed to rub at his head and the young man used the opportunity to wriggle out of his hold and jump out of the bed.

"We're already running late according to your schedule." Syed pointed out picking up the rather lengthy list that Christian had painstakingly written out the night before in a last ditch attempt to convince himself that everything was going to be ok. Syed brandished it threateningly in front of Christian's face and sure enough they were supposed to have already had showers by now. Christian pulled the list from Syed's hand and gave it a little look. Everything had seemed so manageable the night before he had somehow managed to forget that it wasn't always easy to get out of bed in morning when you spend the night with someone who's mere presence it enough to distract you from sleep.

"Yeah and I thought you said that it was stupid and unnecessary." Christian quoted back Syed's words to him and was struck by an instant reminder of how Syed had suggested they spend their pre-wedding night instead of making lists and timetables. He couldn't help the face aching grin from covering his face which only made Syed frown in confusion before he turned and clicked on the kettle.

"Ok, so I was wrong. Maybe we should have been more organised…" he fussed biting at the inside of his mouth in his nervousness. "I keep thinking that we must have forgotten something. You have written your vows, haven't you?" He asked.

"Yes." Christian replied rolling his eyes and joining his fiancé in the kitchen. Syed's eyes slinked down his body as he emerged and Christian would hope that he would always be able to make Syed's eyes turn that dark and intense. He watched smugly as Syed shook his head just slightly and then passed Christian his dressing gown to rid himself of some of the temptation.

"And Roxy has her best…women speech done?" Christian frowned slightly wondering if all of Syed's list of possibly not completed tasks were those that were _his_ responsibility.

"Done and read over by yours truly." He reassured accepting a cup of coffee from the nervously twitching man in front of him wondering where Syed's usual calm had gone.

"She _has_ remembered that my parents are there, hasn't she?" Syed asked his leg jigging slightly as he leaned against the counter. "It's not too racy?" Christian held back the snort of laughter that nearly arose at the man he loves choice of words and wondered how someone so young and energetic somehow managed to sound like Dot half the time.

"Strictly PG-13 I swear." Christian told him. "I guess you don't have to worry about Tam saying anything vulgar." He tried to make the conversation light hearted again.

"What you mean about his brother and in front of his parents? No, I think we're safe. Though Jamie did keep threatening to do a repeat of the speech he gave at my bachelor party."

"Really?" Christian took in a little breath of amusement at the idea of Jamie, gleefully drunk, attempting to toast the happy couple while Syed shot him death glares and attempted to cover his parent's ears. "Now that might be an idea…" The look Syed shot him made him stop dead in his tracks, clearly he was not as amused. Concerned now he moved in and took Syed's cup and laid it on the side so he could take both his hands, gently he stroked his thumb over Syed's knuckles. "Babe, what's up? You were all eerily calm yesterday, what happened?"

"Well _you_ were nervous yesterday, so I was just focusing on calming _you_ down." Syed admitted guiltily and Christian recognised some residual aftereffects of spending years bending over backwards to please everyone else that not even leaving home could completely erase. But some of the tension was seeping out of him and slowly he dropped his head to Christian's chest and let it lie there.

"You want me to get all nervy again?" Christian teased, releasing Syed's hands to wrap both his arms around him.

"Not sure that would help." Syed's voice came out muffled by the fluff of Christian's dressing gown.

"Well y'know, Sy there is always one thing that never fails to calm you…" Christian suggested, Syed leaned back to look at his face taking in his cockily raised eyebrow and dirty smile.

"We do_ not_ have time." He said warningly though that spark of excitement was already lit in his gaze, and his hands crept up from Christian waist to his bare chest stroking through his chest hair. "We have to get in the shower, now."

"I agree wholeheartedly. But don't you think it would save time, not to mention water, if we were to both get in now…together?"

"Well…if you put it that way…" Syed allowed himself to be backed up and into the bathroom as Christian grinned at him predatorily.

**!**

An hour later Syed was pacing the living room waiting for Jamie and Tamwar to pick him up. Roxy and Christian could do very little but watch him move back and fore in front of the sofa biting at the end of his thumb and sharing little nervous glances with each other. The concealed bottle of vodka that Roxy had smuggled in seemed to be bulging out of her bag just waiting to be found by the tightly wound groom wearing a hole in the floor. Finally the buzzer went and soon Jamie was standing at the door looking almost as stressed as Syed.

"I am so sorry we're late." He apologised, hands up in a little plea for forgiveness before Syed could even open his mouth to berate him. "Your brother is the slowest driver ever." He shook his head. "I swear, Syed, we were overtaken by a mobility scooter. I'm driving us to the hall." He assured his friend his own annoyance making his voice tight. "If we let Mr slow-and-steady take us we would have had to leave yesterday." He huffed and Syed's annoyed scowl broke with a smile.

"It's ok." Syed reassured him, the familiar Syed calm covering over him again in the presence of someone who needed him to be rational. "Is everything done?" He asked.

"Yup, flowers are already there, your mum is overseeing the food and the band is on their way." Jamie nodded seriously as he listed off his tasks.

"Wow you've got things in hand." Christian noted a little surprised that the usually carefree young man was so focused.

"Well yeah, without this one…" He cocked his thumb in Syed's direction as he gathered up his change of clothes and prepared to leave. "…keeping my brothers in check who knows what would have happened at my wedding." He admitted. "I owe Syed; no way am I going to drop the ball." Down on the street a loud toot came from a car horn.

"That'll be Tamwar." Syed muttered reaching and giving Christian one last little peck on the cheek before heading towards the door.

"Yeah sure, _now_ he wants to rush." Jamie muttered under his breath barely audible as the door shut.

"Aw…isn't that sweet Syed's mate's gone all serious." Roxy noted next to Christian fishing out the booze and going to work on the plastic covering the top.

"How come you aren't all commando like that?" Christian pointed out with a pout and earned himself a poke in the ribs.

"Oi, cheeky! I brought re-enforcements didn't I?" She reminded him brandishing the bottle like a prize. Christian smiled back at her and then gazed at the shut door that Syed had just walked out of, the next time he saw him they would be getting married.


End file.
